Afecto
by seikenankoku
Summary: Ellos eran tan diferentes que su amor estaba destinado a perecer, aun así Leo quería creer que la llama de la esperanza que ardía en su corazón podía ser suficiente para mantenerlo vivo. Tygus/Leo Leo/Tygus
1. Chapter 1

Esto es Slash, es de los Thundercats, quienes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto.

Esta es la segunda parte de Encuentros Fortuitos y será parte de una saga que planeo escribir próximamente.

Afecto…

Tygus realmente creía que se trataba de un buen padre, tan bueno como cualquier felino podría serlo dadas las circunstancias atenuantes, que eran haber chocado en un planeta más o menos hostil después de ser relegado de sus funciones como capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Mum-Ra, unas fuerzas que habían sido destruidas el día que aparentemente se realizo una rebelión exitosa de la que no participaron.

A veces extrañaba los viejos tiempos en los cuales los cachorros simplemente nacían y eran cuidados por las nodrizas para ser posteriormente colocados en la academia en donde realizarían una carrera militar.

Una forma de enseñanza que funciono con él y en la cual los padres no tenían porque abandonar sus funciones, unas que ya no existían en su caso, para educar a sus hijos.

Esa era una época en donde él no tendría que buscar a un cachorro hibrido que había heredado sus dones especiales y que aparentemente había aprendido a una edad demasiado tierna a camuflarse con el exterior, volviéndose prácticamente imposible localizarlo.

Tal vez de conservar su implante podría encontrarlo con facilidad, los infrarrojos nunca le habían fallado, pero ahora que esa máquina había sido dañada y en su lugar solo tenía un ojo mecánico cubierto por un parche de color negro tenía que buscarlo utilizando sus sentidos, el olfato, oído y la vista, que no era muy buena.

Se preguntaba sí su hiperactividad era una característica especial de los leones porque jamás había conocido a un tigre que se comportara como su cachorro lo hacía, aunque debía admitir que prefería esa vida aburrida a seguir sirviendo bajo las ordenes de Mum-Ra.

Tygus se detuvo junto a un árbol y cruzándose de brazos pronuncio, tratando de escudriñar las copas de los arboles, localizar al pequeño hiperactivo para poder continuar con sus lecciones.

Sí quería aprender a utilizar sus dones mentales como usaba la invisibilidad entonces le aguardaban muchas horas de meditación que para un niño de apenas ocho años de edad debían ser una tortura.

Para él lo fueron y cuando era un cachorro no conocía ninguna otra clase de vida más que servir a su amo, no podía como Claudius, esconderse de los ojos de su tutor para jugar en el interior de la nave.

La mera idea era ridícula y sin más pronuncio tan alto como podía. — Tienes tres segundos para dejar esta tontería, Claudius.

Tygus sabía que cuando usaba ese tono de voz su cachorro no tenía más remedio que llegar a su lado, por lo que contando en voz alta se limito a esperar que un pequeño e hiperactivo hibrido de león llegara ante él.

Cuando conto tres se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, escuchando como le decían corriendo detrás de él, una voz no tan avergonzada, como le gustaría que fuera, pronunciada por un cachorro que sonreía en vez de parecer apenado. — Padre, no te vayas…

Tygus se detuvo y le pregunto con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión molesta que no llegaba a sus ojos porque aunque Claudius había escapado de su entrenamiento estaba orgulloso por el tiempo que pudo mantener la invisibilidad. — No recuerdo darte permiso para ingresar en el bosque tu solo, este es territorio hostil y no debes salir sin supervisión.

Claudius se rasco la cabeza, no estaba tan preocupado como debería y Tygus sabía exactamente por qué, ya le había enseñado varios trucos para poder defenderse, uno de ellos era una bomba de humo que podría usar en caso de peligro o avistamiento de chacales. — No, pero también me dijiste que debía estar en paz con mis alrededores y no sé cómo estarlo si no los conozco.

Tygus le sonrió acariciando su cabeza, pronunciando al mismo tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de Claudius con su brazo izquierdo, llevándolo a la cabaña que llamaba hogar, la cual estaba fuertemente armada. — Supongo que eso tiene tanto sentido como cualquier excusa que tengas.

Claudius era un Ligre, una rareza entre los suyos, la mezcla genética de un tigre y un león, una cruza que en el régimen de Mum-Ra no habría tenido la oportunidad de sobrevivir, al viejo costal de huesos no le gustaban las mezclas entre su raza favorita, la criatura milenaria se esforzaba en mantener la sangre de sus soldados pura.

Al entrar en su casa, que en realidad eran los restos de una nave de escape con algunos arreglos para volverla habitable Tygus se sentó enfrente de la mesa en donde ya estaban servidos dos platos de pescado con algo de verduras de un color pintoresco.

A Tygus le había costado mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a esa clase de comida, mucho más trabajo aun poder cocinarla adecuadamente, durante el régimen de Mum-Ra, la comida era una mezcla de proteínas, vitaminas, minerales y otros compuestos necesarios para una adecuada función corporal empaquetada en algo que parecía carne con jugo sin ninguna clase de sabor distinguible.

La que si jamás volvía a probar podría decir que era un felino muy afortunado, aunque a veces, ciertos comandantes o en su caso capitanes podían darse el lujo de comer alguna de las frutas nativas o en ciertas ocasiones comprar en el mercado negro comida que alguna vez estuvo viva o creció bajo el sol de algún planeta remoto.

Aquellas ocasiones eran raras, casi un lujo que podían presumir los afortunados y compartirlos con quienes ellos quisieran, que generalmente se trataba de camaradas, aliados o posibles parejas sexuales.

Flash Back.

Tygus observo los extraños platillos con una ceja levantada, sus brazos detrás de la espalda y sus labios torcidos en la mejor imitación de desdén que podía tener, pronunciando tras un largo minuto de silencio. — Déjeme ver si entendí comandante.

Leo parecía nervioso, una sonrisa estaba marcada en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero sus hombros parecían ligeramente encogidos, como si pensara que estaban a punto de darle un puñetazo. — Usted quería que discutiéramos nuestra siguiente misión a la hora de la comida.

El cual emparejaría el ojo que había logrado marcar tan graciosamente, el cual casi emparejaba con el color rojo de la mordida que seguía doliéndole después de tres tranquilos días. — Pero no en el comedor con nuestras acostumbradas raciones proteínicas, sino con estas cosas que parecen haber sido compradas en el mercado negro para algo remotamente parecido a una cita.

El comandante al ver que esperaba una respuesta le dijo rascándose la nariz, demasiado nervioso y al mismo tiempo con un aire de orgullo que comenzaba a encrespar sus nervios. — Sí, pero no es una cita, cita… es más bien una cita de trabajo.

Los labios de Tygus apenas se torcieron en una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos, aquella había sido una de las tretas más viejas y sucias de todos los tiempos. — Con comida exótica, frutas de azúcar y carne fresca… pescado.

Leo volvió a asentir preguntándole aun demasiado nervioso para intentar acercarse a su cuerpo. — ¿Sí?

Tygus le respondió entonces, dando la media vuelta, indicándole con molestia, no caería en los juegos del comandante otra vez, se lo había prometido. — No lo creo comandante, cuando tome en serio mis habilidades hábleme.

Leo lo sostuvo de su brazo izquierdo diciéndole avergonzado. — Podría ordenarte que permanezcas aquí.

Tygus al principio le miro fijamente, tratando de decidir si hablaba en serio o solo estaba probándolo, al ver que no lo hacía le informo. — Parece que Lord Mum-Ra no le ha notificado que ya no le sirvo a usted.

Leo arqueo una ceja, debía aceptarlo, él era el comandante, era la mano derecha de Mum-Ra, lo que significaba que Tygus estaba bajo sus órdenes. — ¿De qué hablas?

Tygus alejándose lo suficiente para poder tomar una de las frutas de azúcar y morderla admiro la expresión de molestia en el rostro del león.

Después de su encuentro en las profundidades de la nave de su señor, Mum-Ra había decidido que desde ese momento únicamente le entregaría los informes al comandante, pero que las órdenes serian dadas por él.

Tygus se relamió los labios del dulce jugo de la fruta y dos dedos que se habían manchado con el líquido rojizo. — Ahora le sirvo directamente a Mum-Ra, comandante.

Leo trago saliva al verlo, sus mejillas pintándose de color rojo, sintiéndose repentinamente demasiado incomodo al ver el comportamiento del capitán, como lamia el jugo de sus dedos de manera sensual, robándole el aliento y después le respondió. — No lo sabía, pero seguramente no querrás que todo esto se pierda.

Tygus se rió entre dientes, parecía que el comandante no había entendido su negativa y le dijo. — No, supongo que no… solo que no es una cita.

Leo le respondió sentándose en la mesa, visiblemente emocionado, preguntándole al mismo tiempo que se servía un poco del pescado. — ¿Aun te duele tu mordida?

Tygus se toco el cuello evitando sonrojarse, diciéndole al mismo tiempo que tomaba otra de las frutas azucaradas, percibiendo que Leo le observaba fijamente. — Ya casi no, comandante.

Leo deposito en la mesa el tenedor diciéndole. — Siento haberlo hecho.

Tygus le respondió sirviéndose un poco de la comida, revolviendo la copa con la bebida de color rojizo en ella. — No lo creo.

El comandante se encogió de hombros, no lo sentía y si Tygus no estuviera tan molesto con su engaño le pediría que le dejara ver su marca, la que se imaginaba no había atendido por miedo a las preguntas que le harían o las miradas que recibiría. — Tienes razón… no lo siento.

Tygus se sonrojo al escuchar esa respuesta, ese muchacho sí que tenía agallas al decirle aquello e intento ignorarle fijando su vista en su alimento, tratando de terminarlo tan rápido como pudiera.

Leo al ver como se sonrojaba le pregunto terminando con su comida, recargándose en la mesa, fijando su mirada en donde sabía estaba la única marca de su encuentro de pasión. — ¿podría verla?

Tygus se levanto con calma respirando hondo, dejo la copa en la mesa y después le respondió, entrecerrando los ojos. — No vine aquí para divertirte comandante, gracias por la cena.

Poco después dio la media vuelta e intento marcharse, abandonando al comandante en la mesa, quien inmediatamente lo siguió diciéndole molesto, sin entender porque Tygus no aceptaba su coqueteo. — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?

Tygus se detuvo antes de teclear la combinación maestra de las puertas de la nave, la que conocía al ser el capitán de las fuerzas especiales, quienes eran un grupo interno dentro de los felinos y varias otras especies, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Odiados y temidos por sus compañeros, quienes tenían un poco de independencia, aunque Tygus no trataría de engañarse, aunque tuvieran cierto control seguían siendo esclavos.

Tygus pensó por un momento en la pregunta que le hizo el comandante y poco después le respondió, recargándose en la misma puerta que quería abrir, cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. — No sería tan divertido, comandante…

En esa ocasión Leo fue quien se sonrojo, parpadeo varias veces y después sonrió diciéndole. — Eso quiere decir que tengo alguna oportunidad…

Tygus se relamió los labios y despejando su rostro de algunos cabellos rojizos le dijo, susurrándole al oído. — Francamente no creo que seas honesto con esto Leo y que pronto te aburrirás de la cacería.

Lamiendo la punta de su oreja prosiguió llevando su mano en dirección de su entrepierna. — Generalmente no tengo amantes de ocasión, aun así podemos intentarlo y saltarme los otros planes que tengas para llamar mi atención.

Leo gimió al sentir la mano del capitán acariciar su sexo por encima de la ropa, besando su cuello al mismo tiempo que le preguntaban. — ¿Qué otras tonterías planeabas hacer cachorro?

El comandante le respondió escuchando como Tygus comenzaba a desabrochar el cierre de su uniforme, hincándose delante de él con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro al ver su hombría que ya parecía bastante entusiasmada con su cercanía. — Una misión juntos… tal vez.

Tygus se relamió los labios antes de lamer su sexo, alejándose al escuchar que Leo le decía recargándose en la mesa, con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas tan rojas que comenzaban a competir con el color de su cabello. — Y probablemente… probablemente lograría que nos encerraran en el mismo lugar otra vez…

Tygus se pregunto si acaso la primera vez había sido ocasionada por su comandante, pero ni siquiera ese león estaba tan loco para hacer una tontería como esa y continuando con su tarea se prometió que la próxima vez que el león hablara no sería nada coherente.

Leo comenzó a mover sus caderas siendo detenido por las manos de Tygus, quien le advirtió separándose de su hombría. — Sí te mueves me largo.

Leo asintió, quedándose tan quieto como podía sintiendo la boca de Tygus rodear su hombría, sus manos jalar su uniforme, el cual le ayudo a resbalar por sus brazos y después sus piernas.

La lengua de Tygus era deliciosa, su boca caliente y húmeda le hacía sentir como nunca antes, sus manos lo sostenían contra la mesa al mismo tiempo que su ronroneo se podía escuchar en esa habitación acompañando al suyo.

Tygus se alejo del cuerpo de Leo limpiando su boca que ya tenía un poco del liquido blancuzco en sus labios y levantándose comenzó a quitarse su uniforme, todo ese tiempo mirándolo de reojo.

En el momento que la ultima prenda cayó al suelo, Leo se acerco a él y comenzó a besar la marca en su cuello, recibiendo un gemido placentero del capitán como respuesta.

Tygus inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y sujetando sus manos le dijo, besando sus labios con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su boca, un comportamiento que sorprendió al león.

Que respondió con la misma intensidad soltando sus muñecas, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, rozando su sexo con el del tigre, quien le dijo besando su cuello, mordisqueándolo con delicadeza. — Es mi turno.

Leo sintió las manos de Tygus recorrer su cuerpo, sujetando sus nalgas, gruñendo cuando le respondió. — Pero me gusto la primera vez… y sé que a ti también te gusto.

Tygus empujándolo hasta que chocaron contra la mesa le dijo. — Y sólo debo recostarme para recibir tu sexo en mi cuerpo, comandante.

Leo tragando un poco de saliva escucho como Tygus tiraba al suelo los platos, haciéndole un lugar para recostarlo en la mesa. — No, hay muchas más posturas que podemos probar.

Tygus estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo cuando Leo lo empujo gruñendo, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, junto a los platos que había desechado. — ¿Cómo esta?

Leo asintió y comenzó a besar el pecho de Tygus, lamiendo uno de sus pezones, acariciando su hombría, escuchando un gemido sonoro del capitán, quien casi inmediatamente logro cambiar sus posiciones, sujetando sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza. — Tal vez…

Tygus sonrió cuando Leo le dijo, admitiendo su derrota y reconociendo que no podía esperar que cada uno de sus encuentros el capitán permitiera que fuera él quien pudiera poseer su cuerpo. — Podría ser interesante…

Leo prefería ser el dominante en una relación sexual, sin embargo, sus amantes generalmente confundían su amabilidad, su baja estatura y su melena por una actitud sumisa.

Cuando se daban cuenta que prefería ser quien llevara la batuta durante sus encuentros sexuales o que por lo menos lo dejaran poseerlos de vez en cuando se frustraban, ignorando que era el comandante del ejército de Mum-Ra, que no era una frágil criatura que obedecería sus órdenes.

Que no se recostaría complaciente esperando que tomaran su placer de su cuerpo, una relación funcionaba solamente si se trataban como iguales, sin importar la raza, si eran hombres o mujeres.

Tygus al escuchar su permiso comenzó a besar cada parte de su piel que podía encontrar, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo con cuidado de no dejar una sola marca, acariciando su cuerpo con ambas manos.

Repentinamente se detuvo recibiendo un gemido de inconformidad de su león y alejándose un poco de su cuerpo le pregunto. — ¿Te quedaras acostado como una muñeca? Cachorro.

Le ronroneo al escuchar esa respuesta y respondió a las caricias de Tygus con la misma intensidad, dando tanto como recibía, besando, lamiendo y marcando la piel del capitán, el dejando algunas marcas que no serán visibles por la mañana.

Tygus separándose un poco nuevamente se acomodo entre las piernas del capitán y lamio todo lo largo del interior del muslo del capitán, para después introducir dos dedos en su propia boca, los cuales comenzó a lamer, humedeciéndolos tanto como podía.

Leo al verle intento ayudarle con ello siendo recostado nuevamente cuando Tygus los introdujo en el agujero entre sus nalgas, diciéndole — Te enseñare como se hace esto.

El comandante gimió al sentir la intrusión y se mordió el dorso de la mano para silenciarse, escuchando que Tygus se reía entre dientes e introducía un tercer dedo, diciéndole. — Supongo que no eres virgen.

Leo le pregunto recargándose en sus codos sintiendo que Tygus introducía un cuarto dedo, preparándolo para su hombría, la cual estaba rodeada por una mata de pelo blanco un poco mas largo que el del resto de su cuerpo. — ¿Eso importa?

Tygus se encogió de hombros besando la punta del sexo de Leo, respondiéndole con tranquilidad. — No, pero por alguna razón siempre preguntan eso.

Leo se rio al escuchar eso, deteniéndose cuando Tygus volvió a succionar su sexo en el interior de su boca, separando su mano de entre sus nalgas para rodear su propia erección con ella.

Leo al verle le comento, sosteniéndose de las patas de un mueble cercano. — Eso no es justo… yo te deje participar la primera vez.

Tygus lo soltó diciéndole acomodándose entre sus piernas, besando sus labios, llevando sus manos a sus hombros con delicadeza. — Tú eres mucho más flojo comandante.

El león no esperaba esa respuesta y rodeando las caderas de Tygus permitió que se hundiera en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, arqueando su espalda, permitiéndole llegar tan adentro como pudiera.

Tygus jadeo al sentir el apretado cuerpo caliente de su comandante alrededor de su hombría, deteniéndose un poco acostumbrándose a esa sensación tan exquisita que solo un amante podía proporcionarte.

A sus 28 años Tygus había tenido pocos amantes, no confiaba en las demás personas y trataba de mantenerlas tan alejadas de él como pudiera, sintiéndose vigilado a cada paso que daba.

Ignorando esa sensación y apegándose a su presunción comenzó a moverse sobre su comandante, siempre con cuidado para no lastimarlo, haciéndolo como a él le gustaba que lo poseyeran.

Leo al sentir los cuidadosos movimientos de su amante rodeo su espalda con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, esperando que apresurara el paso diciéndole. — Más… hazlo más fuerte.

Tygus asintió besando sus labios, silenciándolo un momento, acelerando el paso y la fuerza de sus embestidas, tratando de complacer al león sin utilizar demasiada fuerza como para lastimarlo.

Leo al sentir como el paso de su amante se aceleraba al igual que la fuerza de sus embestidas comenzó a besar la piel que podía alcanzar, acariciando su cabello con ambas manos, lamiendo la mordida que seguía roja.

Tygus al sentir la lengua de Leo sobre su herida gimió acelerando el paso todavía más, sosteniéndose de las caderas de su comandante para poder llegar aun más profundo, recargando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Leo comenzó a pronunciar gemidos fuertes, sonoros, que competían con los jadeos de Tygus, quien estaba próximo a alcanzar su clímax e introduciendo su mano entre ambos cuerpo comenzó a acariciar la hombría que había quedado desatendida escuchando las palabras medio incoherentes de su comandante.

Las que eran una letanía de "más" "más fuerte" "más rápido" continuos acompañados de gemidos y un ronroneo que podía escucharse con facilidad, acompañando al suyo que se mezclaba con sus jadeos.

Leo fue el primero en derramarse en su mano, manchándolo con su semilla, mordiendo su cuello con suficiente fuerza para que de la herida que apenas comenzaba a curarse brotaran algunas gotas de sangre.

Tygus se quejo al mismo tiempo que veía luces de colores, inundando el cuerpo de Leo con su semen, escuchando el latido de su corazón que se aceleraba al mismo tiempo que los espasmos de su cuerpo los debilitaban.

El capitán se separo del cuerpo de Leo y se recostó a su lado diciéndole, mirándolo de reojo. — Volviste a morderme.

Leo lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de su herida le dijo, recargándose en su hombro, invitándolo para que sus brazos rodearan su cuerpo. — Ya te lo dije, me gusta dejar mi marca en ti.

Tygus rodeando el cuerpo de Leo con sus brazos le respondió, acariciando su cuello con la punta de su nariz, recibiendo una pequeña risa como recompensa. — Yo creo que eres medio vampiro comandante.

Leo al escuchar le respondió. — Tal vez… o tal vez quiero que sepan que eres mío… o por lo menos que ya estas tomado.

Tygus cerrando los ojos le respondió, ignorando la posesividad del comandante creyéndola parte de las muchas promesas que los amantes se hacían en la neblina de la pasión. — No soy una mascota.

Leo le respondió, besando su frente reuniendo algo de fuerza para caminaran en dirección de la cama. — No, no lo eres…

Tygus al ver que Leo se levantaba e intentaba llevarlo con él se limito a seguirlo, porque no importaba cuanto placer hubieran sentido en ese suelo, era mucho mejor dormir en una cama. — Eres mi compañero.

Flash Back.

Su compañero, aquella palabra era demasiado importante para tomarla a la ligera y aun así Leo no le tomo importancia, como hacerlo sí en la nave de Mum-Ra las relaciones solo eran una forma de dominación.

O el cumplimento de tu deber al aceptar a la pareja que Mum-Ra había elegido para ti.

Con Leo, a pesar de su noble apariencia y sus juramentos, ocurrió lo primero, solamente lo engaño y como un tonto se dejo engatusar creyendo cada una de sus mentiras.

Hasta el día que le robo la piedra de guerra, el mismo día de la rebelión y la caída del imperio de Mum-Ra el inmortal.

-¡Oye! ¿En qué piensas? — pronunciaron casi gritándole.

Despertándolo de su ensoñación, haciéndole recordar lo poco útil que era sumergirse en el pasado, más cuando las promesas hechas no valían de nada, cuando uno de quienes las hizo no las recordó.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor de su corazón, el cual era demasiado real en ciertas ocasiones, fijo su vista en Claudius.

Su pelaje tenia la indiscutible coloración de un león, aun el cabello era pelirrojo y estaba seguro que cuando creciera y se convirtiera en un adulto tendría melena, lo único que tenia parecido a él era la forma de su cabello, finalizando en dos puntas, una característica de los tigres, así como unas cuantas rayas de color blanco.

Tygus observo a Claudius de reojo preguntándole recargándose en la mesa, ofreciéndole su pescado, el cual acepto inmediatamente, sus ojos azules brillando con una luz propia, la que le hacía recordar a su comandante. — ¿Por qué debo pensar en algo?

Claudius midió sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas, una mala señal, porque le indicaba que sus pensamientos eran un tanto diferentes. — Siempre que tienes esa expresión es que estas recordando algo.

Tygus asintió y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, alborotando su cabello, le respondió riéndose al ver su expresión de disgusto que tenía, odiaba que lo tratara como a un cachorro porque aparentemente su hijo creía que ya era un guerrero. — Estaba pensando que los leones siempre se meten en problemas.

Claudius entrecerró los ojos y frunció el labio molesto, respondiéndole poco después con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Pero solo soy la mitad león, también soy un tigre.

Tygus asintió respondiéndole después de beber un poco de agua. — Y esa es la mejor parte, de lo contrario creo que ya estarías muerto.

Claudius volvió a molestarse respondiéndole. — No soy tan descuidado…

Tygus levantándose de la mesa, depositando los platos en el lavabo le informo recordándole que sus odiadas clases de meditación debían continuar y que esta vez él se aseguraría que no huyera. — Bueno, saldremos a meditar un poco antes de que regreses a lavar los trastes.

La respuesta de Claudius fue la esperada diciéndole casi con un puchero, utilizando su mejor cara de gatito perdido, una que jamás había funcionado con él. — ¿Puedo lavar los trastos primero?

Tygus abrió la puerta diciéndole tajantemente. — No…

Claudius suspirando se quejo. — Pero me aburro…

Tygus le respondió nuevamente, saliendo de la casa que había construido, escuchando que Claudius lo seguía a regañadientes. — Eso no importa, tienes que aprender a controlar tu don como yo lo hice y todos tus antepasados antes que tu.


	2. Chapter 2

Afecto.

Capitulo 2

Decir que Leo comprendía la razón por la cual se había separado de su vida era una mentira, no lo entendió en ese momento y aunque habían pasado varios años de la misma soledad seguía sin entenderlo.

Panthera le decía que no debía torturarse con las sombras del pasado, sin embargo, como no hacerlo si eso era lo único que le quedaba de su amor, sí Tygus seguía con vida estaba tan lejos que jamás podría alcanzarlo aunque lo intentara.

Tal vez estaba muerto, pero aun así habrían localizado la señal de los soldados que decidieron seguirlo cuando se estrello la nave de su antiguo amo, lo que significaba que se estaba ocultando de ellos.

Tygus era un felino de recursos casi ilimitados y si no quería ser encontrado jamás lo harían, era como buscar una sombra en la oscuridad, imposible.

Lo único que le quedaba era escuchar las noticias de sus mensajeros, los susurros que aun en tiempos de paz no terminaban de recorrer los recovecos más oscuros de su civilización.

Ninguno de ellos tenía noticias de haber encontrado a otro asentamiento de felinos, dejándolo sin ninguna esperanza.

Leo se limitaba a observar las estrellas con una mirada cansada tras ocho largos años de construir un hogar para los suyos, de soñar con él y los pocos momentos felices que tuvieron durante las innumerables noches en vela admirando un paisaje que no terminaba de asombrarle.

Que sería mucho más hermoso si Tygus estuviera a su lado, su fuerza y resistencia le darían la confianza para continuar con una tarea que jamás planifico, era gracioso como en un principio pensó que al derrotar a Mum-Ra obtendrían todo lo que siempre habían soñado.

Pero una vez logrado su objetivo perdió su razón para luchar y lo único que obtuvo fue una tarea que parecía que jamás se acabaría, los felinos dependían de sus decisiones para construir una vida fuera de la esclavitud.

Leo se recargo en el barandal de su habitación, la mirada fija en las estrellas y no pudo más que recordar lo mucho que a Tygus le gustaban, suspirando intento alejar sus pensamientos de su capitán, sin embargo, cada día no podía más que recordarlo.

Tygus pensaba que la primera vez que se habían visto había sido cuando fue nombrado comandante, jamás pudo decirle que lo recordaba desde mucho antes, que se había enamorado de él cuando apenas era un cachorro, cuando comprendió la inmensidad de su honor y su valentía.

Flash Back.

Tygus era un joven recluta de unos dieciocho años y había sido invitado por el comandante supremo, un tigre blanco y tuerto de unos cincuenta años a observar el despegue de las naves de caza.

Muchos de sus compañeros le habían dicho que no fuera, que el capitán no era una persona de fiar, sin embargo, él siempre había querido pilotear una de esas naves y su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común.

El tigre de bengala era enorme e imponente, su uniforme era de color oscuro con un cuello de la blanquecina piel de alguna criatura salvaje adornándole.

Había perdido uno de sus ojos al servicio de Lord Mum-Ra y se comportaba como si aquello hubiera sido un honor, tal vez lo era para muchos, para Tygus no parecía tan honorable ser lisiado en el campo de batalla por un Señor que no sabía siquiera que existías y que no te recompensaría por eso.

Tygus sabía exactamente para que lo habían invitado y a pesar de los riesgos no era cosa de todos los días que pudiera ver una de las naves de caza de Mum-Ra despegar, mucho menos desde el mismo cuarto de control.

El tigre de bengala mantenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda, siempre era demasiado serio, como si nunca confiara en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia sombra pues decía que nunca sabías quienes podrían traicionarte.

Tal vez tenía razón, como podría saberlo, acababa de salir de la academia y era uno de los afortunados que presentaron sus habilidades a temprana edad.

El mismo Claudius lo menciono varias veces, cuando todavía era su maestro y comenzaba a tratarlo como si fuera su propio hijo.

De pronto una figura de color rojizo llamo su atención a través de las cámaras de video que vigilaban cada uno de los pasillos de la nave y observo por el rabillo de su ojo un niño no mayor de trece años caminando en el área de las celdas, lo sabía porque le tocaba realizar el traslado de los otros prisioneros dentro de cinco horas.

Aunque por lo que había escuchado estaba seguro que dentro de poco serian liberados para realizar las tareas que Mum-Ra les indicara, ya fuera por mar o por tierra.

Todos decían que habían encontrado otra piedra de poder o como fuera que se llamaran y creía que por eso el comandante supremo lo había invitado a observar los despegues a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

Parecía estar perdido, de que otra forma uno de los cadetes vagabundearía en una zona que estaba destinada exclusivamente para la tropa de avanzada, solo quieres fueran lo suficiente fuertes, no un cachorro de apenas un metro treinta.

El tigre de bengala al ver que Tygus ya no le prestaba atención le pregunto, observando al mismo cadete vagando en las celdas, ignorando que dentro de poco serian mandados llamar por su amo para realizar el trabajo para el cual fueron diseñados.

Tygus se acerco un poco más a una de las pantallas holográficas preguntándole al comandante fijando su vista en la hermosa criatura de cabello rojizo, sorprendido al ver a un león ignorar el peligro en el cual se encontraba. — ¿Es un león?

El tigre de bengala recargo una de sus manos en el hombro de Tygus, diciéndole invadiendo el espacio personal del joven tigre al reconocer al cachorro pelirrojo como nada menos que el hijo de Claudius, el único león que había nacido en esa nave en los últimos veinte años. — Sí, se llama Leo.

Tygus se aparto del espacio del comandante, recordando como los leones eran una de las razas menos comunes en esa nave, el único león que conocía era Claudius y no sabía que su antiguo maestro hubiera tenido un hijo. — Es el hijo de tu antiguo maestro.

Al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Tygus le comento colocando una mano en su hombro, provocando que el joven cadete retrocediera un paso apretando los dientes, demasiado molesto. — ¿Claudius tuvo un hijo?

El tigre de bengala le respondió riéndose entre dientes al notar que Tygus no sabía nada sobre el nacimiento del primogénito de su tutor. — Pensé que lo sabías, después de todo eras su alumno favorito.

Tygus le respondió casi inmediatamente, observando a Leo con preocupación, preguntándose que se suponía que estaba haciendo ese cachorro allí y mucho más importante porque nadie lo había notado. — ¿Por qué no lo sacan de allí?

El tigre de bengala le respondió casi como si su pregunta no tuviera ningún sentido, después de todo, un león menos aumentaba la posibilidad de que el siguiente comandante fuera de otra especie, en especial un tigre, quienes eran la segunda raza más poderosa de los felinos. — Claudius podría hacer algo, pero como ya está muerto… qué más da un león menos.

Aquella información lo sorprendió aun más, no sabía que Claudius hubiera muerto. — ¿Murió?

El capitán de las fuerzas especiales le respondió en ese momento, alejándose de Tygus, curioso por saber que haría el joven tigre al escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. — Hace dos años, pensé que lo sabrías, pero parece que nuestro señor te ha mantenido alejado de la vida de tu maestro.

Tygus no supo que decir, solo sintió que un poco de bilis subía por su garganta. — Parece que lo que dicen es cierto, Lord Mum-Ra te ha mantenido en una solitaria burbuja toda tu vida.

El tigre al ver que el traslado de los soldados había comenzado y que también lo hacia un motín apretó los dientes, inseguro sobre qué hacer.

El león al ver que un motín había iniciado, que los guardias comenzaban a pelear para mantener en control a los otros animales comenzó a teclear una serie de números en un panel.

Estaba buscando una manera de salir de allí, sin conocer los códigos de seguridad de las puertas, dentro de poco alguno de los animales notaria su presencia y seria atacado o encontrado y castigado por haber entrado en un área claramente restringida para los reclutas.

Leo seguía tratando de presionar los botones que abrirían la puerta que lo mantenía en ese lugar, al terminar sus clases había pensado que era una buena idea revisar algunos de los pasajes que había encontrado en uno de los mapas que su padre le dejo al morir.

Su padre le había dicho que aquella información era muy valiosa y que ni el mismo Mum-Ra recordaba cuantos ductos y cuartos existían en esa milenaria tumba, que tal vez algún día le servirían de algo.

Su padre tenía razón por supuesto, lo único malo era que uno de los ductos de ventilación lo llevo hasta las celdas, en un área cuyas claves de acceso desconocía y en donde había comenzado un motín.

Su vida corría peligro y debía salir de allí, de lo contrario tendría muchos problemas cuando uno de los oficiales llegara a encontrarlo si es que uno de los animales amotinados no lo encontraba primero.

Tygus al ver que los guardias se tardaban en controlar a los amotinados decidió que era momento de buscar a ese cachorro, tenía los códigos necesarios para entrar y sacarlo sin que nadie lo viera.

El tigre de bengala no haría nada, porque hacerlo si se trataba únicamente de un león, a quienes su fuerza generalmente les favorecía en el momento de obtener puestos de importancia.

El tigre ignorándolo por unos momentos se mordió el labio y decidió buscar al cachorro, aquello sería interesante, así podría comprobar las habilidades que ya eran alabadas por muchos, aun el mismo Mum-Ra.

Leo comenzaba a desesperarse, apenas esquivando algunos de los animales amotinados que peleaban contra los guardias, encontrando un lugar seguro en uno de los pasillos, en donde se acuclillo cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos.

Esperando de un momento a otro ser castigado o asesinado por alguno de los dos bandos.

De pronto escucho como le decían a sus espaldas, un cadete por el color de su uniforme y la máscara que cubría su rostro. — Tienes que salir de aquí antes de que consigas que te maten.

Leo dio un salto al escuchar esa ruda voz, no confiaba en los enmascarados guardias de las celdas, mucho menos después de que su padre perdiera la vida de una forma demasiada sospechosa.

El joven león estaba seguro que había sido asesinado, no sabía porque, pero sabía que su muerte no era una casualidad — Tengo derecho de estar aquí.

Tygus sabía que las mascaras no inspiraban confianza, por esa razón se la quito y le repitió al testarudo león que había llegado demasiado lejos en el interior de la nave, haciendo que se preguntara como lo había logrado. — No es cierto.

Leo al ver el rostro de Tygus sintió que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo e inmediatamente sintiéndose nervioso le respondió al notar el color de su uniforme y descubrir que era uno de los guardias. — ¡Me perdí!

Tygus arqueo una ceja al escuchar esa respuesta y sonriéndole al león que debía tener apenas unos doce años de edad lo tomo de la muñeca indicándole. — Sígueme antes de que nos vean…

Poco después, tomo su arma del cinto y comenzó a buscar la mejor manera para escapar de ese amotinamiento sin ser vistos, lo que menos quería es que castigaran a un cachorro perdido, mucho menos siendo el hijo de Claudius. — Y veo que tú no tienes los códigos de acceso de las puertas, por lo que no puedes salir de aquí o me equivoco, leoncito.

Antes de que Leo pudiera responderle Tygus lo jalo de la muñeca, escuchando como el motín comenzaba a expandirse cuando las puertas de las otras celdas parecían dejar de funcionar momentáneamente. — Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Leo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, aun al ser un niño entendía las señales de alarma, por eso había tratado de forzar la cerradura. — ¿Cómo?

Tygus al ver que uno de los chacales los había descubierto le respondió. — No tengo ni la más remota idea…

Era un chacal adulto, uno tan alto como nunca lo había visto, su pelaje era de color azul grisáceo y al notar el color de su uniforme entrecerró los ojos mostrando los dientes, Tygus apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Leo al mismo tiempo que intentaba esquivar el fuerte golpe del chacal sin mucho éxito.

Leo pudo ver que el enorme chacal golpeaba el estomago del tigre que había intentado ayudarle, quien logro empujarlo a tiempo para que no fuera lastimado.

Tygus recibió un golpe en el estomago que le robo el aliento y después otros dos puñetazos en el costado, derribándolo al suelo.

El chacal aparentemente al ver que se trataba de un soldado recién salido de la academia le dijo, riéndose entre dientes con superioridad. — No sabía que utilizaban cachorros para mandarnos.

Tygus esquivo el siguiente golpe del chacal rodando en el suelo, respondiéndole seguro que los felinos eran por mucho más fuertes que los demás animales, esa era la razón por la cual podían ser libres cuando los demás vivían encerrados en las celdas. — No soy un cachorro.

El chacal al escuchar su respuesta le dijo persiguiéndolo, intentando pisarlo cuando aún estaba en el suelo. — ¿Qué edad tienes?

Tygus espero el siguiente pisotón y logro sostener al chacal del tobillo, evitando que lo dañaran al mismo tiempo que torcía la pierna de su atacante con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, derribándolo al suelo.

Cuando el chacal golpeo el suelo Tygus logro alejarse de su enemigo, utilizando una de las posturas de combate favoritas de su primer maestro, una que Leo reconoció enseguida.

Tygus espero que el chacal se levantara, dándole una oportunidad que ningún otro felino le hubiera dado, mostrando honor y coraje con esa acción.

El chacal vio que el motín seguía adelante, que aparentemente los animales y los felinos estaban demasiado interesados en enfrentarse mutuamente como para prestarle atención a ellos.

Sonriendo le dijo utilizando de la misma forma una postura defensiva, una que no era tan estilizada como la del tigre. — ¿Por qué no me mataste?

Tygus le respondió corriendo en su dirección con los puños cerrados, apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Qué diversión habría en eso?

Leo pudo ver que Tygus peleaba con el chacal con maestría, sus movimientos eran gráciles y estilizados, eran tan diferentes a los del chacal que por un momento creyó que no podría derrotarle.

Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que el chacal comenzaba a ceder terreno, recibiendo más golpes de los que le propinaba al tigre, quien en vez de pavonearse como había visto hacer a otros felinos estaba concentrado en la pelea, en mantener al chacal alejado de él.

Repentinamente Tygus noto al igual que el chacal que el motín estaba a punto de terminarse, que varios soldados felinos se acercaban a ellos pensando que se trataba de otro guardia más conteniendo a uno de los esclavos.

Los soldados levantaron las armas ordenándoles que se entregaran, Tygus abandono su pelea con el chacal y se acerco a Leo, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

El chacal se limito a levantar las manos, observando como Tygus en vez de unirse a los suyos se limitaba a camuflarse con el ambiente, utilizando ese don en el pequeño perdido que no había notado hasta ese momento.

Leo pudo ver que sonreía con una extraña expresión en su rostro, una mezcla de admiración y deseo, como si estuviera haciendo alguna clase de planes que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Tygus hasta la fecha era el único tigre que podía utilizar su camuflaje con otra persona y sabía que Leo pensaría que pronto los verían, así que acercándose a él, susurro en su oído. — Descuida, no te ven.

Leo estaba demasiado asustado, sus piernas apenas podían moverse, haciendo que Tygus lo cargara a sus espaldas, diciéndole con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual no pudo notar. — Tranquilo, yo te llevare.

Leo se aferro al cuello de Tygus con ambos brazos, recargando su barbilla en sus hombros, diciéndole sintiendo que se sonrojaba con cada paso que daban, notando que como le había dicho el tigre nadie los veía. — ¿Cómo te llamas, leoncito?

El pequeño león que rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos guardo silencio por algunos minutos, para después responderle con un susurro que casi no pudo escuchar. — Leo… me llamo Leo.

Tygus se rio entre dientes al escuchar ese nombre y solo para que pudiera olvidar lo que pensaba era miedo le dijo con cierta burla. — Los leones no tienen imaginación.

Leo se quejo casi inmediatamente al escuchar la risa burlona de Tygus. — Tú tampoco me has dicho tu nombre.

Tygus le indico casi inmediatamente, ingresando en uno de los elevadores, dejando que el cachorro bajara de su espalda, perdiendo el camuflaje. — Me llamo Tygus y sí, me doy cuenta que los tigres tampoco tienen mucha imaginación respecto a los nombres.

Leo volvió a sonrojarse, sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban a punto de incendiarse, Tygus era una de las personas más atractivas que había conocido, y la forma en la cual le sonreía solo le hacía temer el momento en el cual lo entregara a sus superiores.

Tygus colocando nuevamente una mano en el hombro de Leo volvió a camuflarse, y comenzó a recorrer un camino que hasta hacia poco tiempo aun transitaba, ingresando en el área en donde ver a un cadete tan joven no sería raro.

Al soltarle volvió a perder su camuflaje diciéndole al joven león que parecía nervioso y deprimido. — No sé cómo llegaste a esas celdas y te prometo que no le diré a tus superiores, pero lo mejor es que no vuelvas a hacerlo porque corres peligro de los otros animales y en las manos de los guardias.

Leo asintió observando al tigre que parecía repentinamente muy serio. — Cuídate leoncito.

Flash Back.

Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio antes de ser nombrado comandante, ese día se prometió que la próxima vez que se encontraran le mostraría que podía cuidarse solo, que era tan fuerte como ese chacal y que era digno de su atención.

Leo se alejo del barandal y entro en su habitación, sentándose en su cama mirando el techo que parecía burlarse de su dolor, porque no importaba que fuera el líder de su raza, algo así como lo fue Mum-Ra en su tiempo, ese puesto se sentía como una pesada carga sin su amor a su lado.

Comprendía que debía dormir algunas horas antes de que amaneciera, sin embargo, también sabia que no podría dormir así que se limito a recordar aquella ocasión en la cual por fin pudo verlo nuevamente, uno de los mejores días de su vida así como el peor de ellos.

Flash Back.

Leo estaba nervioso y no era por haber sido enviado a llamar por Lord Mum-Ra en persona, sino por el hecho de que también había mandado llamar al capitán Tygus, quien estaba acompañado de un felino enmascarado.

Por lo que estaban diciendo parecía que en aquella reunión sería nombrado el nuevo comandante supremo de la armada de Lord Mum-Ra y al parecer Tygus esperaba recibir ese honor.

El felino enmascarado le menciono al llegar recargando una mano en el hombro del capitán, mostrando en ese pequeño acto que era una de esas pocas personas que tenían permitido invadir su espacio personal y por lo tanto era uno de sus amigos u amantes. — Cuando seas nombrado comandante Tygus te invitare un trago para festejar.

Tygus sonrió ligeramente al escuchar su invitación, posando su mirada momentáneamente en su persona, Leo esperaba que lo reconociera, sin embargo, sólo se preguntaba para que hubiera sido llamado. — No bebo en horas de trabajo, Bengalí, ya deberías saberlo.

Bengalí asintió y se alejo algunos pasos ignorando a Leo, quien simplemente aguardaba por su señor, observando de reojo a Tygus, notando no por primera vez el cansancio grabado en sus facciones y la máquina de color oscuro en su rostro.

Leo estaba a punto de dirigirse a Tygus cuando Lord Mum-Ra los llamo, permitiendo que entraran en el cuarto de control, en donde se decía que esa criatura que los gobernaba residía.

Pocos le habían visto, pero todos sabían que no debían hacerlo esperar.

Tygus entro primero y al ver a la criatura de color azul se inclino, golpeando el pecho con su brazo derecho, pronunciando con la mirada fija en el piso. — Lord Mum-Ra.

Leo imito al capitán y utilizando el mismo movimiento con el brazo derecho pronuncio las mismas palabras, sin embargo, él no se limito a observar el suelo sino que miro fijamente a la criatura de ojos rojos.

Lord Mum-Ra al verlos pronuncio con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. — Como saben hoy he tomado una conclusión que decidirá el rumbo de mi gobierno.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio una sola palabra, no estaban en posición de hacerlo, y Mum-Ra tampoco les dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. — Tygus, tu serás quien me traiga las dos piedras de guerra que me faltan así que no puedes ser el comandante.

Tygus parecía sorprendido al escuchar esa sentencia y por un momento le observo fijamente, con tanto enojo que por un momento creyó que lo maldeciría, no obstante se mordió los labios limitándose a asentir.

Inmediatamente Lord Mum-Ra coloco su enorme mano en el hombro de Tygus indicándole sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. — Te mande llamar porque tú eres el encargado de las misiones de búsqueda y recuperación de las piedras de guerra, por lo que tienes que saber quién será el nuevo comandante.

Tygus asintió apretando los dientes al igual que los puños, estos con tanta fuerza que las palmas de sus manos fueron cortadas con sus uñas, todo ese tiempo su mirada estaba puesta en el joven león, la cual era indescifrable.

Lord Mum-Ra se alejo de Tygus y camino en dirección del centro del cuarto con las manos detrás de la espalda sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Leo intento sonreírle al tigre, quien le gruño enseñándole los dientes con furia contenida, escuchando como Lord Mum-Ra se reía entre dientes, para después pronunciar observándolos de reojo, demasiado entretenido por la molestia del capitán y su molestia. — Tú, Leo, serás el comandante de mis ejércitos.

Leo asintió sin decir una sola palabra, todo ese tiempo seguro que Tygus lo odiaría toda su vida, después de todo el militar con más experiencia era él, todos sabían que se trataba de su soldado más leal, el más fuerte, por lo que esperaban que se le fuera entregado ese honor, eso habría sido lo justo, sin embargo, Lord Mum-Ra nunca era justo.

Lord Mum-Ra volvió a darles la espalda y pronuncio con un ademan de su mano derecha. — Pueden retirarse.

Tygus volvió a saludar a Lord Mum-Ra para retirarse con un paso rápido, todo su cuerpo hablaba de la furia que sentía, Leo imito sus movimientos e intento alcanzar al tigre, tratar de explicarle que él no sabía que sería nombrado comandante.

Una vez fuera de la cámara de control Leo llamo a Tygus para evitar que se fuera tan enojado como estaba. — Capitán Tygus.

Tygus se detuvo y le respondió con frialdad, tratando de esconder su enojo que era casi palpable. — Comandante Leo.

Leo deteniéndose enfrente de Tygus pronuncio intentando darle la mano. — Yo no sabía que sería nombrado comandante, no quise robarte ese puesto.

Tygus le respondió casi inmediatamente. — Mis sentimientos en este asunto son irrelevantes, comandante.

Leo se mordió los labios y después le dijo retirando la mano que no había sido aceptada. — Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, no quisiera que esta decisión interviniera con nuestro trabajo, ni que me odiaras.

Tygus asintió, respondiéndole poco después con seriedad un poco menos molesto que antes. — No dejo que mis sentimientos intervengan en mi trabajo, comandante.

Leo intentando romper la barrera invisible que se había formado de pronto, la cual podría sentir si se lo propusiera. — Entonces, podrías llamarme Leo cuando no estemos trabajando.

Y poco después agrego un poco esperanzado. — ¿Te parece?

Tygus le pregunto en ese momento, escuchando que alguien se acercaba en el pasillo. — ¿Es una orden?

Leo negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, pronunciando. — ¡Claro que no!

Tygus al ver que Bengalí lo esperaba en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, respondió con firmeza. — En ese caso, prefiero llamarlo comandante, comandante Leo.

Poco después ignorando la formalidad militar que debía existir entre ellos le dio la espalda diciéndole al otro felino. — Siempre si necesito ese trago Bengalí… es más, te aceptaría toda una botella de licor.

Flash Back.

Ese felino jamás le había agradado, Leo sabía que se trataba de uno de los soldados leales a Mum-Ra cuando estaba vivo, no obstante, fue él quien logro penetrar las barreras del desconfiado capitán.

Para perderlo poco después cuando por fin esa criatura estaba encerrada, fuera de sus vidas.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus escucho varios golpes en su puerta al mismo tiempo que escuchaba que gritaban su nombre, ese era Bengalí, un felino en el que siempre podía confiar y a quien le debía mucho más de lo que jamás admitiría.

Por un momento se pregunto qué hora era, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad se daba cuenta que era demasiado tarde, Claudius seguía dormido en su cama, ese niño dormía como una roca.

Tygus se levanto de la cama con apenas unos pantalones puestos, abrió la puerta de su casa fortificada para encontrarse a un tigre de bengala blanco, cuyos ojos amarillos brillaron momentáneamente en la oscuridad.

Bengalí al ver que le había despertado le pregunto. — ¿te desperté?

Tygus se recargo contra el marco de la puerta diciéndole. — Obviamente. ¿Qué pasa?

Bengalí le respondió casi inmediatamente disfrutando de la visión que le era permitida momentáneamente por el capitán Tygus. — Los chacales, los vigías dicen que están a dos días de camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Afecto.

Capitulo 3

Tygus estaba cansado, sin importar lo que hiciera no lograba que Claudius dejara de llorar, había escuchado cuanto consejo le habían dicho, sin embargo, su hijo seguía molesto.

No entendía que hacer, pero sabía que era su obligación mantener a su cría sana, protegerla de cualquier clase de peligro, se lo había prometido al verlo por primera vez, que jamás dejaría que tuviera la clase de vida que ellos vivieron siendo esclavos.

Habían logrado acondicionar varias capsulas de escape logrando que parecieran cuartos de alguna clase, nunca creyó que fueran tantos aquellos que quisieran seguirlo, cada uno de ellos estuvo presente en alguna de las campañas que dirigió en los planetas que conquistaban.

Sus soldados confiaban en él y con los conocimientos de cada uno de sus felinos, muchos de ellos ya eran felinos de edad avanzada, lograron construir varias cabañas rudimentarias.

Era casi como si creyeran que podría llevarlos en la dirección correcta cuando él mismo no sabía que estaba haciendo, la luz del día lo desconcertaba, cuando anochecía era peor, el frio y los posibles peligros lo hacían quedarse despierto la mayor parte de la noche a pesar de montar guardias bien organizadas.

Varias mujeres estaban embarazadas, sus cachorros nacerían durante la primavera, poco a poco comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la libertad, parejas se formaban y parecía como si en ese planeta hubieran encontrado esperanza.

Nunca supuso que estuviera preparado para dirigir a tantos felinos, no durante una guerra, en un enfrentamiento bélico sabía que podía guiar a sus camaradas, sino fuera de esta, como su gobernante no oficial porque hasta la fecha no había aceptado que lo nombraran de esa forma.

Seguía siendo para ellos el capitán Tygus, era suficiente para él, un puesto que llevaba con honor y que se había ganado a pulso, con sangre, sufrimiento y cansancio.

Ellos habían elegido un valle que parecía ser hermoso, verde con suficientes caudales de agua para mantener viva su pequeña aldea.

Durante varios meses no tuvieron contacto con ninguno de los otros animales hasta que un invierno por fin pasó lo que tanto temía, fue una suerte que fueran los chacales, Shen era su líder y era un guerrero, ambos hablaban el mismo idioma, se comprendían.

Los chacales eran tres mensajeros que decían traían un recado importante de su líder, Shen, con quien se vio unas semanas después en territorio neutral y con cuyo pueblo firmaron un tratado de paz, conocimientos a cambio de provisiones.

Un chacal con el cual se había enfrentado en dos ocasiones, la primera cuando era un joven cadete, la segunda durante la rebelión, las dos ocasiones él triunfo aparentemente ganándose el respeto de Shen.

Claudius seguía llorando, nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, lo que le hacía preguntarse cual era el problema, si tal vez estaba enfermo, y si lo estaba no sabía qué haría si algo malo le pasaba.

Tygus comenzaba a desesperarse cuando repentinamente escucho que dos personas entraban en su casa, uno de ellos era Bengalí, el otro se acerco a ellos preguntándole. — ¿Qué le ocurre al cachorro?

Ese era Shen, le había ordenado a Bengalí que cuando llegaran lo dejara entrar a verlo, debían discutir algunos asuntos concernientes a los dos ingenieros que mando durante seis meses con los chacales.

Necesitaba saber cuál era el progreso de sus construcciones y cuando volvería a mandar soldados a ese territorio. — Sí tan solo supiera que tiene.

Para entonces esperaba que Claudius durmiera pacíficamente en la cuna que había acondicionado, sin embargo, el pequeño Ligre tenía otros planes y estos eran llorar hasta volverlo sordo.

Shen intento ignorar la molestia reflejada en el rostro de Tygus así como el llanto del pequeño felino que parecía estar a punto de volverlo loco. — ¿Los gatos no están capacitados para cuidar de sus propias crías?

Tygus se recargo en la cuna respondiéndole. — Fuimos entrenados para conquistar planetas, para reparar naves, crear armas y diseñar edificaciones, pero no para criar cachorros. Somos soldados no niñeras.

Shen comenzó a reírse, esa era una respuesta bastante divertida, tomando en cuenta que la naturaleza había decidido que los gatos como todas las demás razas debían propagarse, de lo contrario no les daría la facultad para tener crías. — Cuidar de tus crías es un sentimiento instintivo, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie Tygus, eres un soldado curtido en el campo de batalla y aun así, aquí estas cuidando de un cachorro que ni siquiera es tuyo.

Tygus le pregunto cargando al niño en sus brazos, tratando de esa forma de hacerlo dejar de llorar, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado, debería verse fuerte no desesperado. — ¿Quién dice que no es mío?

Shen se encogió de hombros y le respondió observando con detenimiento al cachorro, sus encías se veían demasiado rojas, tal vez si estaba en lo correcto el pequeño estaba llorando porque sus colmillos estaban creciendo. — No parece un tigre, sólo existen dos tipos, tres si contamos a los albinos y este gatito no se ve como ninguno de los que haya visto.

Tygus entrecerró los ojos cuando Shen toco una parte de la encía de Claudius diciéndole. — Le están creciendo los colmillos, ese debe ser el problema.

Tygus desconocía por completo a qué edad se suponía que debían aparecer los colmillos en un cachorro, lo poco que sabía eran los cambios que su propio cuerpo sufrió a partir de la adolescencia. — ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Shen le respondió alejándose del cachorro, sentándose en la cama en donde Tygus dormía. — Tenemos varios cachorros y una de las mujeres mayores les da algo que morder para acelerar el proceso, tú deberías darle algún juguete para eso.

Tygus asintió y le dio lo primero que vio que serviría, era suave y estaba limpio, comentándole al chacal que se veía descomunal sentado en su propia cama. — Espero que tengas razón.

Shen no esperaba tener la razón, sólo le había dicho lo que pensaba podría estar ocurriendo, hasta donde veía el cachorro estaba bien cuidado y se veía sano, el que se veía cansado era Tygus, pero como no estarlo si además de dirigir a un centenar de gatos cuya educación era similar a la suya tenía que tratar con un cachorro.

Una imagen bastante extraña si le preguntaban, Rezard lo haría, pero su buen amigo sentía antipatía por Tygus, tal vez no le gustaba la idea de la alianza que se estaba formando entre las dos razas o estaba muy resentido porque este era uno de sus carceleros. — Nunca pensé verte con un cachorro, los gatos sí que me sorprenden.

Tygus se sentó a un lado de Shen respondiéndole recargándose en el colchón. — Yo nunca pensé que estaría hablando contigo sobre cuidados de cachorros o sobre cualquier asunto.

Shen le observo de reojo, Tygus ya no tenía esa máquina en su rostro, en vez de eso tenía un parche de color negro cubriendo la misma cantidad de piel que esa máquina, se preguntaba si su sentido del oído era el mismo y si debajo del parche había un ojo.

Tygus se dio cuenta de la mirada de Shen y le informo. — Hace dos días me quitaron la maquina que Mum-Ra ordeno que me pusieran, no puedo ver la luz del sol en un mes y mi sentido del oído no es tan bueno como lo era.

Shen le pregunto en ese momento rozando el cabello que colgaba en su mejilla, el que era suave y estaba limpio, demasiado sedoso para ser el pelaje de un guerrero. — ¿Tienes un nuevo implante?

Tygus no veía porque Shen no debía saber que había cambiado la máquina de su rostro por un implante mucho menos sofisticado, no era como si aquello fuera una desventaja y la maquina, que odiaba demasiado ya no funcionaba desde que llegaran a ese destino. — Sí, uno mucho más sencillo pero que espero no se note tanto como el anterior.

Shen le sonrió diciéndole retirando la mano del cabello de Tygus, antes de que el tigre lo alejara utilizando la fuerza. — Nunca supe porque te pusieron esa cosa.

Tygus le respondió recordando la razón por la cual fue implantada, últimamente se encontraba conversando con Shen de asuntos que no tenían que ver con sus problemas militares ni los de su población, era como si necesitara la compañía de alguien que comprendiera lo que significaba ser el responsable del bienestar de su gente. — Hubo una explosión, perdí algo de mi audición y mi ojo derecho, Lord Mum-Ra decidió que era demasiado valioso para dejarme como un simple custodio y al despertar la tenía pegada a mi rostro.

La implantación de aquella maquina fue dolorosa, mucho más la rehabilitación y los meses que se tardo en aprender a usarla, por un momento creyó que perdería la razón, era demasiada la información con la que lo invadía esa cosa y al no controlarla los modos de visión cambiaban casi de manera intermitente. — Nunca me preguntaron mi opinión.

A nadie jamás le preguntaban su opinión, eran esclavos y como tales no importaba que era aquello que deseaban.

Shen quería saber más del pasado de Tygus, no obstante, no había llegado a ese asentamiento felino para una visita social, tenían que discutir el progreso de las edificaciones y la cantidad de provisiones que los gatos necesitaban.

Tygus lo sabía y por eso le pregunto, descubriendo que probablemente Shen tenía razón, Claudius se había calmado un poco. — ¿Cuál es el progreso de las edificaciones? Confió que mis soldados saben lo que hacen.

Flash Back.

Tygus se dio cuenta que Bengalí esperaba recibir sus ordenes, los chacales no eran una amenaza, jamás lo habían sido, aun ahora que su pueblo estaba casi terminado seguían acudiendo a ellos por ayuda.

Tygus se había encargado de ayudarles a construir sus hogares al mismo tiempo que escondían la información que tanto necesitaban, de lo contrario se volverían desechables y la alianza que se formo correría peligro.

El tigre comprendía que tarde o temprano querrían que compartieran la información con ellos, pero mientras tanto la ocultaría el tiempo que pudiera, porque llegado el momento de la ruptura de la alianza ellos perderían el primer enfrentamiento violento que existiría en un futuro que pensaba no sería muy distante.

Muchos de sus soldados creían que podrían ganarles, otros, los más viejos sabían que si bien eran más fuertes y tenían mejores armas, las que recuperaron de un viaje de rapiña a la tumba que yacía en el desierto perderían simplemente por cuestión numérica.

Por cada gato había doce chacales en el mejor de los casos, en una guerra ellos no podrían ganarles, por lo que debían evitar que eso pasara a toda costa.

Después de nueve años en su aldea había veinte cachorros, todos ellos eran híbridos, sus padres de razas diferentes habían encontrado compañerismo en la persona que menos hubieran pensado bajo el antiguo régimen.

Bengalí comenzaba a impacientarse, parecía que Tygus confiaba demasiado en los chacales, y esa era una debilidad en su líder, una de muchas, quien debía recordar las enseñanzas del pasado, como era incorrecta esa alianza que se estaba formando.

¿Acaso Tygus no comprendía que los chacales eran inferiores?

Probablemente no, y por eso Tygus daba las órdenes que les permitía a los intrusos utilizar sus conocimientos.

Tygus aun seguía recargado en la puerta de su casa cuando le dijo a Bengalí rascando su mejilla. — Que los vigías estén atentos y que me informen todo lo que hagan.

Bengalí asintió y se retiro dudando las razones por las cuales Tygus permitía que Shen ingresara a su asentamiento, porque no buscaban más tecnología de la nave de Lord Mum-Ra, aquello le daría ventaja. — Así será Capitán Tygus.

Tygus estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando Bengalí le pregunto. — ¿No extraña nuestra vieja vida?

El capitán volteo sorprendido al escuchar esa pregunta, sin comprender si Bengalí hablaba en serio, sabía que algunos felinos volverían a ser esclavos a cambio de tener cierto poder, pero la mayor parte de sus soldados eran felices siendo libres.

Bengalí no era uno de los que pensaba extrañaba la esclavitud, aunque aun era joven, su inocencia debía cegarlo por el momento. — Eso quedo en el pasado.

El tigre albino se acerco a él pronunciando con seguridad, con el ceño fruncido, esperando tal vez que Tygus le dijera que extrañaba servir a Lord Mum-Ra como lo hacía en el pasado. — Pero si Lord Mum-Ra aun siguiera con vida, Shen y Leo estarían en su lugar, donde realmente pertenecen.

Tygus le pregunto arqueando una ceja, hasta cierto punto confundido por la decisión que mostraba el siempre controlado tigre blanco. — ¿Cuál sería ese lugar?

Bengalí le respondió inmediatamente, casi como si su pregunta no tuviera ninguna clase de sentido. — Ellos deberían estar muertos, los chacales no son nuestros iguales, ellos son inferiores y nosotros debemos servirles, usted se ha tragado su orgullo para conseguir las provisiones que necesitamos cuando antes eran nuestras por derecho.

Tygus no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a escuchar al joven tigre, Bengalí estaba confundido pero con el tiempo comprendería el regalo que habían obtenido gracias a Leo, Rezard, Panthera y Shen. — Capitán, usted era alguien importante para Lord Mum-Ra y sin Leo usted podría ser el comandante de todos los ejércitos de nuestro antiguo amo.

El tigre de bengala sabía que jamás tendría ese titulo, se engañaba al pensar que sería recompensado por su lealtad y el destino que le deparaba era mucho peor que la muerte. — Lord Mum-Ra ha dejado de existir y nosotros tenemos que valernos por nuestros propios medios.

Bengalí se mordió el labio furioso, sus orejas estaban ligeramente bajas y sus ojos entrecerrados. — Pero capitán…

Tygus levanto la mano para silenciarlo y pronuncio, sintiendo lastima por Bengalí, creyéndolo demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto para saber de lo que hablaba, del peligro en el cual vivían cotidianamente. — Por el momento los chacales tienen lo que necesitamos, pero no siempre será así y cuando nos recuperemos, en ese momento la balanza volverá a equilibrarse, mientras tanto no podemos vivir en el pasado.

Bengalí aun parecía indeciso, como si los motivos explicados en muchas asambleas realizadas en el pasado no fueran suficientes. — ¿Si hubiera una forma de liberarlo?

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, si existía una forma de liberar a esa criatura infernal no quería ni siquiera pensar en cuál sería su destino, por lo que pronuncio. — Mum-Ra esta muerto y será mejor que lo aceptes.

El tigre blanco pronuncio entonces, un poco más tranquilo. — Veré que los vigías realicen el trabajo capitán, siento importunarlo.

El tigre de mayor edad asintió e ingreso en su vivienda, sentándose en una de las sillas que habían fabricado, pensando en los motivos que Shen tenía para seguir fingiendo estar interesado en una alianza con la raza de sus opresores.

Preguntándose que ocurría en la mente de Bengalí para decir semejantes locuras, sólo un puñado de felinos extrañaba su vieja vida, ellos eran unos de los más afectados por el adiestramiento de toda una vida de servidumbre.

Algo que él mismo hubiera sido de no conocer a Leo y recuperar algo de la esperanza perdida.

Pero no importaba cuanto extrañaran a esa criatura ancestral, esa cosa estaba muerta, Leo lo había destruido durante la rebelión y jamás podría regresar.

¿Leo? Seguía pensando en él aun después de todos esos años, seguía extrañando su aroma, la suavidad de su pelaje, el sonido de su voz, la forma en la que le miraba, como si fuera una de las criaturas más valiosas en su vida.

Pero debía recordarse que aquello había sido solo una mentira, que no debía perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado, no servía de nada y solo se estaba torturando.

Claudius despertó poco después de que Tygus saliera de la cabaña, siempre se preocupaba cuando lo hacía porque sabía que Bengalí tenía algo importante que decirles, tal vez los chacales estaban demasiado cerca y por eso su padre estaba preocupado.

Podía verlo en la forma en la cual sus músculos se tensaban, su seño fruncido y la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos de color dorado.

Claudius se levanto de su cama y le pregunto sentándose en el brazo del sillón. — ¿Estás bien?

Tygus al ver que había despertado a Claudius le respondió tratando de sonreírle para convencerlo de que no pasaba nada, que su padre no estaba deprimido tan solo de pensar en Leo. — Sí, pequeño… estoy bien.

Claudius rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos diciéndole con cariño, su hijo era mucho más perceptivo de lo que cualquiera podría suponerlo y demasiado afectivo para ser un niño de su edad. — ¿En quién piensas?

Tygus no le diría en quien pensaba, nunca había mencionado a Leo y sabía que hacerlo solo provocaría que su pequeño hiciera muchas más preguntas que no sabría responder. — ¿Por qué en ciertas ocasiones estas tan triste?

Claudius no esperaba que le respondiera, en vez de eso sintió que Tygus rodeaba sus hombros pronunciando. — Tú eres lo único que me queda de nuestro amor.

El cachorro sabía que su padre ya no le diría nada más, en otras ocasiones había hecho la misma pregunta, pero jamás le respondía con la verdad, tampoco le mentía, solo guardaba silencio.

Estaba seguro que su padre amo profundamente a su madre, tanto que seguía pensando en ella después de tantos años como tenía memoria, no sabía como la perdió ni tampoco su nombre, sólo por lo que había logrado deducir que se trataba de una leona.

Había intentado preguntarle a Bengalí sobre ella y lo único que el amigo de su padre le dijo fue que no hiciera preguntas de las cuales no quería una respuesta, pero que si en realidad quería saberlo los leones eran criaturas avariciosas capaces de realizar cualquier clase de acto sin importarle las consecuencias, que la mitad valiosa de sus genes eran los de su padre.

Flash Back.

Claudius sabía que cuando los chacales los visitaban su padre tenía que estar presente en cada una de las negociaciones, por lo que había escuchado era sumamente bueno en ellas y generalmente lograba lo que se proponía.

Muchos decían que nunca pensaron escuchar a Tygus negociando por cualquier cosa, que en el pasado el capitán hubiera tomado lo que deseaban de los chacales y bajo el imperio de Lord Mum-Ra hubiera conseguido lo que su señor les pidiera.

Claudius tenía siete años en ese momento y estaba sentado enfrente de la entrada de su casa, observando el cielo con hartazgo.

Tygus le había ordenado meditar un poco, sin embargo, el joven Ligre no tenía la paciencia para eso y en su lugar jugó por unos momentos con una vara fingiendo que se trataba de una espada.

Cuando pasaron varias horas de sus juegos y se canso de recorrer el bosque que ya conocía como la palma de su mano encontró a Bengalí recargado contra el marco de la puerta.

Claudius le observó fijamente para después preguntarle. — ¿Dónde está papá?

Bengalí le sonrió y alborotando su cabello le dijo. — Tygus está ocupado y no vendrá hasta muy noche, me dijo que te visitara para ver si necesitabas algo.

Claudius le respondió a Bengalí con molestia, no quería pasar más tiempo solo y sabía que su padre era quien le hacia esa clase de visitas. — Quiero verlo.

El tigre de pelaje blanco respondió riéndose entre dientes, lo miraba con cierto enojo, como si no le agradara del todo. — ¿Qué parte de "esta ocupado no entendiste"?

Claudius entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el seño, para escuchar que Bengalí le decía aun recargado en el marco de la puerta. — Resultaste ser muy mandón, casi como Leo… pero no me sorprende, eres un león.

El instinto del cachorro le decía que no hiciera preguntas, no obstante su curiosidad le gano a sus instintos y se encontró preguntando. — ¿Quién es Leo?

Bengalí arqueo una ceja, el tigre se comportaba de dos formas diferentes, cuando estaba en presencia de Tygus fingía apreciarlo y cuando su padre no estaba presente parecía que le odiara. — Un león, justo como tú.

Claudius negó aquello casi inmediatamente, su padre no era un león así que él no debía ser uno. — Yo no soy un león.

El tigre de pelaje blanco le pregunto divertido por su molestia. — ¿Entonces que eres?

Claudius le respondió casi inmediatamente. — Soy un tigre.

Bengalí señalo su cuerpo con un ademan burlón explicándole con sorna. — ¿Ya te viste bien? No eres un tigre, no tienes el manto característico, así que eres un león, por lo menos la mayor parte de ti.

Tal vez tenía razón pensó Claudius sin saber que responder, Bengalí se acerco al cachorro y le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro. — Te diré algo sobre los leones que tu padre jamás te dirá, ellos son criaturas sumamente avariciosas que no se detienen ante nada para lograr sus objetivos y deberías darle las gracias a Tygus por los genes que te presto, de lo contrario estarías perdido.

Claudius no supo que decir en ese momento, vio sus manos como si estas le pertenecieran a alguien más, como si de repente se tuviera miedo y pronuncio. — ¿Quién fue mi madre?

Bengalí se alejo del niño diciéndole. — Eso no importa, la mitad valiosa de tus genes son los de Tygus.

Flash Back.

Antes de que pudiera controlarse una de las más extrañas preguntas que Tygus había escuchado en la vida de su hijo fue pronunciada, logrando que se tensara, sin saber realmente que decirle a su cachorro. — ¿Quién es Leo?

Tygus se alejo algunos centímetros de Claudius, una ola de preguntas lo inundo y por un momento creyó que su hijo lo sabía todo sobre ellos, pero quien podría decirle, nadie lo sabía, solo Leo y él. — ¿Cómo sabes quién es Leo?

Claudius al ver la sorpresa de su padre, la forma en la cual se movían sus pupilas y los microgestos de su rostro supo que había encontrado algo importante.

Su padre en una de las primeras clases formales que le dio le enseño a leer los gestos de las personas que le rodeaban, decía que eso era mucho más importante que las palabras porque mostraban los verdaderos sentimientos de los felinos, chacales o cualquier criatura que encontrara.

A veces se preguntaba si las señales que veía en varias personas eran reales o si las imaginaba porque su padre no las percibía, sin embargo al ver que no lo hacia se convencía de que estaba equivocado.

Tygus lo sostuvo con delicadeza del mentón y repitió la pregunta. — ¿Cómo sabes quién es Leo?

Claudius respondió mirando en otra dirección, sintiéndose repentinamente muy culpable. — Escuche ese nombre y me dijeron que era un león.

Tygus suspiro preguntándole a su cachorro. — ¿Qué otra cosa te dijeron?

Claudius le respondió sintiendo que Tygus se movía un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. — Que yo tengo parte de león, lo que tú me has dicho… y que, que los leones son malas personas, que son avariciosos y que no se detienen ante nada para lograr sus objetivos.

Tygus no entendía que clase de persona podía decirle eso a Claudius pero cuando lo supiera le enseñaría a no meterse con su cachorro. — ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Claudius le respondió tratando de sonreírle, utilizando sus ojos azules al igual que una postura que todos los felinos de aquella edad usaban para desviar la atención u obtener lo que deseaban, en este caso desviar la conversación. — No vi sus rostros.

Tygus se rasco la barbilla, podía obligarle a Claudius a decirle quien era ese despreciable felino, haciéndole creer que los leones eran malas semillas y por lo tanto la mitad de su sangre estaba maldita o podría explicarle lo maravilloso que eran los leones, en especial ese león.

Cuando Claudius parecía comenzar a desesperarse Tygus le dijo alborotando su cabello. — Ciertas personas le tienen miedo a quienes son más fuertes que ellos, ese debe ser el caso de quien dijo esas palabras tan desagradable acerca de tu linaje.

Claudius le observo fijamente, parecía que no creía sus palabras, no del todo. — Los leones son fuertes, a veces más fuertes que los tigres, aunque generalmente son más pequeños.

Tygus esperaba que Claudius no se diera cuenta de que tan importante era Leo para él, aunque de todas formas no importaba, jamás volvería a verlo y si lo hacía de todas formas no sería importante. — Leo era el comandante del ejército de Lord Mum-Ra cuando yo era el capitán de sus fuerzas especiales.

Tygus recordando la primera vez que vio a Leo cuando supo que lo habían vuelto el comandante supremo sintió que su corazón se oprimía un poco en su pecho. — Jamás conocí a nadie como él, era hermoso, fuerte y valiente, se preocupaba por cada uno de sus soldados, aun por mí que me había ganado una reputación abominable.

Estaba seguro que las mismas personas que repudiaban a Leo habían admirado su antigua reputación, era de esperarse si condenaban a una criatura tan dulce y fuerte como lo era ese león. — Al principio le odie, era necio y terco, pero no se detuvo en buscarme, convencerme que yo le importaba hasta que nos volvimos casi inseparables.

Claudius podía ver la expresión en el rostro de su padre, el brillo de sus ojos, la ligera sonrisa que tenía al recordar a Leo, quien fuera ese león era la persona más importante de la que le había hablado. — Éramos amigos, más que eso y por un momento creí que siempre sería así, pero…

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se rio entre dientes, le miro a los ojos y dijo. — Pero tuvimos que separarnos…

Claudius asintió, de pronto se sentía orgulloso de tener sangre de león. — Leo es una de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido, a la única que respeto tanto como a mi propio honor y tal vez escuches otra vez esas palabras de tu linaje pero cada vez que lo hagas tienes que recordar que un felino vale por sus acciones no por su raza y que el comandante Leo no es lo que te han dicho.

Tygus volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, aferrándose a él, pronunciando cerrando los ojos, pensando en los viejos tiempos en los cuales creyó que Leo siempre estaría a su lado. — Debes sentirte orgullo de… ser un león tanto como de ser un tigre.

Claudius asintió rodeando el cuello de su padre con sus brazos preguntándole. — ¿Es él en quien piensas cuando te deprimes?


	4. Chapter 4

Afecto 4.

— Debes sentirte orgullo de… ser un león tanto como de ser un tigre. — Pronuncio Tygus rodeando el cuerpo de Claudius con sus brazos.

El tigre acariciando su cabello tratando de no pensar en el pasado ni mucho menos en el futuro, que no parecía demasiado brillante, relamió sus labios.

— ¿Es en quien piensas cuando te deprimes?— Claudius pregunto rodeando el cuello de su padre.

Tygus no esperaba esa pregunta, hasta ese momento creía que Claudius no sospechaba nada, sin embargo, tal vez el había hecho sus propias cuentas.

No era tan pequeño, ni mucho menos era un iluso, jamás le había engañado aunque tampoco le dijo toda la verdad.

Podría intentar mentirle, decirle que no pensaba en Leo cada día de su vida, que no recordaba su viejo amor, ni las promesas rotas.

— Sí… — Fue su respuesta un tanto sencilla, lo único que le diría por el momento.

Claudius asintió como si comprendiera su silencio, Tygus dejándolo ir acaricio su mejilla con una enorme sonrisa, restregó su frente contra la del menor y cerrando los ojos respiro hondo.

— Mañana será un día largo Claudius, es mejor que duermas un poco — pronuncio Tygus levantándose del sillón en donde estaba sentado.

Volvió a acomodar las cobijas que estaban un tanto desordenadas para que Claudius se acostara en su cama y volviera a dormir, él tenía mucho en que pensar.

Claudius se recostó en la cama sin sueño, no quería dormir aun, lo que deseaba era que su padre le contara más acerca de ese león, aun así Tygus le había explicado varias veces lo importante que era estar descansado durante una de las visitas de los chacales.

Su padre no confiaba en ellos aunque podía jurar que Shen era su amigo, ese chacal era amable y mostraba estar interesado en ellos, de todas formas su padre jamás le había mentido y tenía que obedecerle.

— Esta bien, papá…

Tygus asintió cubriéndolo con las cobijas, beso su frente y poco después se dirigió a la puerta, quería despejar su mente antes de volver a la cama y dormir por algunas cuantas horas.

— Duerme bien… — pronuncio antes de salir.

Tygus se sentó en el quicio de la puerta tras cerrarla con cuidado, cerró sus ojos e intento no pensar en Leo, no tenía tiempo para eso y después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, cuanto habían estado separados debería poder olvidarlo.

Aunque parecía imposible, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos juraba que podía verlo con su radiante sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillando con entusiasmo, era como si fuera una visión, un fantasma que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombras.

Por un momento creyó que por primera vez en su vida todo saldría bien, que Leo era sincero, sin embargo, resulto ser como sus otros amantes, sólo le uso para llegar a la piedra de guerra.

— ¿Por qué, Leo? — pregunto herido.

Sí tan siquiera le hubiera dicho algo, le hubiera explicado lo que planeaba él hubiera llevado la piedra de guerra a sus manos, renegado de sus obligaciones, de su lealtad a Lord Mum-Ra.

Aunque bien sabía que Leo se había marchado de su vida mucho tiempo atrás, más de ocho años.

Algunos comenzaban a decir que se había vuelto débil, tal vez tenían razón, ya no era la misma persona que fue antes de conocerle y no volvería a serlo jamás.

En el pasado no hubiera dudado en obedecer cualquier clase de orden que Mum-Ra le hubiera dado, tampoco se negaría a intentar resucitarlo para recuperar lo que su gente había perdido por culpa de las buenas intenciones del comandante que actuó en beneficio de las otras razas, como los chacales.

Leo gano más que cualquiera de ellos, él se había convertido en un rey, el cual estaba tratando de fundar una nueva civilización para los suyos, un lugar seguro para los gatos o eso le había dicho ella, la clase de lugar en donde esperaba que Claudius pudiera crecer, tal vez tener una familia.

No estaba seguro si él sería bienvenido en esa ciudad, no después de su pasado, tampoco sus soldados, los que le siguieron creyendo que tendrían buenas oportunidades de sobrevivir, muchos esperanzados en resucitar a su Señor caído.

Hasta el momento tenían una oportunidad de sobrevivir y de fundar una comunidad con la fortaleza militar, la experiencia y la fuerza de sus felinos, aunque en el fondo Tygus se sentía un fracaso.

Se creía un felino indigno, se preguntaba que le dirían sus tutores de saber en lo que había terminado, tal vez Claudius estaría orgulloso de lo que había logrado pero Tigris, él no lo estaría, el tigre le reprocharía su torpeza al confiar como lo hizo en Leo, al abandonar sus triunfos en las manos de las otras razas, de olvidar el orgullo de su raza al ser la elegida de Lord Mum-Ra.

Tygus sostuvo un trozo de madera entre sus manos y comenzó a tallarlo con cuidado, había estado esculpiendo en varios trozos de madera de diferentes colores, ya casi tenía todas las piezas de un juego que antes practicaba en una de las computadoras.

Esperaba que tal vez al jugarlo Claudius aprendería algo sobre paciencia, una cualidad carecía, este juego tenía treinta y dos piezas y ya solo le faltaban por tallar cuatro de ellas, las primeras dieciséis fueron talladas en maderas de color claro, las otras en colores oscuros.

Tygus recordaba haber pasado horas enteras durante su niñez jugando al ajedrez, Claudius le dijo que le daría control y paciencia, así como le enseñaría la importancia de la estrategia.

Por supuesto que tuvo razón, Claudius siempre la tenía, y cuando le apartaron de su vida este juego de treinta y dos piezas fue una forma de escapar de su duro entrenamiento, el cual parecía mucho peor que el de los demás.

Y le ayudo a permanecer tranquilo cuando fue encerrado con sus soldados en las celdas que antes mantenían presos a los otros animales, esperando a recibir su castigo de manos de su antiguo amante.

Thundercats-Thundercats -RECUERDO-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus se encontraba en una celda, no comprendía cual era la razón de haber sido separado de los demás, sólo que tal vez tendría que ver con Leo.

Sus manos estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda y él miraba el pasillo con lo que esperaba era una expresión neutral, en las celdas podía ver a otros gatos, muchos de ellos se habían quitado las mascaras, otros parecían asustados, por eso él no podía demostrar su temor.

El capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Mum-Ra quería brindarles algo de seguridad, aunque de cierta forma estaba confundido de cómo se había hecho la selección de los gatos que estaban presos y los que pudo ver libres durante el caos que le siguió al choque, otro detalle que se le escapaba era como la energía de las celdas funcionaba después del terrible impacto que esa nave había sufrido en contra de lo que parecía un planeta desconocido.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el impacto, no sabía cuántas horas permaneció inconsciente después del golpe que recibió de manos de Rezard en el momento que poco ceremoniosamente lo lanzaron en ella pero debieron ser muchas.

Tal vez habría pasado un día entre que llego con la piedra de guerra y ese momento de profunda agonía en la cual esperaba ver a Leo, un Leo triunfante, un líder que había derrotado al monstruo que los mandaba, pero que tampoco estaría de su lado porque a sus ojos ellos eran tan culpables como el inmortal.

Tuvieron que transcurrir varias horas más hasta que por fin Tygus pudo escuchar los pasos de una solitaria persona caminar en dirección de su celda, no tenía que mirarlo para saber de quién se trataba.

Era Leo, por fin había llegado y de repente Tygus no supo que era peor, esperar por el león o verlo al otro lado de los barrotes, con una mirada neutral ensombreciendo sus facciones.

— Tygus. — pronuncio fríamente.

El tigre que para ese momento veía la pared de la celda, dándole la espalda a Leo, sintió que su sangre se congelaba, jamás creyó que su antiguo amante le hablaría de aquella manera tan cruel.

— Comandante. — Fue su respuesta, los dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Leo parecía fuera de si después de su victoria, al verlo Tygus se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente que no sonreía, en vez de eso parecía que un peso terrible había caído sobre sus hombros.

— Mum-Ra ha sido derrotado. — Le informo con un tono de voz grave, distante.

Tygus sonrió con esa clase de sonrisa que nunca alcanza los ojos del perdedor, sino que realza su conmoción, el dolor de haber sido traicionado por una persona que amaba, a quien se entrego completamente.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? — Pregunto Leo, como si su sonrisa lo enervara.

Tygus no tenía nada que decirle, nada que su amante quisiera escuchar al menos, así que simplemente negó con un movimiento de la cabeza que sorprendió a Leo, tal vez esperaba ser maldecido por haberlos liberado del régimen de terror del inmortal.

— ¿Esto es necesario? — pronuncio Tygus mostrándole sus manos esposadas.

— No quiero que huyas. — Fue su respuesta inmediata.

Era graciosa por qué no podría huir sin importar que tuviera esposas o no, las celdas tenían un campo de energía que lo evitaba y sus soldados no serian abandonados en esa tumba a la merced de los otros animales.

— Sí huyo no podrás condenarme… muy listo, Leo. — Tygus estaba seguro que pronto serian condenados por sus crímenes, no había forma alguna de salvarse, no cuando ellos habían sido los carceleros de los otros animales.

Leo introdujo en ese momento la clave maestra para poder abrir la celda que lo contenía, entro en ella y de pronto Tygus se sintió pequeño, indefenso ante el león que volvía a colocar las barreras energéticas en su lugar.

Thundercats-Thundercats -RECUERDO-Thundercats-Thundercats

Fue entonces que escucho una voz pronunciar su nombre, pero no era la voz de Leo, esa voz era antigua y reverberaba con milenios ocultos en las sombras.

— Tygus…

El capitán volteo en todas direcciones, estaba confundido y atemorizado, levantándose casi de un salto, abriendo los ojos buscando en la oscuridad algún cuerpo de color azul, un gigante de sus pesadillas.

Por un momento extrañó la maquina que le fue implantada en el rostro, el modo de visión nocturna que poseía creyendo que eso le mostraría que sus pesadillas eran reales.

Tygus desenvaino un arma que siempre traía consigo y siguió buscando al dueño de aquella voz siniestra que parecía demasiado cerca, sin encontrar a nadie.

Había abandonado la pieza de su ajedrez en el suelo, la cual era un león de color azul contrastando con el primero que se trataba de una pieza de color rojo, la que le recordaba a Leo de alguna forma.

Tal vez estaba obsesionado con su comandante se dijo en silencio, de que otra forma pensaba tanto en él después de todo ese tiempo alejados.

La pieza de ajedrez se sentía pesada en su mano, recordándole a otro león, no un león se recordó sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquella imagen, aquella ilusión, de pronto escucho que Claudius llamaba su nombre.

— ¡Leoncito! — Pronuncio el tigre antes de correr al interior de su casa.

Ese era un apodo que usaba para enfurruñar a su pequeño que exigía ser llamado tigre, para él los leones no eran nada importantes, claro que a su corta edad no comprendía que tan equivocado estaba.

Al entrar Claudius estaba sentado en su cama, parecía asustado, como si apenas se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla.

— ¡Papá! — grito el pequeño corriendo a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con fuerza.

Tygus busco algún intruso en su casa pero no encontró nada, aun así estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa voz, era la misma de su pasado.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto angustiado.

Claudius controlándose un poco guardo silencio al principio pero Tygus sujetándolo por los hombros, relamiéndose los labios le insto a continuar.

— ¿Qué soñaste? — pronuncio.

— Era un felino muy grande… y de color azul, pero no como una pantera… su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran rojos. — respondió desviando la mirada, mordiéndose los labios.

Tygus sabía que era esa criatura, pero aun así debía estar seguro, debía saber que más había visto su cachorro, el que heredo su visión pero no podía controlarla y dejaba su joven mente abierta a otras fuerzas.

— ¿Qué más paso? — Insistió el tigre, sintiendo que su sangre se helaba.

— No lo sé… dijo que… dijo que no destruirían todo su esfuerzo… — Claudius parecía repentinamente demasiado cansado.

— ¿Es solo un sueño verdad?— Pregunto su cachorro acurrucándose en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia.

—Sí… lo es… — Aunque Tygus no estaba tan seguro de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

No cuando el mismo escucho la voz de su pasado pronunciar su nombre, llamándolo desde su tumba en la arena de ese desierto sin nombre.

Tygus esta vez, después de cubrir a Claudius con sus cobijas, se recostó en su cama con la ropa puesta, coloco un brazo debajo de su cabeza e intento dormir un poco.

Las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, nadie podría entrar sin que se diera cuenta y si su cachorro tenía una nueva pesadilla podría despertarlo.

La pieza de madera azul parecía observarle con ojos rojos como las llamas, pronunciar su nombre entre susurros apagados, de repente la tomo entre sus manos y le observo con un gesto preocupado preguntándose si acaso la muerte podía perecer, sí Lord Mum-Ra estaba muerto o solo descansaba en su tumba.

Poco después la deposito dentro de una caja de madera, a un lado de la pieza roja, como si esperara que de un momento a otro desapareciera o se transformara en algo más.

Tygus cerró los ojos poco después tratando de ignorar su temor, el mal presentimiento que comenzaba a decirle que algo muy malo pasaría y que no importaba lo que hiciera no había forma de evitarlo.

El sueño llego mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, casi tan rápido como ocurrió con Claudius y tal vez de la misma forma sintió que era sumido en la oscuridad, tal y como ocurre con un hechizo.

Thundercats - Thundercats - Thundercats-Thundercats – Thundercats – Thundercats

Leo escucho los pasos de Panthera acercarse a él y sin embargo no aparto su mirada del horizonte, ella insistía en que debía olvidar a Tygus, su corazón le decía que no podía dejarlo ir.

Panthera le observo de reojo sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Leo sabía que le diría la mujer pantera, cada año por la misma fecha ella salía del palacio en uno de los vehículos que habían recuperado y regresaba en el transcurso de un mes.

Jamás se había molestado en preguntarle que hacia durante todo ese tiempo, si ella no quería decirle no habría poder felino que la convenciera de hacerlo, no obstante parecía que esta ocasión sería diferente.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? — Pregunto cansado, apartando la mirada del horizonte.

Ella podía notar que tan cansado estaba, en realidad cualquiera que pudiera ver el semblante del rey de los felinos podía notarlo, Leo había perdido la fuerza para seguir adelante, tal vez era la culpabilidad que sentía.

Como no hacerlo se pregunto la pantera en silencio, suspiro y recargándose en su cadera sonrió con cierta pena, Leo comenzaba a sentirse cansado de aquella mirada, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, menos de su consejera.

— Sabes que cada año salgo durante un mes, pero hasta este momento nunca te dije a donde iba… — Le informo su amiga con el semblante de una persona que está a punto de romper un juramento.

Leo asintió, las primeras dos veces le dijo todo lo que había encontrado con una mirada de asombro, ella estaba maravillada por la belleza natural que ofrecía ese hermoso planeta, una que apenas había logrado ver a causa de sus obligaciones, era su deber construir un hogar para su gente.

No obstante Panthera podía darse el lujo de viajar y cada año lo hacía, sin embargo, a partir del tercer año dejo de contarle todos sus descubrimientos, parecía ocultarle algo importante para él, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber qué era eso.

— Sí, lo sé… — le respondió con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba su mirada.

Panthera esperaba que Leo le preguntara a donde iba pero al no hacerlo le dejaba la molesta tarea de explicar su silencio durante más de seis años y su temor ante la respuesta que tendría su monarca le hacía sentirse nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de nerviosismo, ella no era una cobarde y jamás escapaba de una tarea, sin importar que tan difícil pareciera en ese momento en el cual Leo le miraba fijamente.

— Lo encontré. — Pronuncio Panthera desviando la mirada por unos segundos.

Leo sintió que por un momento el suelo comenzaba a moverse debajo de sus pies, seguramente no estaba hablando de lo que pensaba, era imposible que ella le hubiera encontrado.

— ¿Qué encontraste?... — Leo debía estar seguro.

Panthera volvió a mirarlo, posando sus hermosos ojos en los suyos, parecía triste y arrepentida, no era la mujer que conocía, ella jamás se había arrepentido de nada pero ahora se comportaba como si le hubiera traicionado.

Tal vez así lo era, pensó Leo por un momento, si acaso aquello que le escondía era lo que temía.

— Tygus y su grupo… yo los encontré. — Le informo Panthera tan claramente como pudo.

Pero lo había hecho y no le dijo nada, ocultando información valiosa para el emperador de los felinos, quien retrocedió un paso como si esa simple verdad se sintiera como un fuerte golpe que por poco lo derribo al suelo.

Panthera se acerco a Leo con lentitud e intento colocar una mano en su hombro, pero Leo la detuvo con un gesto, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios apretados, no quería que lo tocara después de lo que sentía como una traición.

Panthera se detuvo inmediatamente apretando la mano que casi toca a su monarca con fuerza, apretando los dientes con furia contenida pensando, no por primera vez, que era aquello que tenía Tygus que nunca pudo remplazarlo.

Leo se recupero de la impresión y abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente, sus ojos azules hablaban de un dolor insoportable, su rostro aunque cansado parecía que comenzaba a recuperar algo de su fuerza del pasado.

— ¿Dónde está? — No era el momento para reclamarle su silencio, tampoco quería saber cuánto tiempo supo donde estaba su amor y no le había dicho nada.

Panthera le había prometido a Tygus que no le informaría a Leo de su localización a cambio de su ayuda en cualquier clase de suceso bélico que pudiera suscitarse, en ese momento ellos pelearían a su lado, pero antes querían permanecer en el anonimato, contentándose con el comercio que realizaban con los chacales.

La única raza con la cual estos felinos tenían alguna clase de acercamiento, Rezard odiaba a Tygus, ella nunca supo cual era la razón, los otros líderes tampoco confiaban en uno de los soldados leales de Lord Mum-Ra.

— Prefiero llevarte para que tú lo veas en persona. — Respondió Panthera despejando su rostro de algunas hebras azabache de su cabello.

Leo asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, por fin le vería, aunque estaba seguro que Tygus no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, en sí, estaba seguro que el capitán ordenaría que dispararan a discreción.

Panthera esperaba más preguntas que no vinieron, Leo se contentaba con saber que por fin vería a Tygus, aunque este aun le odiara por sus actos en su contra.

— ¿No quieres saber por qué no te dije antes? — Panthera estaba segura que Leo querría saber cómo lo encontró.

Leo le miro por un momento como si esa pregunta nunca hubiera cruzado su mente y respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

— No. — Después rascándose la cabeza pregunto. — ¿Con que motivo lo haría?

Panthera no creía que lo que planeaba su rey pudiera cumplirse, ella estaba segura que Leo creía que si lo veía podría ganarse el perdón del capitán, así como si nada hubiera pasado, y que después de eso podrían marcharse a Thundera para continuar su relación en donde se había detenido.

No obstante ella estaba segura que nada podría ser más alejado de la verdad, por lo que sentía que debía advertirle que Tygus había continuado con su vida justo como Leo lo hizo.

—Sé lo que estas pensando Leo y no creo que sea tan fácil como lo piensas. — Panthera le advirtió siguiéndolo muy cerca.

Leo había comenzado a caminar en dirección de lo que ella pensaba era su estudio privado, el lugar en donde le gustaba encerrarse para meditar y estar solo.

— No sé de qué estás hablando. — Leo trato de fingir ignorancia, aunque ese asunto era lo que le evitaba conciliar el sueño durante la noche.

Lo que le exigía que encontrara a Tygus, porque no podía dejar que él le odiara, no podría soportarlo y aun así, a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso desde esa última vez que pudieron verse, el león sabía que había pasado demasiado poco tiempo para que el orgulloso capitán le hubiera perdonado.

— Sabes exactamente de que estoy hablando. — Dijo Panthera tratando de que Leo se detuviera a medio camino de encerrarse en su paraíso privado de dolor y arrepentimiento.

El monarca lo hizo, su mano estaba posada en el picaporte de la puerta de su estudio, de repente se tenso, sabía que estaban a punto de recordarle y aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo debía lograr que su monarca pusiera sus pies en el suelo.

No era correcto que se distrajera en el pasado, mucho menos que tuviera su mente en las nubes, por lo que ella camino en dirección de Leo y colocando una mano en su mejilla guio su rostro para que le viera a los ojos.

— Leo, si acaso Tygus acepta verte que no estoy segura no creo que puedas recuperarlo. — Le advirtió con pena.

Leo cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y poco después abrió el estudio en donde se sentó en la única silla disponible, la que estaba enfrente de un escritorio que contenía una serie de cuadernos con varios dibujos entre sus hojas.

Leo tenía lo que muchos llamarían un don natural para plasmar lo que veía o imaginaba en el papel con tanta maestría que parecía real, el cual aunado a su memoria idílica le hicieron una gran herramienta para Lord Mum-Ra, no era que sus conocimientos no fueran útiles, o que fuera débil, porque no lo era, Rezard lo sabía mejor que nadie, aun así si tuviera que mencionar cuáles eran sus mejores dones Leo diría que eran esos.

Panthera tomo un asiento en el escritorio, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y una mano recargada en la superficie de madera tallada observando con detenimiento un dibujo que Leo había dejado a medias.

Este era un retrato de Tygus, el que parecía mirarle de reojo desde un punto de la nave de Lord Mum-Ra, podría jurar que era su propia sala del trono.

— No tenía idea. — Pronuncio dejando el trozo de papel en el escritorio después de admirarle.

— ¿Qué puedo dibujar? — pregunto Leo con cierta congoja.

— No, eso no. — Le respondió Panthera.

— ¿Que lo extraño tanto? — Volvió a preguntarle Leo, fijando su vista en el trozo de papel de su escritorio.

Era obvia la magnitud de los sentimientos que tenía Leo por el tigre, solo un ciego o una persona esperanzada de tener esa clase de amor para ella no podría notarlo, de haberlo comprendido jamás le hubiera dejado ir en un principio.

Panthera no estaba segura si Leo comprendía que fue ella quien les dejo ir, pero creía que no lo sabía, jamás se lo perdonaría de hacerlo, no obstante Leo estaba seguro que solo una persona hubiera mostrado tanta piedad por el enemigo y en ese momento él se encontraba cegado por los celos y el sentimiento de triunfo.

— No, no lo sabía. — La voz de Panthera contenía un dejo de culpabilidad cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras.

— Como podrías saberlo, me convencí de odiarlo y seguramente tú lo creíste también… Tygus debió creerme de la misma forma. — Le disculpo Leo.

Quien suspiro posando su mirada en la caja que contenía las dos dagas que su amante le había regalado, el primero de muchos obsequios que atesoraba como si fueran parte del mismo tigre que se dijo odiar los meses que le antecedieron a la rebelión.

Creyéndolo un soldado leal a la criatura que los había encadenado desde épocas inmemoriales, que era tan ciego como muchos otros soldados que tuvo que encerrar para proteger sus vidas durante el caos que reino después del impacto con el planeta que habitaban.

Por mucho tiempo se pregunto si no odiaba a esos felinos por que debía odiar a su amante, un amante que solamente estaba haciendo lo que le habían enseñado durante su esclavitud, el cual sospechaba que tuvo demasiadas oportunidades para descubrir sus planes de rebelión.

— Tygus era un soldado, solamente estaba obedeciendo órdenes y de alguna forma me olvide de ello… — Pronuncio repentinamente Leo, caminando en dirección de la caja que contenía las dagas.

— Tome su rechazo como algo personal, como una traición hacia mí, hacia nuestro amor y no como un acto de un felino que no sabía nada de la rebelión. — Descubrió las dos dagas, una de ellas estaba manchada con sangre.

Panthera no comprendía hacia donde iba con eso, porque seguía torturándose por algo que ocurrió demasiado tiempo atrás y al ver las dagas, se pregunto donde las había conseguido porque sabía que no eran un regalo de alguno de los líderes de la rebelión.

— Tygus tenía dos amigos, uno de ellos eran Bengalí, el otro se llamaba Torr. — Leo parecía meditabundo, como si no estuviera seguro de sus sospechas.

Panthera le recordaba, el era su espía, quien creyó que era una buena idea intentar asesinar a Tygus con una bomba bien colocada, la cual casi logra su objetivo y hiere o tal vez mata a Leo en el camino.

— Lo recuerdo. — Un daño colateral que no podían permitir y que casi logra resultado.

— Encontré esta espada el día que lo asesinaron. — Panthera no entendía la importancia de esa información, ella no sabía que eran un regalo del capitán al comandante.

— Por mucho tiempo creí que Tygus se dio cuenta que era un traidor y que por eso lo mato. — Le informo a Panthera, quien cada vez estaba más confundida.

— ¿Dices que Tygus lo mato? Pero… si sabía que era un traidor porque no le dijo a Mum-Ra sus sospechas. ¿Por qué no evitar que se realizara la rebelión? — Pronuncio Panthera.

Ella era una mujer inteligente, la que tal vez le hubiera ayudado a ver lo equivocado que estaba antes de que fuera tarde.

— Me pregunte varias veces como un felino podría asesinar a una persona que era como su hermano, porque no se molestaría en decirle a Lord Mum-Ra sus sospechas y creí que me estaba subestimando, no había forma de que no supiera que era yo uno de sus líderes. — Panthera comprendió en ese momento los temores de Leo.

— Estas diciendo que… — Intento decir, su voz llena de sorpresa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

— Tygus lo sabía y no dijo nada, no hizo nada para evitarlo, así que… tal vez… Torr no era tan leal a nosotros como lo pensábamos, tal vez esa bomba era para mí y Tygus solo estuvo en el peor lugar en el peor momento. — El solo pensarlo enfermaba a Leo, por mucho tiempo odio a Tygus cuando él lo único que hizo fue tratar de cubrir el rastro que estaba dejando de manera descuidada en toda la nave. — él no era nada, no era importante y no era uno de nuestros objetivos.

Panthera trato de tocar a Leo, pero este volvió a alejarla de su persona enfocándose en la espada con sangre, la que fue dejada como un regalo a su persona, tal vez una forma de mostrarle que podía confiar en su amante, una súplica tal vez.

— ¡Mum-Ra no le dio ningún trofeo hasta que yo me fije en él, hasta que yo atraje su atención! Y… Esa cosa sólo porque podía hacerlo me lo arrebato… ¡Y yo lo deje hacerlo al desconfiar de él! — finalizo Leo recargándose en el escritorio.

Panthera comprendía la necesidad de Leo por ver a Tygus una vez más, pero también sabía que su líder creía que con solo verlo podría recuperarle y ella no pensaba que eso fuera remotamente posible, no después de ver al cachorro que tenía a su cuidado, el que era una de sus prioridades.

— Tygus tiene un cachorro y una familia en esa aldea, no podrás recuperarlo. — Le informo a Leo, esperando que abandonara esa loca idea de recuperarle.

— ¿Qué? — Fue la respuesta de Leo antes de tomar una decisión.

Sin importar lo que ocurriera tenía que verlo otra vez…


	5. Chapter 5

Afecto 5.

Las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, nadie podría entrar sin que se diera cuenta y si su cachorro tenía una nueva pesadilla podría despertarlo.

La pieza de madera azul parecía observarle con ojos rojos como las llamas, pronunciar su nombre entre susurros apagados, de repente la tomo entre sus manos y le observo con un gesto preocupado preguntándose si acaso la muerte podía perecer, sí Lord Mum-Ra estaba muerto o solo descansaba en su tumba.

Poco después la deposito dentro de una caja de madera, a un lado de la pieza roja, como si esperara que de un momento a otro desapareciera o se transformara en algo más.

Tygus cerró los ojos poco después tratando de ignorar su temor, el mal presentimiento que comenzaba a decirle que algo muy malo pasaría y que no importaba lo que hiciera no había forma de evitarlo.

El sueño llego mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, casi tan rápido como ocurrió con Claudius y tal vez de la misma forma sintió que era sumido en la oscuridad, tal y como ocurre con un hechizo.

Y de igual forma sus sueños estuvieron plagados de imágenes del pasado que había dejado atrás.

Thundercats-Thundercats -RECUERDO-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus tenía diecisiete años y había cometido su primer asesinato, su victima yacía en el suelo de la sala de mando de Lord Mum-Ra con una expresión indescriptible, el cañón de su arma aun estaba caliente, de él brotaba un humo de color claro.

A sus espaldas estaba Lord Mum-Ra, sus brazos cruzados tras la espalda con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, después de observar la prueba de lealtad que había presenciado de su joven futuro capitán.

Tygus dejo caer el arma, su rostro distorsionado en una mueca de arrepentimiento, sin comprender la razón por la cual Lord Mum-Ra deseaba a este pobre infeliz muerto, solo que realizo sus órdenes sin hacer preguntas, aun a pesar de ir en contra de todos sus principios.

Repentinamente la mano de Lord Mum-Ra se poso en su hombro provocando que un ligero estremecimiento se apoderara de su cuerpo.

— Serás el nuevo capitán. — Aquellas palabras lo llenaron de pesar más que de orgullo. — Tygus, buen trabajo.

Tygus observo su mano como si fuera algo ajeno a él, sintiendo asco por sí mismo, por no haberse negado a dispararle al felino caído en el suelo, quien de alguna forma nunca pensó que Lord Mum-Ra ordenaría asesinarlo.

— Yo… yo no quería que muriera.

Lord Mum-Ra sonrió al escuchar esas palabras diciéndole observándolo de reojo, las comisuras de sus labios torcidos en algo que parecía una sonrisa. — Y aun así lo hiciste. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Tygus no quería saberlo, no lo necesitaba realmente porque a pesar de todo su deber era obedecer las órdenes de Lord Mum-Ra, no tenía que hacer preguntas, ese no era su papel, aunque en el fondo de su pecho una voz le decía que no debía ser así, tal vez era su orgullo o su conciencia, lo que fuera era acallado cada vez que hablaba.

— Sí.

Lord Mum-Ra separo su mano de su hombro y la llevo a su barbilla para poder observar la expresión de sus ojos, la cual esperaba que fuera neutral a pesar de su terrible arrepentimiento.

— Porque yo soy tú amo y tú me amas.

Thundercats-Thundercats -RECUERDO-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó agitado e intento volver a dormir un poco más, cerrando los ojos y cambiando de posición debajo de las cobijas.

Apenas había pasado una hora, aun faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Claudius dormía plácidamente, no parecía tener pesadillas como su padre, convenciéndolo de que tal vez sólo había alucinado al escuchar esa voz nombrarlo.

Cerrando los ojos trato de seguir el ejemplo de su hijo, sumiéndose en la misma clase de sueño que no te permite descansar y te envuelve en una oscura telaraña.

Thundercats-Thundercats -RECUERDO-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Tú querías ser el comandante?

Tygus había sido mandado llamar por Lord Mum-Ra, quien estaba sentado en su trono, recargándose en su mano izquierda, mirándolo fijamente con aquella expresión que significaba dos cosas según la experiencia del tigre.

Lord Mum-Ra sabía que le ocultaban algo y dentro de poco alguien pagaría por eso con su vida.

Tygus no supo que responder al principio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día en el cual fue despreciado por su señor dándole su puesto a un león que ahora sabía era un gran guerrero tan apto como él.

Lord Mum-Ra aprovecho ese silencio para proseguir con su discurso, ya que aunque de vez en cuando realizara una que otra pregunta Tygus sabía que no necesariamente esperaba que le respondieran, el cual se parecía mucho al que recibió cuando lo nombraron Capitán.

— Pienso que he cometido un error al nombrar a Leo Comandante. — Dijo Mum-Ra con una expresión siniestra, provocando que su pelo se erizara a la altura de la nuca. — Cuando pude nombrarte a ti como mi mano derecha.

— Leo es joven, pero es un soldado muy capaz. — Pronuncio Tygus antes de tiempo, no quería tener que asesinar al Comandante, no se lo merecía.

Tygus comenzaba a preguntarse que había hecho el leoncito para ganarse la ira de Lord Mum-Ra, esperaba que no creyera que un soldado tan sobresaliente fuera uno de los miembros de la supuesta resistencia.

La mera idea de que se estuviera trazando un plan con ese objetivo era una locura, no porque Lord Mum-Ra fuera un gran líder sino porque no había fuerza alguna que pudiera derrotarle, mucho menos cuando la espada de Plundarr estuviera terminada.

Tigris se lo había dicho varias veces cuando aún seguía vivo, Lord Mum-Ra era un inmortal, y cualquiera que derrotara a la muerte no podría ser derrotado por un simple mortal sin importar su especie.

— Eso parece. — Lord Mum-Ra se levanto de su trono pronunciando con furia contenida. — Pero me temo que no puedo seguir confiando en él.

— ¿Por qué no? Lord Mum-Ra.

Tygus esperaba que le diera un poco de información, necesitaba saber de que se le acusaba a Leo, porque después de su leal servicio sería tratado como un traidor, tal vez asesinado por la endemoniada paranoia de Mum-Ra.

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones Tygus?

De pronto la sala del trono se volvió aun más oscura, Tygus sabía que no podía cuestionar las órdenes de Mum-Ra, ese no era su lugar y aun así, su lengua lo traiciono antes de que su adiestramiento pudiera corregir su actitud.

— No. Lord Mum-Ra. — Rectifico inmediatamente el tigre, tragando un poco de saliva.

— Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Tygus no comprendía que significaba la palabra confianza para Lord Mum-Ra, que tomaba decisiones sobre la vida y la muerte de su gente con tanta indiferencia como lo hacía con los demás animales, y haberse ganado la atención de su señor nunca era algo bueno.

— Pero si desconfías de mis órdenes. — pronuncio el gigante de color azul sujetando su mentón, obligándolo a mirarle fijamente a sus ojos. — Me haces dudar de mi decisión de hacerte mi nuevo Comandante.

Tygus asintió tragando un poco de saliva, no era la primera vez que Lord Mum-Ra lo tocaba y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que con ese mínimo roce le robaba una parte de su alma.

Una pregunta se formo en su mente, ¿Qué ocurriría con Leo sí a él lo volvían el comandante?, temiendo lo peor.

— Veraz que no puedo confiar en Leo. — Pronuncio Mum-Ra recorriendo su mejilla con su pulgar, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente cuando Tygus se estremeció con temor y desagrado. — Se que él es parte de la rebelión que se fragua en mi contra, pero tú, Tygus, yo se que tu eres leal.

Tygus permaneció quieto, aunque todos sus instintos le ordenaban correr, alejarse tan rápido como pudiera de aquel cuarto del trono que se asemejaba a una tumba en ese momento.

— Nadie estaría tan loco para intentar rebelarse ante usted, menos un felino… usted nos… — Tygus esperaba recibir la furia de Mum-Ra por su osadía, pero al no ser castigado prosiguió con su oración. — Usted nos favorece demasiado.

— Así es, ustedes son los más fuertes y los más hermosos. — Eso último lo dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos rojos. — Aun así, siempre hay manzanas podridas en todas las canastas y Leo es una de ellas.

Sí estaba tan seguro de la rebelión y que Leo era parte de ella Tygus comenzo preguntarse porque no simplemente eliminaba al Comandante, ya lo había hecho antes, a menos que la rebelión fuera mucho más real de lo que pensaba.

— Sí creyera que él actúa solo habría sido eliminado desde un principio, pero sé que muchos otros están con él y esta farsa avanza con cada paso que me acerco a las piedras de guerra.

Tygus se permitió mostrar su desagrado cuando por fin lo soltaron y le dieron la espalda, Lord Mum-Ra era una criatura desagradable, un monstruo de raza desconocida que se negaba a morir.

Y si él tigre aun conservara la llama de la esperanza ardiendo en su pecho buscaría a la rebelión para unirse a ella, había visto demasiadas muertes, había sido participe de demasiado dolor para poder continuar con esa vida de esclavitud de la cual deseaba escapar.

— Tú serás el Capitán de mis fuerzas especiales, todos ellos son soldados leales a mi Tygus, y cuando obtenga las piedras de guerra tú serás recompensado como debiste serlo mucho tiempo atrás y Leo obtendrá su castigo.

Tygus asintió con recelo, las recompensas en el reinado de Mum-Ra nunca eran lo que uno esperaba.

— Puedes retirarte. — Finalizo Mum-Ra rascando su barbilla.

Con una expresión que parecía como si estuviera decidiendo el destino de Leo, el cual creyó por un momento estaba conectado con el suyo.

Thundercats-Thundercats -RECUERDO-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó inquieto, no sabía por qué esa noche estaba teniendo tantos malos recuerdos, era como si alguien intentara obligarlo a recordar, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

En la mesita estaba la estatuilla de color azul, aunque recordaba perfectamente haberla guardado con las demás, Tygus tragando un poco de saliva, sintiendo que su garganta repentinamente estaba demasiado seca tomo la estatuilla de madera.

Al verla bien se relamió los labios y decidió destruirla, quemarla y tallar una nueva pieza, de un color que no le trajera tan malos recuerdos, de pronto le molestaba la idea de que la pieza azul ganara el juego.

— No ganaste. — Pronuncio, sintiendo que era completamente necesario decirlo. — Leo te destruyo.

Tygus se meso el cabello pensando y regreso a la cajita con las piezas de ajedrez, tomando al otro león, uno de color rojo, el cual coloco justo al lado del azul mirándolo fijamente.

Era como si estuviera reviviendo esa batalla, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco pensó mesándose el cabello, enredando poco después sus dedos en su melena, pensando no por primera vez en lo que hubiera pasado si sus palabras hubieran sido ciertas, si Leo no hubiera destruido a Lord Mum-Ra.

— Pero no importa ya, Leo lo destruyo y no hay forma de que vuelva.

Aun así no estaba tan seguro de ello, era como la conversación que sostuvo con Bengalí hubiera revivido viejos temores, creyendo que tal vez existían gatos tan necios como para querer despertarlo.

— Parece que mi destino sí está atado al tuyo después de todo. — Tenía tantas dudas y el único que podía responderlas era Leo.

Porque era él quien portaba la espada del augurio, y era él quien guardo el libro consigo, lo sabía porque de lo contrario los chacales no les necesitarían, no tendrían nada que ofrecer que ellos quisieran dejando a toda su raza en desventaja.

La primera vez que visitaron esa tumba en busca de todo lo que pudieran llevarse, sin que nadie lo viera, se separo del grupo para recuperar el libro del augurio, como lo suponía Leo era lo suficiente astuto para llevárselo consigo.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta de camino para llegar a ese asentamiento? — Leo estaba excitado.

Sería la primera vez en años que podría ver a Tygus y a pesar de viajar en uno de los tanques que aun quedaban el trayecto se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo, demasiado tardado.

Panthera no le respondió, solo se enfocaba en conducir el tanque, preguntándose porque le había dicho a Leo en donde se encontraba Tygus cuando durante años pudo guardar silencio.

Tal vez era cierto lo que decían las otras mujeres sobre que ellas tenían un sexto sentido, sí era cierto, en ese caso Tygus y su gente corrían peligro.

— Por lo menos doce horas. — Respondió ella con seguridad.

Habían partido casi inmediatamente, Leo no podía esperar para poder ver al tigre, él que le hizo jurarle que jamás le rebelaría su ubicación al rey de Thundera, conociendo perfectamente los sentimientos que ella albergaba por él.

Leo trataba de no realizar preguntas extrañas, no obstante en su cabeza revoloteaban un sin número de ellas, necesitaba saber más de Tygus para saber que debía esperar, en especial como era su nueva pareja.

Quien era ella y como era su cachorro, a quien se le parecía más, a Tygus, sí era así debía ser un niño rayado, si se le parecía a ella, bueno, en ese caso no sabía cuáles serían sus características especiales.

En todo caso tendría los genes de Tygus, su sangre, y eso sería más que suficiente para él, pero de alguna forma creía que su cachorro debía tener cabello rojo, un niño de cabello rojo como el suyo.

Leo suspiro, nuevamente estaba pensando en esa locura, en lo que sería un niño que compartiera las cualidades de ambos, las suyas y las de Tygus, sí la nave aun funcionara y su hermoso tigre aun lo deseara podrían haber clonado a un pequeño o a una pequeña, pero tomando en cuenta que los dos eran machos, que su tigre no lo amaba más, sus deseos no eran más que una descabellada locura.

Pero aun así podía visualizarlo en su mente, un niño alto, delgado, de cabello rojo, con algunas rayas sobre un manto de color claro como el suyo, inteligente, fuerte, ojos azules como los suyos y expresivos como los de Tygus.

— ¿Cómo es él?

— ¿Quién?

— El hijo de Tygus — Leo creía que esa pregunta era demasiado obvia. — ¿Cómo es él?

Panthera se quedo pensando algunos minutos antes de responderle recordando al pequeño que había visto crecer desde sus primeros dos años de vida, el cual siempre había parecido más un león, lo único extraño era que no conocía ninguna leona en la armada.

— Es un niño pelirrojo, tiene pocas rayas y su pelaje es de color claro. — Leo parecía ávido por escuchar más sobre el pequeño tigre. — Su nombre es Claudius y es un tanto hiperactivo.

Leo asintió y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse al cachorro de Tygus, Panthera al verlo sonreír suspiro pensando en la compañera de Tygus, la cual hasta el momento no conocía.

— ¿No me preguntaras como es ella? — le pregunto Panthera pisando el acelerador para poder saltar un acantilado, clavando poco después las garras del tanque para poder subir la distancia que le faltaba. — ¿Ni siquiera su nombre?

Leo guardo silencio por unos segundos, no quería saber cómo era la madre de Claudius, porque sabía que sería mucho mejor que él si Tygus le había tomado como compañera, le había dado lo que su amante deseo la mayor parte de su vida.

— No, se que será mejor que yo. — Respondió Leo con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

— Es una leona — Le comento Panthera, mirándole de reojo. — Aunque nunca la he visto.

Aquello llamo la atención de Leo, Tygus había buscado a una de los suyos, tal vez era una muestra del amor que aun sentía por él.

— ¿Crees que acepte verme?

— No lo sé, Leo, realmente no lo sé.

Tal vez serian recibidos, o tal vez dispararían a discreción cuando los descubrieran, que era lo más probable, y sí conocía la forma de pensar de Tygus, seguramente tendría vigías apostados en varios puntos estratégicos.

Debían estar preparados para cualquier clase de recibimiento, sin importar de cual se tratara.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus no pudo dormir durante toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos un recuerdo emergía de su inconsciente haciéndole recordar sus propias fallas, el honor que perdió al obedecer como lo hizo a Lord Mum-Ra.

Las dos piezas de ajedrez estaban en sus manos, una en la mano derecha, la otra en la izquierda, les veía fijamente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la tranquilizante respiración de su cachorro al otro lado del cuarto.

De pronto escucho como tocaban a la puerta, seguramente era Bengalí, y por la forma que tenía de hacerlo parecía que algo malo pasaba, tal vez los chacales se habían adelantado.

No estaban preparados para ello aun y levantándose de su cama, con la mitad de su ropa puesta abrió la puerta para recibir a Bengalí, quien ingreso en su cuarto con una mueca de disgusto y preocupación.

— ¡Se acerca Panthera! — Pronuncio, Tygus no vio cual era el problema, ella le visitaba cada año con información y provisiones. — Con Leo.

Aquellas eran malas noticias, Tygus cubrió su rostro con su mano izquierda, estaba demasiado cansado para tener que lidiar con aquella clase de problemas, mucho menos cuando los chacales estaban a punto de llegar y debía organizar a sus felinos.

— Te ves mal. — Le informo Bengalí. — ¿No has dormido bien?

Tygus talló sus ojos bostezando, si se veía la mitad de mal de cómo se sentía debía ser todo un espectáculo, al mismo tiempo que se estiraba.

— No. — Respondió señalándole a Bengalí que entrara, necesitaba un poco de té caliente con mucha miel, aunque no le gustaban las bebidas dulces. — Estoy cansado.

— ¿Qué haremos con Leo? ¿Les digo a los guardias que disparen a discreción?

Tygus negó aquello con la cabeza y prendió una estufa que contenía un pote de aceite en ella, quería calentar el agua que ya contenía unas cuantas hojas de una planta con cafeína, realmente la necesitaba en ese momento.

— No, eso sería iniciar una guerra con los otros gatos.

Bengalí parecía demasiado molesto al escuchar sus palabras, por un momento creyó que golpearía la mesa con su puño cerrado, sin embargo se controlo para evitarlo.

— Y como yo lo veo Bengalí, la tregua entre las especies no durara mucho… solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien rompa un acuerdo y en ese momento, será cuestión de razas.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Dejarlos pasar así como si nada? ¿Aliarnos con los traidores? — Pregunto Bengalí, sus palabras no parecían calmarle sino hicieron que se enfureciera aun más.

Tygus se percato de su molestia y también de cómo Claudius comenzaba a despertar a causa de su voz grave, así que abandonando su te en la mesa se levanto de la silla, él era el líder, el decidía que se debía hacer.

— No tenemos armas suficientes, tú como soldado sabes que podremos eliminarlos de un solo golpe y aun así, cuando busquen al rey de Thundera no podremos hacer más que escondernos. ¿En ese momento que haremos? ¿Huir? ¿Empezar de cero?

Tygus se recargo cerca de la única ventana, la cual era una escotilla de la nave de escape que acondicionaron como vivienda, respiro hondo y tomo una decisión.

Aunque tampoco deseaba ver a Leo y sabía que le habían traicionado otra vez, no tenía otra opción más que actuar de una forma neutral, ignorando su pasado compartido, tratándolo como lo haría con Shen o con Rezard, si acaso los dioses estaban en su contra.

— Tenemos que dejarlos entrar, hablare con ellos y después hare que se vayan para atender al siguiente gobernante en turno. — Tygus hablaba de forma sarcástica, pero sabía por las enseñanzas que el propio padre de Leo le había dado que esa era la única opción. — Sera interesante ver que tienen que decir.

— Así nada más…

— Sí. — Suspirando finalizo tomando su taza de té de la mesa. — No tenemos otra opción.

— ¿Quieres que realicemos los preparativos de siempre? — Esa pregunta estaba de más, debían aparentar ser un ejército fuerte, que sus armas aun funcionaban, sin embargo parecía que su viejo amigo dudaba de sus decisiones. — ¿Los que hacemos cuando vienen los chacales?

Tygus apretó los dientes cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho y asintió sin decir nada, preguntándose cual sería el motivo de la repentina molestia de Bengalí, desde la noche anterior parecía demasiado perturbado.

— Muy bien Tygus. — El tigre blanco asintió y se marcho molesto. — Se hará como tú digas.

Una vez a solas Tygus finalizo su té y se acerco a Claudius ofreciéndole un poco, esta vez no tenía cafeína, estaba hecho de una planta medicinal hecha con flores de pétalos de colores rosados, la cual deposito enfrente de él con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que colocaba un pan blanco cerca de la nariz del Ligre.

— Sé que estas despierto. — No era la primera vez que Claudius fingía dormir para que pudiera escucharlos discutir. — Así que ya levántate.

Claudius se levanto inmediatamente y mordió el pan con hambre, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un poco del té caliente que le había preparado su padre, el cual estaba ligeramente endulzado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy despierto? — El Ligre pregunto confundido, devorando su desayuno. — Eso no es nada justo.

— Tu forma de respirar es demasiado silenciosa y demasiado controlada, es como si aguantaras la respiración. — Tygus se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello. — Si quieres fingir que duermes respira con naturalidad, cierra los ojos y enfócate en lo que te rodea.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tygus respiro hondo, ese era uno de los muchos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, el cual no estaba dispuesto a decirle a Claudius.

— Termina tu desayuno y ve a reunirte con los otros cachorros — Tygus se levanto de la cama de Claudius y antes de salir de allí pronuncio con calma. — Tendremos visitas antes de tiempo.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El recibimiento que tuvieron no fue nada parecido a lo que imaginaron que sería y no sabían si aquello era bueno o era muy malo, Leo se preguntaba cómo era posible que una comunidad tan grande pudiera pasar desapercibida, por lo que pudo ver tenían vigías apostados en las colinas, los que pudieron dispararles con facilidad.

Tygus había decidido dejarlos pasar a su territorio, pero no conduciendo el tanque, sino a pie, no confiaban en sus intenciones por lo que los querían desarmados.

Un tigre blanco los intercepto con un escuadrón de diez gatos más, cuatro mujeres y seis hombres, entre los que podía ver a algunos veteranos, quienes los escoltarían hasta el pueblo del que le había hablado Panthera.

Leo creía saber quién era ese tigre blanco, su nombre era Bengalí, uno de los compañeros de escuadrón de Tygus, un aliado de su amante y un enemigo de su causa, a quien conocía por su lengua de plata, aunque parecía ser el único que lo notaba.

Al ingresar en la aldea se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de las construcciones eran capsulas de escape recicladas, a lo lejos podía ver unos sembradíos y a lo lejos la nave en la cual escaparon, la que parecía haber chocado a lo lejos en la espesura de un bosque.

Leo se detuvo frente a una capsula con el símbolo de la armada de Mum-Ra tachada con pintura negra, unos escalones improvisados eran un camino para una puerta de madera cerrada en la cual había un símbolo que conocía bien, era un ojo rojo y un iris negro, a lado de la capsula de escape había varios leños acomodados junto a lo que parecía ser la chimenea de una estufa, colgado del techo junto a la puerta había un móvil de viento y regados en el suelo había unos juguetes.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por fin, después de todo ese tiempo, de todas las noches en vela volvía a ver a Tygus, quien vestía como los demás gatos, una mescla de ropa rudimentaria y las piezas de sus viejos uniformes, la máquina de guerra que usaba como prótesis de su ojo derecho había desaparecido por un ojo mecánico de color rojo, apenas visible.

Seguía siendo hermoso, perfecto a pesar de los años que habían pasado separados, de pronto Leo se dio cuenta que Tygus seguía volviéndolo irremediablemente loco.

Los felinos a su lado parecían tensos, demasiado ariscos, no los deseaban en su aldea.

Panthera no pronuncio ninguna palabra, espero a que él dijera la primera palabra, no le robaría ese placer, sin embargo, fue Tygus quien hablo primero, su voz tersa provoco un estremecimiento en su piel.

— Cuanto tiempo Comandante…


	6. Chapter 6

Afecto 6.

Seguía siendo hermoso, perfecto a pesar de los años que habían pasado separados, de pronto Leo se dio cuenta que Tygus seguía volviéndolo irremediablemente loco.

Los felinos a su lado parecían tensos, demasiado ariscos, no los deseaban en su aldea.

Panthera no pronuncio ninguna palabra, espero a que él dijera la primera palabra, no le robaría ese placer, sin embargo, fue Tygus quien hablo primero, su voz tersa provoco un estremecimiento en su piel.

— Cuanto tiempo Comandante…

Aquellas palabras eran tan frías, sus ojos estaban posados en los suyos pero sentía una barrera impenetrable separándolos, podían estar a la distancia de un brazo pero jamás había visto a Tygus tan alejado de su persona.

De repente la idea de que su amante lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos o que luciera ligeramente contento de verlo, que lo extrañara de la misma forma en la cual él lo había hecho, fue absurda.

Aunque era difícil saberlo, Tygus siempre había sido un maestro en ocultar sus sentimientos, especialmente de su persona.

— Por un momento pensé que no nos recibirías.

Bengalí apretó los labios, seguramente ese tigre blanco esperaba darles una violenta bienvenida, Tygus por otro lado sonrió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, tal vez pensando en una respuesta para darle.

— Muchos pensaron en disparar al primer contacto, comandante.

Esa bienvenida era diferente a la que Panthera recibió la primera vez, en esa ocasión Tygus lucía un poco menos molesto, ahora a juzgar por el cabello erizado en su cuello, sus dientes ligeramente apretados y esa sonrisa completamente falsa le hizo ver que tan enojado estaba con Leo.

— ¿Y tú?

Leo sabía la respuesta de Tygus o creyó saberla, porque no pasas dos años de tu vida en compañía de otro felino sin conocerle solo un poco, sin embargo, tal vez ese fue el principal problema, jamás conoció del todo a su amante.

— ¿Yo? Comandante.

Tygus arqueo una ceja, fingiendo que no la comprendía del todo, porque el movimiento de sus ojos lo delato en un instante, aunque lo que vio en ellos sorprendió a Leo en cambio, podía jurar que había cierta añoranza en ellos.

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer Capitán?

Leo no quería que su reunión fuera como eso, esperaba que se abrazaran, que se dijeran perdón o que tal vez le presentara a su esposa, no que se trataran como enemigos, eso nunca.

— Yo ya no ostento ese cargo Comandante, ahora solo soy… un civil.

Tygus siempre que lo deseaba podía evadir responder alguna pregunta, ya fuera con él o con el propio Mum-Ra, el tigre de alguna forma encontraba la manera de esquivar la verdad o tan solo mencionarla ligeramente sin la necesidad de mentir.

— El es nuestro Tyaty.

De pronto Bengalí pronuncio a sus espaldas, Tygus no reacciono a esa intervención no deseada, al mismo tiempo que los otros felinos asentían o aceptaban ese titulo que significaba "el que es la voluntad del amo, los ojos y oídos del rey"

— Cualquiera diría que ese titulo es mejor que ser solamente un Capitán.

Pronuncio Leo con amabilidad, aunque no le gustaba el titulo que ostentaba Tygus, era como si Mum-Ra aun siguiera gobernándole y solamente estuvieran esperando su resurrección.

— Casi como el titulo de Rey… Lord Leo.

Panthera se cruzo de brazos, parecía que los dos amantes estaban a punto de tener una riña de alcoba y ese no era el momento, no cuando tenían algunas cosas que discutir en privado.

— Tygus.

Tygus coloco sus manos detrás de la espalda, su mirada posada en la suya esperando por lo que tuviera que decirle, desde su accidentado encuentro el antiguo capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Mum-Ra le trataba con respeto.

— ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar un poco más privado? — Pregunto Panthera esperando que Tygus comprendiera la necesidad de no hacer de esa reunión un espectáculo público. — Por favor.

— Muy bien, sígueme.

El tigre no discutiría con Leo enfrente de los suyos, no era su gobernante pero aun así no creía que fuera una buena idea enemistarse con el rey de Thundera, mucho menos mostrar debilidad permitiendo que el león le tratara como un mero súbdito.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto Panthera esperando que Leo fuera paciente, ya no era el mismo muchacho del pasado y estaba segura que se comportaría como todo un rey. — Tygus.

Panthera ya conocía el camino, cada año era recibida en una pequeña casita que funcionaba como sala de juntas y cuarto de huéspedes, la que antes era ocupada por un veterano, una de las casas vecinas a la vivienda de Tygus.

— Donde siempre, Panthera.

Tygus le señalo la capsula en donde generalmente era recibida, no era una sala de reuniones sino en si parecía una casa más o menos acogedora con una mesa redonda, varias sillas, una cama y varios utensilios de cocina.

— Muy bien.

Cada año ocurría lo mismo, ella llegaba con algunas provisiones, discutía con Tygus y poco después permanecía cerca de un mes con ellos, algunos pensaban que se trataba de un mensajero de Thundera, otros una espía, pero ninguno cuestionaba la decisión de su líder de permitirle el libre tránsito.

Algunos felinos se limitaron a esperar fuera de la capsula acondicionada con curiosidad, otros se retiraron y comenzaron a realizar sus tareas diarias, todos menos uno, ese era el tigre blanco, Bengalí, quien siguió a su líder de manera silenciosa y se recargo en la pared detrás de Tygus.

Sus ojos azules posados en ellos dándole la apariencia de una estatua, Leo podría decir que se trataba de un espía, una sombra que siempre seguía los pasos de Tygus, cuya lengua astuta pudo convencerle de su amistad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — Pregunto Tygus recargándose en la mesa, recordando claramente cuáles fueron las condiciones de su primer acuerdo, una de ellas era que Leo no podía saber de su existencia. — ¿Por qué lo has traído?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure tu alianza con los chacales, Tygus?

Panthera respondió antes de que lo hiciera Leo, ella tenía muy claras cuales eran las razones de su visita, esta tenía que ver con la alianza que Tygus había firmado con los chacales, de la cual se había enterado poco tiempo atrás, durante una de las visitas de estado a los chacales.

No era tanto por el amor que Leo seguía sintiendo por Tygus, este amor que a pesar de los largos años que habían pasado seguía fresco, mermando la esperanza de su gobernante que al finalizar la construcción de Thundera parecía aburrido, desesperado, como si estuviera atrapado en la sala del trono y su corona fuera una condena.

Ese era un crimen contra natura, uno que estaba dispuesta a evitar ya que sí lograba que la alianza militar en vez de ser con los chacales fuera con ellos podría brindarle un motivo, aunque fuera completamente primario, de seguir adelante.

Leo había accedido a acompañarle con la excusa de buscar el perdón de Tygus, diciéndole que era eso lo único que deseaba del tigre, pero ella conocía mucho mejor a su amigo de lo que él mismo lo hiciera y su mirada fija en el antiguo capitán era más que suficiente.

La esperanza insensata de recuperar al tigre como si se pudieran borrar los años separados, las traiciones sufridas en ambos lados, podría ser una herramienta para unir a los felinos en un solo gobierno.

Leo no descansaría hasta que Tygus fuera suyo, su lealtad, sus habilidades y su cuerpo.

— ¿Shen? — Pronuncio Leo ligeramente sorprendido. — ¿Shen que tiene que ver con esto?

Tygus fingió ignorarlo, sus ojos estaban posados en los de Panthera, quien había roto su promesa de jamás decirle a Leo donde se encontraban, no lo quería cerca de él, de su pueblo y de su cachorro.

Ni él ni su gente, quienes seguían culpando al comandante por las pérdidas, aunque poco a poco comenzaban a disfrutar de ser los dueños de su propio destino.

A muchos de sus soldados aun les dolía haber perdido los pocos beneficios que tenían en el antiguo régimen y culpaban a Leo de su situación actual, la que en el mejor de los casos podía calificarse como precaria.

— Durara lo que tenga que durar… — Respondió arqueando una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido por la información que tenía Panthera. — Aunque no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación Panthera.

Su alianza era un secreto, él y Shen habían llegado a la conclusión que eso era lo mejor por temor a las represalias de los lagartos así como la inoportuna intervención de Thundera y su soberano.

— ¿Tienes una alianza con Shen? — Leo le pregunto sorprendido. — ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?

Tygus estaba a punto de darle la misma respuesta que obtuvo Panthera, sin embargo, aquello sería demasiado infantil, podría verse débil y no podían darse ese lujo.

— Hace varios años. — Fue su respuesta más o menos sincera. — ¿A que han venido?

Leo se dio cuenta que no podía decirle sus razones para visitar ese asentamiento, esa reunión repentinamente era una de Estado y como el rey de Thundera debía poner sus sentimientos a un lado.

Aunque tampoco podía perder la oportunidad que le brindaba una visita de Estado para acercarse a Tygus, así como las subsecuentes reuniones para mantenerlos en pie, lo cual era gracioso, ya que de momento esas aburridas visitas parecían tener su lado positivo.

— Mentiría si no dijera que quería verte. — Comenzó Leo, buscando una forma de apaciguar a Tygus. — Cuando Panthera me dijo que estabas vivo, que los soldados perdidos habían sido descubiertos quise comprobarlo.

Bengalí apretó los dientes, Tygus permaneció impávido, sus manos sujetando los brazos de su silla, sus ojos posados en los suyos, leyendo sus movimientos.

— No era este el recibimiento que esperaba.

Leo esperaba ser rechazado por los soldados de Tygus en cuanto los vieran, sin embargo, aquí estaban representando cada uno de ellos a un grupo diferente de felinos y Leo creía que ese podía ser el momento de unir a su raza en una sola.

Esperaba que Tygus lo comprendiera, de lo contrario le daría una razón para regresar a ese asentamiento e intentar convencerlo de abandonar ese precario territorio en un oasis en medio del desierto por la esplendorosa Thundera, necesitaban urgentemente de los soldados veteranos en sus filas.

Bengalí estaba a punto de interrumpirlo cuando Tygus levanto la mano en señal de que guardara silencio, era un líder y sus decisiones eran respetadas, provocando que Leo casi sonriera al ver el gesto fruncido del tigre blanco.

— Somos una misma especie Tygus y estoy seguro que comprendes la imperante necesidad de estar juntos como raza, es cierto que aun somos los más fuertes pero a nuestro ejército le falta la experiencia que las otras especies poseen, tu gente la tiene y serian recibidos en Thundera como nuestros hermanos.

Tygus no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, no de los labios de Leo que confiaba en las otras razas, en las posibilidades de crear un solo gobierno, una alianza perpetua, pero ahora, aquí estaba el rey de Thundera hablando como alguien que no conocía, era como si hubiera perdido la esperanza que brillaba en su corazón, esa llama que lo sedujo en el primer momento que le vio.

— La libertad de la que gozamos es suficiente para nosotros y no veo la necesidad de abandonar lo que hemos construido con esfuerzo en estos ocho años. — Fue su respuesta.

No podía tratar a este gobernante como al joven e idealista león que conoció en la nave de Mum-Ra, había pasado demasiado tiempo y ambos eran personas diferentes.

Tygus volvía a sentir su cuerpo pesado, había perdido la cuenta de las noches que había pasado en vela atormentado por sus constantes pesadillas, esa voz que parecía aun rondar en su cabeza, estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con Leo los trillados detalles de su alianza.

No podía ofrecer más de lo que le prometió a Panthera la primera vez que pactaron una tregua, así que no había caso de seguir discutiendo esos asuntos, a menos que quisiera descubrir sus debilidades.

Leo estaba a punto de pedirle que rectificara, no podía negar que aquella era la mejor opción para su raza y sería una oportunidad para acercarse a Tygus, aunque fuera de manera diplomática.

— No obstante puedo ofrecer algo parecido a lo que le ofrecí a Panthera.

De repente Leo tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a su consejera y segundo al mando, era como si lo hubiera llevado a esa reunión a ciegas.

Tygus al notar su sorpresa sonrío, por lo menos Panthera había cumplido su promesa antes de traicionar su confianza, de tener la oportunidad le preguntaría que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

— En el supuesto de que ocurriese una guerra con otra raza que no sean los chacales nosotros estaremos de su lado en el conflicto, pero hasta ese momento queremos ser respetados como un grupo independiente.

— Eso no fue lo que tú me prometiste Tygus. — Panthera inmediatamente trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, aquella ocasión le había dicho que serían sus aliados incondicionales, sin importar quien fuera el enemigo a vencer.

— Esa era mi primera oferta, esta es la segunda.

Fue la respuesta de Tygus, quien parecía sumamente seguro de sí mismo, aunque de la misma forma que parecía tener el control de esa reunión se daba cuenta que lucía cansado, casi como los últimos días antes de la rebelión.

— ¿Qué esperan de nosotros Tygus?

Leo se recargo en la mesa, si estaban negociando debía saber que se esperaba de ellos, aunque estaba seguro que Panthera no habría pactado con el tigre si las condiciones del tratado los ponían en desventaja.

Tygus no esperaba tener que renegociar su tratado, aunque no parecía tener otra alternativa, el pacto anterior había sido firmado con Panthera, aparentemente a las espaldas del rey de Thundera.

En esta ocasión tenía frente a si al rey en persona y no podía creer que sólo por haber sido amantes no trataría de tener la ventaja, Tigris siempre había sido claro en ese aspecto durante su entrenamiento, la neutralidad no funcionaba, tenías que dejar en claro tu postura y que tan lejos llegarías para mantenerla.

Los chacales eran sus aliados, necesitaban de sus conocimientos, por el momento estaban en una posición equitativa, con los otros gatos su situación era de desventaja y no podía permitir que lo supieran.

— Lo mismo que en el pasado, Panthera conoce todos los detalles y no veo la necesidad de volver a mencionarlos.

Leo asintió, no podía exigir que se le presentaran todos los detalles, aquello solo comprobaría que Panthera había actuado a sus espaldas y que su gobierno de alguna forma era débil.

— Veo que tienes todo planeado. — Dijo Leo, con cierta molestia en su tono de voz. — Tygus.

— No esperaba tener que recibirte en mis tierras Lord Leo, ninguno de mis soldados y muchos de ellos aun recienten tus decisiones.

Tygus trataba de controlar sus emociones por que en el momento en que se dejara llevar por el pasado perdería la ventaja que tenía en esa reunión inesperada.

— Panthera puede explicarte las razones por las cuales tu visita no es grata, sin embargo…

Tygus respiro hondo, comenzaba a mostrar los rastros del cansancio y estrés acumulado durante esos largos meses en los cuales parecía que todo les estaba saliendo mal, primero una sequia, después una peligrosa escases de Thundrilium, ahora la visita inesperada de Leo.

— Estoy tratando de actuar tan pragmáticamente como me es posible cuando tú nos has costado demasiado Lord Leo.

Tygus se levanto de la mesa y se recargo en esta, dos gotas de sudor resbalaban en su mejilla, Leo podía darse cuenta que su antiguo amante tenía bolsas en los ojos y aparentaba no haber dormido en días, una imagen común antes de su rebelión, una que seguía atormentándole.

— Pueden dormir en este cuarto si así lo desean, nadie los perturbara y durante la mañana, antes de que se marchen me darás tu decisión.

Tygus dio la media vuelta y salió de la capsula acondicionada, lo seguía Bengalí con una apariencia sumisa, como si lo único que deseara fuera ayudarle, aunque Leo se preguntaba porque ese tigre blanco le daba un mal presentimiento, tal vez era su lengua de plata o el odio que siempre había mostrado por su persona, así como su exagerada lealtad por Mum-Ra.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí Panthera? — Pregunto Leo, enfocando su mirada en la de su segundo al mando. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podía esperar?

Ella no se inmuto y recogiendo su cabello en una coleta desabrocho un poco su ropa, ese territorio era demasiado caluroso, casi desértico a diferencia del sitio en donde habían fundado Thundera, cuyo clima templado siempre era agradable.

— Me parece que tu ex no te quiere en este lugar y francamente no me sorprende. — Fue su respuesta un tanto divertida. — Aunque no creo que te refieras a eso.

Ella se sentó en la cama, su mirada estaba fija en Leo, quien sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de sorprenderse ante semejante recibimiento, por el contrario, debía agradecer que Tygus ignorara su pasado al tratar de firmar un pacto con él.

— Estoy hablando sobre el pacto con los chacales. — Aquellas eran noticias relevantes de las cuales no estaba enterado. — ¿Qué está pasando con eso?

Panthera pasó una mano sobre su cabello pensando en la forma de responder a esa pregunta, llevaba poco tiempo de saberlo, la última vez que vio a Shen este parecía sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo, era extraño y al ver las edificaciones supo que aquella maravillosa obra era el trabajo de ingenieros felinos.

Tal vez la construcción no había sido hecha por manos felinas, pero la arquitectura tenía casi los mismos diseños que Thundera, solo que un poco más práctico, era sin duda el trabajo de un ingeniero militar.

— No estaba segura del todo, pero los diseños de su fortaleza eran sin duda alguna diseños de ingeniería militar felina.

Leo rasco su barbilla, aun seguía recargado en la mesa pensando la forma en la cual debía llevar ese asunto, especialmente si Bengalí era como lo suponía uno de los consejeros de Tygus.

Ese astuto tigre de pelaje blanco y lengua de plata trataría de evitar que hubiera paz entre ellos a toda costa, no sabía porque razón pero estaba seguro que Bengalí no sería más que un estorbo.

— La única opción obvia era que supieran donde estaba este campamento.

Leo se levanto de la silla y caminó en dirección de la ventana, desde donde podía ver que varios felinos hablaban con Tygus, aparentemente increpándole sus motivos para dejarlos pasar o el resultado de su reunión.

Tygus se comportaba como un capitán, seguía mandando a sus soldados, los que parecían respetar sus decisiones sí la mirada de los más jóvenes eran una indicación de ello, quienes le preocupaban eran dos gatos de gran tamaño, los que tenían un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo con el emblema de Mum-Ra.

La posibilidad de que hubiera una guerra entre Thundera y las otras razas animales era remota, ni siquiera Rezard tenía ánimos de manchar sus manos, cada líder se enfocaba en crear su propio refugio, sus propias reglas, en sí, una civilización que pudieran disfrutar las generaciones futuras.

Por lo que tal vez había otro motivo detrás de las acciones de Panthera que iban más allá de la alianza con los chacales, la que no era motivo de preocupación inmediata.

— ¿Esa fue la razón para que me trajeras aquí? — Pregunto Leo con un gran suspiro. — La alianza.

Panthera jamás había actuado sin pensar sus opciones, aunque si se dejaba llevar por su instinto cuando pensaba que la ocasión lo ameritaba, este era uno de esos casos.

— No… — Fue la respuesta de Panthera.

Leo abandono la ventana, paso una mano entre su cabello pensando en cómo distraer a Bengalí para poder conversar con Tygus en privado, quería pedirle perdón, hacerle ver que tan arrepentido se encontraba.

— ¿Cuál fue la razón entonces? — Leo estaba confundido y de pronto pensó que Tygus podría necesitar ayuda. — Piensas que Tygus…

— No lo hice por Tygus tampoco. — Panthera lo interrumpió casi inmediatamente sorprendiendo a Leo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Pregunto esta vez Leo, confundido por la razón que llevo a Panthera a actuar de esa forma. — Porque me trajiste aquí cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo.

— No es verdad.

Panthera sabía que Leo no comprendería sus razones, ella tampoco lo hacía del todo, pensaba que de esta forma podría brindarle cierta ayuda a los felinos que vivían en ese asentamiento, pero no era la razón principal detrás de sus acciones.

— Tengo la impresión de que has perdido algo de tu fuego interno y quería ver cuál sería tu reacción al ver a Tygus.

Su respuesta sorprendió a Leo, quien trato de decirle que eso era falso, tenía muchas razones para seguir adelante, sin embargo, Panthera no lo permitió, casi inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y cubrió su boca con dos dedos.

— Tu reacción fue la que esperaba.

Leo no intento separarse de Panthera, ella al ver que no sería interrumpida se alejo de su soberano y se asomo por el hueco de la ventana, el que dejaba ver la tranquila población que una década antes eran soldados imparables, un ejército temible cuya cereza del pastel era el propio Tygus.

Lo que necesitaban para poder asegurar su dominio, un ejército imparable de veteranos entrenados para la conquista, no era que necesitaran de ellos, porque la paz sería duradera, pero no podían asegurarla con el pobre ejercito que Tykus estaba tratando de entrenar.

— Aun después de todo este tiempo sigues deseándolo.

Parecía que Tygus tenía en Leo el mismo efecto que en el pasado, el león seguía volviéndose loco por él, de pronto parecía que recuperar su perdón era una misión tan grande como cualquier otra y tal vez en el proceso podrían recobrar al ejército perdido de su raza, asegurar o fragmentar la alianza existente con los chacales, así como el rey de Thundera podría recuperar ese fuego interno que amenazaba con extinguirse.

— La respuesta de Tygus también fue extraña... el siente algo por ti.

— Tygus me odia y ni siquiera puedo culparlo por eso. — Le dijo Leo con tristeza, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho como si fueran una barrera que podría protegerlo de sus errores. — Arruine todo.

— Nunca lo había visto mostrar tanta vida, solo con Claudius, pero él es su hijo y creo que debe ser normal.

Leo sonrió ligeramente, pero aun así creía que Panthera solo estaba tratando de animarlo, empujarlo a perseguir algo que deseaba, aunque no entendía el propósito detrás de sus acciones.

Pero sí comprendía sus propios motivos, durante años se dijo que lo único que deseaba era el perdón de Tygus, que si lo recibía podría ser libre de esa culpa que no lo abandonaba, pero con solo verlo se daba cuenta que no se contentaría con eso.

Sin embargo, Tygus no lo deseaba, todo el afecto que pudo sentir por él se transformo en odio y la única forma de recuperarle, tenerle como en el pasado cuando se entrego por completo a él, era ignorando sus deseos, convirtiéndolo en su sirviente y a el mismo en un monstruo.

No volvería a hacerlo, Tygus ya había tenido suficiente con la primera vez que ocurrió, cuando estaba tan perdido en sus propias sospechas, en sus propios temores que no pudo ver la inmensidad del afecto que su amante le brindaba.

El día que decidió visitarlo en la celda para reclamarle a Tygus que cumpliera su promesa de entregarse a él por completo, de pertenecerle en cuerpo, alma y corazón, el día que por primera vez su amante lo rechazo.

Ocurrió justo como Akbar le advirtió que pasaría, pero no en la forma que él se lo imagino.

— No tengo ningún derecho a interferir en su vida. — Pronuncio en un susurro, aun recordando las imágenes de aquella noche. — Lo mejor es que lo deje libre y me contente con saber que aun vive.

— Ese no es el Leo que conozco. — Le espeto Panthera sujetándolo de los brazos. — El Leo que conozco no cree en imposibles y no se detiene hasta que logra su objetivo.

— El Leo que conoces ha muerto, él creía que con solo derrotar a Mum-Ra podríamos ser felices, que no tendría que encargarme de la seguridad de todos los felinos, que la corona no sería una cadena y la sala del trono no se convertiría en una tumba. — Fue la respuesta de Leo.

— Es gracioso, porque Tygus se enamoro de ese Leo.


	7. Chapter 7

Afecto

Capitulo 7.

Tygus despidió a los curiosos después de responder algunas de sus preguntas, Bengalí lo seguía en silencio, su expresión era neutral sin mostrar su enojo ante la visita inesperada del rey de Thundera a su aldea.

Tygus al ingresar a su casa, se sentó en su cama sin mucha reverencia, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano derecha, frotándolos con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba cansado.

— ¿Si quieres yo puedo encargarme de todo? — Pronuncio Bengalí sentándose frente a Tygus.

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, Bengalí no trataría al rey de Thundera con respeto, tampoco a Panthera, no quería problemas que no podían solucionar.

— No es necesario, yo puedo encargarme de su visita.

Bengalí apretó los dientes molesto, Tygus no debía rebajarse a tratar a sus visitantes en persona, era indigno de un Tyaty, sí acaso Lord Mum-Ra estuviera con ellos como en el pasado no tendrían que sufrir tantas penurias.

Ellos eran sus favoritos y Tygus el más apreciado de todos, el joven tigre blanco se preguntaba cómo era posible que su amigo ignorara las bendiciones de su amo, que insistiera en que lo muerto no podía regresarse de la tumba, cuando Lord Mum-Ra era inmortal, lo que significaba que nunca perecería.

— Te aconsejaría que durmieras un poco primero.

Tygus se recostó en la cama sin cubrirse con las cobijas, seguro que su descanso sería interrumpido por los fantasmas de su pasado.

— Despiértame en unas horas.

Bengalí asintió y se quedo sentado enfrente de Tygus por algunos minutos, recargado en los brazos de la silla en donde estaba sentado, tratando de comprender la razón por la cual Leo no había sido asesinado en cuanto lo vieron.

Después de lo ocurrido entre su amigo y el comandante, para Bengalí la opción obvia era que utilizaran esa oportunidad para vengarse, ese león era un peligro para los suyos, sin embargo era Tygus quien mandaba muy a su pesar.

Aunque la llegada de Leo podría resolver algunos de los problemas que acongojaban a Tygus, sólo necesitaba encontrar la forma de comunicárselo a su amigo, aunque no creía que el otro tigre estuviera conforme con su idea.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — Pregunto Tygus notando que Bengalí no se había marchado.

Sus brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho, dándole la espalda a Bengalí, pero comprendiendo perfectamente que su amigo estaba pensando en algo y conociéndolo como lo hacía, lo mejor era que le dijera que estaba pasando en ese momento.

— ¿Aun amas a Leo? — Pregunto Bengalí recargándose en la cama con una mueca de molestia. — ¿Por eso lo dejaste entrar?

Tygus no respondió en un principio, aun amaba a Leo, pero no creía que eso pudiera ser relevante en su situación actual, era imposible que su relación pudiera recuperarse.

El comandante era un felino implacable y muy astuto, cuando aun seguían sirviéndole a Lord Mum-Ra no se detuvo ante nada para lograr que su rebelión fuera exitosa, ahora que se trataba de un Rey, el rey de Thundera, no creía que fuera diferente.

— Mis sentimientos son… — Como podría decirlo sin que sonara tan patético como se lo imaginaba. — Irrelevantes.

— Aun así lo dejaste entrar.

Tygus volvió a sentarse pasando una mano entre su cabello, lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco, mas parecía imposible con sus pesadillas y Bengalí señalando sus faltas a cada paso que daba.

— Ya te dije mis razones, es el rey de los demás clanes.

— No es nuestro rey. — Comenzó Bengalí.

— No seas estúpido. — Siendo interrumpido por Tygus casi inmediatamente. — No estoy diciendo que lo sea.

Bengalí gruño al escuchar el insulto de Tygus, quien respondió levantándose de su cama y caminando en su dirección, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, el también estaba muy molesto por las constantes dudas.

— ¿Por qué cuestionas todas mis decisiones? — Le pregunto tratando de comprender su nueva actitud. — ¿Acaso quieres el liderazgo?

Bengalí suspiro, Tygus estaba enojado y esperaba que ese fuego fuera canalizado en contra de Leo, quien se atrevía a visitarlos después de su traición, creyendo que Tygus abandonaría su posición como líder de su clan para lamer sus botas.

Leo lo único que deseaba era arrebatarle a Lord Mum-Ra todo aquello que le perteneció alguna vez, porque después de todo el ganador siempre se quedaba con el botín.

— No lo hago, pero después de lo que te hizo me molesta que piense que puede llegar así como así, reclamando nuestra alianza, nuestra servidumbre, como si fuéramos poco menos que… animales.

Lo último lo pronuncio con asco y descontento, logrando que Tygus se tranquilizara un poco, lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado con un gran suspiro.

Bengalí era de los pocos que aun no se acostumbraban a su nueva situación y su enojo era el que hablaba cuando exigía que Leo debía ser eliminado, era de esperarse, después de todo habían perdido demasiado por su culpa.

Aun así Tygus también comprendía que la primera vez que se dejo engatusar por Leo les costó su antigua vida, que era su líder y que ellos eran su responsabilidad.

— Conozco cual es mi deber, siempre lo he hecho Bengalí, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Bengalí le miro de reojo, aun sin creer en sus palabras ni en su fuerza, o eso pensó Tygus al ver su expresión.

— Eso no te evito caer en su juego. — Le recordó el tigre blanco.

Eso era cierto, Leo sin mucho trabajo lo convenció de su amor, de quebrar todas las enseñanzas de su pasado, olvidar el entrenamiento de Tigris, su deber y su orgullo, para que al final fuera traicionado por el comandante.

Para que la persona por la cual hubiera dado todo lo tratara como un enemigo, cuando antes de conocerlo era recompensado por sus logros, bendecido con los regalos que Lord Mum-Ra en persona le concedía y tal vez, con el tiempo se hubiera acostumbrado a servirle.

— Yo pensé que me amaba… — pronuncio con tristeza. — Pero ahora sé que no fue así, no volveré a ser engañado, Bengalí, no te preocupes por eso.

Las comisuras de los labios del tigre blanco se movieron para dibujar una delicada sonrisa, la cual también parecía tener un dejo de tristeza.

— Aun así me entristece verte así, no es justo que ese león juegue de esa forma contigo.

Tygus se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle, eran ciertas sus palabras y aunque estaba seguro que Leo no lo amo, porque no creía que hubiera amor sin confianza, se preguntaba si aun deseaba su cuerpo.

Esperaba que no fuera así, no tenía la fuerza para ignorarlo y sabía que si no dejaba atrás su pasado no podría continuar con su futuro.

— Mañana partirán y podremos olvidarnos de Leo y Thundera por un tiempo. — Finalizo Tygus con una gran sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

Bengalí arqueo una ceja, cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho y trato de pensar en alguna forma para convencer a Tygus del error que estaba cometiendo.

— Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Tygus. — Pronuncio Bengalí antes de marcharse en silencio.

Tygus volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos, Claudius estaba con los demás cachorros, probablemente aprendiendo algo o conociéndolo como lo hacía, buscando alguna forma de meterse en problemas.

A veces pensaba que Claudius era demasiado trabajo para él solo, tenía demasiada energía que no sabía cómo canalizar, después de todo el era un soldado.

Thundercats - Thundercats - Thundercats-Thundercats – Thundercats – Thundercats

Claudius a sus ocho años de edad estaba cansado de permanecer en ese refugio desde la llegada de los dos Thunderianos, su padre había sido muy claro al respecto, no quería verlo salir de ese lugar, mucho menos buscar a los felinos, de hacerlo habría consecuencias.

No le gustaba ser castigado, ni tampoco le gustaba que su padre estuviera enojado con él, por eso sabía que debía obedecerlo, permanecer en ese horrible lugar con los demás cachorros, aburriéndose como nunca.

Su padre le diría que ese momento era perfecto para meditar, pero si había algo que era mucho más aburrido que estar encerrado con un montón de thunderkittens era meditar.

Claudius prefería realizar tareas domesticas a pasarse sentado durante horas en una misma posición sin hacer nada productivo, seguramente su padre tenía alguna clase de don o algo, pero el no, por lo tanto prefería practicar con una espada de madera los pocos movimientos que su padre le había enseñado hasta ese momento.

Podría practicar un poco su tiro, pero con los thunderkittens a su lado eso era peligroso y el felino encargado de cuidarlos, quien era una mujer de edad madura, le quito el arma para que no se lastimara a sí mismo o a los demás.

— Estoy aburrido. — Volvió a quejarse.

La mujer madura, que había sido un soldado en sus años de juventud le observo fijamente para después ignorarlo nuevamente.

— Tygus dijo que no puedes salir de aquí hasta que el mismo venga por ti, así que medita o duerme.

Claudius se cruzo de brazos molesto, era lo peor que hasta el momento podía pasarle a un niño hiperactivo de su edad, ser protegido por una mujer gruñona con cara de pocos amigos, por lo menos cuando Bengalí lo cuidaba le contaba historias de los viejos tiempos.

— No me gusta meditar. — Fue su respuesta molesta.

La mujer tenía la postura que su padre usaba cuando meditaba, tal vez era algo de los ancianos, aquello de meditar, porque francamente él no lo entendía.

— Entonces duerme como los otros cachorros. — Fue la respuesta de la mujer mayor.

Claudius se recargo en sus rodillas, mirándole fijamente, esa mujer era todo un caso, si no quería meditar, entonces tampoco quería dormir, las dos tareas eran igualmente aburridas.

— No tengo sueño. — Insistió el cachorro con una mueca de disgusto.

— Me sorprende que tú seas el cachorro del Capitán Tygus. — Pronuncio la mujer observando que los otros cachorros comenzaban a agitarse.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el cachorro sorprendido.

— Eres demasiado consentido, no sé porque, pero me sorprende que el capitán este criando a un niño malcriado que nunca sigue las ordenes de sus superiores.

Claudius no pudo decir nada al respecto, no entendía que había de malo con su comportamiento, su padre jamás lo había regañado por eso y de repente le vino una pregunta a su mente.

— ¿Cómo era mi padre antes?

La mujer rasco su barbilla, pensando en que responderle al cachorro, Tygus no hablaba mucho del pasado, probablemente se sentía humillado por haber sido interceptado antes de haber finalizado su misión, aun así su cachorro merecía saber la importancia que tuvo, el valor de su esfuerzo en el campo de batalla.

— Tu padre era el epitome de la tradición militar de nuestro clan.

Para Claudius aquello no significaba nada, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar sobre su padre o el pasado, la tigresa suspiro molesta, para señalar poco después la puerta de ese refugio.

— Claudius, si no puedes guardar silencio, entonces siéntate afuera y espera por tu padre. — Pronuncio la tigresa de edad madura. — No quiero tener que encargarme de estos mocosos también.

Claudius era el mayor de todos los cachorros, tenía ocho años de edad, en cambio el mayor de los otros thunderkittens tenía seis años, los demás eran menores, haciendo que más o menos fuera un niño solitario.

— Esta bien, ya me voy. — Se quejo Claudius, abriendo la puerta, sentándose en una banquita que estaba colocada a un lado de la puerta.

Thundercats - Thundercats - Thundercats-Thundercats – Thundercats – Thundercats

Leo cerró las cortinas con una mueca de disgusto, Bengalí había entrado en su cuarto con demasiada naturalidad, como si eso fuera normal y de alguna forma aquello le molestaba.

No entendía como ese tigre blanco tenía la amistad y confianza incondicional de Tygus desde siempre, aun en la nave de Mum-Ra parecía que Tygus daría su vida por Bengalí.

— Dime algo Panthera.

Ella le observo sin decir nada, esperando por la pregunta que Leo se moría pro pronunciar.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace Bengalí en esta aldea?

Leo se sentó enfrente de ella con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, parecía que su rey comenzaba a mostrar alguna clase de emoción, aunque esta fueran celos, unos que estaban enfocados a un felino que era el mejor amigo de Tygus.

Un gato inteligente que siempre había estado acompañando a Tygus desde la infancia, era sorprendente que Leo sintiera celos por él, cuando Bengalí podría ser lo más parecido que el capitán tenía a un hermano. — Es el consejero de Tygus, sabes que siempre han estado juntos.

Lamentablemente lo sabía, Bengalí en el pasado había sido uno de los mayores obstáculos de su breve noviazgo, aun ahora se preguntaba cómo fue que el viejo costal de huesos se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Porque era sumamente irónico que Mum-Ra desconociera sus planes de rebelión y supiera casi con exactitud que sus dos soldados más leales se veían a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — Pregunto Panthera recargándose en su mano izquierda.

— Bengalí… su lealtad a Mum-Ra siempre fue incuestionable.

La respuesta de Leo sorprendió a Panthera, quien se pregunto qué diferenciaba a Tygus y a Bengalí, ambos eran reconocidos por su lealtad, ambos eran soldados de elite y los dos siempre estaban juntos.

— Tal vez solo fue una farsa, una pantalla como la que tú crees que tuvo Tygus.

Para Leo eso no era posible, sin embargo temía que si le comentaba a Panthera sus temores ella simplemente los desechara, para él era como si Bengalí fuera una sombra que siempre seguía de cerca a Tygus, tal vez quien le informo a la momia de su relación.

Se preguntaba quién era los ojos y oídos de Mum-Ra realmente, ¿Tygus o Bengalí?

— Puede ser, pero aun así Bengalí no me da una buena espina.

Panthera no creía que Leo pudiera caminar a su antojo en la aldea o que ello fuera una buena idea, sin embargo, ella en el pasado se gano ese derecho y se preguntaba si Tygus había cambiado de opinión.

Pero a juzgar por la falta de guardias fuera de esa puerta, era seguro que aun podría caminar a su antojo en ese lugar, al menos podría visitar a Tygus y tratar de convencerlo de permitirle a Leo hablar con él a solas.

— En mis otras visitas Tygus me dejo caminar en la aldea a mi parecer.

Seguramente esa información solo haría que Leo se sintiera miserable, aun así no perdía nada tratando de convencer a Tygus de ver a su antiguo amante una segunda ocasión.

— Puedo intentar convencerlo de verte a solas, tal vez decirle lo que tanto deseas.

Leo asintió sin mucho ánimo, eso era mejor que permanecer encerrados en esa capsula de escape y con mucha suerte Panthera podría ganarle una nueva oportunidad para verle, esta vez sin Bengalí.

— No tienes por qué permanecer en este lugar todo el día solo porque yo no puedo salir de aquí.

Panthera creía que tal vez si hablaba con Tygus podría convencerlo de charlar con Leo, no era que ese tigre escuchara sus palabras, pero era mejor que sentarse todo el día en ese lugar, sin hacer nada productivo.

Con esa idea en mente salió de la capsula y camino en dirección de la vivienda de Tygus, tratando de que ese tigre charlara con ella, sin darse cuenta que un cachorro de ojos azules le observaba perplejo.

Thundercats - Thundercats - Thundercats-Thundercats – Thundercats – Thundercats

Tygus se quedo dormido casi inmediatamente, parecía que su cuerpo estaba tomándole la factura de una vida de trabajo duro y estrés constante, hasta el punto que le costaba demasiado poder mantenerse despierto en el momento en el cual debía estar más alerta.

Dejándolo vulnerable a las voz que constantemente pronunciaba su nombre cuando trataba de dormir, ese león azul que lo torturaba en sus sueños.

— Tygus…

Tygus se revolvió en su cama, cambiando de postura, apretando un poco los dientes susurrando algunas palabras que no podían comprenderse del todo, tampoco había quien pudiera escucharlas.

— Tygus, ven a mí…

Esa voz ancestral seguía nombrándolo, esperando que fuera a su encuentro, lo liberara de su tumba.

— ¡Ven a mí!

Tygus de pronto sintió que era transportado a otro lugar, que unas manos invisibles acariciaban su mejilla, su espalda, tratando de engatusarlo para que obedeciera como en el pasado.

— Tygus…

Sumiéndolo en un mundo que trataba de dejar atrás, como un mero recuerdo de su pasado, el cual parecía no quererlo dejar ir, aunque este mismo pasado se hubiera perdido con la llegada a ese planeta.

De pronto, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la tumba en el desierto, los pasillos no carecían de vida como la última vez que piso la nave de su antiguo señor, brillaban con la luz mecánica y fría del pasado.

El ambiente estéril que recordaba estaba presente, la fría temperatura interior era la misma, la oscuridad apenas le permitía ver lo que había enfrente de su cuerpo, el cual brillaba de color azul.

Como si se tratase de un mero fantasma, uno más de los recuerdos que quería olvidar, igual a la voz que seguía llamándolo desde las sombras.

— Tygus…

Thundercats - Thundercats - Thundercats-Thundercats – Thundercats – Thundercats

Claudius después de hacer todo lo que un niño de su edad podía hacer en un mismo punto de esa aldea comenzaba a desesperarse, preguntándose donde estaba su padre y por qué no había llegado a recogerlo.

Bengalí después de acompañar a Tygus a su casa para que pudiera descansar un poco decidió visitar a Claudius, ver como se encontraba el problemático cachorro de león, el cual seguramente estaría encantado de escuchar que otro león estaba en la aldea y no solo cualquier león, sino Leo en persona.

A quien encontró como era de esperarse sentado fuera de la guardería, no podía culparlo, los otros niños eran demasiado pequeños para hacerle compañía, uno de los inconvenientes de haber sido traicionados por Leo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le pregunto sentándose a su lado, observando los garabatos que había hecho con una ramita.

— Nada.

Claudius los borro con molestia, para posar su atención en el tigre blanco, quien se recargo contra la pared detrás del asiento, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho mirándolo de reojo.

— Pensé que te gustaría saber que Leo está en la aldea en este preciso momento.

Claudius al escuchar el nombre de Leo se levanto de un salto, recordando todas las palabras que Tygus le había dicho sobre ese león apenas la noche anterior.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto emocionado.

Bengalí sonrió al escuchar su pregunta y ver la emoción en su rostro, era exactamente lo que esperaba ver.

— Aunque es una lástima que tu padre no quiere verte acercándote a ese León.

Claudius se mordió el labio, era injusto, aunque una idea comenzaba a formarse en un su infantil mente, una idea que Bengalí adivino.

— Pero si no te ven, no habría nada que castigar.

Los ojos del cachorro brillaron con emoción, su padre le había enseñado como camuflarse con sus alrededores, lo que significaba que no podrían verlo.

— Aunque seguramente aun eres demasiado pequeño para saber cómo camuflarte con tus alrededores.

Poco después se levanto y alboroto el cabello de Claudius con afecto, justo en el momento en el que Panthera salía de la capsula que servía como casa de huéspedes para sus visitantes.

— No te metas en problemas, eso no le gustaría a tu padre.

Poco después se alejo en dirección de Panthera, a quien le increpo que hacia vagando en la aldea, sin embargo, estas palabras no las escucho el joven Ligre, quien solo pensaba en ver con sus propios ojos a Leo.

Bengalí tenía razón, su padre le dijo que no quería verlo desobedeciendo sus órdenes, pero si usaba el camuflaje no lo vería infringiendo sus órdenes, ni siquiera ese león en persona podría verlo.

Un plan se formo en la mente de Claudius, este era entrar a la casa de huéspedes, observar a Leo y salir, todo sin ser visto con ayuda de su don, el cual según su padre ya manejaba con suficiente destreza como para engañar a un pequeño grupo de lagartos.

Thundercats - Thundercats - Thundercats-Thundercats – Thundercats – Thundercats

Bengalí intercepto a Panthera justo antes de que interrumpiera el sueño de su capitán, colocándose enfrente de ella con los brazos detrás de la espalda y un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

— Déjame pasar, necesito hablar con Tygus. — Le indico Panthera.

Ignorando su puesto como el segundo al mando de esa aldea y su precaria situación de visitantes no deseados, provocando que Bengalí sonriera complaciente, sin hacerse a un lado, Tygus necesitaba descanso no charlar con una traidora.

— Tygus esta indispuesto en este instante. — Fue su respuesta amable.

Panthera se sorprendió ligeramente, era medio día y generalmente Tygus a esa hora entrenaba a Claudius, por lo menos eso ocurría las últimas veces que visito esa aldea.

— Pasa de medio día. — Dijo Panthera.

— Pero que perceptiva. — Comenzó Bengalí, recibiendo un gruñido de Panthera, quien comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud del tigre blanco. — Aun así, Tygus no puede atenderte, lo que quieras decirle me lo tendrás que decir a mí.

Thundercats - Thundercats - Thundercats-Thundercats – Thundercats – Thundercats

Leo comenzaba a cansarse de estar encerrado en esa pequeña habitación, le recordaba demasiado los cuartos que algunos de los felinos tenían en la vieja nave de Mum-Ra, los más afortunados.

Este cuarto era casi claustrofóbico, aunque entraba la luz del sol por las ventanas no se imaginaba que se parecía a lo que Tygus le comento cuando aun estaban juntos, no se acercaba ni siquiera un poco a sus habitaciones en Thundera.

Repentinamente escucho que la puerta que daba a ese pueblo de casas metálicas se abría, pero al voltear, esperando que fuera Panthera con malas noticias, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la puerta.

Leo se acerco a la puerta y volvió a cerrarla, rascándose la cabeza con el gesto fruncido, preguntándose como era posible que ocurriera lo que acababa de pasar, esas puertas tenían un seguro mecánico, no podían abrirse por si solas.

Lo que significaba que se trataba de una persona camuflada, probablemente un tigre, quien había decidido visitarlo, por un momento deseo que fuera Tygus, sin embargo, al aguzar sus sentidos no reconoció el aroma de su antiguo amante.

De pronto estiro la mano en dirección de una pequeña nube de polvo que había provocado que su intruso tuviera que contener un estornudo, sujetando el hombro de un Thunderkitten.

Quien inmediatamente olvido mantener el camuflaje y comenzó a retorcerse tratando de liberarse.

— ¡Suéltame! — Pronuncio el niño de cabello largo.

Leo lo dejo ir sorprendido al ver el color del pelaje del niño, el cual era de color miel cubierto con algunas cuantas rayas de color blanco, exceptuando sus mejillas en las cuales había dos líneas de color negro, las que contrastaban el que de otra forma seria el distintivo color de un león.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Leo sonriendo en dirección del cachorro.

— Solo quería ver a un león. — Claudius sabía que cuando su padre supiera que había desobedecido sus órdenes sería castigado. — Aquí no hay muchos de tu tipo.

Aquella respuesta era tan válida como cualquier otra pensó Leo, quien se hinco para estar a la altura del joven cachorro, preguntándose quien podría ser su madre y quien su padre, había algo en ese niño demasiado familiar para poder ignorarlo.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa que trataba de ganarse la amistad y confianza del cachorro. — ¿No eres un león?

— Yo soy un tigre. — Respondió Claudius casi inmediatamente, mostrando una seguridad encantadora a su tierna edad. — Aunque… Tygus dice que también soy un león, así que… si, también soy un león.

— ¿Tygus?

Escuchar ese nombre de los labios de ese pequeño removió el corazón de Leo, quien casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era este cachorro, a pesar de casi no tener mucho parecido con su padre.

— Tygus es mi padre, es el líder de la aldea…

Leo asintió pasando una mano sobre el cabello del pequeño thunderkitten, preguntándose quien era su madre y porque esta tuvo que ser una leona, si acaso lo había cambiado por ella.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Quiso saber su nombre casi inmediatamente.

— Claudius. — Respondió el niño, sintiéndose seguro en la presencia de Leo.

— ¿Claudius? — Pregunto Leo asombrado.

Tygus le había puesto el nombre de su padre, era como si se tratase de una broma, una venganza tal vez, sin embargo, las palabras de Akbar volvieron a perturbarlo.

— Sí, mi padre dijo que Claudius era un gran felino.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? — Pregunto sin saber realmente una respuesta. — ¿Quién es ella?

Leo se dio cuenta en ese momento que había mentido, no era cierto que el perdón de Tygus fuera suficiente para él, tampoco era suficiente para el saber que su amante encontró a una compañera, quería recuperarlo y necesitaba saber, quien era la mujer que se lo estaba arrebatando.

— Ella… — Fue la respuesta del cachorro, quien no parecía demasiado triste con esa información. — Ella murió cuando yo nací.


	8. Chapter 8

Afecto

Capitulo 8.

— Tygus es mi padre, es el líder de la aldea…

Leo asintió pasando una mano sobre el cabello del pequeño thunderkitten, preguntándose quién era su madre y porque esta tuvo que ser una leona, si acaso lo había cambiado por ella.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Quiso saber su nombre casi inmediatamente.

— Claudius. — Respondió el niño, sintiéndose seguro en la presencia de Leo.

— ¿Claudius? — Pregunto Leo asombrado.

Tygus le había puesto el nombre de su padre, era como si se tratase de una broma, una venganza tal vez, sin embargo, las palabras de Akbar volvieron a perturbarlo.

— Sí, mi padre dijo que Claudius era un gran felino.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? — Pregunto sin saber realmente una respuesta. — ¿Quién es ella?

Leo se dio cuenta en ese momento que había mentido, no era cierto que el perdón de Tygus fuera suficiente para él, tampoco era suficiente para el saber que su amante encontró a una compañera, quería recuperarlo y necesitaba saber, quien era la mujer que se lo estaba arrebatando.

— Ella… — Fue la respuesta del cachorro, quien no parecía demasiado triste con esa información. — Ella murió cuando yo nací.

Leo no supo si debía sentirse contento al escuchar esa información, pero lo estaba, haciéndolo sentir miserable, Claudius al ver su expresión abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente, acercándose al rey de Thundera para revisar su melena, sus ojos azules, así como su pelaje, tal vez comparándolos con el suyo.

— ¿Tu eres el comandante Leo?

Leo asintió con una sonrisa, el pequeño tigre/león era demasiado confiado, casi como si ya hubiera escuchado hablar de él con anterioridad, Tygus le había dicho algo bueno de su persona.

— Pensé que ya lo sabías.

Claudius asintió revisando entonces la espada del augurio, Leo se la presto aun guardada en el guantelete, no creía que el cachorro pudiera activarla y no veía cual era el daño en mostrarle uno de sus mayores tesoros, el otro esperaba poder recuperarlo, aunque tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo para ello.

— ¿Esto qué es?

Pregunto el cachorro cargándola con algo de esfuerzo, sacándola del guantelete, tirándolo después al suelo enfocándose en la hoja y después en la piedra de la empuñadura, la cual brillo momentáneamente llamando la atención de Leo.

— Es la espada del augurio, uno de los tesoros de Thundera.

Claudius trato de agitarla con torpeza, golpeando sin querer uno de los muebles, encajándola en este, provocando que Leo se levantara con rapidez, tratando de quitarle su espada al pequeño cachorro.

— A mi padre no le gustan las espadas, dicen que son primitivas...

Leo hubiera querido mostrarle la espada en todo su esplendor pero suponía que Claudius no debía estar en esa cabaña, mucho menos con él y al entrar en la forma en que lo hizo el pequeño Ligre se metería en muchos problemas.

— ¿Tu padre sabe esgrima?

Pregunto Leo sorprendido, no recordaba haber visto a Tygus ni una sola vez utilizando una espada, aunque su habitación estaba cubierta por ellas, parecían mucho más trofeos que armas que pudiera utilizar o siquiera estuviera interesado en ello.

— No, es muy malo aunque no quiere admitirlo.

Leo sonrió al escuchar al cachorro, era demasiado abierto, confiaba en los demás y estaba seguro que ese pequeño gatito era feliz, sus ojos azules brillaban como lo hacían los de Tygus cuando lo rescato en los corrales, antes de que fuera nombrado capitán.

— Yo creo que por eso prefiere enseñarme tiro, mira, dice que esta le trajo suerte en el pasado.

Claudius entonces le mostro el arma de fuego que su padre le había dado, decía que no debía utilizarla nunca en la aldea, sólo sí alguna vez estaba en peligro, con ella podría distraer a sus atacantes y después huir al interior del bosque mimetizándose con sus alrededores.

— ¿El te deja utilizar un arma de fuego? ¿En la aldea?

Leo tomó el arma de fuego preguntándose si acaso Tygus estaba loco, ni siquiera a ellos se les permitía utilizar un arma de fuego cuando eran cachorros, Claudius podía lastimarse, tal vez matar a alguien o a él mismo por accidente.

— ¡No! ¡Mi papá me mataría si sabe que utilice un arma en la aldea!

Leo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, aunque no estaba seguro si era una buena idea dejar a un pequeño portando un arma de fuego a pesar de las enseñanzas de Tygus y de sus reglas, los cachorros siempre encontraban alguna excusa para torcer las palabras de sus mayores, él siempre lo hacía.

— ¡O peor aun! ¡Me haría meditar durante días!

Claudius volvió a guardarla sin prestarle demasiada atención a la preocupación de Leo, quien seguía hincado frente a él, observándolo fijamente, engañándose a si mismo creyendo que este cachorro se le parecía demasiado.

— ¿Tygus te ha hablado de mi?

Pregunto Leo, al mismo tiempo que Claudius comenzaba a admirar su armadura de color azul con sorpresa y admiración, parecía que nunca hubiera visto ropa como la suya, comenzaba a sentirse como si tuviera dos cabezas, era como si el cachorro pensara que de un momento a otro desaparecería o se transformaría en algo completamente diferente.

— Sí.

Eso no era suficiente pensó Leo sentándose en el suelo, Claudius lo imito, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los suyos al igual que el color de su cabello, Leo debía recordarse que todos los leones eran idénticos y que este cachorro era mitad león.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Fue su pregunta, el cachorro por un momento pensó en su respuesta, mirándolo fijamente de arriba hacia abajo para después sonreírle, era una sonrisa sincera, hermosa, llena de vida y de futuro.

—Que eres bueno, que eres necio y terco, que eran amigos hasta que se separaron…

Claudius quería recordar cada una de las palabras que dijo su padre, pero no podía, así que en vez de eso comenzó a enumerar los atributos de Leo, pensando que eso era importante de alguna forma, que debía decírselos él ya que su padre no lo haría, nunca hablaba de su pasado.

— Que te respeta y que por eso debo sentirme orgulloso de ser un león…

Leo no supo que decir al principio, era imposible que Tygus hablara bien de él después de todo lo que paso entre ellos, aunque un niño de esa edad no podía mentir, debía ser cierto, Tygus aun lo quería o no lo odiaba como pensaba que haría.

— El te extraña mucho.

Finalizo el cachorro, Leo sonrió al escucharle, Tygus aun lo quería, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado y de su traición, seguía amándolo.

— ¿Cómo era mi papá?

Claudius se parecía mucho a él cuando tenía su edad o eso pensaba, ya que sus instructores siempre estaban furiosos recordó Leo, era demasiado activo, hablaba demasiado y siempre parecía que se había comido tres raciones de azúcar.

— ¿Qué?

Claudius volvió a levantarse agitado, de repente parecía molesto y llevando sus manos a su cabeza en un movimiento teatral, mirando el techo con exasperación, como si este pudiera responder a sus preguntas comenzó a quejarse.

— Sí, como era mi papá, cuando pregunto siempre me dicen "Era el epitome de nuestra raza" "Era un gran soldado" "Era la mano derecha de nuestro señor"

Las últimas frases las pronuncio imitando el tono de voz de un adulto, Claudius bajo los brazos suspirando, sin entender que había de bueno en esas palabras.

— ¿Cómo si eso pudiera decirme gran cosa? ¿Además quien era su señor y por qué le servían? No lo entiendo.

Leo se petrifico algunos instantes, que clase de persona le decía eso a un cachorro y porque mencionaban el pasado de su padre, el cual estaba seguro deseaba olvidar.

— ¡Nunca me dicen nada importante y él tampoco me dice nada!

El rey de Thundera guardo silencio, preguntándose que podría responderle a Claudius, no estaba en posición de contarle nada del pasado de su padre, ni siquiera pensaría en hacerlo, era demasiado perturbador para un cachorro, para cualquiera que no hubiera sufrido ese régimen, tampoco hablaría de su señor ni de su carrera militar, lo peor era que no sabía nada más de él, sólo Tygus sabía esas respuestas.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso?

Leo pregunto, pero temía saber cuál era la respuesta.

— Bengalí, siempre usa esa palabra rara cuando habla de mi papá.

El rey de Thundera apretó los dientes, ese tigre blanco era una criatura despreciable, un monstruo de dos caras, sí Tygus no quería contarle de su pasado él no tenía derecho alguno de mencionarlo.

— ¿Tyaty?

Pregunto Leo, llamando la atención de Claudius, quien sólo asintió.

— No me gusta que le diga así.

Debía hablar con Tygus, aunque no quisiera creerle tenía que advertirle del tigre blanco, el cachorro corría peligro en su compañía, no sólo él se recordó Leo, también lo hacia su antiguo amante.

— A mi tampoco.

Esperaba que Claudius no comprendiera el significado de aquel titulo, era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo y su amante no volvería a convertirse en eso, no mientras él siguiera vivo.

— ¡Ya se! ¿Ya que estas aquí podrías enseñarme a usar una espada?

Pregunto entusiasmado, tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo afuera donde podrían practicar, donde Leo podría enseñarle a usar una espada con la cual defenderse y podría ver que había de maravilloso en esa espada en su cinto para ser uno de los tesoros de Thundera, cuyo nombre le pareció maravilloso.

— No creo que a tu padre le guste que lo haga.

Le respondió Leo, sin moverse del suelo, provocando que Claudius frunciera el seño confundido.

— Necesito verlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus seguía dormido pero se movía agitado en su cama, su pesadilla era demasiado real y aunque trataba de abrir los ojos, obligarse a liberarse de las manos de la muerte, no tenía la fuerza para eso.

Había dejado de meditar desde muchos años atrás, varias décadas para ser precisos, provocando que sus barreras psíquicas dejaran de existir, abriendo su mente para los constantes embistes de la muerte.

Pensaba que era un hipócrita, le exigía a Claudius meditar cuando el había dejado de hacerlo, no podía concentrarse, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver a los cuatro espíritus, sentir los ojos rojos de su amo sobre su cuerpo, su esencia buscándolo en el plano astral.

Cuando aun le servía era peor, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía sobre él, sentía la lujuria manando de esa decadente forma, sus manos apoderándose de su cuerpo, el terror de Tigris, el odio reflejado en los ojos de su amante, a él mismo condenándose a una vida de dolor.

En su mente Tygus ya no se encontraba en su hogar, ni en el desierto, se encontraba en el interior de la nave tumba, su cuerpo era de color azul, casi transparente, sus ojos eran rojos y un fuego grisáceo rodeaba su cuerpo.

— Tygus…

Aquella voz nunca lo dejaría tranquilo, estaba encerrado, perdido en ese desierto y aun no lo dejaba ir, nunca permitiría que fuera libre.

— Ven a mí…

Tygus retrocedió varios pasos e intento alejarse de aquella tumba, pero de pronto unas serpientes de fuego negro se enrollaron en la puerta, cubriendo la única salida, detrás de él una silueta comenzaba a moverse y una luz morada iluminaba ese cuarto, el cual ahora se trataba de un castillo.

— Tú estás muerto, Leo te destruyo.

En el trono había un león de color azul, mirándolo fijamente, a sus espaldas podía ver la espada que portaba Leo sin las piedras de guerra junto a una piel de color claro, al principio pensó que era solo un animal salvaje, después comprendió que eso era, había sido un felino, un león de melena rojiza y pelaje color crema.

— No puedes matar algo que ya está muerto, tú más que nadie debe saberlo, Tyaty.

El león de color azul se levanto de su trono y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, la espada de Plundarr en su cinto.

— Yo no soy eso, soy libre, no soy un esclavo, ya no.

La criatura comenzó a reírse, observando su temor, disfrutando de su miedo, mostrándole su aldea, la precaria situación en la que se encontraban, como en el pasado ellos tenían todo cuanto quisiera, aun él a pesar de ser un esclavo, solo un juguete de un amo descuidado y posesivo.

— ¿Esto es mejor que servirme? ¿Pasar hambre, sed, miedo?

Tygus trato de concentrarse pero no podía con ese león acercándose a él, estaba asustado y creía que pronto se daría cuenta que su libertad no era más que una ilusión, que todo ese tiempo había soñado con ser libre, que Leo había sido derrotado, que su piel era aquello que colgaba en ese castillo.

— Al menos ya no tengo que servirte.

La criatura cambio de forma y se presento como era en realidad, una sombra del gigante, un esqueleto marchito envuelto en una capa de color rojo, mucho más asquerosa de lo que era en el pasado, provocando que Tygus cerrara los ojos tratando de olvidar que había compartido el lecho con esta abominación.

— ¿Acaso no fui generoso? ¿Acaso no te di libertad? ¿No permití que ese traicionero león viviera?

Tygus comenzó a hiperventilarse y dio un pequeño salto cuando la criatura toco su mejilla con la punta de su dedo.

—Yo era sólo un cachorro.

Los ojos de Tygus eran rojos, iguales a los de aquella criatura, al notarlo sonrió.

— Yo te pulí, te convertí en lo que eres y me traicionaste.

Tygus retrocedió un paso, sintiendo como el fuego negro de las serpientes abrasaban su piel, la criatura seguía en el mismo lugar, su mueca era una de disgusto, parecía decepcionado, como si en realidad se sintiera traicionado.

— Pero soy un amo generoso y puedo perdonarte sí cumples con tu deber y me liberas.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Claudius tras pensarlo unos instantes acepto ayudarle a Leo para que pudiera ver a su padre a solas, sin la compañía de Bengalí, justo como ocurría con Shen cuando les traía provisiones.

— Bengalí es un chismoso.

Respondió el pequeño ligre cuando Leo explico que no quería que los interrumpieran, que le prometiera que después le traería espadas y no solo eso, que le ayudaría a entrenar con ellas, pero que antes debía convencer a su padre de perdonarlo, de hablar con él en privado.

Claudius no estaba interesado en las espadas aunque si quería aprender a utilizar un arma de verdad, no esa aburrida pistola que no le dejaban usar nunca, lo que realmente quería era ver a su padre sonreír, ya no quería que siguiera triste.

— ¿No te agrada Bengalí?

Pregunto Leo oculto detrás un montón de leños que los tigres habían apilado para el invierno, Claudius le había explicado a Leo que su padre tenía una puerta secreta en su casa, la cual abrió con algunas herramientas que tomó de la pirámide en el desierto cuando encontraron sus armas y algunos vehículos.

— Es extraño.

Fue la respuesta de Claudius, quien veía como podían recorrer la distancia que había entre las dos casas, notando que Panthera discutía con el tigre de pelaje blanco, quien decía nadie podía importunar a Tygus, necesitaba recuperarse para la visita de Shen.

– ¿Por qué no entras tu primero? Yo te seguiré.

Susurro Leo notando que aun Panthera comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante la despectiva actitud del tigre blanco, quien aun se comportaba como si estuvieran en el régimen de Mum-Ra y se creyera superior a su consejera.

— Bengalí no me deja visitar a papá cuando duerme o está ocupado, dice que no debo importunarlo.

Leo asintió, la actitud de Bengalí comenzaba a exasperarle, no era que pensara que un cachorro podía ir y venir a su antojo, tampoco podía interrumpir una reunión de estado, pero creía que la actitud del tigre blanco para con un cachorro hibrido debía ser como la que usaba con Panthera, una de condescendiente molestia.

— Pero Bengalí no sabe como camuflarse como mi papá.

Claudius hablaba como si esperara que Leo comprendiera que le decía, había escuchado del don de los tigres, sabía que Tygus podía desaparecer a su antojo, de esa forma logro sacarlo de los corrales, pero al mismo tiempo no pensaba que solo algunos tigres tuvieran esa cualidad, creía que se trataba como en el caso de los elefantes, todos los tigres tenían el don en mayor o menor medida.

— No tiene el don y cuando quiero ver a mi papá no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Leo cubrió su boca riéndose al escuchar las palabras de Claudius, el cachorro de Tygus compartía su desagrado por el tigre de color blanco, aunque probablemente solo le veía como una niñera muy molesta.

— ¿Sabes que yo no puedo camuflarme, cierto?

Aquella pregunta le pareció graciosa a Claudius, quien sabía perfectamente que solo algunos felinos podían utilizar su don para esconderse de la mirada de los demás y aun dentro de los tigres era difícil poder camuflarse, era solamente obvio que Leo no podría camuflarse, después de todo era un león.

— Sí, no eres un tigre.

Leo sonrió, no entendía de qué forma Claudius creía que podrían esquivar la celosa mirada de Bengalí, aunque Panthera siguiera distrayéndolo, no creía que fuera posible que un león adulto que vestía una pesada armadura pudiera pasar desapercibido.

— Cuando te diga me das la mano y me sigues sin hacer ruido.

Leo asintió, no creía que Claudius fuera lo suficiente poderoso como para utilizar su camuflaje con él, pero aun así le dio la mano, notando como el cachorro desaparecía.

— ¡Vamos!

Susurro Claudius tirándolo de su mano derecha, esperando que simplemente lo siguiera, sin embargo, Leo no quería que lo vieran entrar en el cuarto de Tygus, no si no había sido invitado primero.

— ¿Cómo sabes que funciono?

Quiso saber antes de seguir al cachorro, el pequeño se detuvo, porque ya no tiraba de su mano.

— Porque yo tampoco puedo verte, por eso.

Ese era un buen punto, pensó Leo siguiendo al cachorro con sigilo a pesar de sentirse diferente al comandante que transitaba los pasillos de aquella nave, el señor de los Thundercats, como ahora se hacían llamar los felinos de Thundera, creía que había perdido su agilidad encerrado en ese castillo, estaba tan cansado de su nueva vida como lo estaba de ser el comandante de los ejércitos de Mum-Ra.

— Buen punto.

Claudius abrió la puerta secreta con cuidado, sin realizar ninguna clase de ruido, señalándole a Leo que entrara primero, siguiéndolo poco después cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, el cachorro era inteligente y tan astuto como su padre, sin contar que sus dones espirituales eran demasiado poderosos para un cachorro de su edad.

— Ven, papá debe estar dormido en el sillón.

Leo observo la pequeña casa con preocupación, no le gustaba que su amante viviera en un lugar como ese, mucho menos con un cachorro acompañándolo, tal vez con suerte aceptaría con el tiempo seguirlo, vivir en Thundera a su lado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Siempre te di la opción de abandonar tu servicio, nunca te obligue a complacerme.

Tygus trataba de concentrarse, pero era imposible, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los años que le sirvió a esa criatura, la que continuaba hablándole como si hubiera tenido alguna clase de opción al momento de servirle, aunque debía recordarse que si existió una forma de negarse, podría haber seguido los pasos de Tigris, buscar la libertad en la muerte.

— Aun ahora podrías liberarme y ser libre de tus tareas.

Dos pares de ojos rojos se encontraron, la criatura parecía ofrecerle su libertad sin morir, pero él conocía sus mentiras, la única forma de ser libre en el reinado de esa bestia era abrazar la muerte y abandonar a su cachorro, la única razón por la cual seguía adelante cuando comenzaba a creerse un inútil, un fracaso.

—Podrías dejarme un remplazo, un felino que realice tus deberes como Tyaty.

De pronto apareció la figura de su propio hijo, el era hermoso, era fuerte y creía que su don si acaso aceptaba seguir sus lecciones, meditaba todos los días para crear las barreras que el mismo había descuidado, podría compararse con el suyo.

— No, no a él.

Fue su respuesta inmediata, no entregaría a su cachorro, su deber como su padre era protegerlo de cualquier daño, jamás permitir que nadie pudiera lastimarlo, mucho menos la criatura que casi destruyo su vida.

— Te has vuelto débil.

Tygus comenzó a preguntarse como esa bestia conocía cada uno de sus secretos, sobre su cachorro y su dolor, de pronto se dio cuenta que al ser nombrado capitán esa misma criatura hizo lo posible para evitar que meditara y que con forme paso el tiempo, perdió la capacidad de concentrarse, cada vez que cerraba los ojos creía que sería traicionado, no podía bajar la guardia si es que no quería perder la vida.

— Ese león te ha echado a perder, pero descuida cachorro, sí me liberas tú y todo tu linaje gobernaran este planeta con mano de hierro.

La criatura esperaba que aquella promesa vacía fuera suficiente para que Tygus traicionara a su cachorro, si esa bestia despertaba su vida volvería a ser la de antes o se convertiría en una cascara sin mente, sin embargo, nunca se había atrevido a pensar que podrían liberarlo para que su descendencia tomara su lugar.

— Serás el comandante de todos mis ejércitos y podrás vengarte de ese traidor que jugó con tu lealtad, que solo te utilizo para robarse lo que me pertenece.

Claudius jamás tendría la vida que él tuvo, despertar a esta criatura era entregárselo en una bandeja de plata para que lo moldeara a su antojo, convirtiéndolo en un esclavo sin mente ni esperanzas.

—Leo me salvó, ahora soy libre.

Pronuncio tratando de recordar algunas de las enseñanzas que Akbar le dio cuando era un cachorro, cuando su don amenazaba con hacerlo perder el control, convertirlo en un demente.

— ¿Te libero? Llamas libertad a pasar hambre y frío, a estar encerrado en una pocilga oxidada cuando en el pasado yo te cubría de lujos, de regalos magníficos a cambio de un poco de gratitud.

Tygus de pronto sintió que algo lo llamaba, que trataban de sacarlo de allí, la criatura se dio cuenta e inmediatamente trato de evitarlo convocando las fuerzas oscuras que habitaban ese plano.

— Tygus… Tygus despierta.

La criatura grito su nombre, sin embargo, pudo despertar sintiendo que dos manos lo tomaban de los brazos, agitándolo con fuerza, Tygus abrió los ojos respirando hondo, gruesas gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo.

— ¿Tygus?

El tigre por un momento creyó que al despertar seguiría en esa tumba, que aun era un esclavo, pero al sentir el calor del sol entrar por la ventana se dio cuenta que solo era una pesadilla, no era real.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tygus conocía esa voz.

— Pensé que no despertarías.

Lentamente como si aun siguiera atrapado en aquella pesadilla volteo con lentitud, a su lado estaba Leo y a sus espaldas Claudius, ambos parecían asustados, como si llevaran demasiado tiempo tratando de llegar a él.

— ¿Leo?

Leo se alejo de Tygus al ver que por fin había despertado, Claudius se abalanzo contra su padre, rodeando su cuello, su cachorro estaba visiblemente asustado, Tygus también lo estaba así que rodeo el cuerpo delicado de su pequeño con ambos brazos, acariciando poco después su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo.

— No podíamos despertarte.

Susurro Claudius, Leo mantenía su distancia, observándolo fijamente, recordando que alguna vez Tygus le mostro el mismo cariño, pero que lo había arruinado.

— Descuida, solo fue una pesadilla, nada más.

Leo no sabía si sería recibido en esa habitación, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era tomar un asiento en uno de los sillones, notando por el rabillo del ojo una figura rojiza, una pieza de ajedrez con la forma de un león.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunto, notando que Leo tomaba la pieza de ajedrez y la rodaba en sus manos, su mirada fija en los detalles, cualquiera podría notar la semejanza.

— ¿Por qué esta Leo contigo?

Leo guardo silencio, Claudius de pronto parecía preocupado, como si hubiera actuado en contra de las ordenes de su padre.

— Bengalí me dijo que Leo estaba en la aldea y quise verlo.

Tygus asintió, sus ojos posados en los azules, su expresión era indescifrable, solo su cachorro comprendía que estaba molesto por haberlo desobedecido, que tal vez no debió visitar a Leo sin que su padre le diera permiso para ello.

— Yo le solicite que me dejara hablar contigo.

Leo abandono la pieza roja en la mesita, observando de reojo la pequeña residencia de su amante, si el cuarto donde se suponía que debían dormir le pareció claustrofóbico, esta vivienda era aun peor, no era el lugar que Tygus merecía, mucho menos si trataba de cuidar un pequeño en esas instalaciones.

— Creía que no sería recibido de otra forma.

Finalizo, notando que esa habitación no solo era pequeña, sino que demasiado oscura, podría decirse que fría, si la comparaba con su alcoba en Thundera o el jardín que había construido esos últimos años.

— Me pregunto porque sería eso.

Respondió Tygus, aun con su pequeño en sus brazos.

— Leo.

Claudius se dio cuenta que su padre estaba demasiado tenso y se alejo un poco de él para poder observar como Leo se comportaba diferente, parecía arrepentido, sus ojos estaban posados en la puerta, pero su atención fija en su padre.

— Claudius necesito que salgas, espérame afuera, no tardare.

El cachorro asintió, sabía que cuando su padre le hacia esa petición existía un fuerte motivo para ello, por lo que sin más decidió que lo mejor era buscar a Panthera, tal vez ella podría explicarle que estaba pasando.

— Claudius es un buen niño.

Pronuncio Leo cuando el cachorro abandono ese cuarto, dejándolos a solas, Tygus seguía en su cama, mirándolo fijamente como si esperara que de un momento a otro lo atacaría, creyendo que había engañado a su propio hijo para poder acercársele.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pregunto buscando algo debajo de su almohada, su mirada fija en la suya, Leo se alejo algunos pasos levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho, en una postura que esperaba fuera conciliadora.

— Necesitaba verte.


	9. Chapter 9

Afecto

Capitulo 9.

Leo abandono la pieza roja en la mesita, observando de reojo la pequeña residencia de su amante, si el cuarto donde se suponía que debían dormir le pareció claustrofóbico, esta vivienda era aun peor, no era el lugar que Tygus merecía, mucho menos si trataba de cuidar un pequeño en esas instalaciones.

— Creía que no sería recibido de otra forma.

Finalizo, notando que esa habitación no solo era pequeña, sino que demasiado oscura, podría decirse que fría, si la comparaba con su alcoba en Thundera o el jardín que había construido esos últimos años.

— Me pregunto porque sería eso.

Respondió Tygus, aun con su pequeño en sus brazos.

— Leo.

Claudius se dio cuenta que su padre estaba demasiado tenso y se alejo un poco de él para poder observar como Leo se comportaba diferente, parecía arrepentido, sus ojos estaban posados en la puerta, pero su atención fija en su padre.

— Claudius necesito que salgas, espérame afuera, no tardare.

El cachorro asintió, sabía que cuando su padre le hacia esa petición existía un fuerte motivo para ello, por lo que sin más decidió que lo mejor era buscar a Panthera, tal vez ella podría explicarle que estaba pasando.

— Claudius es un buen niño.

Pronuncio Leo cuando el cachorro abandono ese cuarto, dejándolos a solas, Tygus seguía en su cama, mirándolo fijamente como si esperara que de un momento a otro lo atacaría, creyendo que había engañado a su propio hijo para poder acercársele.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pregunto buscando algo debajo de su almohada, su mirada fija en la suya, Leo se alejo algunos pasos levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho, en una postura que esperaba fuera conciliadora.

— Necesitaba verte.

Tygus por fin encontró lo que buscaba debajo de su almohada, esto era otra pistola, una mucho más pequeña, la que en tiempos de Mum-Ra los soldados guardaban en ocasiones en su bota, a la altura de la pantorrilla.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Pregunto Tygus, observando a Leo de pies a cabeza, a diferencia suya su antiguo compañero se había olvidado de su vestimenta del pasado, en vez de eso portaba una sencilla armadura de color azul grisáceo que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, una muñequera dorada en su brazo izquierdo que cubría su brazo hasta por debajo del codo y la mitad de su mano izquierda dejando sus dedos descubiertos, la mano derecha tenía un lienzo de tela azul, su melena era mucho más tupida y le llegaba unos diez centímetros por encima de su cintura, un faldón de piel protegía sus piernas junto a unas botas del mismo metal de su armadura, como complemento llevaba un par de pantalones y una camisa por debajo de su coraza, todo de color azul.

Leo había madurado alcanzando la estatura característica de los leones, los cuales tardaban un poco más en conseguir todo su potencial que las otras razas a pesar de tener la misma madurez psicológica, Tygus podía darse cuenta que su amante era de su estatura o unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él y que su masa muscular era mayor que la suya, si bien su melena no cubría su rostro por completo, esta llegaba un poco por encima de la barbilla y terminaría de cubrir su rostro con forme alcanzara la mediana edad, perdiéndose con su hermoso cabello carmesí, el último detalle que Tygus había tratado de ignorar era una corona de oro, una tiara delicada que casi no podía notarse.

— No pensabas en algo más… alguna locura como llevarme contigo a tu ciudad, antes no pude detenerte, ahora tampoco podría hacerlo.

Leo al ver el arma retrocedió un paso más, Tygus comenzó a levantarse lentamente, relamiendo sus labios, el rey de Thundera podía ver que tan cansado estaba en realidad, parecía haber bajado un poco de peso y tenia bolsas debajo de sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo no había envejecido un solo día.

— No, eso no es todo.

El rey de Thundera recordaba que momentos antes de que Tykus disparara su amante quiso permanecer a su lado, él no dispararía en su contra, por lo que pensando en eso, en lo que compartieron en el pasado trato de acercarse a él con lentitud.

— Necesito hablar contigo, una última vez al menos.

Tygus retrocedió algunos pasos al principio, pero después se planto junto a su cama y apretó el gatillo con lentitud, amenazando a Leo con ese movimiento.

— ¿Con que motivo?

Pregunto Tygus notando que Leo seguía caminando en su dirección, por un momento pensó en terminar de oprimir el gatillo, dispararle al rey de Thundera, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo a causa de las consecuencias que habría para los suyos, sin contar que no soportaría que su comandante perdiera la vida.

— ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

Leo al escuchar aquella pregunta se acerco al tigre con rapidez, sujetando la muñeca de Tygus, jalándolo en su dirección al mismo tiempo que inmovilizaba el brazo que tenía el arma de fuego, tirándola en el suelo, perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados notando que estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

— Te extraño.

Tygus no se movió al principio, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Leo, llevaba tantos años sin sentirlo que por un momento olvido su pasado, sintiendo que las puntas de los dedos del león rosaban su mejilla con delicadeza, con tanto cuidado que parecía temer herirlo con ese movimiento.

— Esto es absurdo.

Respondió Tygus, alejándose de Leo rompiendo la llave que trataba de mantenerlo inmóvil con demasiada facilidad, el león se alejo de su antiguo amante con lentitud, tratando de darle espacio suficiente para que no se sintiera asustado, aunque no debía ilusionarse, después del daño que le hizo no podía esperar nada más.

— ¿Qué quieres Leo? ¿A qué has venido en realidad?

Leo podría mentirle a Tygus, decirle que solo quería recuperar a su ejército, sus fuerzas especiales y construir un imperio como nunca antes habían visto, pero eso no era cierto, en lo único que pensaba al llegar a esa aldea era recuperar a su amante, pedirle perdón por el daño que le hizo y tal vez llevarlo a su ciudad, en donde podría compensarlo por sus acciones del pasado.

— Primero quería explicar mis acciones, pedirte perdón por ellas, con suerte obtenerlo.

Leo desvió la mirada de Tygus, observando el suelo metálico, lo que decía era absurdo, lo que deseaba lo era mucho más, aun así era en todo lo que pensaba, lo único en que soñaba en Thundera, no quería marcharse sin su tigre.

— Pero no es suficiente, quiero recuperarte, necesito que tú me quieras como yo a ti…

Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba que su tigre fuera con él por su propia voluntad, lo amaba, lo necesitaba y sabía que Tygus no abandonaría su hogar sin su cachorro, no lo arriesgaría con alguien en quien no confiara.

— Es absurdo, pero aun te amo.

Tygus no confiaba en el, aunque quisiera no podía darse el lujo de volver a caer en los engaños de Leo, podía ser sincero, desearlo a su lado pero no se engañaría pensando que su amor era lo único que buscaba, aun recordaba los últimos días que pasaron juntos, su amante no confió en sus palabras y después, cuando lo rechazo se negó a aceptar su negativa, tomándolo a la fuerza.

Claudius no pagaría por sus errores y no lo arriesgaría a ser relegado al hijo del amante del rey, porque Leo debería buscar una compañera con el tiempo, si no la tenía en ese momento, para que siguiera con su linaje, eso era lo que decían los libros de historia que pudo leer en su juventud.

— No te creo, no puedo creerte esta vez.

Leo no podía hacer más que aceptar aquellas palabras, él mismo había destruido su relación, se daba cuenta que fue demasiado atrevido e imprudente tratando de recuperar a Tygus como si no hubiera actuado en su contra como lo hizo.

— Te das cuenta que ni siquiera nos conocemos, lo demente que suena esto de regresar, solo fue sexo Leo, no hubo nada más.

Leo estaba a punto de interrumpirlo, pero Tygus no lo permitió, había meditado sus sentimientos durante más de nueve años y se daba cuenta que solo tuvieron sexo en las sombras, no conocían sus anhelos, ni siquiera su color favorito, ninguno de los dos pudo confiar en el otro cuando más se necesitaban.

— Queremos pensar que hubo algo perfecto en esto, pero que hay de hermoso en tener sexo en la oscuridad, ignorarnos y desconfiar en nosotros.

Tygus se relamió los labios recordando como supo de la rebelión, que fue Torr quien le dio la información que necesitaba para que él pudiera vengarse de su amante, quien solo estaba tratando de utilizarlo, como él mismo temía la reacción de Leo cuando supiera que era el amante de Mum-Ra, pero ni siquiera él adivino que tan grande seria su enojo.

— Tú me ocultaste la rebelión, si me lo hubieras dicho habría encontrado la forma de encubrir información valiosa de Mum-Ra, de obtener todo lo que tu necesitabas, las llaves, claves, cualquier cosa, te hubiera dicho que su sala del trono guardaba su refugio para que esa bestia fuera destruida, no solo derrotada, te hubiera ayudado a ganar la lealtad de mi clan, ellos me escuchaban pero no creíste en mi.

Aquello era lo que más le dolía, la desconfianza que mostro Leo, creyéndolo leal a una criatura que casi destruyo su vida, que utilizaba cada una de sus debilidades en su contra, de la cual había logrado liberarse cuando perdió todo, pero que recupero su poder al creer que Leo sería diferente.

— Ni siquiera al final.

Tygus aun recordaba que Leo tomó aquello que solo a él había entregado, esa traición le dolió mucho, demasiado, pero no tanto como saber que lo que tuvieron fue solo una ilusión, una forma para que Mum-Ra lo destruyera y su amante obtuviera la información que necesitaba.

— Yo no fui mejor, nunca creí que tú pudieras derrotar a Mum-Ra, fui un estúpido al creer que mi venganza sería salvar tu vida, que me creerías cuando te dijera la verdad, pero fui tan bueno mintiéndote que no puedo culparte por eso.

Así que tenía razón, pensó Leo, Tygus sabia de la rebelión y se lo había ocultado con demasiada maestría.

— Me gustaría pensar que aun tenemos un futuro, pero en mi presente ya tengo aquello que deseaba, una casa, un lugar soleado y un cachorro, no puedo pedir más.

Leo podía pedir más, ambos podían, pero su tigre tenía razón, ambos desconfiaron del otro y su amor se veía manchado por ese acto, sin embargo, ya había pasado nueve años en el pasado, tratando de imaginarse lo que pudo haber sido si sus sentimientos no hubieran rayado en la locura, el propio Akbar trato de ayudarle a concentrarse para que la espada del augurio no tomara el control, esos nueve años no dejo de pensar en su compañero.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Pregunto Leo, necesitaba saber la razón del silencio de su tigre.

— Creía que cuando supieras que todos los rumores eran ciertos, que compartía mi lecho con esa criatura pensarías que solo estaba tratando de utilizarte, que sentirías asco por mí, solo soy las sobras de Mum-Ra.

Leo asintió dándose cuenta que Tygus estaba en lo correcto, el lo había traicionado, lo había mantenido en las sombras al saber que era el amante de esa criatura, después tomado a la fuerza, lo traiciono de todas las formas posibles.

— Para ser alguien tan arrogante, tan orgulloso de mis habilidades, no era más que… el Tyaty, el juguete de esa bestia.

Tygus estaba avergonzado, aun en ese momento no se atrevía a mirar a Leo a los ojos, seguro que había olvidado aquel detalle al buscarlo como lo hizo.

— Pero ya no veo ninguna razón por la cual deba guardar silencio, estoy seguro que todo esto ya lo sabes.

Leo lo sabía, no todo lo que Tygus había pasado pero suficiente para comprender que su tigre tenía razón, al menos desde su punto de vista, pero para él sus encuentros fueron diferentes, fue la forma que tuvo para acercarse a él y hubiera protegido a su amante, declarado su unión ante todos si no hubiera sido por su promesa.

—Yo no lo veo de esa forma, pero no puedo culparte después de lo que hice, aunque sí debo decirte esto.

Leo se acerco un paso a Tygus, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro, notando que su antiguo amante comenzaba a tensarse al ver que se acercaba a él.

— Para mi tú fuiste mi luz en la oscuridad, tal vez no te acuerdas de mí como yo lo hago, pero me diste esperanza cuando más lo necesitaba y por eso, yo necesito darte lo mismo.

Antes de que Tygus pudiera pronunciar cualquier sonido, Leo llego a él, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

— No se sí podrás perdonarme o aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida y en tu lecho, pero sí sé que no puedo dejarte solo en este lugar, mereces todo lo que me confesaste que deseabas la única vez que logramos dormir juntos y te prometo que no me detendré hasta que tu lo tengas, porque eso no se parece a este lugar.

Tygus no rodeo el cuerpo de Leo con sus brazos, sólo se tenso al sentirlos, recordando esa noche, como le confesó sus más profundos deseos creyendo que sólo eran promesas de enamorados, las cuales nunca se cumplían.

— Quiero que te vayas Leo, déjame solo.

Leo se alejo del cuerpo de Tygus, acariciando la mejilla de su amante quien observaba un punto a sus espaldas, no se atrevía a mirarlo, tampoco a empujarlo, se contentaba con sentirlo a su lado, una última vez.

— No quiero que regreses.

Leo asintió, debía aceptar la petición de Tygus, al menos por esta vez, sin embargo, esperaba que no todo estuviera perdido, porque con solo mirar los ojos dorados de su tigre se daba cuenta que aun lo amaba y estaba seguro que encontraría una forma de volver a verlo, de recuperarlo.

— La próxima vez que tú te acerques a esta aldea dejare que Bengalí tome las decisiones, su majestad, ambos sabemos que él hará lo que yo no puedo y no quiero un enfrentamiento con Thundera.

Leo sonrió, pudo derrotar a Mum-Ra el inmortal, hacerse con las piedras de guerra y la espada del augurio, poco después construir Thundera, esquivar a un médico militar e ingresar a un territorio enemigo sería extremadamente fácil.

— No te abandonare a tu suerte, Tygus, espero que me perdones, yo aun te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, no puedo olvidarte.

Tras decir aquellas palabras beso con delicadeza los labios de su amante para después salir por la puerta principal, no le importaba lo que cualquiera tuviera que decir sobre su reunión, ya no se escondería, Tygus era su compañero y lo correcto era que estuvieran juntos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera aun trataba de razonar con Bengalí, quien seguía firme en custodiar el sueño de Tygus, cuando de pronto vio salir a Leo de esa habitación como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo.

— Vámonos Panthera, debemos regresar a Thundera, quiero hacer unas modificaciones a mi jardín.

Bengalí al verlo descender los pocos escalones que daban a la habitación de Tygus, apretó los dientes completamente furioso rugiendo de forma imperceptible, Leo simplemente lo ignoro llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Quién diablos te has creído?

Pregunto sujetando a Leo del brazo, o al menos eso intento, porque el león pudo esquivarlo con demasiada facilidad, casi como si se tratara de un juego.

— Soy el rey de Thundera, portador de la espada del augurio, señor de los Thundercats y lo que es más importante aún, soy el compañero de Tygus.

Bengalí guardo silencio, sin creer la petulancia de ese león que pensaba Tygus le pertenecía, su Tyaty tenía un amo y cuando pudieran revivirlo todos esos animales, así como los felinos traidores lo pagarían con sus vidas.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que desees? ¿Qué permitiré que vuelvas a tocar a nuestro Tyaty?

Leo modifico un poco su postura para después sonreír a causa de sus preguntas, las cuales de pronto le parecieron demasiado divertidas, como sí él no pudiera detenerlo aunque quisiera, como si solo fuera cuestión de que Tygus aceptara su cortejo de nuevo para entregarse a él, ahora que ya no tenían la protección de su amo.

— Derrote a Mum-Ra el inmortal, planifique una rebelión debajo de sus narices y tú crees que puedes alejarme de mi compañero.

Panthera sonrió a sus espaldas, ese era su antiguo comandante, ese era su amigo y con suerte, sus sueños podrían volverse realidad, al mismo tiempo que recuperaban un ejército poderoso de las manos del desierto y Tygus obtenía su merecido descanso, un lugar seguro donde criar a su descendencia.

— ¿Compañero? ¡Utilizas esa palabra con demasiada libertad!

Leo negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, eso no era verdad, Tygus era la única razón por la cual seguía adelante, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, aun la misma espada parecía tranquilizarse a su lado.

— No, en el único que la uso es en él.

Tras decir aquellas palabras comenzó a marcharse de allí seguido de Panthera, quien de pronto sintió que alguien la sujetaba de su mano derecha, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a Claudius, quien no comprendía la razón por la cual ambos debían irse, siempre se quedaba al menos un mes.

— ¿Se van tan pronto?

Leo al ver a Claudius sonrió, hincándose delante de él, sonriéndole con una mirada segura que trataba de alegrar al pequeño ligre que le miraba con esos enormes ojos azules, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— Sí, pero te prometo que cuando regrese tú y tú papá nos visitaran en Thundera, cada año realizamos un festival y me encantaría que ambos fueran mis invitados de honor.

Claudius asintió, aun estaba molesto, estaba cansado de sentirse solo, los demás cachorros eran demasiado pequeños para comprenderlo, los adultos no parecían quererlo, a veces creía que lo veían como un lastre y nada más.

— Pero mientras tanto prométeme que cuidaras de tu papá por mí.

Finalizo Leo abrazando al cachorro, recordaba lo que se sentía estar en un ambiente extraño con felinos que pensaban eras demasiado diferente a ellos y estaba seguro que para muchos de ellos, el color del manto de Claudius no les era agradable, en especial a Bengalí, quien seguía tratando de mantener a Tygus limpio para su amo.

— Y sí por alguna razón piensas que necesitas de mi ayuda, tú o él, oprime el botón de este dispositivo.

Debajo de su armadura guardaba una esfera del tamaño de una nuez, la cual tenía un solo botón de color rojo, el cual se utilizaba en el campo de batalla cuando alguno de los exploradores había encontrado información importante.

— Yo llegare a ustedes, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

Claudius guardo la esfera asintiendo, sin comprender porque Leo creía que podrían necesitar ayuda en su propio hogar, sin embargo, lo hizo, el rey de Thundera le agradaba, su instinto le decía que debía confiar en él, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, sólo quería protegerlos.

— Cuídate mucho.

Panthera le sonrió al cachorro guiñándole un ojo, despidiéndose alborotando el cabello pelirrojo del pequeño ligre, al que conocía desde que era un pequeño de dos años, un tierno cachorro en los brazos de su padre.

— Nos vemos Claudius.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus permaneció en el mismo lugar justo el tiempo que Leo se tardo en cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, cuando lo hizo cayó al suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de controlar su tristeza como su confusión.

Habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que vio a Leo, por fin lograba hacerse a la idea de no verle más, de no acompañarle como hubiera querido, sin embargo, cuando las pesadillas comenzaban a debilitarlo haciéndole creer que Mum-Ra había logrado llegar a él utilizando el plano astral para ello, su amante regresaba con la extraña idea de recuperarlo.

Leo decía amarlo, decía que eran compañeros, que aun planeaba cumplir sus promesas del pasado, pero al mismo tiempo Tygus creía que su amor, su determinación estaba enfocada en algo más, algo que podía obtener de él si aceptaba su cortejo.

Pero por el momento, el tigre no encontraba nada que pudiera ofrecerle que valiera la pena los esfuerzos de Leo por llegar a su asentamiento, por tratar de seducirlo y convencerlo de la sinceridad de sus acciones, a menos que quisiera un ejército, los animales no podrían mantener esa delicada paz por mucho tiempo, pero aun era demasiado pronto para que la guerra por el dominio del planeta comenzara.

Dejándolo sin pistas de lo que en realidad quería Leo de su persona y aunque quisiera, como lo decía Bengalí, terminar de adquirir todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a Mum-Ra, no podía permitirse caer en el embrujo del rey de Thundera cuando Claudius dependía de sus decisiones, él no se convertiría en su padre.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo de pronto parecía haber recuperado su espíritu, a juzgar por la expresión de tonto enamorado en su rostro, su monarca supo que ella parecía creer que había perdido la razón, pero ese día fue mucho mejor de lo que fueron esos años alejados, Tygus quiso recibirlo, hablo con su cachorro, un niño hermoso y lleno de vida, alguien que podría continuar con su legado, pudo estar a solas con su compañero así como robarle un beso, el primero de muchos que vendrían.

Nada podía ser mejor, aun así creía que debía compartir algo de información con su querida amiga, después de todo, ella salvo a Tygus cuando perdió la razón y ahora que su amante lo necesitaba le dijo donde encontrarlo.

Panthera trataba de ignorar su extraña actitud, sin embargo, Leo estirándose en el asiento de pasajeros utilizando sus brazos como una almohada cerró los ojos disfrutando del sol de ese planeta por primera vez desde que llegaran, no era que viviera en las sombras pero el solo hecho de verle de nuevo hacia que su vida fuera maravillosa, el sol era más brillante, la corona no le pesaba tanto y la espada no parecía una cadena.

— ¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo me enamore de Tygus?

Pregunto sin más, recordando aquellos días en los cuales un tigre, de todas las especies felinas mostraba simpatía por él, un león que no parecía tener alguna clase de futuro en esa tumba.

— Ambos cayeron presas de un atentado en tu contra y comenzaron esa locura en los túneles de la nave.

Leo abrió los ojos mirándola de reojo, su sonrisa era sincera, tanto como su sorpresa al pensar que solo por eso se enamoro de Tygus, aun su amante creía que sus encuentros eran el único motivo por el cual no dejo de buscarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad para ser parte de su vida, pero se equivocaba, todos ignoraban lo mucho que lo quería, no solo era su cuerpo sino su espíritu, su personalidad, aquello que le volvía loco.

— Ese día fue sin duda uno de los mejores de mi vida, pero no fue el único Panthera.

Ella solo se limitaba a conducir y el a recordar fragmentos de su pasado, algunos que solo guardaba en su memoria porque el propio Tygus desconocía que era él a quien brindo ayuda sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Tygus para mi significo esperanza, él salvo mi vida de muchas formas diferentes, no solo en los corrales, aquella ocasión sólo fue la primera, el comandante que estaba antes que yo me quería muerto.

Leo comenzó a recordar y describirle la segunda ocasión que pudo ver a Tygus, solo verlo porque para él no era más que un cadete sin rostro, el cual estaba demasiado impactado para poder hablarle después de su oportuna intervención.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo era un cadete, su estación estaba situada cerca del reactor, a unos cuantos niveles de lo que se conocía como el peor de los destinos posibles en esa nave, donde solo algunas ratas y unos cuantos reptiles trabajaban manteniendo los motores funcionando, alimentando esa nave de energía.

Ese no era un lugar para un felino pero aun así uno de los últimos leones sobrevivientes de la masacre contra su raza era sometido a condiciones que muchos de los suyos creían eran solo para animales inferiores.

El joven cadete no podría engañarse, había una razón para que lo hubieran colocado en aquella estación, rodeado de reptiles y ratas, ambas criaturas desconfiando del verdadero motivo por la cual un felino se encontraba en aquellos niveles tan profundos.

Para los animales que lo acompañaban en esas precarias condiciones de vida era un misterio, para Leo la respuesta era sencilla, el comandante lo quería muerto y pensaba que ese lugar era la mejor manera de eliminar al joven cadete sin llamar la atención de su amo.

Pero como Leo seguía insistiendo en mantenerse con vida a sus diecisiete años de edad supo que pronto mandarían a alguien para finalizar el trabajo, ese alguien fueron tres felinos de gran tamaño, los que decidieron rodearlo cuando trataba de subir por sus raciones alimenticias a los pisos superiores.

Leo apenas les llegaba a la mitad de su pecho, era delgado y hasta el momento no tenía esperanzas de alcanzar una mejor vida, ni siquiera creía que pudiera sobrevivir lo suficiente para llegar a cumplir los veinte años de edad.

Los tres felinos comenzaron por señalar su pequeña estatura, preguntarse como habían permitido que un león pigmeo viviera cuando pudieron salvar a muchos otros con mayores posibilidades para sobrevivir.

Después trataron de señalar su belleza, tratándolo de hacer sentir miedo, convencerlo que no solo terminarían con su vida sino que además se divertirían con él antes de hacerlo.

— Eres una cosita muy linda, pero el comandante quiere que mueras, así que no lo tomes como algo personal.

Leo trato de defenderse, sin embargo, eran demasiado grandes para él, no importaba cuanto luchara, ellos finalizarían el trabajo sin siquiera dudarlo y sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo.

— Pero un león menos significa más oportunidades para las otras razas.

Dos de ellos sujetaban sus brazos, el tercero estaba a punto de romperle el cuello, sería un trabajo limpio que atribuirían a los otros animales o a un descuido de un cadete sin talento, sin embargo, Leo había logrado llegar hasta el primer piso de los hangares esperando que algún soldado con un rango mayor se compadeciera de él si no lograba perder a los felinos que lo perseguían desde varios pisos abajo.

— Unas últimas palabras.

Pronuncio el que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos y estaba a punto de torcer el cuello del joven cadete que escondía un hermoso cabello rojizo que acompañaba a un par de ojos azules por debajo del casco estándar de los guardias de nivel omega.

— ¿Qué les parece? Alto.

Detrás de ellos pregunto uno de los soldados de alto rango al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un codazo al que sostenía a Leo para evitar que rompiera el cuello del cadete, derribándolo al suelo.

Los otros dos felinos permanecieron en silencio al ver que era el favorito de Lord Mum-Ra, quien les observaba fijamente con desprecio, pisando el pecho del felino de mayor tamaño para inmovilizarlo, aunque había algo raro en su apariencia si lo comparaba con el cadete que salvo su vida en el pasado.

— ¿Capitán Tygus?

Preguntaron los otros dos felinos, al mismo tiempo Leo noto con mucho dolor, sin saber porque, que sus ojos carecían de vida y podía verse un moretón cubriendo su cuello por debajo del uniforme.

— ¿Qué están haciendo con ese cadete?

El que estaba a punto de asesinar a Leo, un tigre dientes de sable que aun yacía debajo de la bota del capitán, al escuchar esa pregunta supuso que Tygus comprendería la misión que se les había sido encomendada, sin embargo, lo que ellos no comprendían era el odio que Tygus sentía por el comandante, a pesar de ser un tigre justo como él.

—El comandante nos ordeno eliminarlo, un león menos es una amenaza menos capitán.

Tygus se acerco a Leo y sostuvo su mentón para ver su casco, por un momento creyó que el capitán compartiría el punto de vista del comandante, sin embargo, respondió dándole un codazo a uno de los felinos que lo sostenían, al mismo tiempo que le propinaba una patada en la cabeza al tigre dientes de sable, para finalizar propinándole un puñetazo al tercero, logrando alejarlos del joven león.

— Vete de aquí, yo me encargare de estos guardias número 2068-ZQ.

Tygus no permitiría que mataran a un adolecente, mucho menos un león sólo porque el comandante era tan incompetente como para sentirse amenazado por un clan casi extinto, no le sonrió ni quiso saber de quién se trataba, solo era un cadete más, sin embargo a pesar de eso evito que lo mataran.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo no supo que ocurrió con los tres guardias pero algunos días después fue transferido a otra zona de la nave, en la cual servían los felinos mestizos en tareas monótonas, como el mantenimiento de las maquinas de guerra, en donde conoció a Panthera y a su maestro.

Quien en ese momento observaba el horizonte con una mirada indescriptible, escuchando una voz llamarle desde el desierto al mismo tiempo que una espada de color morada brillaba en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Tykus volteo con la mirada perdida, escuchando la voz de la espada hablarle en un idioma que conocía perfectamente, ese lenguaje era el odio y el deseo reprimido, su orgullo lastimado, así como su deseo de venganza.


	10. Chapter 10

Afecto

Capitulo 10.

Leo no supo que ocurrió con los tres guardias pero algunos días después fue transferido a otra zona de la nave, en la cual servían los felinos mestizos en tareas monótonas, como el mantenimiento de las maquinas de guerra, en donde conoció a Panthera y a su maestro.

Quien en ese momento observaba el horizonte con una mirada indescriptible, escuchando una voz llamarle desde el desierto al mismo tiempo que una espada de color morada brillaba en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Tykus volteo con la mirada perdida, escuchando la voz de la espada hablarle en un idioma que conocía perfectamente, ese lenguaje era el odio y el deseo reprimido, su orgullo lastimado, así como su deseo de venganza.

El tigre de cincuenta y dos años de edad toco la espada con su mano derecha, sintiendo su poder recordando como llego a esa maravilla, una creación de los espíritus del mal blandida por primera vez por esa criatura despreciable, él había logrado toda una hazaña al recuperarla antes de que sus aliados recordaran su existencia, la había ocultado y regresado por ella unos meses después, fingiendo querer estar solo.

Ahora que tenía la espada se preguntaba que podría lograr con las piedras de guerra en su poder, con un ejército y con los aliados adecuados.

Pero primero creía que debía realizar otra visita a la pirámide como a muchos les gustaba decirle, la nave con demasiada rapidez había sido consumida por el desierto, casi como si el propio planeta quisiera borrarla de su superficie.

Panthera y Leo partieron sin decirle nada a nadie, apenas lo necesario para que su ausencia no fuera descubierta, prometiendo que regresarían en unos días, debían realizar una visita de estado, un acto puramente diplomático.

Tykus no era ningún tonto y no por nada había llegado a su vejez, no era un joven recluta al que pudieran engañar dejando en las sombras y por su experiencia propia la lengua del cuerpo felino decía mucho más que sus palabras.

Por la sonrisa de su monarca podría asegurar que se trataba de su clan y la visita que realizaría seria un viaje de cortejo, volvería a creer en las palabras mentirosas de Tygus, el cual seguramente gobernaba su propia ciudad de tigres.

Pero siendo un hombre mayor sabía que Leo perdido por su deseo por ese traidor terminaría cometiendo alguna locura como traerlo a esa misma ciudad para llenarlo de regalos, riqueza y con el tiempo poder.

Tykus no era presumido, ni tampoco demasiado orgulloso, pero sabía que seguía siendo fuerte y ágil, estaba seguro que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo podría barrer el suelo con cualquiera de los jóvenes felinos que trataba de educar, aun con el propio Tygus, con el cual nunca había logrado enfrentarse.

No quería que Panthera hiciera demasiadas preguntas así como no respondería ninguna hecha por Leo, su debilidad se había llevado su lealtad, desde que comenzó su reinado supo que la paz, los tratados y su benevolencia terminarían costarle demasiado a su raza.

Ellos eran guerreros, no aquello en lo que se estaban convirtiendo, no eran niñeras ni mucho menos amigos de los demás animales, ellos debieron conquistar el planeta, no compartirlo.

Tykus respiro hondo, recordando algunos consejos que Tigris le dio en el pasado, cuando aun eran cadetes, para controlar su creciente molestia con su monarca, al cual quería evitar durante ese viaje por lo que guardando la espada de Plundarr a sus espaldas, decidió que lo mejor era partir antes de que Panthera y Leo regresaran al castillo.

Para ahorrarse la molestia de mentirles.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los días pasaron con lentitud después de la visita de Leo, Tygus seguía sin poder dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la misma pesadilla seguía atormentándolo, su mente comenzaba a quebrarse como empeoraba el dolor de su cuerpo, las marcas de las serpientes le recordaban el calor de las esquirlas cuando laceraban su piel, sintiendo que un fuego invisible consumía su cuerpo cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Había tomado una decisión, debía buscar a la única persona que comprendería por lo que estaba pasando, que podría enseñarle a construir las barreras mentales que pudo forjar en el pasado, debía alejar a Mum-Ra de su mente y de sus sueños.

No obstante primero debía recibir a Shen, quien a pesar de ser el Alfa Supremo seguía realizando esos viajes en persona, el que parecía encantado de verlo como cada año que debían replantear esos tratados.

Shen se acerco a él sonriéndole rodeándolo con sus brazos, Tygus por un momento quiso alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero esforzándose por tranquilizarse respondió a ese gesto de camaradería dándole dos palmadas en el brazo izquierdo al chacal y después abrazándolo con menos ímpetu.

El chacal de pelaje azul se alejo poco después algunos centímetros, notando el cansancio en el rostro de Tygus, sus bolsas debajo de sus ojos, su melena un poco descuidada, así como una ligera disminución en su peso.

— Tygus, el único gato en quien puedo confiar.

Tygus sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, lo que significaba que hasta la fecha no existía ningún tratado de paz con Thundera más allá de los realizados durante la rebelión, Shen busco entonces al cachorro que su camarada siempre traía consigo, el cachorro estaba alejado de ellos, aunque parecía sonreírle.

— ¡Claudius! ¡Pequeño príncipe!

Pronuncio el chacal, Tygus le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos y el pequeño ligre lo hizo, siendo rodeado por los brazos del chacal, quien se agacho para poder recibirlo entre ellos.

— Te traje un regalo cachorro, una espada.

Tras decir aquellas palabras hizo un gesto para que uno de sus súbditos les llevara una caja de color rojo, de donde Shen saco una espada de madera blanca tallada con maestría, la cual semejaba una cimitarra.

— Para ti, ahora podrás practicar esgrima sin que sufras ningún daño.

Claudius recibió el regalo con gusto y después de agradecerlo corrió a la zona de práctica, para comenzar a golpear los muñecos rellenos de paja sin alguna forma específica, al mismo tiempo Shen siguió a Tygus al cuarto de reuniones.

— ¿Tu consejero no estará presente?

Pregunto Shen al mismo tiempo que tomaba un asiento enfrente de Tygus, quien comenzaba a servir un poco de té en dos vasos de madera, una infusión que estaba tomando para poder dormir sin demasiado resultado pero que al menos tenía un buen sabor.

— ¿Bengalí? No, él no estará presente en esta ocasión.

Aquello sorprendió a Shen, quien comenzaba a creer que el tigre blanco tenía un ligero enamoramiento con su líder, pero seguramente estaba equivocado, sabía que ambos fueron criados juntos, así que solo era un sentido del deber exagerado así como una justificada desconfianza con los que arruinaron su viejo mundo.

— Está tratando de sintetizar una droga que funcione como calmante, muchos de los nuestros siguen teniendo pesadillas, estrés post traumático le llamó, y esta bebida no funciona demasiado bien, aunque su sabor es delicioso.

Shen le dio un trago, era refrescante, pero no pudo dejar de notar la apariencia demacrada del tigre, podría jurar que no había dormido en varios días.

— Te ves muy mal.

Pronuncio el chacal terminando su bebida de un solo trago, Tygus sonrió al escucharle, sí se veía la mitad de mal de cómo se sentía, debía ser todo un espectáculo, no estaba demasiado orgulloso del control de su telepatía, un don que ya ni siquiera deseaba mencionar.

— Casi tan mal como en el pasado, cuando aun eras el capitán de las fuerzas especiales.

Shen tenía razón, su vida en el pasado era mucho peor y él se sentía mucho más desesperado que en ese momento, al menos ahora solo eran sus pesadillas, lo que bien podría ser causado por su cansancio o como Bengalí lo dijo mencionando a otros felinos, estrés post traumático causado por una vida de guerras o en su caso, por una vida en el campo de batalla y compartir la cama de esa bestia.

— Eres el primero que me dice algo como eso, generalmente extrañan al antiguo yo, aun Leo parece extrañar al capitán de las fuerzas especiales.

Respondió Tygus, riéndose entre dientes, sirviéndose un poco más del té que preparaba Bengalí, Shen al escuchar el nombre de Leo pronunciado por los labios de Tygus después de nueve años de amistad llamó su atención, recordando como ese mismo gato hizo algunas cuanta peticiones absurdas.

— ¿Qué ocurría entre ustedes?

Pregunto Shen recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, una demasiado pequeña para alguien de su estatura, sus ojos amarillos no querían perderse un gesto del capitán, quien guardo silencio algunos minutos, enfocando su mirada en la mesa, llevando poco después su mano a la altura de su cuello, recordando un viejo dolor.

— Es una larga historia…

Fue su respuesta, parecía que aquello le dolía más que su servicio bajo esa criatura, Shen estaba a punto de disculparse, no debía realizar aquellas preguntas, no era su lugar y no quería perder la amistad del capitán, una que le costó demasiado tiempo ganarse, aun ahora cuando llegaba a tocarlo por un momento dudaba si debía atacarlo o aceptar su gesto de amistad.

— Nos veíamos a oscuras, fuimos amantes un tiempo, pero no duro demasiado… ambos teníamos diferentes metas.

Shen guardo silencio sopesando las palabras que pronuncio el tigre, aquello parecía una mentira, porque un amorío como ese no causaba tanto dolor, ni un comportamiento tan extraño en el otrora equilibrado comandante.

— No me parece que allá sido de esa forma, Tygus, somos amigos y sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Shen quería comprender la forma de pensar de Tygus, su mente era un lugar oscuro y confuso, no era como Rezard, quien solo buscaba alimentar sus deseos primarios, como el alimento, las parejas o la conquista, así que tratando de dilucidar el rompecabezas que se le presentaba se rasco la barbilla pensando, llamando la atención de su amigo.

— Para mi ocurrió algo más entre ustedes dos, Leo por lo que se no es el mismo, se comporta como un alma en pena y tu, estas obsesionado con el pasado, parece que pensaras que de un momento a otro Lord Mum-Ra se levantara de su tumba y perderemos todo lo que hemos logrado.

Aquel nombre provoco un estremecimiento en Tygus, el tigre estaba asustado, pero trataba de controlarse, parecer invencible aunque pareciera estaba a punto de caer dormido en esa mesa.

— Así que es eso…

Tygus no pensaba explicarle su pasado a Shen, si quería olvidarse de ello lo mejor era no mencionarlo, esconderlo en sus recuerdos hasta que dejara de torturarlo, aunque esa técnica para olvidar sus pesadillas no le había servido de nada.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que me encontraste en esa celda a punto de ser asesinado por mis carceleros?

Aun recordaba aquel día, fue poco antes de que todo se echara a perder, cuando aun creía que tenían un futuro y que había logrado engañar a su amo.

— Ese día me dejaste recuperarme, me diste alimento y medicina, si quieres puedo ofrecerte todo eso, pero sé que lo único que realmente necesitas es dormir un poco, abandonar este ambiente mecánico por uno más agradable.

Tygus pensó por algunos segundos su propuesta, sin embargo, decidió rechazarla o trato de hacerlo.

— Mi visita es para eso, quería que observaras por ti mismo los logros arquitectónicos de tus soldados, hemos logrado demasiado para que el principal arquitecto de esta alianza no lo admire, solo serian unos días, un mes a lo mucho.

Shen esperaba que Tygus decidiera aceptar su oferta, la construcción de su ciudad había terminado y creía que su alianza podría tomar nuevos caminos, tal vez con un poco de su ayuda los tigres podrían reconstruir su civilización, nuevos ejércitos, nuevos territorios, las dos razas juntas, hombro con hombro, serian invencibles.

— ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?

Shen sonrió, Tygus estaba a punto de aceptar su propuesta, solo trataba de encontrar alguna razón para evitarlo, lo conocía bien, sólo tenía dos metas en su vida, si aquello podía llamarse como tal, proteger a su clan y a su cachorro.

— Que te tomes un descanso en territorio amigo, es una visita de estado Tygus, puedes llevar a tu cachorro, alejarte de tus preocupaciones por unos días, podríamos renegociar nuestra alianza por una que les beneficie más.

Tygus asintió, Shen tenía razón como siempre, si la ciudad ya estaba terminada debían encontrar otra forma de mantener esa alianza, hacerla mucho más duradera pensando en el futuro de sus dos razas, en beneficiarse como lo menciono Shen, podrían construir armas, carruajes, vehículos, puentes, ellos necesitaban mucha más comida, armas, y trasladarse a otros territorios, unos que fueran menos estériles.

—Sí lo pones de esa forma, creo que sería absurdo que no quisiera ir.

Respondió Tygus, recargándose en la silla, imitando la postura de Shen, cruzando sus piernas, el chacal asintió, finalizando la bebida que le fue ofrecida, su sabor era fresco pero le faltaba un poco de sustancia para su gusto.

— ¿Cuándo partimos?

Pregunto Shen depositando el vaso en la mesa, con una sonrisa en su rostro, era extraño que siendo dos especies tan diferentes pudieran entenderse de aquella forma, pero era obvio que los dos pudieran hacerlo, ambos eran guerreros, hablaban el mismo lenguaje.

— Cuando Bengalí regrese, debo darle algunas direcciones y esperar que con suerte no comience una guerra, sus dotes para la diplomacia dejan mucho que desear.

Shen comenzó a reírse, Bengalí era un medico, no era un guerrero ni mucho menos un estratega y su racista visión de superioridad lograría que tarde o temprano comenzaran conflictos con cualquier otra raza, a juzgar por su desagrado por Leo aun con los otros felinos.

— Nunca he entendido porque son amigos, no se parecen en nada.

Tygus no veía ninguna razón para mentirle a Shen, Bengalí era lo más parecido que tenia a un hermano y aun él comenzaba a cansarse de su actitud, su negativa para aceptar su presente, para olvidar su pasado, creyendo que arriesgaría a su cachorro por una promesa de poder o que el regresaría gustoso a su cama, a su ejército y a la muerte en vida.

— Fuimos entrenados por el mismo felino, así que podría decirse que somos…

Comenzaba a preguntarse cuál era la razón por la cual Bengalí parecía querer sacrificarlo a un amo que ni siquiera tuvo el poder para mantener su dominio, siendo pragmáticos, liberar a la bestia solo les traería más problemas, porque no creía que pudieran recuperar la espada o las piedras de guerra.

— Hermanos.

La espada estaba perdida, cuando entraron para buscar provisiones no se encontraba en la pirámide donde su amo fue derrotado, las piedras de guerra estaban en posesión de Leo, en su espada y guantelete, los animales eran libres, lo que les dejaba con un puñado de tigres, sin armas, con un señor que era demasiado débil, el cual en ese momento solo era una carga.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que salieran de los territorios del clan de los tigres y Leo estaba demasiado inquieto, nuevamente veía como el trono lo mantenía encadenado a su puesto, justo como paso cuando debía dirigir la rebelión, alejándolo de las personas o lugares en los que realmente quería estar,

Al llegar a Thundera Tykus había desaparecido nuevamente, partió sin decirles nada en medio de la noche, comenzaba a preocuparse por ese anciano demente, Panthera se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba con su maestro, porque se limitaba a entrenar a los reclutas para después evitarles con demasiada facilidad.

Tykus iba y venía sin decirles nada, a veces desaparecía por días, en otras ocasiones por meses, era como si desconfiara de ellos, en especial de su gobernante, cuando fue él uno de los que insistieron que Leo debía ser la cara de la rebelión, que podrían ganarse la confianza de las otras razas con mayor facilidad, esto debido a que era un león solitario que había realizado todas las tareas posibles.

Hablando de leones, Leo parecía nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del trono, ya había logrado ahuyentar a varios y muchos otros perdieron la paciencia cuando su gobernante simplemente dejo de prestarles atención.

Panthera se acerco a Leo deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos, su amigo estaba sentado en su trono recargándose en el brazo derecho pisando el cráneo de una bestia que pudo cazar cuando apenas llegaron a ese planeta, estaba demasiado aburrido, su mirada estaba enfocada en el ojo de Thundera, sostenía la espada con apatía.

— ¿En que estas pensando?

Antes de que Leo pudiera responderle ella se sentó en el brazo libre del trono, su mirada verde leyendo la molestia en su monarca, algo había pasado que llamó su atención provocando su molestia.

— Conozco esa mirada y nunca es algo bueno.

Leo guardo silencio, recordando que uno de sus informantes en el interior de los pequeños pueblos caninos había mencionado la llegada de un tigre al palacio del alfa supremo, Lord Shen, el cual había salido como cada año durante aquellas fechas, un acto que hasta el momento le pareció normal, Panthera realizaba lo mismo, pero ahora que sabía de la alianza tigre-chacal no podía dejar de pensar en Tygus.

Mucho más cuando decían era un personaje importante, que estaba siendo tratado como el propio Shen en persona, el cual traía consigo a un león, un pequeño de alrededor de ocho años que se dedicaba a practicar con una espada de madera blanca.

— Creo que Tygus está en el palacio de Shen, sólo él y su cachorro.

Panthera cubrió su rostro con su mano izquierda, acababa de ver a Tygus dos semanas atrás, acaso no podía dejarlo sólo unos días más, durante su corto romance pasaban meses sin verse y solamente podían hacerlo por unas cuantas horas.

— Es una lástima porque la última vez que se vieron Shen y tú no terminaron en buenos términos.

Le recordó, comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de su monarca, creía que Leo recuperaría el fuego de su corazón, que volvería a ser el mismo que era en el pasado, pero estas dos semanas le mostraron que solo sería peor, ahora no solo se preguntaba que había pasado con Tygus, después de su reunión se le metió la idea de que su amante quería estar a su lado, que lo amaba y que ya tenían un cachorro, que mas daba si no tenia su sangre, para él eso no importaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para recuperarlo y si eso ocurría en las próximas horas era mucho mejor.

— ¿Hay alguna tarea que haya dejado pendiente?

Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa, una extraña idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente descabellada, Panthera no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso no se daba cuenta que los asuntos de estado eran prioritarios y que no podía utilizarlos para perseguir a su amante.

— Nunca he sido muy meticuloso con mis tareas diplomáticas, debe haber algo que no haya atendido como se debe…

Panthera sentía como empezaba a surgirle un dolor de cabeza, se masajeo la sien y después trato de pensar en algo que pudiera disuadir a Leo de comportarse como un tonto enamorado, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de Leo.

— ¿Estas usando catnip?

Leo al escuchar esa pregunta se sorprendió, por supuesto que no se drogaba, necesitaba de todos sus sentidos, de toda su astucia y de una cabeza fría para poder llegar a Tygus, esquivar las nuevas barreras que se había creado, así como lograr adelantarse a sus planes para alejarlo de su persona, de pronto sentía que su pasado se repetía entre ambos, el único cambio era que al menos su tigre sabía que existía.

— No, necesito mi cabeza fría para llegar a Tygus después de lo que ocurrió entre ambos.

Aquella respuesta recibió una risa de Panthera, ella no creía que Leo tuviera la cabeza fría, en realidad creía que su amigo estaba perdiendo la razón, actuaba como un adolecente tratando de comportarse como un estratega en un campo de batalla, el campo de batalla era un tigre que no quería saber nada de su persona, cuando en realidad solo era un enamorado que había guardado su cerebro en una pequeña cajita, escondiéndola demasiado lejos de su cabeza.

— No creo que tu uses tu cabeza en cualquier asunto relacionado con Tygus, Leo, te comportas como si hubieras enloquecido, eres aun peor que cuando estábamos en la nave.

Leo parecía no escucharla, solo estaba tratando de recordar alguna tarea que le funcionara como una excusa para visitar a Shen y poder ver a Tygus, esta vez a solas, sin su clan pendiente de sus acciones, mucho menos Bengalí protegiendo su virtud.

— Aunque sí hay algo…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus ingreso el código primario de la nave, abriendo una puerta secreta, ingresando poco después en un pasillo oscuro que comenzó a iluminarse con forme avanzaba en sus entrañas, ignorando el cantico de la bestia clamando por ser liberada, ofreciendo promesas que nunca cumplía.

La última vez que estuvo en aquellos pasillos fue nueve años atrás, buscando la espada que logro esconder de sus aliados, al ingresar en ellos pudo notar algunos cambios, huellas en el polvo, parecía que Tygus había regresado a ese lugar en varias ocasiones.

La sala del trono estaba a unos cuantos metros, podía ver las ondas de energía morada proviniendo del que se llamara su amo, sí fuera un poco más temeroso buscaría a la criatura milenaria pero en ese caso no hubiera participado en la rebelión.

En vez de eso Tykus dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la armería, necesitaba ver cuantas provisiones robo de las manos de la muerte el astuto tigre, al ingresar en la parte más honda de la nave pudo ver que las maquinas de guerra estaban intactas, pero no así los rifles ni las municiones, estas habían desaparecido junto a los pocos vehículos terrestres que dejaron intactos los lagartos.

Estaba seguro que Tygus debió buscar medicinas, alimentos, herramientas así como algunas prendas de vestir, las cuales no abandonarían debido a su blindaje, él sabía que el alumno de Tigris no era tonto y que cuando tuviera la oportunidad trataría de reagruparse, su única duda era porque no despertar a su querido Lord Mum-Ra cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Tykus suspiro llevando sus manos a su cintura, fijándose en la dirección de las huellas de los soldados del cachorro, tratando de recordar alguna computadora que no estuviera conectada directamente con lo que ahora llamaban el libro del augurio, existían algunas maquinas pero todas estaban muertas, clausuradas por la absurda maniobra de Panthera.

No entendía la razón para eso, no podrían liberar a su enemigo pero tampoco podrían utilizar su fortaleza, dejándolos con las manos vacías, sin embargo, recordando una discusión que tuvo con Tigris, dos años antes de su asesinato, su traidor amante le dijo que la clave que el memorizo cancelaba todas las órdenes dadas con anterioridad por mandos superiores, en el caso de que otro comandante o director quisiera rebelarse como lo hizo Claudius, dejándolo a él con el control real de esas instalaciones.

La criatura era inteligente, tenía una clave que destruía las demás, esa clave funcionaba en cualquier terminal por insignificante que fuera y en el caso de que la rebelión lograra expandirse, que ocurriera como lo hizo, existía una última computadora que funcionaba con la energía de emergencia para poder reiniciar los reactores, así como todos los sistemas.

Esa terminal se encontraba en el cuarto de la única persona que tenía la confianza ciega de Mum-Ra, el sistema que protegería la sala del trono y provocaría que los sistemas de emergencia comenzaran a funcionar estaba en el propio cuarto del capitán, quien sí acaso su amo no hubiera sido traicionado por Leo se hubiera convertido en el Tyaty.

Tykus sonrió, era fácil llegar al cuarto de Tygus desde aquella posición, Lord Mum-Ra siempre lo tenía cerca de su sala del trono, por lo que no tardo más de una hora en alcanzar su destino, abriendo la puerta con ayuda de su fuerza, la que siempre había sido su orgullo, obligándolas a dejarlo entrar.

El interior de aquella habitación estaba oscuro, las armas estaban en el suelo, regadas como si alguien hubiera buscado algo en particular, la terminal secreta estaba prendida, parpadeando de color azul.

El tigre de edad madura se sentó enfrente de ella y comenzó a buscar la información que necesitaba, debía encontrar la forma de observar con sus propios ojos cuantos tigres habían seguido al cachorro de su amante, que era lo que hurtaron con prisa, así como la razón por la cual dejaron a la criatura en su tumba.

Lo que vio le sorprendió demasiado, sólo buscaron las provisiones que necesitaban, Tygus quiso recuperar el libro del augurio pero no lo encontró, por algunos minutos pudo escuchar la voz de su amo pidiéndole ayuda, ordenándole que lo liberara, pero el joven tigre solo se retiro, casi como si estuviera a punto de caerse a causa del miedo y desagrado que sentía por su amo.

Tygus se recargo en la puerta, escuchando una última advertencia, la criatura pronunciaba algo sobre un cachorro, le prometía que no lo lastimaría, pero el joven tigre simplemente ignoro a su señor, la expresión de su rostro le hacía notar no por primera vez la belleza que poseía ese cachorro.

Tykus cerró los ojos furioso consigo mismo, recordándose que este era quien asesino a su compañero, que disparo sin siquiera pensarlo y que usurpo la oportunidad que Tigris tuvo para vivir a su lado, ambos se marcharían de esa nave, buscarían un lugar seguro, podrían ser felices.

Tygus les quito esa oportunidad, levantándose de la silla comenzó a marcharse, notando por el rabillo de su ojo una daga de oro junto al escritorio que había pertenecido a Tigris, quiso dejarla en su lugar, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era recogerla, esa hermosa pieza de metal debía significar algo para el cachorro, con suerte podría saberlo antes de vengarse por el asesinato de su amado.

Un amante que siguió a su amo hasta la muerte, que trato de intercambiar a su propio cachorro para ser libre y que en todo ese tiempo se negó a verlo por temor a ser descubierto por Lord Mum-Ra.

Tykus golpeo el escritorio furioso, fijando su vista en la terminal, comenzaba a dudar de las razones de su venganza, preguntándose porque si ese cachorro era tan desalmado como él mismo se lo decía hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para salvar la vida de su amante, por estar a su lado aunque fuera unas cuantas horas.

— Computadora, quiero ver el archivo Tigris.

Pronuncio esperando que la computadora le enseñara lo que necesitaba ver, el asesinato de su amante, debía recordar la razón por la cual debía vengarse, sacrificar al animal rabioso antes de que mordiera a otro, porque ese muchacho era leal a esa criatura.

Tykus se sentó frente al holograma, como cada ocasión debía obligarse a observar sin poder hacer nada para salvar a su compañero, recordando que aquel día volvió a rechazarlo, creyendo que Tigris prefería servirle a Mum-Ra que vivir a su lado como un cadete o un guardia de seguridad en los corrales.

El holograma ocurría justo como lo recordaba, Mum-Ra parecía encontrar agradable al cachorro, sujetaba su mejilla para ver su rostro con detenimiento, Tygus parecía asustado, Tigris orgulloso de sí mismo, estaba sonriendo, sus manos detrás de la espalda, parecía que pronto seria recompensado por su trabajo duro.

La criatura se alejo de ambos, su mirada era indescifrable, sin embargo, pronuncio las palabras que aun atormentaban a Tykus en sus pesadillas, quería que se mataran entre ellos, sólo uno podría salir de allí con vida.

Tygus parecía petrificado, a punto de preguntar la razón de aquella orden, Tigris estaba molesto, furioso por aquella disposición de los labios de quien debía premiarlo, no castigarlo.

De pronto ambos tigres buscaron sus armas, tratando de matarse el uno al otro, ignorando sus lazos sanguíneos, ni cualquier clase de relación que tuvieran.

El cachorro tenía razón, el disparó primero sin siquiera dudarlo, su amante le siguió, disparando unos cuantos segundos tarde, sin embargo, la bala de su cachorro le dio primero, provocando que Tigris fallara en su tiro al mismo tiempo que caía en el suelo con una expresión aterrorizada en su rostro.

Tykus estaba a punto de finalizar ese holograma, ya había visto demasiado, su furia comenzaba a regresar, apoderarse de su corazón que comenzaba a dudar si acaso no era mejor olvidar el pasado, dejar vivir al capitán de las fuerzas especiales, sin embargo, noto algo nuevo que no había logrado ver hasta ese momento y comenzó a repetir esa imagen sin descanso, tratando de que la siguiente ocasión dejara de percibir un extraño efecto a la altura de la frente del joven tigre, momentos antes de que Tigris cayera al suelo.

— ¡No, no, no, no!


	11. Chapter 11

Afecto

Capitulo 11.

Tykus se sentó frente al holograma, como cada ocasión debía obligarse a observar sin poder hacer nada para salvar a su compañero, recordando que aquel día volvió a rechazarlo, creyendo que Tigris prefería servirle a Mum-Ra que vivir a su lado como un cadete o un guardia de seguridad en los corrales.

El holograma ocurría justo como lo recordaba, Mum-Ra parecía encontrar agradable al cachorro, sujetaba su mejilla para ver su rostro con detenimiento, Tygus parecía asustado, Tigris orgulloso de sí mismo, estaba sonriendo, sus manos detrás de la espalda, parecía que pronto seria recompensado por su trabajo duro.

La criatura se alejo de ambos, su mirada era indescifrable, sin embargo, pronuncio las palabras que aun atormentaban a Tykus en sus pesadillas, quería que se mataran entre ellos, sólo uno podría salir de allí con vida.

Tygus parecía petrificado, a punto de preguntar la razón de aquella orden, Tigris estaba molesto, furioso por aquella disposición de los labios de quien debía premiarlo, no castigarlo.

De pronto ambos tigres buscaron sus armas, tratando de matarse el uno al otro, ignorando sus lazos sanguíneos, ni cualquier clase de relación que tuvieran.

El cachorro tenía razón, el disparó primero sin siquiera dudarlo, su amante le siguió, disparando unos cuantos segundos tarde, sin embargo, la bala de su cachorro le dio primero, provocando que Tigris fallara en su tiro al mismo tiempo que caía en el suelo con una expresión aterrorizada en su rostro.

Tykus estaba a punto de finalizar ese holograma, ya había visto demasiado, su furia comenzaba a regresar, apoderarse de su corazón que comenzaba a dudar si acaso no era mejor olvidar el pasado, dejar vivir al capitán de las fuerzas especiales, sin embargo, noto algo nuevo que no había logrado ver hasta ese momento y comenzó a repetir esa imagen sin descanso, tratando de que la siguiente ocasión dejara de percibir un extraño efecto a la altura de la frente del joven tigre, momentos antes de que Tigris cayera al suelo.

— ¡No, no, no, no!

Pronunció, al mismo tiempo que el holograma que volvía a correr se mezclaba con las constantes pesadillas de Tygus.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus había visitado en otras ocasiones la sala del trono, siempre en compañía de otro felino con un rango superior, la primera vez que ocurrió fue en compañía de Claudius, el comandante del ejército, un león de gran tamaño y mirada amable.

Ese día la criatura estaba impresionada con los resultados de sus exámenes de aptitud, con su capacidad para controlar el don de su clan así como su belleza, eso ultimo provoco que su maestro, el primero de ellos, pareciera molesto, preocupado por su destino.

A su lado estaba Tigris, el capitán de las fuerzas especiales, su expresión era una de indiferencia mientras que mantenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda, su rostro estaba maquillado con los colores de su amo, su cuello tenía un collar de metal, su ojo estaba cubierto con una maquina que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, la que poco después supo que le ayudaba a mejorar su visión, su ropa era extraña, demasiado vistosa, él era el único que portaba un abrigo en esas instalaciones.

— Esplendido…

Pronuncio la criatura, Tigris de pronto le observo como si fuera un objeto, un animal para sacrificio pero hasta ese momento no supo que se convertiría en una ofrenda, un intercambio por su libertad.

A sus diecisiete años Tygus vestía con un uniforme de color oscuro que no dejaba demasiado de su cuerpo a la imaginación, un casco que generalmente no utilizaba y un cinturón del que colgaban varias armas de fuego, era alto y atlético, su melena aun no se había formado, sus ojos brillaban rebosantes de vida así como un dejo de orgullo.

El joven tigre pensaba que su carrera militar era perfecta, había logrado controlar varios motines sin demasiadas bajas, sobrepasado a varios felinos mayores que él, derrotando a un lagarto de tamaño monumental de nombre Rezard, un chacal y hasta la fecha parecía que nada podría detenerlo.

Su don estaba controlado, las alucinaciones que lograba imprimir en la mente de sus enemigos eran poderosas, algunos perdían el sentido poco después de haber sido atacados, su camuflaje a diferencia de su maestro podía ocultar a más de uno, creía que pronto sería promovido.

Tigris tenía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su pupilo rodeando su espalda de forma protectora, aunque el joven tigre pensaba que en realidad era para que no huyera de esa sala, odiaba ese lugar, era frio, oscuro y su habitante lo atemorizaba, lo hacía sentir sucio.

Su maestro lo guiaba con delicadeza indicándole suavemente hacia donde caminar, acercándolo a su amo, quien les observaba desde su trono con una extraña mueca que debía ser una sonrisa.

— Este es Tygus mi señor, el cachorro enclenque que protegía Claudius en mis manos se ha convertido en una hermosa joya para su reino.

Lord Mum-Ra descendió de su trono con interés, de pronto Tygus deseaba marcharse, huir lejos de aquella criatura, pero al retroceder un paso, Tigris lo sostuvo con mucha más fuerza provocándole dolor al encajar sus uñas en su hombro, obligándolo a permanecer en presencia de la criatura.

— Tygus es mi regalo en agradecimiento por todo lo que usted ha hecho en beneficio de mi clan.

Lord Mum-Ra se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, de pronto su atención se encontraba en Tigris, quien empujo al cadete en su dirección, esperando que sus ojos rojos regresaran a devorar la silueta del joven a su cuidado.

— Es joven, es hermoso, será leal y sumiso, todo lo que usted espera de un Tyaty, lo sé, yo mismo lo entrene con ese motivo.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Tygus era sublime, de pronto comprendió hasta donde llegaría Tigris para recuperar su libertad, todas esas ocasiones en las cuales hablo con el director tomaron sentido, la advertencia de Claudius, pero el ya no estaba en esa nave, por primera vez se daba cuenta que estaba solo, que no debía confiar en nadie.

Su maestro lo estaba sacrificando, entregando a esa criatura para que tomara su lugar y hasta ese momento aun estaba confundido sobre que se esperaba de él, si solo sería su mano derecha o también su amante.

Tygus retrocedió varios pasos, pero inmediatamente fue sujetado por la criatura, quien lo cargo del cuello, sosteniendo su mentón para que pudiera apreciar su rostro, llevo sus manos a las de la criatura e intento liberarse sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Me amas tanto como para entregarme a este cachorro?

Pregunto la criatura sorprendida, dejando caer al cachorro al suelo, sin embargo, su atención estaba enfocada en Tigris, quien comenzaba a preguntarse porque su amo no se comportaba como hubiera esperado, no estaba agradecido sino furioso.

— Pero no lo suficiente como para permanecer a mi lado.

Tigris trago un poco de saliva, aclaro su garganta e intento explicar sus acciones, la criatura se alejo de ambos, parecía meditar su decisión, aceptar su regalo o rechazarlo, Tygus trato de levantarse, su cuello le dolía demasiado, creía que tendría una marca por varios días.

— Yo sólo quiero complacerlo, Lord Mum-Ra, es por eso que he…

Lord Mum-Ra hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que Tigris guardara silencio, su maestro comenzaba a sentir miedo, Tygus podría reconocer ese sentimiento, él también lo sentía.

— Te has tomado demasiadas libertades, sacrificaste a Kairi por este cachorro no programado.

¿Kairi? Se pregunto Tygus, posando su mirada en la puerta, quería escapar, pero a donde más podría ir, el hecho era que no existía un lugar seguro en esa nave, él comprendía lo que significaban las palabras de la criatura, él no debería existir y tal vez podrían arreglarlo pronto, cómo ocurría con los reptiles, esa criatura era demasiado estricta en ese sentido, sólo nacían los esclavos que la nave podía albergar o necesitar.

— Sólo para que tu compañero, cuál era su nombre… Tykus.

Al notar la expresión en el rostro de Tigris la criatura sonrió, Tygus comenzó a preguntarse cuál era el motivo para que esa bestia estuviera tan enojada, él era el dueño de cada una de las almas que habitaban ese lugar, no creía que un poco de compañía pudiera ser la causa de su molestia, a menos que los rumores fueran ciertos.

— Sí ese era el nombre, para que Tykus te acepte de nuevo.

Tigris no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, el inmortal de pronto los señalo, notando cierto parecido entre el cachorro y su maestro, Tygus no lo comprendería hasta mucho después, por el momento creía que su maestro trataba de regalárselo a la criatura y que esta lo rechazaría, él no era valioso, no era nada y no le importaba a nadie, esa terrible realidad le evitaba mover un solo musculo, estaba sumido en un trance.

— Pero el te odia tanto como tú me días a mí, Tigris.

El capitán mantenía al cachorro en su lugar a duras penas, sabía que Tygus quería marcharse, huir, pero no podía permitirlo, ese era el día que por fin podría ser libre, que Tykus regresaría con él, que todo volvería a ser como en el pasado, con una diferencia, él tendría poder, los beneficios de servirle a la criatura, sin tener que sacrificar su cuerpo a ella, para eso estaba su pupilo.

— Pero haremos algo, sólo para probar el fruto de tu entrenamiento, comprobar si este cachorro es tan magnífico como quieres hacerme creer.

Tygus trato de moverse, liberándose de aquella nube, retrocediendo varios pasos, alejándose de la mano de la criatura, la que trato de acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza, casi como si se tratara de una mascota o un animal acorralado.

— Usted dígame que debemos hacer para probar la valía de Tygus.

Respondió Tigris, creyendo que la criatura aceptaría su regalo, sonriendo con orgullo, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda, un gesto que claramente era una imitación del que usaba la criatura, que parecía complacida con la belleza del joven tigre.

— Muy hermoso…

Pronuncio sujetándolo de la barbilla, notando el color de sus ojos por primera vez, no eran amarillos, tampoco café claro, ni avellana, eran dorados, una tonalidad asociada con el don de su raza, la facultad de caminar en el plano astral sí su control y su poder eran los adecuados.

— Pero me pregunto si acaso es un guerrero...

Lord Mum-Ra dudaba si el cachorro era un guerrero, si podía disparar y utilizar sus dones, aunque su belleza era sublime, no necesitaba una joya que no pudiera utilizar como un arma.

— Aun es joven, crecerá…

Pronuncio Tigris, de pronto la criatura les dio la espalda, alejándose lo suficiente para poder disfrutar el espectáculo que sería destruir las esperanzas del mayor, no creía que Tygus pudiera dispararle, no cuando toda su vida había estado al cuidado de su capitán, creyendo que podía esconderle algo, cualquier acto por pequeño que este fuera.

— Sólo para probar que tu joya es digna de mi servicio, que no es solamente un hermoso cachorro, quiero ver cuál de los dos es él más hábil disparando.

Los dos tigres le observaron perplejos, se miraron por unos segundos y poco después llevaron su mano en dirección de su arma de fuego.

—Sólo uno de ustedes saldrá con vida, no me importa quien sea.

Tygus desenfundo su arma, apuntando con ella a Tigris al notar la furia contenida en el rostro del mayor y como lo apuntaba con su arma de fuego, él sabía que su maestro dispararía sin pensarlo, por unos segundos se miraron fijamente y de pronto dispararon, el joven tigre no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero un resplandor cegó su vista junto al ensordecedor sonido de las armas siendo disparadas al mismo tiempo.

Al recuperar la visión se encontró con el cuerpo de Tigris en el suelo, estaba muerto, le había disparado a su maestro sin siquiera pensarlo, su mano ya no pudo sostener el arma, esta cayó al suelo, el primer sonido que pudo escuchar con claridad, el cual asociaría siempre con su primer asesinato.

Tygus cayó al suelo de rodillas, su mirada estaba perdida en el cuerpo de Tigris, Lord Mum-Ra no le prestó atención al que fuera su amante, su capitán estaba muerto así que no había caso alguno en lamentarse por eso, después de todo le había dejado un regalo, uno muy hermoso.

La criatura esperaba que Tigris fuera el vencedor, y debió serlo, el cachorro disparo antes pero equivoco su blanco, rozando apenas la melena de su maestro, su mano temblaba como una gelatina, estaba aterrado, arrepentido, sólo su instinto de supervivencia lo mantuvo con vida, su don logro detener la bala que lo hubiera liberado de su servicio, la cual rebotando contra un escudo invisible cambio su trayectoria, dirigiéndose hacia la cabeza de Tigris, quien cayó al suelo sin comprender como había fallado.

Tygus al escuchar el sonido de su pistola chocando contra el suelo comenzó a mirarse la mano, sentía asco por sus acciones, miedo y arrepentimiento, como si esta no fuera parte de su cuerpo, tratando de alejarla de sí, de pronto sintió la mano de la criatura sobre su hombro.

— Serás el nuevo capitán.

Pronuncio agachándose para estar a su altura, la expresión de la criatura era extraña, estaba emocionado y complacido, acariciando el cabello del joven tigre, quien seguía inmóvil, sin poder moverse.

—Tygus, buen trabajo.

Tygus trago un poco de saliva, mirando a la criatura que parecía imponente, mucho más ajena a su raza de lo que había sido hasta ese momento, su mano seguía sobre su cuerpo, casi como si fuera su derecho.

— Yo… yo no quería que muriera.

Susurro el cachorro, algunas cuantas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, aunque trataba de parecer indiferente, no mostrar sus sentimientos, fallando, en ese momento Tygus era un libro abierto y la criatura estaba disfrutando lo que veía.

— Y aun así lo hiciste…

Lord Mum-Ra limpio su mejilla de la pequeña lagrima que la recorría, observando de reojo el cuerpo de Tigris, el cual era recogido por varios guardias vestidos con ropajes blancos, para poder preparar el cuerpo del capitán antes de que la muerte se comiera su belleza.

— ¿Quieres saber porque?

Tygus parecía no darse cuenta de su existencia, luchaba con sus enseñanzas, las que decían que debía obedecer sin hacer preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ignorarlas, marcharse, desobedecerlo.

— Sí.

Respondió de forma monótona, recuperándose poco a poco de su transe, sintiendo que Lord Mum-Ra sostenía su barbilla con delicadeza, llevando su rostro hacia el suyo.

—Porque yo soy tú amo y tú me amas.

Pronuncio la criatura, besando los labios del joven tigre, el que trato de alejarse de la bestia sin ningún resultado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus apago la terminal, respiro hondamente y comenzó a tranquilizarse, lo que había visto era contrario a lo que él recordaba que paso, aunque debía recordarse que nunca lo vio completo, se limitaba a ver la muerte de su compañero, no, no era su compañero, porque casi no pudieron estar juntos.

Su amante nunca quiso arriesgarse a estar juntos, creía que al final, cuando entregara a la bestia su remplazo podrían ser libres, ignorando que ese acto de voluntad propia le hacía inservible.

El tigre se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la sala del trono, la criatura seguía tratando de llamar su atención, en ese momento lo había logrado.

El video no podía estar equivocado, Tygus había fallado al contrario de Tigris, quien después de todo lo que había hecho con ese cachorro quiso matarlo para no morir, después de todo que era la libertad si no se tenían los lujos que la hicieran memorable.

La espada de Plundarr parecía llamar a su verdadero amo, pero no podría llegar a él, porque ahora le pertenecía, Tykus la tenía consigo, cargándola a su espalda pero pronto se la pondría, la blandiría enfrente de la criatura que la forjo.

— Tú esperabas que ese cachorro fuera asesinado.

La criatura en el interior del ataúd guardaba silencio pero Tykus sentía que tenía toda su atención.

— Nunca lo dejarías ir, jamás, y por eso permitiste que Tigris continuara con su plan del sustituto.

Tykus dio varios pasos en dirección del sarcófago, recordando la mirada de dolor, pero no la de su amante, sino la del cachorro que había sido traicionado por quien debería protegerlo.

— Solo jugabas con su mente, haciéndole creer en una libertad que nunca seria suya.

La criatura se carcajeo al escuchar aquellas palabras, aun disfrutaba del dolor que había causado al separarlos como lo hizo.

—Tú también sabías de su plan para crear a mi dulce cachorro y según recuerdo tú lo apoyaste.

Fue la respuesta de la criatura, cuya voz era diferente, mucho más decadente si eso era posible.

— ¡Eso fue porque pensé que podríamos estar juntos!

Tykus se había prometido no caer presa de las mentiras de esta criatura, pero se daba cuenta que era imposible no hacerlo, aun seguía alterado por lo que descubrió momentos antes.

— ¿En serio crees que Tigris habría querido estar al lado de un tigre cualquiera? ¿Qué habría abandonado el poder que tenía a mi lado si su jugarreta no lo hubiera asesinado?

Aquella pregunta le quito el habla, Tigris quería estar a su lado, lo amaba, ambos se amaban, pero debía recordarse que ninguno de los dos quiso verse en las sombras, que él dijo más de una ocasión que no deseaba las sobras de Mum-Ra, que su amante no quería perder las migajas, el poco poder que había obtenido de la bestia.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Le recordó Tykus, sintiendo que su odio cambiaba de lugar, ahora estaba enfocado en la criatura que aun tenía suficiente poder para utilizar el plano astral como un medio para llegar a sus sueños.

— ¿Tu esperabas que ese muchacho fuera asesinado por Tigris?

Lord Mum-Ra guardo silencio al principio, pero Tykus conocía la respuesta, no podía ser de otra forma, el don de Tygus salvo su vida por reflejo, su triunfo no fue más que un accidente.

—Los espíritus del mal dijeron que uno de los tuyos nos traería las ultimas piedras de guerra.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, una figura casi transparente, encorvada y debilitada, una sombra de la bestia invencible que los gobernó por siglos, Tykus retrocedió un solo paso pero al ver a esa monstruosidad supo que no era más que una proyección psíquica, un remanente de la criatura que gobernaba el plano astral del que tanto hablaban sus antepasados.

— Por mucho tiempo creí que este felino seria Tigris, pero durante décadas ese tigre no había obtenido nada más que derrotas y fracasos, obviamente mis suposiciones eran un error, mi capitán por hermoso que fuera no era el elegido de los espíritus del mal.

La criatura se acerco a su pozo, el lugar donde antiguamente podía proyectar imágenes del presente o del pasado, sin embargo, era tan débil que no pudo ver a su cachorro.

— Su lealtad era inútil sin las piedras de guerra que sustentaran mi fe en su destino, así que cuando trajo a ese gato, uno que no debió haber nacido siquiera, quise destruir su esperanza, debía enfocarse en servirme, no en controlarme a través de su cachorro.

La criatura comenzaba a desaparecer, su cuerpo atrapado en su sarcófago comenzaba a debilitarse y su traicionero cachorro no lo liberaría, se lo había dicho más de una vez, todo por ese inmundo cachorro hibrido.

— Pero lo que ocurrió fue algo que yo no supuse que pasaría, mi nuevo cachorro no solo fallo su tiro, uno demasiado fácil a decir verdad.

Tykus respiraba hondo, quería destruir a la criatura, pero no podría lograrlo sin liberarlo del sarcófago, aquella batalla debía realizarse en otro plano, uno en el cual era invencible.

—Sino que mato a su maestro con el poder de su mente, rechazando la bala que lo hubiera liberado de mi y de los cuatro espíritus del mal, estaba equivocado, a quien necesitaba en mis filas era a Tygus, no a Tigris, por eso puedo entregártelo, a él ya no lo necesito pero a Tygus, a él si lo necesito.

De pronto la criatura desapareció repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Tykus, quien se daba cuenta que la criatura quería ganarse su lealtad, quería que lo liberara de su tumba, pero a cambio de que se preguntaba.

— ¿Lord Mum-Ra?

Pregunto Tykus, deteniéndose a unos pasos del sarcófago, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, observando las ondas de energía emanando de la prisión de metal.

— Tykus… libérame.

El tigre se carcajeó al escuchar esa petición, parecía que su amo ahora se limitaba a pedir lo que antes les arrebataba sin remordimientos.

— ¿Cómo tu liberaste a Tigris?

Pregunto Tykus, recordando las imagines marcadas en su memoria, la sorpresa y el sufrimiento de su amante, el arrepentimiento en el rostro de su pupilo.

— Tigris podrá ser tuyo, yo te recompensare si me traes a ese traicionero cachorro, si me liberas de esta prisión.

Repitió la criatura, aun estaba cegada por el orgullo, creía que lo liberaría creyendo en sus promesas como lo hizo Tigris, aun el propio Claudius, pero él no era un idiota, sólo había visitado esa tumba para poder seguir el rastro del orgulloso capitán Tygus, el que seguía escondiéndose en la inmensidad de ese planeta.

— ¿Cómo recompensaste a Tigris? ¿A Claudius? ¿Al propio Tygus?

Pregunto Tykus, esperaba escuchar lo que la criatura le diría, como lo recompensaría si su compañero estaba muerto, sí lo único que quedaba era un cadáver sin vida en un sarcófago de metal.

— Puedo traer a Tigris de regreso, será lo que tú quieras, dócil, amable, obediente, será todo tuyo, sólo si me liberas.

Tykus fingió pensar su respuesta por varios minutos, sin embargo, volvió a reírse, en esta ocasión colocándose el guante de Plundarr, blandiendo la espada.

— No deseo un no-muerto, no quiero yacer con un cadáver que a fin de cuentas te pertenece a ti, como lo hizo esta espada.

La criatura guardo silencio, sentía la presencia de la espada en su sala del trono, comenzaba a comprender que Tykus no lo liberaría, solo fue para burlarse de su derrota.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ya tengo tu espada, porque no hacerme de todo lo que fue tuyo alguna vez.

La criatura trato de liberarse, pero no lo logro, era imposible para él salir por su propia cuenta, necesitaba de alguien más que lo liberara de su tumba.

— ¡Poderoso Lord Mum-Ra el inmortal!

Tykus dio una reverencia que simulaba respeto y después de eso, se dio la vuelta, alejándose de la sala del trono, tomando algunas cuantas provisiones, así como grabando la localización de la nave de escape de su clan, aun necesitaba encontrar al Tyaty.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó sudando frió, no comprendía cual era la razón pero cada noche sus pesadillas empeoraban, comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loco, no se sentía seguro, creía que pronto lo poco que tenía se perdería, que no podría proteger a su cachorro, él era un fracaso, no era un líder competente, apenas podía mantener seguro a su clan.

La ropa que Shen le otorgo era extraña, decían que era lo que usaban sus antepasados y todos los caninos de aquella ciudad utilizaban algo parecido, diferentes colores, diferentes patrones, pero en sí, era un conjunto similar.

Tygus utilizaba vaporosa ropa negra que dejaba su pecho al descubierto, sus zapatos eran unas sandalias de piel teñida de negro, un collar tejido a mano con piedras de rio desviaba la atención de su cuello desnudo, este collar había sido un regalo de una de las hijas de Shen, dos pulseras de cuero adornaban sus brazos, un velo cubría parte de su cabello, kohl adornaba sus ojos.

Al principio el tigre se sentía desnudo, dos semanas después comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa extraña ropa, que aun le hacía sentirse incomodo, era demasiado estorbosa para poder moverse con facilidad, no había forma de guardar ningún arma en ella y las espadas no eran de su agrado.

Tygus se recargo en el barandal que estaba junto a los jardines, era media noche y la luz de la luna iluminaba el castillo.

— ¿No has logrado dormir?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, Shen estaba a su lado, fumaba un poco de tabaco en lo que parecía ser una pipa, sus ojos estaban posados en la el cielo nocturno.

— Sólo unas cuantas horas, pero parece que no soy el único.

Shen asintió, había meditado todo el día si debía decirle a Tygus de la inesperada visita del Señor de los Thundercats o esperaba algunos días más, hasta que Leo llegara en persona a su castillo.

— He estado meditando si debo decirte que Leo ha anunciado una visita diplomática a esta ciudad o te lo ocultaba, creo que lo mejor es que lo sepas de mí antes que de él.

Tygus respiro hondo, debía suponer que su vista no pasaría inadvertida por demasiado tiempo, después de todo las relaciones diplomáticas entre los animales no habían cambiado y nunca lo harían.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

Shen estaba sentado en una serie de cojines, con las piernas cruzadas, Tygus tomó un lugar a su lado e intento ignorar que Leo no se detendría ante nada para recuperarlo, no sabía si debía sentirse alegre o molesto.

— Dos días, tres cuando mucho.

Tygus arqueo una ceja, era demasiado poco para la distancia en la que se encontraban ambas ciudades.

— Como te lo dije estaba meditando si debía decírtelo o guardaba silencio.

Tygus sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, Shen estaba avergonzado así como muy dolido, parecía que la presencia de Leo no era bien recibida, que arruinaba de cierta forma la calma de aquel palacio.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Pregunto Tygus, recargándose en la pared cercana a Shen, quien lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, quien estaba demasiado estresado, sus pesadillas no eran como las suyas, eso no era estrés post traumático, había algo oscuro en ellas, el chacal podía sentirlo en su piel.

— Revivir nuestra amistad, trae regalos y no sé que más, pero sé que viene para verte a ti.

Tygus al sentir el brazo de Shen rodear sus hombros recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho, por alguna razón creía que Shen era de fiar, que estaba seguro en ese castillo, aunque se preguntaba si su amistad seguiría siendo la misma una vez que Leo diera el primer paso en ese castillo.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

Quiso saber Tygus, sonriéndole a Shen, quien de pronto se sonrojo por esa pregunta.

— Sí, en realidad sí me molesta.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Shen había discutido con Leo, un compañero era algo valioso, se trataba de un camarada, de un aliado y un amigo, alguien con quien debías estar agradecido, serle fiel, protegerle en cualquier momento, aun los más oscuros, pero ese león dejo que su compañero estuviera solo cuando lo necesitaba, desconfió de su amor, de su lealtad, el Señor de los Thundercats no se merecía su afecto, no lo haría en cien vidas.

— Leo no te merece.

Pronuncio Shen rodeando a Tygus con su otro brazo, sintiendo como este en vez de tensarse como siempre ocurría, se tranquilizo, cerrando los ojos, aceptando ese diminuto gesto de amistad.

— No entiendo cómo puede tratarte así.

Shen respondió masajeando la espalda de Tygus, dibujando pequeños círculos a la altura de sus omoplatos, justo como él hacia cuando trataba de tranquilizar a Claudius después de una pesadilla.

—Esas pesadillas no son normales.

Pronuncio Shen cambiando de tema, no quería seguir hablando de Leo, no cuando sabía que Tygus aun lo quería, de lo contrario su visita no le causaría tanto dolor.

— Hay algo maligno en ellas…

Tygus también lo sentía, no eran normales, en el pasado nunca las tuvo, se preguntaba porque ahora que ya era libre las tendría.

— He mandado llamar por Akbar… ese anciano sabrá que hacer.

Shen esperaba que Akbar quisiera salir de la ciudad que ahora habitaba una buena cantidad de los elefantes, así como varias razas más, las que no deseaban seguir sirviéndole a un amo, fuera de los suyos o de otra especie, aunque sabía que tratándose de Tygus, el elefante de edad madura no se negaría a visitarlos.


	12. Chapter 12

Afecto

Capitulo 12.

— Leo no te merece.

Pronuncio Shen rodeando a Tygus con su otro brazo, sintiendo como este en vez de tensarse como siempre ocurría, se tranquilizo, cerrando los ojos, aceptando ese diminuto gesto de amistad.

— No entiendo cómo puede tratarte así.

Shen respondió masajeando la espalda de Tygus, dibujando pequeños círculos a la altura de sus omoplatos, justo como él hacia cuando trataba de tranquilizar a Claudius después de una pesadilla.

—Esas pesadillas no son normales.

Pronuncio Shen cambiando de tema, no quería seguir hablando de Leo, no cuando sabía que Tygus aun lo quería, de lo contrario su visita no le causaría tanto dolor.

— Hay algo maligno en ellas…

Tygus también lo sentía, no eran normales, en el pasado nunca las tuvo, se preguntaba porque ahora que ya era libre las tendría.

— He mandado llamar por Akbar… ese anciano sabrá que hacer.

Shen esperaba que Akbar quisiera salir de la ciudad que ahora habitaba una buena cantidad de los elefantes, así como varias razas más, las que no deseaban seguir sirviéndole a un amo, fuera de los suyos o de otra especie, aunque sabía que tratándose de Tygus, el elefante de edad madura no se negaría a visitarlos.

— ¿Akbar? No lo he visto tanto tiempo, me pregunto como si está bien o si aun se acuerda de mí.

Tygus extrañaba al elefante, era una de las pocas personas que podía llamar amigo, con quien se sentía seguro y a veces, solo en ocasiones especiales comprendía de que le hablaba, el tigre creía que su mentor en la meditación veía varios futuros posibles, caminaba en el plano astral como lo hacia él, pero al mismo tiempo su pequeña memoria lo hacía verse como si fuera un anciano senil, alucinara imágenes confusas que él apenas organizaba en su mente, pero Akbar era mucho más fuerte, no estaba asustado de su poder, ni se petrificaba al sentir el cambio entre los planos.

— No creo que te haya olvidado, nadie podría.

Shen respondió despojándolo de su manto, descubriendo su cabello, tratando de tener toda la atención del tigre en sus brazos, quien se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— No culpo a Leo, tenerte en sus brazos y perderte, no creo que nada sea más cruel que eso.

Las pupilas de Tygus se alargaron un poco, entendía perfectamente lo que Shen deseaba de él mas no estaba seguro de que pudiera dárselo, no estaba interesado en el sexo, tampoco en la compañía de alguien más, sólo quería entrenar, proteger y darle un futuro a su cachorro.

— A mi me gustaría poder olvidarme de todo.

Respondió Tygus, alejándose un poco del chacal, quería olvidarse de su pasado y a veces envidiaba la facultad de los elefantes para poder seguir adelante sin dolor, ni miedo, ni confusión, para él eran felices como eran, no necesitaban nada más que lo indispensable.

— Lo mejor es que me retire, Claudius debe preguntarse dónde estoy.

Shen lo dejo irse sin decirle nada, estaba preocupado y celoso, creía que cuando Leo llegara a su castillo Tygus dejaría de prestarle atención sí es que el rey de Thundera no solicitaba alguna extraña condición que tuviera que ver con su amigo, era extraño, él era un tigre, era un hombre, pero aun así disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía.

—Trata de dormir algunas horas Tygus.

Pronuncio, reconociendo que sus celos no eran justos y que Tygus jamás le había dado alguna señal de estar interesado en su persona de aquella forma, sólo era su amigo, su aliado y un soldado que podía entender su forma de pensar, pero al mismo tiempo creía que con el tiempo podría ganarse lo que Leo tuvo con demasiada facilidad.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo podía ver el palacio del alfa supremo a lo lejos, su carga era pesada, su tratado sería benéfico para los dos reinos y su excusa para ver a Shen era débil, aun así el chacal acepto verle, aunque estaba seguro que no estaba contento con su repentino cambio de actitud.

Panthera insistió en acompañarle, tratando de hacerle ver lo precipitado de su decisión, sabían dónde se encontraba Tygus, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder verle otra vez, pero ya habían pasado nueve años separados, él había casi enloquecido de dolor en su sala del trono esperando por una señal de su amante, por una sola palabra, por una muestra de que aun estuviera vivo, ahora que lo encontró no imaginaba pasar más tiempo sin él, no lo soportaría, no era tan fuerte.

— Lo extraño tanto.

Pronuncio Leo, ya no le dejaban conducir sus vehículos, tampoco pilotearlos, podía practicar con su espada, pero no realizar ninguna tarea peligrosa, comenzaba a creer que tenía más libertad en el pasado.

— Y estoy tan cansado de vivir en la sala del trono, me siento asfixiado.

Susurro Leo, mesando su cabello, cerrando los ojos, de pronto una idea horrible vino a su mente, habían pasado nueve años desde la última vez que pudieron verse, cuando Tygus quiso quedarse a su lado, sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo se oculto, se negó a verlo, sólo fue porque Panthera traiciono su confianza que pudo encontrarle.

— Crees…

Comenzó, pero su voz de pronto se quebró, tal vez su tigre no lo amaba como él pensaba, tal vez solo era una ilusión, una forma de sentirse libre del control de esa bestia, por un momento se pregunto si en realidad no estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo en la nave, negándose a su voluntad para obligarlo a someterse a la suya.

— ¿Crees que Tygus me ame?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Panthera, era la primera vez que Leo se preguntaba eso, de pronto no creía que ver a Shen o a Tygus era una buena idea, sólo estaba interponiéndose en su camino.

— Nunca me busco, nunca… ¿Qué tal sí yo soy quien insiste en esto?

Panthera nunca le había dicho la verdad, creyendo que esta lo destruiría, durante nueve años guardo silencio, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, antes de que su amigo pensara que su compañero no lo amaba le contaría sus motivos, su inmenso amor por él, el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a realizar solo porque no podía imaginarse un mundo sin su amante, Tygus le hizo prometer que se lo contaría todo a Leo cuando él ya no estuviera presente y no lo hizo, ahora se daba cuenta que al no cumplir esa promesa sólo complico su destino.

— ¿Qué tal si estoy imponiéndome en su voluntad como en la nave?

Tampoco debió esconder su ubicación de su amante, Leo lo amaba y Tygus también lo hacía, la forma en que preguntaba sobre él, el nombre de su cachorro, el dibujo que guardaba en su casa, esa era la obra de Leo, aquellas las acciones de alguien que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba demasiado pero que había sufrido aun más para atreverse a soñar con algo mejor.

— Tal vez lo que vi en sus ojos no era deseo, sino temor… después de lo que le hice no me sorprendería que me odiara y me temiera.

Leo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, estaba a punto de ordenarles que debían retroceder, regresar a Thundera y olvidarse de todo, al menos él, no se lo prometió a Tygus cuando abuso de él, que lo protegería de todos, aun él mismo.

— Tygus te ama, yo lo sé.

Panthera creía que Leo no escucharía sus palabras o que la odiaría por guardar silencio, no lo culparía si lo hacía, ya le había mentido en varias ocasiones, todas ellas importantes, ella misma se preguntaba si no debió decirle a su amigo lo que ocurría con su amante antes de que la rebelión se les saliera de las manos, Tygus estaría seguro, acompañándolos, no en una celda sucia y fría esperando ser ejecutado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunto Leo, ella se mordió el labio y por primera vez en toda su historia, en el tiempo que habían sido amigos, aparto su mirada de la suya.

— ¿Cómo sabes que él me ama?

Pregunto Leo, no quería escuchar mentiras, sí ella creía que su amado compartía sus sentimientos, quería que fuera por algo más que una corazonada, pero al ver sus ojos, como ella trataba de ocultarse debajo de su largo cabello negro supo que le había escondido algo más.

— ¡Alto! ¡Detengan este tanque!

Ordeno Leo, quería escuchar lo que Panthera tenía que decirle, ya no permitiría que guardara silencio, ella sabía algo que le estaba ocultando, algo más sobre Tygus.

— ¿Qué me escondes?

Pregunto Leo, siguiendo a Panthera, quien rodeaba su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, tratando de armarse de valor para destruir a Leo, hasta el momento solo sospechaba que Tygus no era leal a su señor, que estaba atrapado, pero no era justo para ninguno de los dos que siguiera guardando silencio.

— Tienes que saber que… que al principio no dije nada porque estabas tan herido por lo que hiciste, por lo que ocurrió con ustedes que… no quise destruirte, no quise hacerte daño.

Leo apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en un árbol, tratando de ignorar su creciente molestia, aun recordaba lo que le había hecho, seguía teniendo pesadillas por eso, él no era mejor que la bestia.

— ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente en mi mente, tienes que recordarme que lo traicione!

Panthera desvió la mirada, tenía razón, era un error decirle ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo, nueve años.

— ¡Mum-Ra lo sabía, lo supo desde un principio!

Casi le grito a Leo, quien estaba recargado en el árbol, sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados, sus ojos estaban ocultos debajo de su cabellera, podía ver que cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, necesitaba recuperar su atención.

— ¿Esperaste nueve años para decirme eso?

Pregunto Leo, volteando en su dirección, su rostro contorsionado por el enojo que sentía, recordando como Tygus de pronto lo alejo de él, su promesa de que nadie sabría nada, su desesperación al saber que no guardo silencio.

— Tygus me busco en nuestra sala de mando, me dijo que intercepto a un traidor, no sabía que se trataba de Torr, no me lo dijo…

Panthera de pronto se detuvo, Leo ya sabía que no confiaron el uno en el otro, Tygus se lo confeso, también sabía que esa bestia le hacía daño, que los rumores eran ciertos, pero nunca pensó que ella pudiera ocultarle esa información.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Quiero escucharlo!

Panthera guardo silencio por algunos instantes, sin embargo, ya no podía detenerse ahora que por fin se libraba de aquella pesada carga en su consciencia, Leo tenía que saber que a pesar de todo Tygus lo seguía amando.

Primero comenzó por contarle sobre el pasado de Tygus, como su maestro le traiciono al entregarlo a esa criatura, que aun era un muchacho cuando su pesadilla comenzó, que estaba asustado, que odiaba a Tykus y la absurda razón por la cual este lo culpaba por la muerte de su compañero, como logro que asesinaran al comandante, cada palabra se hundía en el pecho de Leo como una daga, haciendo que su decisión por cuidarlo ahora que podía fuera valida, por regresarle la esperanza así como el brillo perdido de sus ojos.

— Me dijo que Lord Mum-Ra quería muerto a su amante, pero él no lo soportaría, no podría vivir sin él o con la idea de que lo habían asesinado por su culpa.

Leo cerró los ojos al escucharla, Tygus había confiado en Panthera, le había contado su pasado cuando a él jamás le dijo nada, no pudo hacer que su tigre confiara en él, no podía culparlo, cuando lo necesito le dio la espalda.

— Así que había organizado una forma de vengarse de la momia, salvando nuestras vidas sacrificando la suya, dijo que si se unía a nosotros la rebelión correría peligro, yo creí que eso era cierto, tu pierdes la cabeza cuando se trata de él, así que me limite a recuperar la llave que Tigris le robo a Mum-Ra, la que Tykus te dio a ti.

Leo no quería creerlo, pero era cierto, no hubiera soportado la idea de su amante sufriendo en las manos de esa criatura, hubiera arriesgado demasiado para mantenerlo seguro, tal vez, condenándolo a una esclavitud aun peor.

— Yo esperaba decirte todo cuando la rebelión fuera victoriosa, quería decírtelo antes de que fuera tarde, pero tu desapareciste… te perdí el rastro y cuando…

Panthera trago un poco de saliva, recordando la imagen del tigre en la celda, comprendía su dolor porque ella lo sentía en ese preciso momento, por fin entendía que Leo jamás la amaría de la forma que ella deseaba, que tal vez ahora ya ni siquiera tendría su amistad y que lo perdería por siempre.

— Cuando encontré a Tygus, ya había pasado eso… él estaba roto, creía que tu no lo amabas, que solo querías poseerlo, que solo utilizaste su afecto en su contra… así que lo deje ir y guarde silencio para no destruirte a ti.

Leo cerró los ojos, recargándose contra el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas, ese oscuro momento era aun peor de lo que recordaba, pero aun así tenía derecho a saber la verdad, comprender hasta donde le había hecho daño.

— ¿Qué paso después?

Panthera aun recordaba cuando los encontró la primera vez, la expresión de Tygus cuando creyó que la persona que bajaría de aquel tanque era Leo, no ella, su decepción era tan grande que aun se preguntaba porque guardo silencio.

La respuesta era sencilla, era una cobarde, estaba ciega por su amor a Leo, creía que su afecto podría ser suyo alguna vez, nunca hasta ese momento pudo comprender que tan equivocada estaba.

—Tygus me encontró a mi… cometí un error… yo ingrese en su territorio y él estaba buscando pescado fresco para Claudius, al verme creyó que tú estabas en el tanque.

Leo supuso que Tygus debía estar asustado, verlo después de tan poco tiempo, desarmado, solo en el bosque, era imposible que pudiera sentir algo más que miedo al verle.

— ¿Se asusto al pensar que era yo?

Pregunto Leo, seguro que Panthera le diría que así era, no podía comprender como Tygus seguía amándolo después de entender lo que paso en realidad, como tuvo que acudir a ella cuando lo rechazo.

— No, él estaba decepcionado, parecía que sólo quería verte…

Leo negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza.

— Quería verte, quería que lo buscaras, pero al no verte… al no estar ahí, creo que pensó que no le importabas, me solicito entonces que guardara silencio…

Para Leo eso no significaba que Tygus lo amaba, solo explicaba su negativa a verlo, él le tenía miedo, no había otra razón.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me ama?

Pregunto nuevamente, en ese momento solo pensaba en regresar a Thundera, olvidarse de todo, cumplir al menos una de sus promesas.

— Te extraña, siempre me pregunta por ti, él dice que tiene un compañero, lo he escuchado en varias ocasiones decírselo a su clan… no lo ves, tiene un compañero, ese eres tú.

¿Un compañero? Ahora más que nunca deseaba creer que eso era cierto, sin embargo, no entendía la forma en que eso podía ser posible.

—Tygus está asustado, lleva años asustado y antes de que digas algo, no es de ti, se que tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño, Bengalí me lo dijo, en el momento en que fuiste a verlo trataba de dormir, sin mucho éxito creo… necesita ayuda y sólo a ti te importa.

Leo recordaba que apenas pudieron despertar a Tygus, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, lo cansado que se veía, aun recordaba esa visión, Bengalí entregándoselo a la bestia y de pronto, las palabras de Akbar, había dicho que tendría un compañero, que el nombre de su hijo sería Claudius, como su padre.

— Akbar dijo que tendría un compañero, que mi hijo tendría el nombre de mi padre, el hijo de Tygus lleva el nombre de mi padre.

Leo sonrió momentáneamente, era graciosa esa coincidencia, que el hijo de su antiguo amante llevara el nombre que Akbar dijo que tendría su hijo, el hijo de su compañero.

— ¿Por qué no le haces caso esta vez?

Pregunto Panthera, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, Leo asintió acercándose a ella, rodeándola después con sus brazos, ella sólo hizo lo que pensó era correcto, sus actos fueron solamente suyos, sería un hipócrita si la culpaba por proteger a Tygus de su locura.

— Gracias, aunque hare lo que Tygus me pida.

No podían regresar, debía verlo de nuevo pero esta vez aceptaría lo que Tygus le pidiera, si lo quería lejos de él, no tendría otra opción más que apartarse, aunque aun estaría pendiente de su bienestar como lo hizo en el pasado sin siquiera saberlo su amante, al menos eso podría dárselo sin interponerse en su camino.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus trataba de meditar bajo la luz del sol en uno de los apartados jardines del palacio del alfa supremo, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus palmas juntas enfrente de su pecho, una postura que Akbar le enseño cuando aun lo protegía Claudius, quien pensó que lo mejor para él sería que una de las pocas razas que comprendían la esencia del plano astral le mostrara la forma de mantener su cordura intacta.

Al principio la enorme criatura con esos largos dientes le pareció aterradora, tanto que corrió a las piernas de Claudius tratando de alejarse de Akbar, en ese momento era un joven elefante, musculoso e imponente, sus ojos eran extraños, parecían perdidos pero su sonrisa al verle retroceder no fue de burla, sino de agrado llevando su mano a su trompa, sentándose en el suelo, provocando que una nube de polvo los cubriera, haciéndolo ver aun más aterrador.

El polvo los hizo toser y estornudar, pero el estornudo de Akbar fue por mucho el más llamativo de todos, su trompa se movió como una serpiente, provocando que más polvo se elevara en el aire.

Al ver que Akbar no dejaba de estornudar Tygus perdió su temor y comenzó a reírse, siendo reprendido por Claudius, quien le dijo que Akbar había decidido ayudarle, aunque fuera un felino, que muchos otros lo dejarían a su suerte, algunos de esos eran tigres, así que debía agradecer que fuera lo suficiente bondadoso como para querer ayudarle a un cachorro.

Claudius siempre tenía razón, al igual que Akbar, él no era un demente como muchos lo pensaban y era el único que quiso enseñarle como utilizar su don, el cual le daba la facultad de caminar en ambos planos, utilizando el plano astral como herramienta para proyectar ilusiones en sus contrincantes, esconderse en plena vista, proyectar sus propios sentimientos y deseos en otros, así como sentir anomalías en la fina barrera que mantenía ambos mundos alejados.

Esa era la primera vez que podía meditar sin sentir que su mente se alejaba de su cuerpo para ser de vuelto a su jaula, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo cerraba los ojos y no veía las llamas ardientes de la bestia observarlo, él se sentía seguro, de pronto creía que su vida mejoraría un poco.

El sólo escuchar el nombre de Leo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo hacía sentir seguro, porque para él su amante de alguna forma cumplió todas sus promesas, vivía en un lugar soleado lleno de plantas, tenía un cachorro que era la única familia que necesitaba, esa criatura jamás volvería a tocarlo, estaba seguro en ese planeta y sobre todo, por un momento tuvo un compañero, aunque no envejecería a su lado estaba orgulloso de portar su marca y de proteger a Claudius.

El cachorro de ocho años trato de meditar como lo hacía su padre, pero no lograba concentrarse y comenzaban a dormírsele las piernas, así que al levantarse trato de llamar su atención.

Aunque su padre le decía siempre sobre la importancia de la meditación para controlar sus dones, su padre nunca lograba mantenerse controlado más de unos minutos, una eternidad para el cachorro hiperactivo.

Primero trato de nombrarlo por su nombre, picarle la mejilla con su dedo índice y después con una varita, aun rodear su cuello tratando de que su peso lo sacara de su meditación al mismo tiempo que tiraba del cabello que cubría sus mejillas, la supuesta melena que aparecía en la vejez, de un lado a otro, para él solo estaba durmiendo y esa era una excusa que usaba para tomar siestas.

Al ver que Tygus estaba inmerso en su meditación sonrió de forma picara, notando por primera vez que una serie de flores multicolores los rodeaban, Claudius comenzó a recogerlas junto a varios tallos que no tuvieran espinas, recordando que la mujer mayor a veces tejía redes con las plantas y que estas eran muy resistentes.

Una de las ocasiones que les enseño a tejerlas una de las pequeñas decidió mezclarlas con flores de colores, haciendo lo que parecía era una corona multicolor, que llamo la atención de todos pero que al no tener ninguna utilidad real fue abandonada por una red que supuestamente podría ayudarles a cazar animales salvajes.

Al ver su mescolanza de ramas y flores sonrió sentándose a un lado de su padre, quien por primera vez parecía tranquilo, sí no supiera exactamente cuál era su edad creería que era mucho más joven.

Claudius comenzó a tejer la corona y cuando estuvo lista la coloco sobre la cabeza de su padre, justo encima del velo en vez de la joya que lo sostenía, Claudius al verle sonrió, no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción pero al menos pudo entretenerse algunos minutos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus varias horas después llego a la nave de escape, para su sorpresa estaba intacta, cubierta por un poco de arena, los tigres tomaron todo lo que necesitaban pero al mismo tiempo la protegieron de los elementos de la única forma posible, de ser necesario podrían volver a utilizarla.

También borraron sus huellas y ocho años más terminaron de hacer el trabajo, Tygus era inteligente, eso tenía que aceptarlo, a diferencia de su amante no le tenía miedo al trabajo duro, a mancharse las manos o a cubrirse de tierra.

Era un guerrero en todo el sentido de la palabra, eso le complicaría mucho más el llegar a él, dejo que su adversario viera todas sus cartas antes de que siquiera se le acercara, fue un estúpido al mostrarle su odio, creer que solo unas cuantas palabras podrían destruirlo y que él caería junto a la bestia.

Que se dejaría inmolar junto a su amo, no, Tygus era por mucho más avaricioso que su amante, él se conformaba con las migajas que se le eran entregadas, el otro tigre tomaba aquello que deseaba y no se detenía hasta conseguir sus metas, parecía que una de esas metas era la de ser quien poseía el verdadero poder, no solo la mano derecha.

Tykus ingreso en la nave recordando como convenció al comandante de la poca valía del nuevo capitán, como su juventud era una afrenta a sus esfuerzos, cuando el tuvo que sufrir una pesadilla, perder su ojo y casi morir en varias ocasiones, un hermoso muchacho era premiado solo por su belleza.

Una belleza que le hizo confundirlo con su amante, cuando comenzó esa absurda búsqueda por olvidarle, se daba cuenta que su consumo de licor solo empeoro su dolor, lo denigro ante los demás, así como divirtió de sobremanera a la bestia.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus había esperado por el comandante durante varios minutos, el era un tigre blanco que disfrutaba en demasía de su poder, sabía que fue él quien le permitió a Tigris sacrificar a Kairi así como darle vida a su cachorro, al muchacho que ahora se hacía con el titulo de su amante.

Estaba furioso por haber sido ignorado, creía que Tygus era demasiado joven y solo un cuerpo caliente para que la criatura se entretuviera, no era necesario que le dieran ese puesto, él era un amante no un guerrero, así que sería fácil que le ayudara a quebrar al joven inexperto presionándolo de las formas adecuadas.

Aun seguía fresca la imagen del cuerpo de Tigris en esa sala y de su pupilo con el uniforme que antes él utilizaba, traía algo parecido al menos, la misma clase de piel alrededor de su cuello, su rostro maquillado ligeramente con una gruesa línea negra debajo de su ojo, sus labios con un brillo dorado, así como un grueso collar de oro macizo alrededor de su cuello, lo único que faltaba era una cadena colgando de él para que fuera una mascota.

Debía admitir que era hermoso, demasiado hermoso para poder ignorarlo, y tan parecido a su amado que casi olvidaba que no eran el mismo, que ese cachorro no era la imagen del pasado de Tigris, mucho menos un espíritu que lo torturaba por haberlo abandonado cuando sabía que lo necesitaba.

El no lo mato, fue Tygus, así que ese cachorro pagaría por ello, aun así trataba de olvidar sus sentimientos de culpa en el fondo de una botella, otros soldados decían que eso funcionaba así que porque no hacerles caso.

No supo cuanto bebió pero sí que algunas horas después estaba enfrente del cuarto de su amante, abriendo la puerta con la llave que le dejo antes de ser asesinado, observándolo de pronto en esa habitación, mirándose en el espejo.

Lo que el director parecía no entender era que ese no era Tigris, sino Tygus, quien trataba de prepararse para su amo, sus manos estaban temblando al ver su trabajo terminado, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en sus manos, se suponía que debía vestirse con esa horrible ropa, con ese cuello de piel y esas joyas.

Hasta hace poco estaba orgulloso de su rango, de sus habilidades, ahora creía que estas eran una maldición, en especial eso que muchos llamaban "don" que fue una de las razones de que esa criatura le hubiera elegido para recibir un entrenamiento especial.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse Tygus volteo asustado, creía que esa cosa lo había seguido hasta su santuario, pero no, no era esa bestia sino el director con una botella en su mano, casi no podía moverse, aun así para el joven tigre se veía enorme.

— Tigris…

Susurro acariciando su mejilla, el aroma del alcohol provoco que sintiera nauseas, alejándose algunos pasos del tigre de mayor tamaño, al cual en ese momento le llegaba al pecho, por debajo de sus pectorales.

— ¿Qué busca?

Pregunto alejándose de Tykus, o tratando de alejarse de él, sintiendo que el mayor le rodeaba por el torso, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, aterrándolo con aquel repentino movimiento haciéndole recordar esa cámara y esos ojos rojos.

— Pensé… pensé que estabas muerto.

Tygus comenzó a respirar hondamente, pisando uno de los pies de Tykus al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el costado, alejándose lo suficiente para buscar su arma de fuego.

— ¡Aléjate de mi!

Le advirtió apuntándole con su arma, retrocediendo varios pasos, Tykus de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, este no era Tigris, no podía serlo, era su alumno, era su asesino.

— ¡Le pertenezco a Lord Mum-Ra y sólo él puede tocarme!

Esa amenaza lo libero de su nube eufórica, haciéndole ver la clase de criatura que era esta, apenas era un muchacho pero asesino a Tigris, le servía a esa criatura con gusto, parecía que su entrenamiento funciono como debía, sólo vivía para servirle.

— Eso veo, Tygus, espero que al menos te sientas culpable por asesinar a tu maestro porque ahora no eres más que un juguete y le servirás a tu amado Lord Mum-Ra por siempre.

Tygus comenzó a temblar, pero eso no le importo, debía alejarse de él antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, como matarlo o hacerse con su cuerpo y traicionar la memoria de su compañero, era hermoso pero no era su amante, no era Tigris.

— No soy un juguete.

Susurro Tygus, mirándose fijamente al espejo, dejando caer su arma de fuego como perdido, comenzando a limpiar su rostro con lentitud, aquello provoco que Tykus sonriera, no era un juguete, era un animal rabioso a punto de morder otro cuello cuando su amo se lo ordenara.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Después de aquella ocasión Tykus recordaba que el cachorro comenzó a disfrazarse como un soldado, un militar de su rango, ganándose un lugar en el ejercito de la bestia, esforzándose por traerle victorias, acercarlo a las piedras de guerra y al mismo tiempo, tratando de quitarle cualquier clase de poder al comandante, boicoteando sus ordenes, contradiciendo algunas otras, logrando que la criatura pensara que fue su culpa que su búsqueda por las piedras de guerra se retrasara innecesariamente.

Pero con Leo parecía que Tygus hizo todo lo contrario, tal vez supo desde siempre quien era el pequeño cadete al cual protegía de manera continua, especialmente del comandante albino, a quien a fin de cuentas logro que ejecutaran con su propia arma de fuego.


	13. Chapter 13

Afecto

Capitulo 13.

Claudius comenzó a tejer la corona y cuando estuvo lista la coloco sobre la cabeza de su padre, justo encima del velo en vez de la joya que lo sostenía, Claudius al verle sonrió, no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción pero al menos pudo entretenerse algunos minutos.

Los cuales se transformaron en horas, Claudius después de practicar algunos torpes movimientos con su espada de madera término por recostarse junto a su padre, quedándose dormido casi inmediatamente bajo la sombra de Tygus.

Tygus abrió los ojos para observar el rostro pacifico de Claudius, no sabía cuánto tiempo había meditado pero a juzgar por el cansancio de su cachorro debió haber sido demasiado, su pobre pequeño debió pasar un mal día.

— Claudius…

Susurro despejando el cabello rojizo de su rostro, ya estaba atardeciendo, debían comer algo y poco después cumpliría su promesa de enseñarle algunos cuantos movimientos nuevos, nunca sabía cuando los podría necesitar.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta lo cargo entre sus brazos, llevando su cabeza sobre su hombro, cargándolo de las piernas, el pequeño lo abrazo al sentir que lo cargaban, acomodándose en la seguridad de sus brazos.

— Comeremos algo, leoncito.

Le dijo Tygus acariciando su cabeza a la altura de la nuca, era muy ligero, aunque se asombraba por la rapidez y la fuerza que mostraba a su tierna edad, se preguntaba sí lo mismo había pasado con él cuando aún era un cachorro, aunque recordaba que él era más bien tímido.

— Estoy cansado…

Se quejo, pero Tygus solo se limito a llevarlo a su habitación, en donde creía que habría comida fresca proporcionada por Shen, generalmente era pescado, un poco de pan y unas frutas azucaradas.

— Lo sé, perdón por meditar tanto tiempo.

Claudius se froto los ojos, aun en los brazos de su padre.

— Esta bien…

Tygus asintió notando que una figura de gran tamaño se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, Shen al verlo sonrió, aunque arqueo una ceja al notar que ahora la cabeza de Tygus era adornada por una corona de flores multicolores.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto lleno de curiosidad, llevando su mano al cabello de Tygus, rosando con su dedo índice una de las flores de colores llamativos.

— Una corona de Flores.

Tygus llevo su mano a la corona con una sonrisa, al menos Claudius había aprendido a tejer ramas, las que te servían para crear anzuelos, redes y cuerdas que le podrían ayudar a cazar, defenderse o sobrevivir en el caso de necesitarlos.

— Te ves… hermoso.

Tygus no pudo evitar sonrojarse, las acciones de Shen se habían vuelto más atrevidas y estaba seguro que eso estaba relacionado con la repentina visita de Leo, quien parecía que comenzaría a perseguirlo con la misma insistencia del pasado, sin embargo, ahora debía recordarse que Claudius dependía de sus decisiones, no debía arriesgarse a ser traicionado por su compañero una segunda ocasión.

—Claudius está cansado, parece que medite demasiado tiempo y lo descuide un poco.

Shen comenzó a seguirlos, ayudándole a Tygus a esquivar algunos obstáculos como las puertas o cortinas, en su habitación como cada día estaba dispuesta una comida modesta, pescado, frutas y pan.

El aroma de la comida despertó a Claudius, quien comenzó a servirse mucha comida en un plato, Tygus lo imito sirviéndole un poco a su anfitrión primero, esa vida era agradable, tenía todo lo que necesitaba aunque en el fondo de su corazón una voz traicionera que nunca lo dejaba disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida le recordaba que le faltaba algo.

— El es un buen niño, aunque muy solitario.

Pronuncio Shen poco después de comer, Claudius se había retirado a dormir dejando a los dos adultos solos disfrutando de una bebida caliente así como de una charla sobre su pasado, haciéndole pensar de momento que esa criatura tenía razón cuando le decía que su vida no era tan mala, por lo que le había dicho el chacal lo que pasaban los chacales y muchos otros esclavos era peor de lo que vivían los felinos, aun él, a veces Tygus se preguntaba cómo era que su aliado quisiera ignorar los viejos rencores del pasado y brindarle ayuda.

— No hay muchos cachorros de su edad en la aldea.

Respondió Tygus observando con detenimiento la luz de las estrellas, nunca les prestaba mucha atención en la nave, ahora en ese planeta se veían como gemas en el lienzo nocturno, la luna era hermosa, iluminando esa habitación con una tenue luz azulada.

— Podrían permanecer aquí, Claudius podría ser educado junto a mis hijos, a ellos les agrada mucho, creo que mi hija pequeña se ha encariñado con él, aunque aun es joven y no siempre el primer amor es él último.

Shen llevo una de sus manos a la de Tygus, tratando de recuperar su atención, la cual estaba fija en el cielo.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, mañana regresaremos a nuestro hogar, creo que los acuerdos que alcanzamos serán sumamente provechosos para ambas especies, aun mi clan debe aceptar eso.

Respondió Tygus permitiendo que Shen sostuviera su mano, llevándola a sus labios para darle un beso delicado, haciendo que se preguntara porque su amigo se comportaba de esa forma, él no tenía nada especial, no era hermoso y su pasado era demasiado oscuro, no podía ignorar sus antiguos deberes cuando Leo no pudo hacerlo, aunque parecía que al chacal el pasado ya no le importaba.

— ¿Aun lo amas?

Pregunto Shen alejando su mano de la de Tygus, de cualquier forma conocía la respuesta, esa nunca cambiaria, lo importante era si podía confiar en él después de lo que paso entre ellos, aunque no lo comprendía por completo sabia que provoco que Tygus huyera y Leo exigiera su vida como recompensa.

— ¿Puedes confiar en él?

Aquella pregunta no era justa, porque sabía la respuesta, de lo contrario Tygus estaría en Thundera no en su ciudad, y ahora que el capitán de las fuerzas especiales había perdido su rango parecía que se conformaba con ser un padre, Claudius era su prioridad, quería mantenerlo seguro a toda costa.

— Tú ya sabes la respuesta a esas dos preguntas.

Tygus se quito la corona de flores dejándola en la mesa alborotando su cabello, de pronto se sentía demasiado cansado, aunque sabía que no podría dormir quería intentarlo de nuevo, al menos así podía asegurarse que Claudius durmiera plácidamente en su cama.

— Podrías tener un lugar aquí, mis compañeras están de acuerdo y yo estaría orgulloso de tenerte como mi pareja, así nuestros tratados serian permanentes aun después de mi.

Esa no era la propuesta mas romántica del mundo pero Shen esperaba ser sincero, él lo amaba pero tal vez Tygus jamás le respondería de la misma forma, el tigre cerró los ojos respirando hondo, el chacal estaba seguro que sería rechazado.

— Yo cuidare de ti y de tu cachorro, no dejare que nada malo vuelva a ocurrirles, Claudius crecerá como uno de mis hijos, tú podrías ser mi comandante o mi consejero, mi gente acepta y respeta a los tuyos.

Tygus se relamió los labios, no sabía que responderle a Shen, estaba seguro que no correspondería a sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo parecía lógico aquello que le proponía, durante esos años de amistad había cumplido cada una de sus promesas, esa era su forma de ser, sin embargo, este maravilloso individuo no era Leo.

— Podrías pensarlo y antes de que te vayas darme una respuesta, eso es lo único que te pido…

Tygus abrió los ojos al escuchar que Shen estaba a punto de marcharse, mirándolo de reojo quiso saber que ocurriría si no aceptaba su propuesta, sabía que no cambiaría nada pero no quería lastimar a su aliado.

— No te preocupes por los tratados, estos se cumplirán aceptes mi propuesta o no, Tygus, sólo quiero adelantarme a su llegada.

Quería adelantarse a Leo, tal vez debería marcharse por la noche, antes de que decidiera escabullirse con él y olvidarse de su clan, de sus deberes, de cada una de sus tareas como su líder, sería fácil contarle todo a su amante, decirle de donde provenía su cachorro, tener una vida a su lado aunque solo fuera su amante.

Por eso mismo debía escapar del castillo, porque la idea de vivir con Leo era tan hermosa, tan tentadora que no le importaría ignorar el pasado ni se preguntaría que pasaría en su futuro con tal de permanecer a su lado en su presente, su hijo estaría a salvo con Leo, era un cachorro mitad león, ya no había muchos de ese clan, seria protegido solo por eso y por su origen.

— Trata de dormir un poco Tygus.

Se despidió Shen, pero Tygus se limitaba a pensar en alguna forma para evadir a su compañero, recordándose que tenía un cachorro y que era una locura, así como una estupidez, no podían viajar solos en medio de la noche como dos fugitivos, él no había hecho nada malo, no debía esconderse, podía ser fuerte, podía resistirse a sus encantos.

Con tantos resultados como los que tuvo en el pasado se recordó cubriendo su rostro, era hermoso, era fuerte y lo trataba como un tesoro, comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso se había obsesionado de su comandante, aunque no le importaba realmente, sus sentimientos eran irrelevantes, no podía marcharse con él.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo comenzaba a sentirse nervioso esa mañana, a su lado estaba Panthera, detrás de sí una pequeña comitiva de felinos que llevaban sus regalos, delante suyo estaba Shen con sus consejeros.

No estaba contento de verlo, tampoco podía ver a su tigre en la comitiva que lo recibiría en aquella ciudad, era gracioso, de pronto se sentía demasiado emocionado y algo incomodo por la expresión de Shen.

Ambos se abrazaron de manera diplomática, mostrando camaradería en ese sencillo acto, pronunciando sus nombres, él con fingido interés, el chacal con cólera controlada, Shen era por mucho más alto que él, aun así no se dejaría intimidar por su tamaño ni por su lenguaje corporal que era completamente agresivo.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Pregunto Shen casi inmediatamente, el no creía que Leo repentinamente se interesara por recuperar la supuesta amistad que tenían, la cual nunca existió, mucho menos después de su desenlace, el cual fue una discusión que llego al uso innecesario de fuerza física para silenciar al otro, ambos terminaron peleándose con sus puños y patadas, aun recordaba que Leo se llevo la victoria aquel día, pero ahora debía recordarse que este era el Rey de Thundera y que no les convenía iniciar una disputa.

— No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por mi comportamiento anterior Shen, así que vine para tratar de recuperar la amistad de uno de mis amigos.

Pronuncio Leo con su mejor sonrisa, alejándose un poco del chacal, ambos comenzaban a caminar en dirección de la sala de juntas, un cuarto con una mesa redonda, en donde generalmente se encontraba Shen con su compañera alfa y varios otros guerreros que eran, según decían sus costumbres, los más poderosos de los caninos sin importar su rango, edad o posición en la manada, la fuerza era lo único que importaba.

—Nunca hemos sido amigos.

Respondió Shen, permitiendo que Leo entrara primero a la sala del trono, siguiéndolo poco después, Panthera se limitaba a guardar silencio, esta reunión estaba ocurriendo justo como ella lo había supuesto.

— Entonces podríamos serlo, así nuestras razas podrían prosperar, sabemos que ustedes aprecian la arquitectura felina y nosotros tenemos muchos ingenieros, soldados y aun, artistas, pero eso depende si podemos confiar el uno en el otro como en el pasado.

Leo respondió, notando que Shen se recargaba en la mesa, ordenándole a dos caninos que fueran por algunas bebidas, comida fresca y por un escribano, esa reunión debía recordarse por siempre.

— ¿Tu repentina visita no tiene que ver con la presencia de cierto tigre en mi ciudad?

Pregunto Shen dándose la vuelta, sentándose en el borde de una mesa de piedra, parecía mármol, en la cual seguramente habían peleado más de dos caninos en un combate amistoso, a pesar de ser tiempos de paz ellos seguían compitiendo por el control del puesto de Alfa Supremo.

—No se dé que hablas, Shen, yo solo quería disculparme por dejarte un ojo morado y creo que por romperte una de tus orejas.

Leo estaba arrepentido, pero Shen le había increpado su comportamiento en la nave, dudado de su amor por Tygus, diciéndole que solo era un demente obsesionado de un soldado que no le correspondía, que tal vez nunca lo hizo y que lo mejor para ellos, una buena parte de su raza fue alejarse del piadoso Leo.

— ¡Piensas que soy un imbécil y que me tragare tus patrañas Leo!

Panthera trato de interrumpirlos creyendo que Leo volvería a perder los estribos, pero estaba más calmado que nunca, Shen cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho controlando su molestia, generalmente era una persona sensata, juiciosa, pero también le había prometido a Tygus que tendría paz y tranquilidad en su ciudad, después de las peticiones que hizo Leo no creía que la presencia del Señor de los Thundercats pudiera provocarle alguno de esos sentimientos.

— Le prometí a Tygus que tendría paz y tranquilidad en esta ciudad, él espera por Akbar, después de eso volverá con su clan, pero mientras tanto espero cumplir con mi promesa, así que tomando en cuenta las absurdas condiciones que hiciste cuando derrotamos a Lord Mum-Ra te aconsejaría que no lo tortures más.

Leo sintió aquellas palabras como un golpe, por un momento quiso retroceder, pero era fuerte, debía serlo si quería proteger a su tigre, aunque fuera desde muy lejos, él seguía amándolo y un chacal no podría comprender lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro, se amaban, se deseaban, esos nueve años fueron una continua pesadilla sin él, simplemente no se podía imaginar una vida sin su compañero, sin su dulce tigre.

— El es mi compañero, no puedes alejarme de él.

Respondió Leo, lo extraño era que aun estaba en control de sus emociones, aunque no permitiría que Shen, que tenía varias esposas y demasiados cachorros pusiera en duda sus sentimientos, para él quien amaba a demasiados compañeros no quería lo suficiente a ninguno.

— ¿El sabe que es tu compañero?

Pregunto Shen, sin entender las palabras de Leo, en la nave no hablo de amor, solo parecía querer poseer a su amigo, castigó a los tigres por crímenes que ellos no habían elegido realizar, aun a su amante, que debía soportar servirle en persona a la criatura de formas humillantes para un guerrero, para él eso no era amor.

— Shen se razonable.

Intervino Panthera cuando Leo no supo que responder ante semejante pregunta, Leo aun dudaba de la reacción que tendría Tygus al saber que estaba en esa ciudad, al escuchar sus nuevas promesas, sus votos de amor, él creía que aun le tenía miedo.

— ¿Razonable? ¿Pensé que habíamos acordado esta junta para entablar nuevas relaciones entre nosotros? Pero sí a lo único que han venido a sido para que Leo pueda seguir persiguiendo a su obsesión, para hacerme perder el tiempo a mí y a mi raza, háganos a todos un favor largándose de mi ciudad e ignorare esa falta de respeto.

Respondió Shen, estaba seguro que sus palabras serian tomadas como un insulto por parte de los felinos, Panthera y Leo guardaron silencio, ella estaba tranquila aunque parecía temer la respuesta del ya no tan joven león, él era parecido a una roca, una montaña impasible, su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimientos, era la misma postura que usaba cuando estaba en la sala del trono, parecía un ente sin sentimientos, pero en el fondo se preguntaba cual era la razón que tenía el chacal para querer alejarlo de su compañero, si Tygus le había contado algo que le hiciera actuar de aquella manera.

Pero conocía a su compañero, él no compartía su pasado con nadie, ni siquiera con su cachorro, el mismo Claudius parecía molesto por eso, la única ocasión en la cual compartió algo de su historia fue cuando creyó que su vida se había terminado, que lo convertirían en un Tyaty, algo que debía ir más allá de ser el esclavo sexual de esa criatura, tal vez lo que decían era cierto, había magia que te transformaba en alguien completamente diferente.

Sabía que Shen lo único que comprendía sobre él eran sus absurdas condiciones, pero aquello no lo haría arriesgarse a destruir su alianza, debía haber algo más, de pronto se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, comenzaba a sentir celos por la cercanía de ambos, pero era ridículo ese sentimiento.

Su oscuridad comenzaba a destruir su disposición por dejar solo a Tygus, si eso era lo que él deseaba, pensando que tal vez terminaría en los brazos de su aliado y no los suyos.

— Vine a entablar nuevos tratos entre nuestras razas Shen, cualquier sentimiento que tengamos por Tygus creo que debería ser dejado a un lado por un bien mayor, sin embargo, debo saber sí lo que estás diciendo es que no me dejaras acercarme a él cuando este en esta ciudad.

Pronuncio Leo, la pantera y el chacal estaban sorprendidos al ver la tranquilidad con la cual hablaba, parecía que cualquier deseo que tuviera por Tygus había desaparecido, casi era convincente en su indiferencia, su diplomacia había regresado, el antiguo comandante era quien hablaba con decisión, de manera tranquila, pausada, como si él tuviera control de aquella junta.

— ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?

Shen de pronto se vio sin saber que decir, no podía ordenarle mantenerse alejado de Tygus, el no era su pareja, ni siquiera eran amantes, su amigo era el líder de su clan, eran iguales en todos los sentidos, se daba cuenta que estaba comportándose como un adolecente celoso, dándole ordenes a Leo como si tuviera el derecho de tomar aquellas decisiones.

— No, Leo… sólo me preguntaba si puedo confiar en ti.

Leo sonrió, supo en ese momento que había ganado esa partida, Shen estaba comportándose de forma extraña, tal vez estaba interesado en su compañero, pero Tygus era suyo, no de nadie más, aun así debía dejarle decidir si quería estar a su lado, si ese no era el caso lo dejaría marcharse.

— Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero para poder recordarlas existen los tratados, Shen, tus escribanos no nos dejaran retractarnos de ellas y Panthera será testigo de nuestra nueva alianza.

Pronuncio Leo, finalizando esa absurda discusión para enfocarse en su excusa para poder ver a Tygus fuera de las impenetrables murallas de su clan, de los ojos vigilantes de Bengalí, así como de cualquier intruso indeseable en su relación.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Ese día fue demasiado largo para Tygus, a pesar de tratar de ignorar el hecho de que Leo se encontraba en ese mismo palacio, entreno a Claudius, medito varias horas e intento comer a solas, su cachorro decidió que prefería pasar el tiempo con los cachorros de Shen, les enseñaría los nuevos movimientos de combate que le mostro en la mañana.

Era casi media noche cuando despertó después de algunas cuantas horas de un mal sueño, sus constantes pesadillas comenzaban a inquietarlo, lo único que lo calmaba era caminar, cerciorarse que ese no era ningún sueño inducido por algún sedante en el ala médica de la nave, que era libre y su pequeño realmente existía, que todo su mundo no era una vida perfecta ideada por su subconsciente.

Al salir por los pasillos primero lo hizo utilizando su camuflaje, no quería que nadie pudiera verlo así que se interno en algunas zonas que hasta ese momento no había visitado, ellos estaban en el ala este cuando el dormía en el ala oeste.

Tygus se detuvo en medio de un jardín repleto de vistosas flores amarillas, aunque estaba cansado podía disfrutar de su belleza y perdiendo la concentración se acerco para cortar una de ellas, llevándola a su nariz para disfrutar del agradable aroma silvestre.

No entendía como llego a ese jardín cuando nunca antes le había llamado la atención, porque sus instintos le decían que ese era el lugar donde debía permanecer y mucho menos que era lo que se suponía estaba esperando, sin embargo, solo trataría de disfrutar el momento, si no podía dormir entonces debía utilizar su tiempo en algo provechoso, aunque esto solo fuera apreciar la fragancia de las flores.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas unos cuantos minutos después, Leo estaba junto a él observando el cielo estrellado, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, tan cerca que se preguntaba cómo era que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo había salido a caminar en medio de la noche, estaba demasiado excitado con la idea de hablar con Tygus de nuevo, temía su reacción, que nuevamente pareciera asustado al verle, así que salió de su habitación con sigilo para poder calmar un poco sus nervios, esperando que nadie lo siguiera ni que se dieran cuenta de su paseo.

Había un jardín cerca de sus habitaciones y decidió visitarlo, disfrutar del paisaje, de las hermosas flores amarillas, pensando en alguna forma para llegar a Tygus, verle a solas, ya que parecía que esta vez Shen se interpondría entre ellos.

El viento nocturno acaricio su cabello y sintió la necesidad de ir en dirección contraria de donde había pensado dirigirse al principio, alejándose un poco de sus cuartos, perdiéndose momentáneamente en un laberinto de hojas verdes.

Leo de pronto escucho como una persona se movía sobre unas hojas secas y guardando silencio vio como Tygus aparecía de la nada tomando una flor de color amarillo entre sus dedos, llevándola a su nariz para disfrutar de su aroma.

De pronto quiso hablarle y lo único que pudo preguntar fue.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Aquella pregunta era demasiado extraña, pero Tygus comprendía exactamente a qué se refería Leo, le hablaba del pasado, cuando aun estaban en la nave de Mum-Ra, cuando ninguno confió en el otro.

— Temía perderte cuando supieras la verdad, nadie querría al amante de esa cosa y tuve razón...

Respondió Tygus, estaba demasiado cansado para mentir o esconder sus emociones, de todas formas ya no había nada que pudieran hacer, estaban solos y a veces dudaba si guardar silencio fue lo correcto, aunque sabía que la única razón por la cual su amante seguía vivo era porque Mum-Ra creía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

—Hable con Panthera…

Tygus sonrió al escuchar esa frase, esta vez no podía comprender de que hablaba Leo, probablemente debía ser importante para él, tal vez Panthera le había hecho reaccionar después de todo ese tiempo y ahora por fin lo dejaría tranquilo, una idea que le hacía sentir terrible.

— Por fin te ha hecho entrar en razón.

Pronuncio Tygus, Leo se atrevió a dar un paso en su dirección y por un momento quiso tocar la mejilla de su amante, pero lo mejor era no hacerlo, no quería imponer su voluntad en la de su dulce tigre.

— Lo sé todo…

Susurro Leo, alejando su mano del cuerpo de Tygus, quien volteo confundido, como tratando de comprender que era exactamente lo que sabía, si acaso era lo que estaba pensando y al ver los ojos de su amante supo que estaba en lo correcto.

— Pensé que ya lo sabías y que…

Susurro Tygus, guardando silencio repentinamente, Leo no necesitaba que su amante finalizara sus palabras, él podía hacerlo por su tigre.

— ¿Qué no me importo?

Pregunto Leo dando otro paso en dirección de Tygus, quien permaneció quieto, aunque había subido un poco de peso aun parecía cansado, mucho más cansado que hacía un mes cuando lo vio por primera vez después de todos esos años.

—Sí, pensé que Panthera ya te lo había dicho todo y que, que no te importo, pero… ya no hay que sumirnos en el pasado.

Leo no quiso aceptar eso, sí ellos querían aun podían estar juntos, pero debía ser Tygus quien quisiera seguirlo, ya no presionaría más.

— El pasado es lo único que me queda de ti, no puedo simplemente olvidarlo, aunque comprendo que no es justo para ti lo que yo estoy haciendo y que si debo alejarme para que tu estés seguro yo lo hare, pero…

Tygus no quería escuchar esas palabras, no quería que Leo dejara de buscarlo, ahora se daba cuenta de lo absurda que era su situación, no podía entregarse a su amante como en el pasado, pero aun así no quería que su dulce león le olvidara, no cuando supo que aun lo deseaba.

— ¿Pero?

Pregunto Tygus, acercándose a Leo, quien parecía temerse a sí mismo, parecía cansado, solo y abatido, una imagen antinatural en su león, quien era una llama que le brindo su calor, que reavivo las cenizas en las que se había convertido su esperanza, para el tigre aquella imagen era sobre natural, una victoria de esa criatura, la que quiso alejarlos como un castigo, que logro separarlos aun después de ser derrotado.

— Pero no soy tan fuerte, no creo que pueda resistirlo.

Tygus rodeo el cuerpo de Leo con sus brazos, llevando su cabeza a su hombro para acariciar con delicadeza el cabello rojizo del que fuera su amante, aun recordaba la última vez que estuvieron juntos y seguía pensando que la espada, las piedras de guerra y la oscuridad que emanaba de la energía que le dio vida a las espadas gemelas, influyeron de alguna forma en su dulce amante, lo que le dolía fue su desconfianza, una que él mismo planto.

— Ya no te tortures Leo… yo te perdono, se que ese no eras tú, era la espada, puedo escuchar su canto, se que tu también lo haces.

Leo rodeo la cintura de Tygus con sus brazos, preguntándose si sus palabras eran ciertas, si realmente lo perdonaba por ser tan ciego y si podía sentir como la espada se comunicaba con él, con ellos, aunque cuando estaba en compañía de su amante parecía contenta, mucho más tranquila.

La espada del augurio no le hablaba en el sentido mortal de la palabra, sino que proyectaba imágenes en su mente, partes de algún futuro que no comprendía, sentimientos, Akbar le había dicho que para vencer al ojo del augurio y la oscuridad que aun imperaba en la espada derivada de las almas que le dieron vida debía encontrar su paz interior, la única forma en que creía que podría encontrar la paz era en compañía de su compañero, quien a su vez el anciano elefante le dijo que podía ayudarle a meditar, a controlar la espada por medio de su don.

— Te abandone, te deje solo cuando me necesitabas… yo nunca podrá perdonarme por eso.

Tygus seguía acariciando el cabello de Leo, era la única forma en la cual podía calmar a Claudius cuando era mucho más pequeño y tenia pesadillas o se despertaba por su culpa, después de soñar con su antiguo amo.

— Porque no tratas de dormir un poco Leo.

Leo se negó a soltarlo, el calor del cuerpo de Tygus lo calmaba, le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, su aroma y su voz eran más de lo que había soñado, estaba seguro que no le temía, pero aun dudaba que le permitiera regresar a su vida, recuperarle.

— Lo haría si tú vinieras conmigo.

Tygus sonrió como en el pasado, una mezcla entre incredulidad, alegría y regocijo, era una sonrisa que le preguntaba si acaso estaba hablando en serio al mismo tiempo que correspondía su interés.

— Si Claudius despierta se preguntara donde estoy, se preocupara por mí.

Leo sonrió al escucharle, Claudius era el hijo de su compañero, sería su hijo también dentro de poco y nada lo hacía más feliz que eso, esa ridícula idea de recuperar a su compañero para poder criar a su hijo como suyo, tener una familia.

— Puedo verte aquí mañana, por favor…

Tygus asintió, sí Leo quería verlo mañana así seria, nadie tendría porque saberlo y no podía engañarse por más tiempo, quería estar a su lado.

— Te veré mañana a esta hora y tal vez durante el transcurso del día podamos encontrar unos minutos.

Leo beso sus labios de pronto, un beso casto, que no era más que de agradecimiento, el cual fue recibido por una coloración rosada en las mejillas del tigre, quien se marcho poco después ocultándose en su camuflaje.

— No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

Pronuncio Leo, esperando que Tygus lo escuchara y lo hizo sintiendo un agradable calor expandirse desde su pecho, apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sonreír, parecía que esas pequeñas vacaciones tendrían sus frutos.

— Yo te amo.

Finalizo Leo sonriendo, una verdadera sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.


	14. Chapter 14

Afecto

Capitulo 14.

— Puedo verte aquí mañana, por favor…

Tygus asintió, sí Leo quería verlo mañana así seria, nadie tendría porque saberlo y no podía engañarse por más tiempo, quería estar a su lado.

— Te veré mañana a esta hora y tal vez durante el transcurso del día podamos encontrar unos minutos.

Leo beso sus labios de pronto, un beso casto, que no era más que de agradecimiento, el cual fue recibido por una coloración rosada en las mejillas del tigre, quien se marcho poco después ocultándose en su camuflaje.

— No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

Pronuncio Leo, esperando que Tygus lo escuchara y lo hizo sintiendo un agradable calor expandirse desde su pecho, apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sonreír, parecía que esas pequeñas vacaciones tendrían sus frutos.

— Yo te amo.

Finalizo Leo sonriendo, una verdadera sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.

Esta vez todo sería diferente, ya no habría mas dolor ni mas mentiras, su amado tigre regresaría a sus brazos, el tendría una familia, un cachorro, a su compañero, le cumpliría cada una de sus promesas.

Al regresar a sus habitaciones lo hizo sin que nadie notara que se había ausentado, aquella era verdadera libertad, el ir y venir sin que nadie saliera a su encuentro, sin que sus tediosas tareas le recordaran que tenía demasiadas responsabilidades para poder disfrutar del planeta como él quisiera.

Leo se sentó en su cama, nunca pensó que Tygus respondiera de aquella forma al verlo y que aceptara volver a encontrarse en aquel jardín en medio de la noche, que buscara una forma para poder verse durante el día sin temer que los encontraran juntos, de pronto esa descabellada visita parecía ser la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Comenzó por quitarse su armadura con rapidez, dejándola caer en el suelo, dándose cuenta que Tygus creía que él ya lo sabía todo, tal vez por eso estaba tan incrédulo de sus intenciones, desconfiando de sus motivos, como podría creerle si no lo busco inmediatamente tras escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Por poco lo deja solo, fue un estúpido, aun seguía tomando las decisiones por Tygus, seguía siendo un egoísta, creía que siempre lo sería tratándose de su compañero, era extraño porque su amante tenía razón y aquel amor que sentía para los demás debía ser una locura, cualquiera que pudiera leer su mente se preguntaría el porqué de su deseo absoluto por su compañero, porque creía que Tygus era un regalo por la destrucción de su clan, que ocurrió para que siendo un cachorro se enamorara de él tan perdidamente que desde aquel momento ese tigre no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Recostándose en su cama comenzó a observar el techo colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo que por un momento que le observaban.

Esa idea era ridícula, la única persona que podía verle sin que lo notara era su compañero, pero este no lo seguiría a sus habitaciones, aun así trato de concentrarse para tratar de distinguir el dulce aroma de su tigre, sin encontrarlo.

Leo cerró los ojos con aquella idea en mente, soñando con él, con sus caricias, su aroma, sus hermosos ojos dorados y su cuerpo desnudo en su habitación, esperándolo complaciente después de un largo día en Thundera.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama, llevaba puestos un collar dorado, unos brazaletes que hacían juego en sus brazos y en sus piernas, así como una serpiente dorada rodeando su antebrazo.

El cuarto estaba oscuro a excepción de una chimenea que estaba prendida, el fuego a sus espaldas iluminaba su pelaje dándole un tinte rojizo, el cual contrastaba con las sabanas de color azul, el piso de mármol de su habitación y el dosel blanco de su cama, su mirada era cautivante, le prometía placeres ocultos, su sonrisa parecía adivinar su deseo, disfrutarlo.

— Te estaba esperando.

Susurro casi ronroneando, relamiéndose los labios, manteniendo la misma postura en su cama, abrazando una almohada que cubría parte de su cuerpo desnudo, él era perfecto.

— Leo.

Leo se acerco a él con lentitud, rodeando la cama tratando de memorizar cada recóndito detalle de su amante desnudo en su cama, tendido, esperando por su llegada.

— Te extrañe demasiado.

Tygus seguía cubierto por la almohada, pero había cambiado de posición, sentándose en la cama, tentándolo con su ronroneo, relamiéndose los labios con anticipación, estirando una de sus manos en su dirección para que fuera hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi?

Leo se quito la capa que cubría su espalda, dejando la espada y su guantelete poco después en una silla, su corona fue depositada en una pequeña mesa de noche, todo ese tiempo Tygus esperaba porque le acompañara en su cama, sus ojos dorados brillaban con deseo, casi de manera sobrenatural.

— Sabes que te necesito, conmigo, en mí…

Leo trago algo de saliva dejando caer todas las piezas de su armadura en el suelo junto con su camisa y sus pantalones, permaneciendo desnudo delante de la mirada hambrienta de su amante que seguía ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomara.

— Leo…

Tygus abandono la almohada en la cama y comenzó a gatear en su dirección, ondulando su cuerpo, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, todo ese tiempo con una mirada sensual, suplicante.

— No importa lo que pase, aunque todo cambie, siempre te amare.

Susurro besando sus labios, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, esperando que lo siguiera a su cama, Leo lo hizo, recostándose sobre su amante, cuyo perfecto cuerpo rayado solo tenía una marca, la mordida en su cuello.

— Hazme tuyo, Lord Leo…

Aquella palabra provoco que Leo se detuviera, alejándose un poco del cuerpo de su amante, quien seguía besando su rostro, al menos tratando de llegar a él, su mirada ya no le parecía hermosa sino extraña, diferente.

— ¿Me amas?

Pregunto Leo, sintiendo que las piernas de Tygus rodeaban su cadera, acariciando su cuerpo con ellas, incitándolo a continuar con sus caricias, ondulando su cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Sí Lord Leo…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus desapareció en el jardín e intento marcharse, regresar a sus habitaciones antes de que se dejara llevar por su propio deseo, Leo era hermoso, era perfecto en todos los sentidos, sus ojos azules eran del color del cielo, su cabello era como llamas, su pelaje tan cálido, tan suave y al mismo tiempo él era tan fuerte que le hacía sentir seguro, desear recorrer sus músculos con sus manos, entregarse a él como en el pasado, a su amor, a su deseo, a todo lo que él quisiera darle porque sabía en el fondo de su corazón que su compañero le daría todo lo que él quisiera, aun el mundo entero y lo hizo, derroto a la criatura para salvarlo de ella.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

¿Agradecer?

Leo le agradecía que quisiera verlo nuevamente, aunque sólo fuera una promesa de asistir a ese jardín por la noche, no le había dicho que lo amaba, ni que se marcharía con él a Thundera, sólo que le perdonaba por la única ocasión que le hizo daño, parecía que las sombras de la duda abandonaban a su compañero, pero no entendía porque, que causaba que su mirada azul buscándolo en el jardín lo hiciera sentir tan cálido.

— Yo te amo.

Pronuncio con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, Tygus observo la luna preguntándose porque no regresaba a sus habitaciones, que le mantenía en ese jardín, perdido en la mirada azul de su compañero.

Leo poco después comenzó a retirarse, caminando en dirección de su habitación, cumpliendo su promesa de no seguirlo más, no buscarlo a menos que Tygus así lo quisiera y aunque era absurdo, en esta ocasión fue él quien comenzó a perseguirlo, tratando de no ser descubierto, quería verlo un poco más, con sólo verlo se conformaba.

Leo se detuvo en unos cuartos al otro lado de los suyos, estaban tan alejados que no podrían encontrarse como lo hicieron, parecía que el destino quería reunirlos, Tygus se daba cuenta que Shen quería separarlos, aun esperaba su respuesta a esa fría declaración de amor, la cual sería tan fácil de aceptar, podría mantener seguro a su cachorro, a su clan, inmortalizar los tratados entre ambas especies, pero aun así, la presencia de su compañero cambiaba todo.

Shen se tardo ocho años en ganarse su confianza, Leo apenas unas horas, aunque debía recordar que eso no era del todo correcto, durante más de un año el comandante trato de contactarlo, de buscarlo por todos los medios posibles, aun manteniéndolo en su presencia cuando veía sus informes o fingía verlos porque sentía sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo todo el tiempo que lo hacía.

Ahora que lo pensaba la mirada que tenía Leo cuando creía que no lo veía no reflejaba nada más que deseo, parecía interesado por estar a su lado, aun por hablarle, aunque su amabilidad fuera correspondida con insultos y desdén.

Perdió tanto tiempo sólo por su temor a ser traicionado y de no ocurrir aquel atentado jamás hubiera conocido a Leo, su deseo seguiría siendo desprecio para él, sus intenciones humillarlo, tratar de minar la poca autoridad de la que constaba, la que se había ganado a pulso, haciéndolo sentirse como un mero juguete.

Tygus ingreso junto a Leo en su habitación, escabulléndose a sus espaldas, utilizando su camuflaje así como una brisa que atravesaba el cuarto de un lado a otro llevándose su aroma con ella, ocultándolo a simple vista.

Leo comenzó a quitarse cada una de sus prendas, dejándolas caer con poca ceremonia, Tygus no recordaba si eso siempre había sido así, pero en sus encuentros de pasión eso parecía, aun la espada y el guante eran tratados como simples baratijas.

Cuando su compañero termino su tarea, aun conservaba unos pantalones azules, por un momento Tygus creyó que lo había visto, que su jadeo silencioso le había delatado por un momento, pero no lo hizo, no pudo verlo e intento reconocer su aroma, el cual era ocultado por la briza que aun transitaba en la dirección correcta.

Tygus cerró sus ojos, su compañero seguía despertando algo que pensó estaba muerto, al abrirlos nuevamente y ver su figura tendida en su cama perdió el aliento, seguía siendo lo más hermoso que había visto, tan deseable como la primera vez que decidió arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Leo estaba soñando, pronunciando algunas palabras que no podía comprender del todo y de pronto quiso retirarse, de lo contrario, si su compañero notaba su presencia en su habitación estaría perdido, dejaría que su amante tomara lo que él deseaba, lo que ambos deseaban tan desesperadamente como la primera vez.

Tygus se acerco algunos pasos, llevando su mano a la mejilla de su compañero, deteniéndose a unos cuantos milímetros, figurando entonces que la acariciaba, poco después enredando sus dedos en su melena, la que seguía siendo suave, contrastando con su hermoso cuerpo de guerrero, con sus cicatrices, de las cuales querría escuchar sus historias.

— No soy tu amo…

Susurro cambiando su postura en su cama, volteando en su dirección, abriendo repentinamente sus ojos, provocando que se sobresaltara un poco y que su camuflaje parpadeara dos veces.

— ¿Tygus?

Pregunto Leo, levantándose, sentándose en su cama buscándolo con desesperación, seguramente creyendo que su imagen era parte de su sueño o por la forma en que se movía debía ser una pesadilla, una que parecía lo involucraba.

Tygus retrocedió varios pasos tratando de ser sigiloso al mismo tiempo que Leo estiraba su brazo para tocarlo, llevando poco después su mano a su rostro, el cual parecía desencajado, parecía que no era el único que sufría pesadillas pensó el tigre con amargura.

Deteniéndose en la sombra proyectada de una columna, escuchando como Leo se levantaba de su cama para recoger la espada del augurio, esta brillaba con su ojo medio abierto, su compañero la vio con temor, recordando lo que le había hecho a la persona que amaba y que le había perdonado sin más, preguntándose si esa sumisión era porque lo amaba o porque estaba acondicionado a soportar esa clase de maltrato, convirtiéndolo a él en algo parecido a esa bestia.

— Esto es absurdo, es una tontería… no debí venir…

Pronuncio Leo perdiéndose en el ojo del augurio, sufriendo una nueva visión que lo estremeció, esa imagen era tan parecida a la de su sueño que de pronto se alejo de la espada, lanzándola al suelo con furia, provocando que la espada regresara a su tamaño primordial, antes de su transformación.

— ¡No puedo controlarte y no me obligaras a lastimarlo otra vez, déjalo tranquilo!

Leo meso su cabello pensando que cada vez que pudiera encontrarse con su compañero la espada podría apoderarse de su cordura de nuevo y cuando eso pasara lo destruiría, pero ahora no solo le dejaría solo para lidiar con él daño de su locura, de su debilidad y endemoniada posesividad, aquello dañaría a su cachorro al alejarlo de su padre, no podía hacerles eso, debía marcharse aunque Tygus quisiera darle una oportunidad, eso era lo mejor.

Tygus dio un paso en dirección de Leo, quien parecía determinado, había tomado una decisión y aquello no le gustaba porque significaba que esta vez lo había perdido, que lo haría si no se descubría, pero al mismo tiempo temía que su paz le fuera arrebatada, todo por lo que lucho en el pasado, no podía arrastrar a Claudius en su locura.

— Lo mejor es que me aleje, debo irme, sabes que tengo que hacerlo Tygus, no quiero lastimarte otra vez.

Tygus jadeo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Leo, era imposible que lo hubiera visto pero de todas formas dio un paso en su dirección perdiendo su camuflaje, sintiéndose un intruso, había espiado a su compañero sin su permiso, hizo exactamente lo que la criatura hizo con él durante toda su vida, observarlo en silencio, robándole cualquier clase de intimidad.

— Debo irme Tygus, si me quedo aquí te lastimara, la espada volverá a tomar control de mi y no quiero que eso pase.

Leo se alejo de él como si pensara que de un momento a otro saltaría en su contra, provocando que intentara alejarse de él nuevamente, lo negara y rechazara, él mismo se tenía miedo, Tygus no podía comprender la razón de aquel temor, de su terrible miedo a lastimarlo.

— No puedo meditar, no puedo controlar esto, es demasiado y Akbar no puede ayudarme, no es tan fuerte…

Tygus dio un nuevo paso en su dirección, el mismo que Leo retrocedió, las imágenes de aquella noche seguían frescas en su memoria y las que le mostro la espada eran aun peores, él lo sometería a su voluntad, se convertiría en lo que era esa criatura, convirtiendo a Tygus en su esclavo, no en su compañero, ni en su amante, sólo su esclavo.

— ¿Quién si puede ayudarte?

Pregunto Tygus deteniéndose al ver que Leo seguía retrocediendo, aun recordaba los primeros años que sufrió a causa de su don, como creía que pronto enloquecería, las alucinaciones que imprimió en personas inocentes, la oscuridad amenazando con devorarlo, engullirlo en un abismo de locura, su clan creía que era demasiado peligroso, nadie quería ayudarle, sólo Akbar, quien lo hizo dándole las herramientas para lograrlo, aun ahora su don le mostraba imágenes del pasado revueltas con las de un futuro siniestro cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sentía a su viejo amo buscándole, llamándolo con su decante voz, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba podía ver la esfera que él reinaba en el plano astral protegido por sus amos.

— Tu… Akbar dice que tú podrías ayudarme, pero no quiero tu ayuda.

Leo seguía tratando de alejarse de su cuerpo, ignorar su presencia en esa habitación, Tygus comenzaba a preguntarse porque clase de tortura mental estaba pasando su compañero, sabía que el plano astral era un mundo oscuro si no sabías como caminar entre ambos mundos, tal vez la espada provocaba que una criatura que no estaba preparada pudiera ver fragmentos, alguna vez escucho que ellos veían más allá de lo evidente, tal vez su compañero no podía diferenciar entre la realidad y las visiones.

— ¿Por qué no?

Pregunto Tygus apretando los dientes, molestándose por ese comportamiento errático, sí Leo no comprendía que lo perdonaba por eso tendría que mostrárselo, aquella noche fue violenta pero nada que no hubiera soportado con anterioridad y aun así, su compañero esa ocasión fue mucho más pacifico que la mayoría de las veces que tuvo que servirle a la criatura.

— ¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda?

Repitió Tygus apresando a Leo contra la pared, acariciando sus mejillas con delicadeza, esperando que recuperara con eso su atención y respondiera su pregunta, debía entender porque su compañero no quería su ayuda, la espada era maligna, debían encontrar una forma de controlarla o de no ser posible de purificarla.

—No quiero hacerte daño Tygus, no quiero, por eso debo alejarme de ti.

Tygus se acerco a Leo, recargando su frente contra la de su compañero, esta vez era él quien le buscaba cuando un mes atrás fue su león quien fue por él a su pequeña aldea, tratando de recuperarlo y no parecía en nada preocupado por cualquier daño que pudiera hacerle, no se imaginaba lastimándolo.

— No creo que puedas alejarte de mí aunque tú realmente quisieras hacer algo así, yo no te dejaría.

Leo trato de imprimir un poco de fuerza para hacerlo retroceder, pero Tygus haciendo uso de todo lo que tenía lo mantuvo quieto, con un poco de trabajo, su compañero era demasiado fuerte.

— No entiendo que pasa Leo, si pudieras explicarme tu cambio de actitud, porque me buscas cuando encontré algo de paz, un poco de compañía y ahora que he aceptado verte, tratar de recuperar lo que esa bestia nos robo, quieres abandonarme otra vez. ¿Qué esta pasándote?

Leo empujo a Tygus esta vez con éxito, acorralándolo hasta que llegaron al borde de la cama en donde ambos cayeron, la ropa que usaba su compañero se desacomodo dejando su pecho desnudo así como parte de su cuello al descubierto, podía ver la marca que de su posesión casi difuminada entre su pelaje.

— ¡Lo que me está pasando es que pienso que me perteneces! ¡Creo que eres un pago justo por todo lo que perdí, siempre lo he pensado y está mal! ¡Aun ayer creía que eso era un sentimiento noble, que solo estaba tratando de protegerte!

Eran graciosas aquellas palabras, porque Tygus siempre quiso pertenecerle a alguien, él estaba tan hambriento por cariño como Leo, por algo de afecto, ambos querían formar parte de algo especial y creía que lo hizo en la nave, cuando Leo por fin logro destruir todas sus barreras, pertenecerse fue maravilloso.

— No puedo controlar la espada, es demasiado confuso para mi, nunca creí que las piedras de guerra blandieran semejante poder, que el ojo del augurio no querría cerrase, que la espada absorbiera parte de la energía vital de los seres que yo asesine, yo soy un monstruo, ya te hice daño una vez, no volveré a hacerlo, jamás volveré a tocarte.

Leo se alejo de Tygus de un solo movimiento, pero el tigre lo siguió, tratando de calmarlo sujetando su muñeca, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amante.

— Yo no quiero eso.

Fue lo único que Tygus alcanzo a pronunciar, los ojos azules de Leo se posaron en los suyos sin comprender sus palabras, aun pensaba que le haría daño cuando la oscuridad que aun permanecía en la espada, en el ojo del augurio, se hiciera con su cordura.

— No quiero ser tu esclavo, yo quiero ser tu compañero, quiero pertenecer a algo, a ti, a un nosotros.

Leo guardo silencio pero apretó sus dedos alrededor de los suyos, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, temiendo que ya jamás tendrían otra oportunidad para estar juntos, ambos lo necesitaban.

—Porque si yo no pertenezco a nada… quiere decir que realmente le pertenezco a él.

Tras decir aquellas palabras Tygus se quito la prenda que cubría su espalda, mostrándole a Leo su marca, girando solo un poco para que pudiera verla y aunque solo era la cabeza de la serpiente aquello que vieron sus ojos pudo reconocer aquella forma negra, ambos le habían servido demasiado tiempo a Mum-Ra como para tener grabado su escudo en su memoria.

— No quiero aprovecharme de ti, de tu deseo de pertenecer…

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no deseaba pertenecerle a cualquiera, quería lo que Leo le prometió en esa plataforma.

— Sí sólo quisiera eso no habría dudado al entregarme a cualquier otro, habría aceptado la propuesta de Shen sin siquiera pensarlo, pero contigo es diferente, tu eres diferente, no eres aquella cosa que te has imaginado, conozco demasiado bien a Lord Mum-Ra para saber que tú no eres él, que nunca lo serás.

Tygus dio un paso en dirección de Leo, quien simplemente se limito a observarlo fijamente, aun sostenía su mano con fuerza.

— Yo quería que fueras mi compañero aquella ocasión, quería que todos lo supieran, que eras mío y que no eras suyo, que ambos nos pertenecíamos, me imagine que podría cuidarte, protegerte de ti mismo, de lo que esa cosa había hecho para controlarte, pero Akbar tenia razón, yo amaba más a una persona que a ti, me amaba y por eso me permití creer en esas mentiras, no quise ver lo que te estaba haciendo, como te traicionaba alejándome de ti.

Tygus beso los labios de Leo cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de su cuerpo, silenciándolo por lo menos un instante, lo amaba, pero no quería seguir escuchando sus tonterías.

— ¿Y piensas protegerme alejándote de mí? ¿Cómo yo lo hice?

Leo respondió con delicadeza al segundo beso que Tygus le daba, sintiendo que su tigre llevaba su mano a su cintura, quería que lo abrazara.

— ¡Lo que debí haber hecho fue confiar en ti y luchar a tu lado sin importar que muriéramos, que fuéramos derrotados, rebelarme al menos una vez en mi vida! ¡No alejarme! ¡No darle ese placer a esa bestia!

Tygus había sopesado sus decisiones varias veces, casi diario desde que despertó en la nave de escape y no en los brazos de Leo, al rechazarlo como lo hizo, alejarse de su compañero, al único que complacía fue al que se hacía llamar su amo, quien decía que él lo amaba, para su mente enferma tal vez aquello tenía sentido, su hermoso cachorro regresaba a sus brazos, abandonando a su especie, a su compañero para poder servirle.

— Tú me salvaste, ahora déjame ayudarte, cuando llegue Akbar él me dirá que hacer, nos enseñara como podemos controlar las voces de la espada, pero por favor, para eso tengo que estar cerca de ti, para que no te conviertas en lo que más temes, para que Lord Mum-Ra no gane.

Leo siguió las instrucciones de Tygus, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo que su compañero hacia lo mismo, tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo, entregándose a él como en el pasado.

— Cuando te marchaste me prometí…

Tygus cubrió la boca de Leo con su mano izquierda, recordando claramente que él no quería marcharse, que de no haber sido atacado hubiera permanecido a su lado, en su compañía sin importar lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

— Yo quería quedarme, realmente quería quedarme, pero me dispararon y mi clan se encargo de llevarme consigo, nunca tome la decisión de irme, debes recordarlo.

Leo recordaba cada instante como si hubiera sido marcado con hierros candentes, como Tykus ataco sin piedad a su compañero, como Bengalí lo arrastro al interior de aquella nave al mismo tiempo que ese tigre lo sostenía de sus brazos, evitándole recuperar a su amado compañero.

— ¿Por qué no regresaste a mi?

Pregunto Leo entonces, debía saberlo.

— Primero no pude hacerlo, el golpe de esa arma me dejo malherido, casi muero por culpa de quien me disparo, me dijeron que fuiste tú pero sé que no es verdad, tu no me hubieras atacado por la espalda, después Claudius nació y cuando tuve la oportunidad para regresar contigo, creí que ya era tarde, que no me querrías de regreso.

Respondió Tygus, otra de las decisiones por las cuales siempre se arrepentiría, apenas pudo moverse debió regresar con Leo, llevarse a Claudius consigo y ayudarle a construir un hogar para los suyos.

— Así que me conforme con lo que me quedaba de tu amor, creyendo que si para ese momento no me habías buscado, aun después de saberlo todo, no me aceptarías, que me habías olvidado en los brazos de alguien más.

Leo beso su frente en ese momento, aun temía lastimar a Tygus, pero sabía que con él a su lado controlar las voces de la espada sería mucho más sencillo, solo debía confiar en su compañero, era lo único que podía hacer.

— Nunca sabré como puedo compensarte por todo lo que has pasado por culpa mía.

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, no quería que lo compensaran por nada, debían olvidarse del pasado si querían reconstruir lo que su antiguo señor destruyo, para él no existía el amor sin la confianza, así que debían confiar el uno en el otro, eso era todo lo que debían hacer.

— Olvídate de esa palabra Leo, no quiero que me compenses nada, solo quiero que confíes en mí, eso es todo.

Leo acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza para besar sus labios, tratando de no asustar a Tygus con cualquier movimiento brusco, sin embargo, su compañero respondió con fuerza a ese gesto de cariño, con una pasión que estaba seguro solo el había presenciado y sentido.

— ¿Podrías pasar la noche aquí?

Leo volvió a besar a Tygus, esta vez con más fuerza, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del tigre, quien gimió mostrándole cuanto le gustaban sus besos, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos en su cabello.

— Quiero… quiero dormir contigo…

Explico Leo, tratando de recuperar la atención de Tygus, quien se alejo unos cuantos centímetros arqueando una ceja, aunque seguía aferrado a su cabello, sonriendo con picardía, esperando por lo que tenía que decir.

— Solo dormir… nada más.

Susurro Leo sonrojándose profundamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas podrían competir con el color de su cabello, Tygus se relamió los labios y acaricio su mejilla, delineando las marcas en su pelaje.

— Me gustaría eso, dormir en tu cama…

Respondió su compañero jalándolo hacia esta, notando con tristeza que aquella ocasión sería la primera vez que solo dormirían juntos en una cama y que al mismo tiempo era la primera vez que no debían esconderse, ni temer las consecuencias que un acto tan íntimo podría ocasionarles, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado de haber nacido libres.

— Alguien me dijo que… que eso era muy agradable.

Leo sonrió, recostándose a un lado de Tygus, ambos aun vestidos, limitándose a sentir el calor del otro, su cuerpo cubierto por una misma sabana, su respiración y su corazón moviéndose al unisonó.

— Aunque me temo que no duermo muy bien que digamos, tal vez te despierte en medio de la noche.

Le advirtió recordando sus constantes pesadillas, sintiendo como Leo recorría su espalda como si la marca de las serpientes enrolladas no estuviera manchándola, transitando sus rayas con delicadeza, haciéndolo sentir de cierta forma como algo precioso, como algo digno de admirar.

— No te preocupes, si tienes una pesadilla solo te despertare y sí me despiertas tu primero, sabré que esto es real, no uno de esos horribles sueños.

Sueños en los que poseía a su tigre, pero no era él, no era su dulce tigre, solo un cuerpo sin vida, un ente que obedecía cada una de sus órdenes, en lo que él mismo le había convertido una vez que la espada y su propia oscuridad se apoderaban de su cordura, cuando el tomaba el puesto de esa bestia convirtiéndose en un tirano.

Tygus por su parte al sentir los brazos de Leo rodear su cuerpo, su aliento removiendo su cabello, sus manos acariciando su espalda, se daba cuenta que llevaba nueve años sin sentirse seguro, que no lo había hecho desde la última vez que pudieron estar juntos, y que la primera vez que lo hizo fue con este mismo león, sólo con él podía hacerlo sentirse a salvo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus detuvo su tanque justo en la entrada de la tierra en donde su clan había decidido asentarse, era un lugar hermoso y muy bien escondido, no muchos podrían localizarlos, por lo que podía ver los tigres estaban prosperando con lentitud, no podía culpar a Tygus por eso, era difícil que una raza sin herramientas, provisiones o ayuda pudiera recrear su antigua civilización.

Leo se quedo con todo lo útil en la nave, el libro, las piedras, la espada, armas, provisiones y herramientas, así como una inmensa población felina dispuesta a empezar de cero, su clan seguramente aun se estaba haciendo a la idea de la vida de campo, una aburrida vida que los volvería débiles.

Las tareas menores debían realizarlas los animales, los elefantes o las cabras, tal vez los caninos, pero no los felinos, ellos eran cazadores por naturaleza, guerreros fuertes y orgullosos, aun sus antepasados más remotos eran criaturas de temer, algunos dirían que hasta sanguinarios, en alguna ocasión vio la imagen de un felino, un gato, una criatura que caminaba a cuatro patas comiéndose un canario.

Así como vio lo que parecían ser pinturas en una construcción parecida a su nave, algo que llamaban pirámide y que estaba construida en piedra, inmensos trozos de piedra, esas pinturas mostraban felinos en compañía de los faraones, siendo tratados como reyes, para él esas imágenes no podían significar otra cosa más que su superioridad innata, ellos debían mandar sobre los demás ahora que las criaturas sin pelo dejaron de existir, eso era lo correcto.

Tykus descendió con lentitud esperando ver al cachorro de su amante, a Tygus, pero en vez de ver al imponente tigre de ojos dorados, el cual llevaba un nombre demasiado parecido al suyo, el cual debía ser un homenaje, vio al tigre albino que siempre le acompañaba.

— Cuanto tiempo director Tykus.

A sus espaldas había un escuadrón con varios soldados armados, al ver sus rifles sin embargo noto que prácticamente no tenían balas, así que solo eran para amedrentar a sus adversarios, sin embargo, dos soldados enormes, con la cresta de la criatura tatuada en sus cuerpos llevaban dos armas de fuego, estas si estaban cargadas, ellos si eran peligrosos y protegían a Bengalí como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

— ¿Dónde está Tygus?


	15. Chapter 15

Afecto

Capitulo 15.

Tykus descendió con lentitud esperando ver al cachorro de su amante, a Tygus, pero en vez de ver al imponente tigre de ojos dorados, el cual llevaba un nombre demasiado parecido al suyo, el cual debía ser un torcido homenaje, vio al tigre albino que siempre le acompañaba.

— Cuanto tiempo director Tykus.

A sus espaldas había un escuadrón con varios soldados armados, al ver sus rifles sin embargo noto que prácticamente no tenían balas, así que solo eran para amedrentar a sus adversarios, sin embargo, dos soldados enormes, con la cresta de la criatura tatuada en sus cuerpos llevaban dos armas de fuego, estas si estaban cargadas, ellos si eran peligrosos y protegían a Bengalí como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

— ¿Dónde está Tygus?

Pregunto levantando las manos como una ofrenda de paz, Bengalí debía saber que estaba fuertemente armado y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse desarmar, cuando uno de los felinos de gran tamaño trato de acercarse a él para asegurarse de que les entregara todas sus armas, lo detuvo.

— Renegociando nuestra tregua con los chacales, llegas tarde, Leo se marcho hace casi un mes.

Tykus no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa información, como director de seguridad le habían enseñado a leer las expresiones de los demás, leer entre palabras y analizar la información que se le era entregada.

Con esa poca información el tigre supo que Tygus era su líder como el supuso que sería, no creía que los ancianos hubieran sobrevivido el largo viaje a ese valle, ni los años que se tardaron en asentarse, lo que dejaba un consejo incompleto si es que había uno del todo, también era cierto que Leo busco a su amante cuando se ausento de Thundera, pero solo se quedo un día, lo que significaba que el cachorro no lo había aceptado de regreso ni había vuelto con él.

Lo que llamaba su atención era que Tygus había visitado solo a Shen, parecía que su alianza podría basarse en algo más, seguramente ese joven tigre sabía cómo utilizar sus encantos para seducir o convencer a ese torpe chacal de mejorar sus ofertas en una tregua que parecía injusta desde su punto de vista, su clan realmente no tenía nada que pudiera ofrecer que quisieran los chacales.

— Parece que Shen tiene buen gusto.

Pronuncio sin mucha preocupación, si no le habían disparado a matar era porque no querían hacerlo, plantando al mismo tiempo algunas ideas en el joven tigre que siempre acompañaba a Tygus y que él sabía actuaba como un chaperón, manteniendo a cualquier indeseable criatura lejos del Tyaty, quien debía serle fiel a su amo, su cuerpo le pertenecía.

— Aunque nadie puede culparlo, Tygus es sumamente especial… con este sería el tercero que cae bajo sus encantos.

Bengalí apretó los dientes furioso y por un momento pensó en dispararle a este traidor, quien más pudo asesinar a Torr, aconsejar a los rebeldes así como ayudarle a Leo a pasar desapercibido en esa nave, dándole una oportunidad para derrotar a su amo, la única razón por la cual no lo hacía era porque le ayudo a mantener a Tygus seguro de las sucias manos de Leo durante su fuga.

— Tygus no se entregaría a un sucio chacal, el conoce y acepta su destino.

Respondió Bengalí, señalándole al antiguo guerrero una pequeña capsula que había sido acondicionada como una cabaña, parecía que era una sala de juntas y que hablarían a solas, algunos tigres se alejaron de ellos, sus dos guardaespaldas lo siguieron en absoluto silencio.

— ¿Cómo lo acepto en la nave cuando se acostó con Leo?

Pregunto Tykus una vez que ingresaron en la sala de juntas, tomando un asiento sin mucha preocupación, creyendo que Bengalí trataba de esconderle su verdadero motivo para dejarle entrar sin que recibiera ningún daño, debía recordar que él también fue educado bajo la estricta vigilancia de Tigris, sin duda este albino se comportaba más como su difunto amante, él no era de fiar.

—Ese león solo jugó con sus sentimientos, Tygus no es tan estúpido como para volver a caer en sus mentiras y cuando Lord Mum-Ra resucite nuestro Tyaty tomara su legítimo lugar a su lado.

¿Resucitar a Lord Mum-Ra? Se pregunto Tygus recargándose en la silla, parecía que Bengalí se negaba a reconocer su nueva vida, que todo había cambiado, acaso no podía ver que si se olvidaban de aquella criatura ellos podrían tomar su lugar como la raza dominante, serian los amos y señores de ese mundo, serian invencibles.

— ¿Cómo esperas resucitar a Lord Mum-Ra?

Su pregunta sorprendió a los presentes, ellos desconocían que la espada de Plundarr estaba en su poder y que conocía todas las claves que Tigris le hizo memorizar al cachorro, tal vez tampoco podían comprender que la criatura no estaba muerta, solo atrapada en su propia fortaleza, como un monstruo de cuentos de hadas se escondía en un armario.

— Sí Lord Mum-Ra no ha muerto, solo está atrapado y sé que Tygus podría liberarle con solo oprimir una clave que seguro aun recuerda.

Tykus quería minar la confianza de Bengalí en Tygus, debía encontrar una forma para alejarlo de la seguridad que le brindaba su clan, al mismo tiempo creía que pronto seria traicionado cuando quisieran obligarle a liberar a su antiguo amo, si no aceptaba la ayuda de Leo tendría que aceptar la suya cuando eso pasara y él se aseguraría de que fuera así.

—Pero han pasado nueve años desde ese día… ha dejado que Thundera se alcé sobre las demás culturas, tal vez porque ese fue siempre su plan… por eso siempre lo mantuvo a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Bengalí apretó los dientes, parecía que estaba a punto de perder el poco control que tenia de aquella junta no programada, pero de pronto sonrió, como si él ya hubiera pensado en aquella posibilidad y en realidad no le importara.

— Tigris jamás le pregunto cuál era su opinión, no veo porque ahora sea diferente.

Tykus asintió, su único amigo estaba dispuesto a entregarlo a su antiguo amo, pero no se daba cuenta que necesitaba las claves para ingresar a la tumba, para liberar a Lord Mum-Ra de su sarcófago, a menos que alguno de esos dos felinos tuviera fuerza suficiente para obligar a que las puertas cedieran ante la presión, aunque dudaba que eso funcionara, esa estructura estaba diseñada para durar por toda una eternidad.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lograras que coopere?

Bengalí de pronto se levanto de la mesa, en una postura ciertamente practicada, demasiado teatral para el gusto de Tykus, ese muchacho creía que podía controlar sus emociones, que sabía cómo hacerlo, sin embargo, al único que podía engañar era a Tygus sólo porque se negaba a ver qué su amigo, el que era como un hermano para él, no lo quería más de lo que cualquiera quiere a una herramienta.

— Tygus tendrá que ver lo absurda que es su negativa, mientras más se tarde peor será el castigo que Lord Mum-Ra le pondrá.

Tykus seguía tranquilo, parecía que los tigres que le habían recibido creían que no era más que un inútil, un anciano que seguramente estaba cansado de la vida de Thundera, que regresaba con la cola entre las patas, solo para formar parte de su clan y por él aquella noción era perfecta por el momento.

— ¿Por qué has venido aquí director?

Tykus sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, al menos Bengalí recordaba cual era su antiguo puesto y para su suerte, Tygus no estaba presente en la aldea, de lo contrario sabía que hubiera ordenado que dispararan a discreción, era difícil ignorar que por mucho tiempo lo quiso muerto, ahora que lo pensaba no le veía ningún caso a su muerte.

— Vine a darles una advertencia…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó al escuchar un sonido en la habitación, primero poso su vista en su compañero, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, notando que seguía dormido con sus brazos rodeando su cintura, después busco la fuente del sonido, que no era nada más que Panthera, quien había ingresado en ese cuarto sin tocar, llevaba hasta hacia unos pocos segundos unos cuadernos, parecían ser tratados de alguna clase por los colores y los emblemas reales de ambas especies.

— Buenos días, Panthera.

Pronuncio Tygus tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Leo, quien seguía fuertemente aferrado a su cuerpo, haciendo que se preguntara, no por primera vez, como era posible que fuera tan fuerte, debía existir algo de lo que no estaba enterado en su clan.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

Pregunto ella recargando su mano en su cintura, mientras que seguía cargando los tratados con su otro brazo, aunque su expresión era una bastante divertida, según creía nunca lo dejaría olvidar esa mañana ni sus inútiles esfuerzos para liberarse, estaba seguro que los dos formaban una imagen memorable.

El con su ropa negra, su torso semidesnudo, sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas y su cabello despeinado, sentía que su melena se había pegado a su mejilla, hacia demasiado calor para ser agradable, Leo por su parte rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, solo tenía unos pantalones y parte de su melena se había metido en su boca.

— No, en realidad ya debo irme.

Respondió forzando los brazos de Leo para que le dejara moverse, quien inmediatamente se quejo, estiro sus brazos y se levanto de la cama tratando de acomodar un poco su melena.

—Claudius debe estar a punto de despertar y se preguntara donde estoy, los dejo con sus tareas.

Pronuncio Tygus, saludando a Panthera con un movimiento de la cabeza, para después arreglar un poco su ropa que estaba descompuesta, así como su cabello y su melena, ella de pronto lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo con delicadeza.

— Te ves descansado…

Era cierto, no había despertado una sola vez en la noche, sus sueños fueron tranquilos y tal vez su primera noche de sueño, sin pesadillas o desagradables recuerdos era gracias a la presencia de Leo a su lado.

— Lo estoy.

Fue su única respuesta al mismo tiempo que se camuflaba con sus alrededores, volviéndose invisible ante sus ojos, Leo se sentó en su cama, observando el que suponía era el camino que Tygus había elegido para regresar a sus habitaciones, las cuales no tenia en realidad una idea de donde se encontraban.

Panthera se recargo en uno de los muebles mirándole con una extraña expresión en sus ojos, estaba sonriendo y su cola se movía de un lado a otro, parecía relajada, no era para menos, se había desecho de una pesada carga en su consciencia.

— Así que tu y Tygus…

Comenzó a pronunciar, Leo estiro su cuello y después sus brazos, no había dormido así de bien nunca, era extraño como la presencia de su compañero le hacía sentir contento, tranquilo, así como silencio a la espada, al menos ella guardo silencio, como una bestia domada.

— No…

Leo recordaba que en el pasado no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en los demás, debía dormir con un ojo abierto, un pie en el suelo y su mano en un arma, creía que de un momento a otro el comandante que estuvo antes que él mandaría a asesinarlo, debía estar preparado, después cuando ya era el comandante esa situación no cambio demasiado, aunque se atrevía a pensar en lo que sería conseguir que su capitán le prestara atención, y cuando por fin lo hizo, tenía que estar pendiente de sus hombres, de que esa criatura no se diera cuenta de sus planes, aun el mismo Tygus debía ignorar su rebelión, al final, esos nueve años fueron una pesadilla, siempre preguntándose donde estaba su compañero, porque no quería regresar con él, porque había sido tan ciego.

— Sólo dormimos juntos… no hubo necesidad de nada más.

Panthera sonrió al escuchar la voz de su monarca, estaba contento, parecía que había regresado el viejo Leo, pero no era cierto, algo había cambiado en él, se veía tranquilo, como si todas sus pesadas cargas hubieran sido liberadas, tal vez por fin creía que tendría lo que soñó en el pasado, cuando sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Aunque no era del todo cierto, ella siempre tuvo a Tykus a su lado, no podría considerarlo una figura paterna sino más bien una extraña clase de hermano mayor, una figura que podía seguir, que la protegía de los demás porque había descubierto en ella su potencial ignorando que era una mestiza.

Pero Leo estaba sólo, los pocos leones que aun quedaban con vida estaban demasiado separados para reunirse, el comandante lo deseaba muerto y ella nunca supo cuanto de la masacre de su clan aun recordaba, porque sabía que estuvo presente cuando los soldados de Mum-Ra atacaron.

Con los años comprendió la fijación que Leo tenía por su tigre, no tenía a nadie, estaba asustado, desconfiaba de cada criatura que se acercaba a él, así como fue relegado a uno de los peores lugares de la nave y de pronto un soldado, un tigre de entre todas las razas posibles, llego en su auxilio, le brindo ayuda cuando nadie más lo hizo creyendo que no tenía potencial y que lo único que lograría seria con mucha suerte convertirse en un guardia, Tygus le ayudo más de una vez contradiciendo las ordenes de sus superiores, era solamente obvio lo que ocurriría una vez que su amigo estuviera en posición de corresponder a su amabilidad.

— ¿Regresara con nosotros a Thundera?

Leo se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, Tygus no querría abandonar a su clan, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo, se preguntaba cómo podría convencerlo de ir con él a su ciudad, para que viera lo que le había construido, su jardín y los cuartos donde él dormía cuando por fin era libre de sus tediosas tareas.

— No lo sé, pero no lo creo.

Panthera creía que Leo estaba equivocado, sí no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su clan no los hubiera encontrado juntos, su intuición le decía que Tygus estaba próximo a tomar la decisión de marcharse con su compañero, de lo contrario no le hubiera dado esperanza alguna, lo amaba demasiado para querer lastimarlo.

— Yo creo que Tygus abandonara a su clan o sí no lo hace por su propia decisión, creo que su clan le dará la espalda cuando sepa que eres tú su compañero.

Leo término de vestirse sin decir una sola palabra, preguntándose si Tygus podría cumplir su promesa ya que de pronto sentía que cuando estaban solos su relación era perfecta, pero al separarse veían que no podrían estar juntos.

— Su clan perderá mucho si abandonan a Tygus por esto, pero no era tu plan que recuperáramos al ejército que nos hace falta, al clan de los tigres…

Panthera se quedo pensando aquella pregunta velada por varios minutos, el orgullo de los tigres no los dejaría olvidar su pasado, los pocos que decidieron hacerlo seguramente habían abandonado a su clan cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, como el director, que a pesar de ser un tigre ya no vivía con los suyos.

—Sí, ese era mi plan, pero su clan es demasiado orgulloso, para ellos debe ser muy difícil aceptar que cometieron un error y pensaran que Tygus es quien los ha traicionado, mucho mas cuando sepan o sospechen que él supo todo desde un principio, de que otra forma es tan fácil para él aceptar tu seducción.

Leo asintió, en el momento en que Tygus acepto su compañía ya no podría dar marcha atrás, era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que Bengalí comenzara a dudar de sus decisiones, de su lealtad a su amo y se diera cuenta que su Tyaty les ocultaba información importante, como por ejemplo la rebelión y que fue partícipe de ella de forma indirecta.

— Para muchos la forma en que fuiste recibido debió ser una muestra de su traición, ya era difícil para mí ser aceptada en esa aldea, escuche en más de una ocasión como Tygus trataba de convencerlos de aceptarme.

Panthera tenía razón, su clan debía pensar que Tygus los había traicionado con solo evitar que dispararan a discreción apenas lo vieron, había pasado un mes alejado de su clan, durante ese largo tiempo seguramente Bengalí comenzó a preguntarse la razón por la cual su líder no regresaba.

— Tygus ha tratado de convencerlos de que no pueden iniciar una guerra con Thundera por un amo que no pudo defender su corona, pero tú, tú fuiste el artífice de su caída, el traidor entre los felinos, al dejarte entrar debieron creer que les estaba escondiendo algo y cuando sepan que tu eres el compañero del que habla, no creo que se lo tomen muy bien.

Comenzaría a difundir rumores en contra suya, los que serian confirmados cuando Tygus decidiera vivir a su lado, porque él no podía abandonar su reino, en cambio el lugar donde vivía su compañero era indigno, era demasiado pequeño y demasiado inseguro, cualquiera podría entrar en esa capsula sin ser visto, esquivando con facilidad las trampas y las precarias alarmas que logro construir su compañero, así como esa aldea no soportaría el embiste de un ejército enemigo.

— ¿Qué otro compañero podría tener?

Pregunto Leo, pero su mente seguía imaginando un ataque a esa población, podrían ofrecerles auxilio pero sabía que nunca lo aceptarían, su orgullo seria su perdición, pero sabía al mismo tiempo que Tygus no querría arriesgar a su cachorro ni permanecer demasiado tiempo alejado de él, su tigre no permitiría que un orgullo mal colocado se interpusiera en su seguridad ni en su felicidad.

— Tú sabes cual, pero eso ya está en el pasado.

Parecía que no importaba lo que ocurriera su amante siempre terminaría perdiendo algo y él siempre era el culpable, no era justo que fuera abandonado por su clan o que tuviera que marcharse, pero su compañero le dijo que no quería que lo alejaran de su persona, por lo que debía cumplirle al menos uno de sus deseos.

— ¿Ya hemos solucionado todos los conflictos con Shen?

Pregunto entonces, recogiendo la espada y su guante, los cuales aun seguían en la silla donde los abandono la noche anterior, escuchando como Panthera tomaba un lugar en la mesa que tenía una charola de frutas frescas, de la cual eligió una fruta de color anaranjado.

— Eso parece Leo, ya no hay nada que nos detenga en este lugar…

Leo maldijo en voz baja, quería permanecer en aquella ciudad unos días más, hasta que Tygus aceptara vivir en Thundera, necesitaba una noche más para convencerle de ir con él, entonces su compañero aceptaría ser su consorte, esta vez todos sabrían que se pertenecían, que eran compañeros, amantes y que Claudius sería su heredero al trono.

— Excepto el festival que Shen ha decido llevar a cabo como agradecimiento por todos los tratados, los nuestros y los del clan de los tigres.

¿Un festival en compañía de su amante? ¿Podrían bailar, cantar y estar juntos en medio de un festejo? ¿Acaso su destino había cambiado?

Parecía que sí, que podrían estar juntos, bailar y disfrutar cada instante de aquel festival en compañía de su amante, de su cachorro, así como ya no tendrían porque esconderse de los ojos de los demás, por fin comenzaría la vida que siempre había soñado.

Debía agradecerle a Shen su ánimo festivo, ya que nunca en sus más salvajes sueños creyó que la primera vez que Tygus y él estuvieran juntos podrían ser libres, que podrían estar juntos.

—Parece que Shen se ha vuelto de pronto en mi mejor amigo.

Respondió Leo con una sonrisa brillante, tomando otra de las frutas de color anaranjado, haciendo planes mentales de lo que le gustaría que ocurriera en ese festival, como podría convencer a Tygus de regresar con él y no con su clan cuando abandonaran esa ciudad.

— Eso parece…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus regreso al cuarto en donde dormían él y Claudius sin ser visto, al entrar su cachorro aun seguía dormido, nadie había notado su ausencia, de pronto sentía que nada podría salir mal, que por fin su suerte estaba cambiando.

No había tenido una noche de sueño como esa en demasiado tiempo para poder recordarlo, estaba tranquilo como nunca antes, descansado como cuando era un pequeño al cuidado de Claudius.

El tigre se sentó en el sillón cerrando los ojos, recargándose en el respaldo, permitiendo que la briza que entraba por su puerta revolviera su cabello, las comisuras de sus labios se movieron formando una sonrisa placentera, una que alcanzaba sus ojos y que solo mostraba en compañía de su cachorro.

Sabía que pronto lo visitaría Shen y aunque comprendía que lastimaría a su único amigo con su respuesta, su decisión estaba tomada, quería estar con Leo, con nadie más que con su león, solo era justo que por fin después de todos esos años tuvieran algo de paz.

El dolor de su compañero era como el suyo, se extrañaban, se necesitaban, debían rendirse a sus deseos, de otra forma no creía que podrían continuar, no de la forma en que lo hicieron hasta ese día.

Shen cumplió su promesa después de todo, no de la forma en que él lo esperaba, pero si le trajo paz, seguridad y noches de sueño tranquilo, que no podría agradecerle, pero que siempre atesoraría.

Tygus subió sus pies descalzos al sillón, comprendía que al dejar su aldea su clan comenzaría a preguntarse lo que no se atrevían en su presencia, no era ningún ciego y tampoco era estúpido, sabía que la mitad de su clan desconfiaba de sus decisiones, la otra mitad seguía a Bengalí, quien parecía incorruptible en sus creencias, seguía adorando a los cuatro espíritus del mal, hablando de la criatura como si quisiera liberarla, como si pudieran convencerlo de abrir la puerta de su tumba, volver a su esclavitud.

Su cachorro corría peligro con su propio clan, no era el único mestizo, pero si era el único león y ellos sabían que nunca hubo con ellos otra leona, se preguntaban de donde había tomado al cachorro los meses que se ausento, porque un león, cuando esa raza estaba maldita, todos ellos eran traidores.

Era un ligre, lo que significaba que su madre era una tigresa y su padre un león, así que debía ser descendiente de Tigris por sus rayas, una característica distintiva de la herencia genética de sus antepasados, del cual escucho en la nave existieron dos cachorros, uno de ellos programado, pero también tenía la sangre del único león que quedaba con vida, ese era Leo.

Muchos se preguntaban porque su Tyaty cuidaba del cachorro de su enemigo, porque molestarse en mantenerlo seguro y como era que consiguió hacerse con él, creían que lo secuestro, que tal vez era una venganza o algo mucho más extraño aun, un error creado en los laboratorios, pero su devoción por mantener a Claudius seguro era demasiado grande para no significar algo más.

Ese algo era el amor que sentía por su comandante, su compañero, al cual se había entregado en el pasado, en esa celda oscura durante la rebelión, muchos lo culpaban, los más ancianos creían que los había deshonrado, otros creían que era demasiado débil para poder defenderse de un león insignificante, él era más grande, mucho más fuerte, mucho mas ágil, creían que era mejor en todo, así que no comprendían como Leo se hizo con su cuerpo.

Bengalí era el único que sabía la verdad, quien curo sus heridas como era su costumbre, solo realizando su deber como un buen soldado haría, no sabía si lo hizo por él, porque su amistad era sincera o porque temía las represalias de su amo cuando regresara y viera que no protegió a su Tyaty.

Tygus no esperaba que pudiera guardar silencio por mucho más tiempo, su comportamiento los últimos días, sus constantes intentos por llevarlo a la pirámide, por regresar a su amo a la vida e inevitablemente a él a su cama, le hacían preguntarse cuál era la razón por la cual no trato de obligarlo a volver, tal vez porque creía que lo haría por su propia voluntad, aunque durante ese mes pudo darse cuenta que no podía seguir confiando en él.

No cuando la oportunidad de hacerse con el liderazgo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar una forma de hacerlo obedecer, esa única forma era utilizando a su cachorro en su contra.

Shen tenía razón, llevaba nueve años observando sobre su hombro, desconfiando de todo y de todos, dentro de su propio hogar no creía estar seguro, ni él ni su cachorro, tal vez solo era paranoia, estrés post traumático, un resultado de su esclavitud, pero no se arriesgaría a equivocarse.

Ya no podía seguir cuidando de su clan por más tiempo si ellos no querían que lo hiciera, así que les dio las herramientas para prosperar, un tratado que les podría ayudar en su desesperada situación, pero para eso debían olvidarse de su orgullo, de su maldición.

Por eso debía mantenerse alejado de su compañero, porque cuando lo aceptara de regreso ya no tendría otro lugar a donde ir más que con él, no podía arrastrar a Claudius en su locura, pero ahora sabía que Leo cuidaría de ellos, les daría un nuevo hogar, uno que sería seguro porque Leo estaría en él.

Tygus sabía que aunque algo le ocurriera, que pereciera prematuramente, su cachorro aun seguiría teniendo un futuro bajo el cuidado de su compañero, su pequeño no estaba solo como él lo estuvo a su edad.

No regresaría con su clan porque ya no tendría un lugar con ellos, pero no le importaba, porque Leo estaría a su lado, cumpliendo lo que le ofreció en la nave, dándole seguridad y aunque muchos creerían que se rebajaba, que abandonaba sus creencias así como su destino convirtiéndose en una débil sombra de lo que fue, a Tygus no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Porque el grandioso capitán de las fuerzas especiales no era nada, solo una mascota obediente, ahora como la pareja de Leo, como su compañero, tendría todo lo que siempre quiso, aquello logro que una sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados pero se veía contento al fin, imaginándose lo que sería su futuro, no en Thundera, sino en cualquier parte donde estuviera Leo.

— ¿Estas sonriendo?

Preguntaron al otro lado de la habitación, Tygus al ver la expresión curiosa de su cachorro le hizo una señal para que se sentara junto a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y los largos lienzos de los que constaba su ropa.

— Sí, estoy muy feliz.

Claudius llevo su mano a sus facciones, recorriéndolas como si no las reconociera, sonriendo poco después, acurrucándose a su lado, sintiendo como Tygus acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

— De pronto siento que nuestra vida mejorara.

Tygus estaba seguro de que lo haría, su vida mejoraría solo por que Leo estaría a su lado, Claudius parecía confundido por sus palabras, así como por la expresión en su rostro, de pronto se veía demasiado joven, sus ojos brillaban y los problemas que le acongojaban, de los que no le hablaba nunca, habían desaparecido.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto Claudius, sujetando el rostro de su padre con ambas manos, revisándolo con demasiado detenimiento, Tygus sonrió al ver la expresión que se formaba en el rostro de su pequeño, el nunca dudaba de sus palabras ni de sus motivos.

— Vi a Leo, probablemente visitaremos Thundera antes de regresar con el clan.

Los ojos de Claudius se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad de los felinos, de la cual hablaban los cachorros de Shen, así como Panthera, quien siempre era amable con él y le sonreía de verdad, no de la forma en que Bengalí lo hacía.

— ¿Iremos a Thundera?

Tygus asintió alborotando el cabello de Claudius, notando que una pregunta se formulaba en su mente y que estaba a punto de pronunciarla.

— ¿Cómo es Thundera?

Pregunto de pronto, una pregunta curiosa porque estaba seguro que muchas veces había escuchado hablar de aquella ciudad, hermosos jardines, soleados salones, esplendidas construcciones en piedra y madera, ese lugar era un paraíso, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

— No lo sé, nunca he estado en Thundera y creo que ya lo sabes.

Le respondió a Claudius, su cachorro siempre había sido demasiado curioso, siempre estaba haciendo preguntas y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Perdonen por la demora pero esta semana he tenido más trabajo que de costumbre, sin embargo, aquí hay otro capítulo que espero les guste mucho.

También les invito a votar en la encuesta que acabo de abrir en esta dirección, es sobre que pareja les gusta más de este mundo.

u/1242083/seikenankoku


	16. Chapter 16

Afecto

Capitulo 16.

Tykus seguía tranquilo, parecía que los tigres que le habían recibido creían que no era más que un inútil, un anciano que seguramente estaba cansado de la vida de Thundera, que regresaba con la cola entre las patas, solo para formar parte de su clan y por él aquella noción era perfecta por el momento.

— ¿Por qué has venido aquí director?

Tykus sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, al menos Bengalí recordaba cual era su antiguo puesto y para su suerte, Tygus no estaba presente en la aldea, de lo contrario sabía que hubiera ordenado que dispararan a discreción, era difícil ignorar que por mucho tiempo lo quiso muerto, ahora que lo pensaba no le veía ningún caso a su muerte.

— Vine a darles una advertencia…

Respondió con tranquilidad, provocando que las pupilas azules del tigre albino se dilataran ligeramente, tenía toda su atención al igual que la de sus dos guardaespaldas, quienes apretaron los dientes con furia, según recordaba esos dos soldados fueron los que debían eliminar a Shen y poco después a Akbar, el primero porque su raza estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, el segundo porque el anciano elefante estaba difundiendo rumores indeseables.

— ¿Cuál podría ser aquella advertencia?

Bengalí se recargo en sus codos, llevando sus manos a su barbilla, entrelazando sus dedos, para poderse recargar en ellos, Tykus retrocedió solo unos centímetros, dándole de cierta forma el control de aquella discusión al más joven de los dos, quien sonrió al pensar que lo había amedrentado con esa sencilla pregunta y sus dudas bien colocadas.

— Leo necesita un ejército.

Aunque no quisiera uno, ese león creía que realmente podría existir la paz entre las diferentes razas de animales, abandonar las costumbres que por cientos de años les dictaron su forma de vida, aun ahora creía que su compañero, como le gustaba nombrar a ese muchacho mentiroso, se conformaría con ser su consorte, sin recibir ninguna clase de mando, pero años siendo la mano derecha de su soberano no se olvidarían tan fácilmente, ni tampoco los años que él trato de destruirlo, sí quería hacerse con su amistad debía ofrecerle algo que realmente quisiera y que Leo no pudiera brindarle.

— Yo he tratado de entrenar algunos mestizos, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, no están hechos para la guerra.

Los dos felinos a las espaldas de Bengalí compartieron su sonrisa, sin embargo, el tigre albino seguía sin creer sus palabras, desconfiando de sus intenciones, después de todo él siempre quiso que Tygus fuera castigado, hasta donde sabían él odiaba al cachorro de su amante.

— Piensa que si conquista a Tygus, él entregara a su ejército, tú y yo sabemos que lo que diga el Tyaty realmente no le importa, lo demostró cuando tuviste que salvarlo de la esclavitud.

Aquellas palabras obtuvieron el resultado que esperaba, Bengalí seguramente tuvo que tratar las heridas que Leo le provoco al capitán cuando este ya no quiso entregarse a él, una excitante traición que nunca imagino, la cual seguramente ese muchacho no podría perdonar tan fácilmente, Tigris jamás lo hubiera hecho.

— Por eso vine, para brindarles mi ayuda ahora que comprendo que este nuevo amo no es mejor que el anterior.

Bengalí acepto aquellas palabras como ciertas, aunque estaba seguro que su amo era amable con su especie no creía que su descarriado amigo fuera tan sensato, si tan siquiera Tygus lo hubiera comprendido antes ninguno tendría que luchar por sobrevivir, por unas cuantas migajas, mucho menos para recuperar a su maestro, a la voz de los cuatro espíritus que veneraban sus ancestros.

— ¿Por qué has cambiado tan rápido de opinión?

La pregunta era sincera y el mayor podría responderla con mucha facilidad porque en parte lo que diría era cierto, esta no era la vida que se había imaginado, no quería la paz, tampoco la tranquilidad, él creyó que al liberarse de su amo, ellos, los felinos tendrían el poder, pero no, Leo era demasiado débil para ver que no estaban hechos para la vida hogareña, no eran clérigos, ni filosos, ellos eran guerreros.

— ¡Nueve años sirviéndole a ese inútil gobernante me han hecho ver lo ciego que estuve!

Tykus se levanto del asiento y se recargo en la mesa, acercándose a Bengalí, quien retrocedió preocupado creyendo que sería lastimado por él, como lo imagino era un cobarde que se escondía detrás de la espalda de Tygus, aunque las rayas que cubrían su pelaje lo inquietaban.

— ¡Nosotros somos superiores, no debemos rebajarnos y aceptar las condiciones de esos animales!

Bengalí asintió, los dos guardias trataron de acercarse a él, pero se detuvieron cuando Tykus fingió tener que recuperarse de aquella muestra de desesperación, respirando hondamente, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, sí quería la ayuda del albino necesitaba aparentar que los años ya los tenía encima hasta que bajara su guardia y ese momento aun no llegaba.

— Eso es lo que le he tratado de explicar a Tygus, pero parece que no entiende lo que le digo y estoy seguro que no te escuchara en lo más mínimo, no me malinterpretes director, pero te ganaste su odio.

Tykus volvió a sentarse, así que ese muchacho le odiaba, tenía que ignorar ese cálido sentimiento que despertaba en el menor, eso era mejor que serle indiferente y con él tiempo, con el tiempo creía que podría ganarse su confianza, no necesitaba del amor para que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿Ese animal rabioso es un pacifista?

Pregunto con sorpresa, logrando que el tigre blanco le mirara fijamente, parecía que se preguntara el porqué de aquel nombre, sin embargo, su sonrisa era como si adivinara algo que él no comprendía del todo.

— Sí, después del nacimiento de ese mocoso nuestro Tygus ha cambiado, yo creo que ha jurado no mancharse las manos, porque no permitió que vengáramos su deshonra, mucho menos que lastimáramos a ese león.

Tykus no oculto su sorpresa al escuchar mocoso, parecía que el tigre después de todo había olvidado fácilmente a Leo, sin embargo, al dejarlo ingresar en su aldea significaba que no tenían las herramientas para mantener su fachada de guerreros invencibles o, sí las palabras del albino eran ciertas y el tigre se había vuelto en todo un padre amoroso, una imagen que le pareció ridícula, que confiaba en Leo lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar con su pequeño en la aldea.

— ¿Quién?

Pregunto sin poder creerlo, Tygus nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara a su persona, el único amante que tuvo fue Leo, ninguna hembra jamás llamó su atención, estaba seguro por la forma en que actuaba cuando interactuaba con los demás, que aquellos asuntos habían dejado de interesarle desde muy joven.

— Claudius, curioso nombre, un ligre de cabello rojo y ojos azules, es el cachorro de Tygus, la única cosa que logro destruir su lealtad, así como su sentido común.

Tykus aun recordaba los reportes médicos que leyó en la nave, el nacimiento no programado de un pequeño felino, pero aquel reporte debía ser absurdo, la maquina estaba descompuesta y Bengalí solo trataba de burlarse de su persona.

— ¿Quién es la leona?

Bengalí sonrió para después reírse de su pregunta, parecía que estaba realmente divertido por su sorpresa, de pronto Tykus comprendía que Bengalí estaba midiendo sus intenciones hacia el Tyaty, si lo quería muerto como en el pasado o que pasaba por su mente.

— No existe tal…

Bengalí se relamió los labios, recargándose en la mesa, sus ojos azules seguían leyendo sus expresiones como si se tratase de una presa, un sentimiento que Tykus no apreciaba, mucho menos cuando el menor creía que tenía un as bajo su manga, pero debía recordar que existían cuatro ases en una baraja.

— ¡No te burles de mi!

Bengalí comenzó a reírse, esta vez en voz alta, sin dejar de mirarlo, Tykus comenzó a levantarse, apretando los dientes con furia controlada, no sería tratado como un anciano senil, olvidando que era aquello exactamente lo que buscaba visitando esa aldea, no cuando podría derrotar a esos tres gatos sin mucho esfuerzo, creía que aun al propio Tygus, si es que se daba la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por su ultimo insulto.

— No lo hago, Tygus no tiene pareja, ella murió en el parto, justo como Kairi, aunque esta vez fue de muerte natural director.

Tykus volvió a controlar su enojo, observando como Bengalí se levantaba de su silla con las manos detrás de su espalda, rodeando la mesa hasta que se coloco a sus espaldas, recargándose en sus hombros con demasiada familiaridad.

— Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo director, puedo decir que Lord Mum-Ra estará muy complacido con usted si nos ayuda a liberarlo.

Aquella petición ya se la había hecho el costal de huesos, no podían ofrecerle nada que realmente quisiera o que él en persona pudiera obtener por sí mismo.

— Tanto como para otorgarte a su Tyaty… siempre has querido a Tygus de rodillas, pendiente de cada uno de tus deseos, como nunca lograste que Tigris te sirviera.

Bengalí estaba ofreciendo a Tygus, como una moneda de cambio para liberar al costal de huesos, logrando que sintiera nauseas por primera vez en su vida, mucho más porque pensaba que aceptaría esa propuesta cuando bien sabía que ese albino solo recibía las bendiciones de Lord Mum-Ra porque su amigo le apreciaba, era débil, era un cobarde, no era un guerrero, no había nada que pudiera destruir o tomar que complaciera a la criatura milenaria, a diferencia del capitán que aún conservaba su voluntad y ahora tenía mucho más que robarle.

— Aunque me pregunto director…

Las pupilas de Bengalí se dilataron al ver que Tykus no negaba aquellas acusaciones, que era demasiado viejo para creer que podía otorgar aquello que estaba ofreciendo y que la criatura perdonaría su traición, después de todo él fue quien les facilito el trabajo a los rebeldes.

— ¿Cuándo dejo de ser Tigris quien puebla sus sueños nocturnos?

Tykus gruño por lo bajo, aquellas palabras eran mentiras, él no deseaba a ese mocoso traicionero, aunque los encuentros de pasión que presencio entre los dos amantes le hacían preguntarse lo que sería tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Fue antes o después de que Tigris muriera?

Aquella pregunta provoco que su furia se saliera de control, Bengalí apenas pudo reaccionar, el era un medico, no un guerrero, y sus guardaespaldas eran grandes pero no inteligentes, porque de pronto tenía al tigre albino contra la mesa, con el cañón de su arma contra su cabeza.

— ¡Silencio!

Los dos guardias trataron de avanzar, pero fueron detenidos por Bengalí, quien les ordeno que lo hicieran, no quería morir ni mancharse las manos, el trabajo duro era para los animales, no para criaturas como él.

— Me pregunto si acaso tú no quieres que esa criatura me entregue a su Tyaty para que tú tomes su lugar, si no envidiabas la posición de Tygus en el reino de nuestro antiguo amo, Bengalí, Tigris los educo para obedecer, no para pensar.

Bengalí no se movía, demasiado temeroso de que cumpliera su promesa de asesinarlo cuando estaban tan cercanos a recuperar lo que ese león les robo, su amo debía ver que él siempre fue leal, en cambio Tygus era un traidor, un desperdicio de su precioso tiempo y energía.

— Y debió haber sido muy duro para ti ser rechazado por el color de tu pelaje, por no poseer el don que Tygus nunca ha deseado ni aprendido a controlar, por ser inferior ante los ojos de la bestia, tú que si eres leal, que si apreciarías todo el poder que se te concedería de ser su elegido, tú que podrías llegar a amarlo.

Para sorpresa de Tykus el tigre albino parecía envidiar al capitán, anhelar la posición de Tyaty, aunque tuviera que complacer a la bestia, provocando que por poco soltara el fuerte agarre que lo mantenía quieto contra la mesa, aquellas palabras solo eran para perturbarlo no para que fueran confirmadas por ese felino demente.

— ¿Por qué no?

Pregunto de pronto Bengalí, aun inmóvil, sumiso ante su fuerza.

— ¡Por qué no querer ser el Tyaty, tener el poder que Tygus rechazo, mandar sobre todos los súbditos de nuestro amo!

Tykus llevo una de sus manos a una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cintura, escuchando la locura que poblaba la mente del más joven, recordando las mismas palabras pronunciadas por Tigris cuando eran jóvenes, cuando quiso convencerle de huir juntos, de verse en las sombras.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en ser inmortal? ¿En mandar sobre los otros? ¿En las riquezas y el poder que Lord Mum-Ra ofrece?

De la pequeña bolsa Tykus saco un artefacto circular, el cual esperaba utilizar en Tygus, pero ahora que suponía que el cachorro estaba dispuesto a entregarse a Leo y que probablemente no regresaría a su aldea no veía ninguna razón para desperdiciarlo, mucho menos cuando Bengalí era el único ser en quien confiaba el capitán.

— ¡Tygus sólo lloriquea! ¡Solo se queja cuando debería estar agradecido por la gentileza de nuestro amo! ¡Lo único que tiene que hacer es calentar su lecho! ¡Nada más!

Tykus encendió la bomba que guardaba y la llevo al cuello de Bengalí, justo debajo de su cabello azul, donde podía ver que había un tatuaje de la cresta de la bestia sobre su pelaje.

— ¿Por eso te ofreciste a tomar su lugar?

Pregunto al mismo tiempo que la bomba se abría paso entre el pelaje blancuzco, aferrándose a la nuca del tigre blanco, quien apretó los dientes al sentir el dolor y al recordar cómo fue rechazado en más de una ocasión por su amo, quien seguía empecinado en obtener la lealtad de Tygus a cualquier precio, otorgándole aquello que deseaba, perdonando sus faltas, su constante rebeldía, su amo parecía embelesado con su capitán.

— Pero ya no importa, la criatura está muerta y no regresara por mucho que lo desees Bengalí, ni te querrá en vez de Tygus, ese cachorro es especial, no es un cobarde ni un traidor, no es como tú.

Aquellas palabras eran ciertas, el clan seguía a Tygus, su amo lo deseaba tanto que parecía no querer compartirlo con nadie, seguía visitándolo aun en sus sueños, algo que Bengalí envidiaba profundamente, maldiciendo el color de su piel así como sus ojos azules.

— Pero a diferencia tuya es demasiado confiado y sé que si le pides ayuda te la brindara aunque no deba hacerlo, por lo que tú me ayudaras a ganarme su confianza.

De pronto dejo ir a Bengalí, quien inmediatamente llevo su mano a su nuca sintiendo lo que seguramente era una bomba, una forma muy convincente de obligarlo a ayudarle, parecía que el anciano e inútil director los había engañado a todos, ya que no era un vejete alcohólico que no podía concentrarse en una sola tarea, sino que por el contrario, era una mente que temer en un cuerpo vigoroso, tal vez por eso Tigris lo había aceptado como compañero en su juventud.

— Y si tan siquiera sospecho que piensas traicionarme o decirle algo a Tygus, que esperas lograr cualquier cosa que no sea lo que yo te ordene, yo te matare sin siquiera pensarlo, eres demasiado peligroso para el futuro que tengo planeado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus visito a Shen después de medio día, el chacal se encontraba jugando con sus cachorros, dos niñas de cuatro años, otra de nueve y un niño de tres años, todos de madres diferentes, todos igual de queridos por su padre.

Un sentimiento que Tygus apreciaba en el chacal, admirando su fortaleza y su bondad, pero más que todo su compasión, la que debería ser legendaria entre los suyos, una de las razones por las cuales creía que los caninos estaban a punto de rebelarse cuando creían que asesinarían a su alfa.

— Shen.

Shen al verle supo instantáneamente cual sería su respuesta, era obvio que Tygus regresaría con Leo cuando tuviera la oportunidad, cuando supiera que sus sentimientos eran reales y que su cachorro no corría peligro en su compañía, no podía engañarse por más tiempo, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Vas a rechazarme?

Tygus no supo que decir al principio, tenía las palabras en la punta de su lengua y sin embargo, aun temía lastimar al único amigo que tenía, el único que le ofreció ayuda en su desesperada situación.

— No me lo digas, lo supe desde un principio, Leo es demasiado afortunado al tenerte con él.

Shen abandono por unos momentos a sus cachorros, quienes seguían jugando en el suelo, ignorantes de la conversación que mantenían, al mismo tiempo Tygus asintió, relamiéndose los labios.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, no cuando se que no comparto…

Shen asintió interrumpiéndolo, aquella situación debía ser incomoda para Tygus, no era justa tampoco, hasta el momento el tigre nunca dio ninguna muestra de interés por su persona, aun ahora se encogía cada vez que lo tocaba, aunque las primeras ocasiones había sido por mucho peor, seguramente una respuesta aprendida o el temor a ser lastimado de nuevo.

— No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, aunque aun creo que Leo no te merece, ni en mil años lo haría.

Shen asintió más para sí que para Tygus antes de que el tigre pudiera pronunciar cualquier sonido, tal vez había llegado a una decisión que no le compartiría, para después regresar con sus cachorros, quienes seguían ignorantes de lo que ocurrió entre ambos.

— Te deseo mucha suerte, creo que la necesitaras.

Tygus asintió, que mas podría decirle, al menos creía que aun podían ser amigos, aunque le hubiera roto el corazón, sin embargo, Leo era la única persona por la cual sentía algo, aunque ese algo al principio fuera enojo y celos.

— Y Tygus… aquí siempre tendrás un amigo.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le dedico Shen, parecía dolido por su rechazo, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás, no podía negarse por más tiempo a lo que él deseaba, aunque se sentía culpable por darle falsas esperanzas cuando sabía que solo tenía ojos para Leo.

— Gracias.

Tygus le dio una reverencia y se alejo sin rumbo fijo, su cachorro estaba en compañía de Panthera, quien paso a recogerlo desde temprano con la excusa de querer enseñarle combate real, no lo que seguramente la "mama gallina" le enseñaría ya que para ella era demasiado sobre protector, aquel nombre le pareció divertido, mucho más a su cachorro, quien le dio la razón a la pantera, como siempre ocurría.

— ¿Shen te ama?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, Leo parecía sorprendido, sintiendo que había observado una muestra de amistad que no debía ver, que no era más que un intruso, aunque de pronto el chacal se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente a sus ojos, alguien en quien podría confiar.

— Sí, pero yo no a él.

Tygus de pronto se giro rodeando el cuello de Leo con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos azules por unos segundos, ya que de pronto se mimetizo con sus alrededores, escondiendo a su compañero consigo.

— ¿Por qué?

Leo respondió a esa muestra de cariño rodeando la cintura de Tygus con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, escuchando una risa del tigre, quien se apodero de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, incitándolo a besarle.

— Creo que ya sabes porque no puedo aceptar a nadie más.

Pronuncio susurrando al oído de Leo, lamiendo su oreja, recibiendo un jadeo de su compañero, quien comenzó a recorrer su espalda, parecía que aun no se daba cuenta que nadie podía verlos.

— No lo sé, quiero escucharlo.

Tygus se rió entre dientes, era tan fácil ser libre en compañía de Leo, no debía esconderse, ninguno de los dos, ambos sabían lo que él otro deseaba.

— Te amo y creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Leo acaricio su mejilla, recorriendo las rayas que ya se sabía de memoria, pero no era lo mismo de aquella forma, ya no quería esconderse, su amor no era inmoral sino por el contrario, era tan puro que soporto los embistes de quienes trataban de separarlos.

— Necesito verte, ya… ya no quiero esconderme, no quiero que nos ocultemos.

Tygus obedeció, perdiendo el camuflaje, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas pintadas de color rojo y sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sintiendo los brazos de Leo rodeando su cintura, recorriendo su espalda con delicadeza.

— Como tú quieras…

Fue su respuesta, sintiendo que una de las manos de Leo se posaba en su mejilla, tratando de ver sus ojos, los que de momento se ocultaron cuando volteo a ver el suelo, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado vulnerable.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Nunca habían realizado aquella pregunta y sin embargo, sabía cuál era la respuesta, lo único que deseaba era permanecer a su lado por siempre, hasta que la muerte los separara, cuando fueran viejos, cuando sus nietos deambularan en los jardines de Thundera.

— Yo quiero estar contigo.

Aquella respuesta parecía absurda, muchos de los caninos les veían extrañados, preguntándose tal vez que hacían dos hombres abrazados en ese jardín o que hacia él recibiendo las caricias del rey de Thundera, quien debería odiarle por su legendaria lealtad a la criatura, o tal vez, al juzgar por la expresión de algunos otros envidiaban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo a Thundera?

Leo parecía esperanzado, pero al mismo tiempo temía aquella respuesta, creía que no lo haría, que regresaría con su clan arriesgando a su cachorro, alejándose de lo único que había querido en toda su vida, de su razón para mantenerse firme en el interior de esa nave, lo que le ayudo a soportar los últimos años de su servicio cuando parecía que se había perdido toda esperanza.

— Te seguiré a donde tú vayas, Leo, de hoy en adelante juro que mi vida te pertenece y que siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras Tygus volvió a besarlo, enredando sus manos en su melena, guiándolo hacia él, sin importarle los jadeos de sorpresa que recibían de los chacales que se habían aglomerado a su alrededor, logrando como recompensa un gemido de placer de su compañero, quien trato de separarse por algunos instantes antes de rendirse a sus caricias.

— Creo que ahora sabes porque.

Leo asintió al escuchar aquellas palabras, sentía que sus mejillas estaban a punto de competir con el color de su cabello, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de un jardín, dando un espectáculo bastante interesante en el reino de Shen.

— Creo que si… aunque, me gustaría que me lo recordaras muy seguido, todos los días de ser posible.

Aquella respuesta provoco que Tygus perdiera el habla momentáneamente, también se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo un espectáculo, y que Leo trataba de hacerlo sonrojar, provocando que de pronto se riera en voz alta, mirando el cielo, mostrándole su cuello a su compañero, quien sintió los incontrolables deseos de recorrerlo con las puntas de sus dedos.

— Como dije antes, tú nunca pierdes el tiempo Leo.

Leo recorrió con delicadeza el punto donde sabía que se encontraba la marca que hizo con su mordida, ya casi no era visible y sentía que debía reafirmarla, aunque comprendía que debía darle tiempo a Tygus para aceptarlo en su cama, que dormir a su lado era suficiente por el momento.

— Aunque me gusta tú forma de pensar…

Tygus se acerco a su oído, recargándose en sus hombros, un acto que en realidad no era necesario porque su tigre era muy alto, algo de lo que le gustaba en una pareja y que le fascinaba en su compañero.

— Creo que ya llevamos nueve años… nueve años separados, sin poder tocarnos, sin estar juntos… creo que…

Tygus respiraba de forma pausada, casi susurrante, provocando que Leo sintiera como su cuerpo respondía a esa hermosa voz, tal sutil, tan fuerte, tan seductora.

— Ya hemos esperado suficiente…

Finalizo lamiendo su oreja, un movimiento que nadie vio, el cual fue protegido por la melena de Leo, quien asintió, estaba a punto de preguntar qué le habían hecho a su compañero y quien era esa seductora criatura que había tomado su lugar, él tigre generalmente era el más recatado de los dos, quien siempre perdía sus pequeños debates antes de rendirse a sus deseos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Pregunto Leo, de pronto Tygus volvió a utilizar su camuflaje, sintiendo que Leo le cargaba entre sus brazos, esperando su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello.

— Sí…

Leo lo llevo en dirección de sus habitaciones, no creía que fuera una buena idea arriesgarse a que su cachorro los encontrara juntos, no hasta que pudieran hablar con él de su nueva relación y al mismo tiempo, su compañero tenía razón, ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo para estar juntos, sin esconderse, sin temor a las represalias o a ser traicionado.

—Podemos esperar el tiempo que tú quieras…

Pronuncio Leo dejándolo en el suelo, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí, recibiendo una sonrisa de Tygus, quien seguía sonrojado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, creyendo que tal vez su relación era tan fácil porque no los ataba a nada, lo único que hacían era tener sexo, nada más, sin responsabilidades ni expectativas.

— No quiero esperar, si dejo que mis temores se apoderen de mi, jamás estaremos juntos… sé que me acobardare.

Tygus volvió a besarlo, sintiendo que Leo lo separaba de su cuerpo con delicadeza, él deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero también quería comprender la forma de pensar de su compañero.

— Tú eres una persona muy valiente…

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, sintiendo como Leo besaba sus mejillas, sus parpados y después su boca, con tanta delicadeza que sus labios parecían alas de mariposa.

— No con esto.

Leo comprendía que Tygus podría estar asustado, pero debía recordarle que siempre estaría a su lado, que podían dormir juntos hasta el momento en que quisiera un poco más, podía esperar, darle tiempo para recuperarse de su pasado.

— Podemos…

Comenzó a pronunciar Leo, pero esta vez Tygus lo jalo en su dirección, besando sus labios con fuerza, empujándolo en dirección de su cama, recostándolo en ella, sentándose sobre sus piernas, atrapándolo con su peso y sus manos.

— ¡No! No quiero esperar más… no quiero recordar lo que me hacia… quiero borrarlo de mi mente para siempre…

Pregunto Tygus besando su cuello, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, Leo gimió al sentir los labios de su compañero sobre su cuerpo, había esperado tanto por ese momento que creía que de pronto despertaría de un hermoso sueño.

— Decía que lo amaba, que yo disfrutaba lo que me hacia… que yo lo extraño…

Leo dejo que Tygus recorriera su cuello tratando de comprender lo que le decía, advirtiendo que aquella sombra siempre estaría presente si acaso se lo permitían, sintiendo como su tigre trataba de quitarle su armadura, sin embargo, al ver que su compañero no respondía se alejo, recargándose apenas sobre su torso, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

— No soporto que me toquen… me siento sucio, siento que lo único que desean es lastimarme.

Tygus creía que Leo querría poseerlo, que no dudaría en aceptar lo que le estaba ofreciendo, en el pasado nunca dudaba antes de besarlo, abrazarlo, morderlo, hacerlo sentir maravilloso, ahora se preguntaba cual era la razón de esta indiferencia.

— Pero contigo es diferente, contigo me siento limpio, me siento vivo…

De pronto Tygus creyó que se había equivocado al decirle aquellas palabras, que no debía recordarle lo que Mum-Ra le hacía, tal vez Leo solo mentía la noche anterior y en realidad no podía ignorar que primero le perteneció a esa bestia, que no era más que sus sobras.

— ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Acaso ya no me deseas?

Leo al escuchar aquellas palabras lo tomo de las muñecas y con un solo movimiento cambio sus posiciones, recostándose arriba de Tygus, besando su cuello con delicadeza, disfrutando el tiempo que ahora podían regalarse, amando cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

— Trato de entender como alguien puede hacerte daño… de no cegarme por la furia que siento ahora mismo de tan solo pensar en esa cosa tocando tu cuerpo, lastimándote, no comprendo como podía creer que tú podrías disfrutar de su compañía.

Tygus trato de ignorarle, estaba molesto por sentirse ignorado al principio, sin embargo, Leo comenzó a despojarlo de la ropa negra que lo cubría, de las joyas que adornaban sus brazos, su cuello, ese no era su amante, su compañero era perfecto, no necesitaba de baratijas que incrementaran su belleza.

— No sabes cuánto te deseo, cuanto te deseaba, cuantas noches quise ordenarte que me acompañaras a mis habitaciones, utilizar mi rango para que me notaras, para que me entregaras tu cuerpo, para que calentaras mi cama.

Tygus gimió al sentir los dientes de Leo morder su cuello, justo donde estaba la marca de su unión, sintiendo poco después como la lengua de su león recorría la piel enrojecida, imaginándose a los pies de su comandante, sirviéndole con su boca y su cuerpo, entregándose a él de maneras que nunca antes había imaginado.

— Pero yo quería que te entregaras a mí por tu propia voluntad, que fueras mío porque así lo querías y en esa explosión, cuando por fin te entregaste a mí, supe que mi espera valió la pena, que por fin tenía a mi compañero.

Tygus logro desabrochar la capa de Leo, e intento desprender los broches de sus hombreras, quejándose cuando su amante se alejo de sus manos para besar su abdomen, desabrochando el cinturón de piel que rodeaba sus pantalones holgados de seda negra.

— Siempre te he deseado… siempre quise que fueras mío… aun cuando era un cachorro, cuando me salvaste de ese motín supe que no podría descansar hasta que tú me pertenecieras, cuando yo fuera tu mundo como tú eras, eres el mío… por el rugido, tu eres tan hermoso, tan deseable, que no puedo imaginarme a nadie más en mi cama.

Tygus arqueo su espalda gimiendo con fuerza cuando Leo llevo su mano a su entrepierna por encima de su ropa, sonriendo al escuchar el placer que solo él podía otorgarle a su compañero, esa respuesta que lo volvía loco de orgullo.

— Lo que hubiera hecho de tan solo saber por lo que pasabas, pero ahora que ya eres mío no dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte, te protegeré cada día de mi vida y te demostrare cuanto te deseo, cuan loco me vuelves.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Les invito a votar en la encuesta que acabo de abrir en esta dirección, es sobre que pareja les gusta más de este mundo.

u/1242083/seikenankoku


	17. Chapter 17

Afecto

Capitulo 17.

— No sabes cuánto te deseo, cuanto te deseaba, cuantas noches quise ordenarte que me acompañaras a mis habitaciones, utilizar mi rango para que me notaras, para que me entregaras tu cuerpo, para que calentaras mi cama.

Tygus gimió al sentir los dientes de Leo morder su cuello, justo donde estaba la marca de su unión, sintiendo poco después como la lengua de su león recorría la piel enrojecida, imaginándose a los pies de su comandante, sirviéndole con su boca y su cuerpo, entregándose a él de maneras que nunca antes había imaginado.

— Pero yo quería que te entregaras a mí por tu propia voluntad, que fueras mío porque así lo querías y en esa explosión, cuando por fin te entregaste a mí, supe que mi espera valió la pena, que por fin tenía a mi compañero.

Tygus logro desabrochar la capa de Leo, e intento desprender los broches de sus hombreras, quejándose cuando su amante se alejo de sus manos para besar su abdomen, desabrochando el cinturón de piel que rodeaba sus pantalones holgados de seda negra.

— Siempre te he deseado… siempre quise que fueras mío… aun cuando era un cachorro, cuando me salvaste de ese motín supe que no podría descansar hasta que tú me pertenecieras, cuando yo fuera tu mundo como tú eras, eres el mío… por el rugido, tu eres tan hermoso, tan deseable, que no puedo imaginarme a nadie más en mi cama.

Tygus arqueo su espalda gimiendo con fuerza cuando Leo llevo su mano a su entrepierna por encima de su ropa, sonriendo al escuchar el placer que solo él podía otorgarle a su compañero, esa respuesta que lo volvía loco de orgullo.

— Lo que hubiera hecho de tan solo saber por lo que pasabas, pero ahora que ya eres mío no dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte, te protegeré cada día de mi vida y te demostrare cuanto te deseo, cuan loco me vuelves.

Leo se detuvo para admirar la sonrisa de su amante, sintiendo el cálido aliento de su compañero, quien tomándolo con delicadeza de las mejillas lo acerco a sus labios, apoderándose de ellos, besándolo, primero con suavidad y después aumentando la fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ardiente de su león.

— Quítate esta cosa…

Pronuncio repartiendo besos delicados en las mejillas de Leo, alejando su melena de su rostro, esperando que la pesada armadura se quitara del camino para que pudiera disfrutar del hermoso cuerpo de su compañero, quien ronroneo al escuchar esa suplica que más bien hubiera sido una orden.

Tygus volvió a besarlo antes de que Leo pudiera separarse de su cuerpo, sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción provocando que se estremeciera, con sólo verle sabía que esa noche sería una de las mejores de su vida e intento quitarse la ropa, imitando a su compañero, resbalando por sus brazos su camisa en un movimiento que esperaba fuera sensual, abriéndola ligeramente.

— ¡No te muevas!

Pronuncio Leo, dejando caer su peto al suelo, Tygus arqueo una ceja preguntándose que había de malo en lo que estaba haciendo y prosiguió, quitándose la camisa, aventándosela a Leo, quien la atrapo en el aire, oliéndola después con una agradable sonrisa que solo auguraba placer para ambos.

— ¿Por qué no?

Tygus al principio no entendió las palabras de Leo, quien seguía perdiendo su ropa con demasiada lentitud, sin embargo obedeció su desesperada orden con una sonrisa en sus labios, deseando escuchar la respuesta que Leo estaba a punto de darle.

— Déjame quitarte la ropa… he soñado con este día desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tygus asintió pero no se quedo quieto, en vez de recostarse en la cama gateo en dirección de Leo, alcanzándolo por el cinturón de sus pantalones, jalándolo hacia él casi provocando que cayera en la cama, sí su león quería encargarse de su ropa, él también se encargaría de la suya.

— Permíteme…

Leo camino varios pasos en su dirección manteniendo el equilibrio, sintiendo que Tygus llevaba sus manos al interior de su camisa de color azul verdoso, besando su torso, lamiendo cada uno de sus músculos.

— ¿Déjame ayudarte con eso?

Ni siquiera debía preguntarlo, Leo cerró los ojos dejando que Tygus besara su cuerpo, ronroneando al sentir que sus manos se detenían en cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban su pelaje, esas manos parecían querer devorarlo, sus dedos largos desabrochaban el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo, agachándose a su lado, ayudándole a perder cada una de sus prendas, siguiendo un camino de besos y caricias que le hacían sentir como si fuera reverenciado.

— Tygus…

Susurro sintiendo que dos dedos pellizcaban uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que con sus dientes atendían a su gemelo, alejándose de su entrepierna que gritaba por ser atendida por esa criatura de movimientos delicados, quien ronroneaba fuerte, pronunciando un sonido hermoso, que creyó nunca volvería a escuchar.

— Tygus…

Su amante respondió rodeando con su mano libre su entrepierna, la que acariciaba con delicadeza, primero a todo lo largo, después sus testículos e ignorando su torso por primera vez se agacho, atrapando su hombría en la cueva húmeda de su boca, tratando de brindarle tanto placer como él sentía al escuchar sus gemidos, descubrir la reacción que su poderoso león tenía con unas cuantas caricias.

— Tygus…

Repitió Leo, sintiendo como Tygus se alejaba de su cuerpo de repente acostándose en la cama, dejándolo frustrado, sonrojado, tan excitado que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su respiración era entrecortada, sus labios entre abiertos exigían una respuesta, así como su sexo estaba erguido como demostrando lo mucho que aquellas manos y esa boca le gustaban.

— No querrá que yo realice todo el trabajo, su majestad.

Leo se rio entre dientes y salto en dirección de la cama, gateando hacia su amante, quien retrocedió cada paso que él daba en su dirección, fingiendo querer alejarse de su compañero, girando para esquivarlo cuando trataba de sostenerlo, sus ojos dorados fijos en cada movimiento que daba, incitándolo a atraparlo.

— Eres muy lento…

Pronuncio alejándose de Leo, quien rugió repentinamente, no un rugido real, sino uno más parecido a un maullido, el cual fue interrumpido por su ronroneo, el de ambos, un sonido que inundaba ese cuarto mezclándose en uno solo.

— Los leones son fuertes, no rápidos como los tigres.

Respondió Leo, atrapándolo por el tobillo, jalándolo en su dirección para demostrar que tenía razón, Tygus se rio al escuchar esa respuesta y al sentir como su compañero comenzaba a desabrochar sus zapatos, que no eran más que unas sandalias quiso seguir con ese debate verbal, sólo para hacerle enfurruñar un poco.

— ¿Fuertes?

Le reto Tygus, sintiendo que Leo comenzaba a besar los dedos de sus pies al mismo tiempo que desenredaba los lienzos que rodeaban sus tobillos, los que por un momento observo con curiosidad, como si quiera atarlo con ellos, para después descartarlos como si fueran trapos sucios, no exquisita seda negra.

— Yo diría necios…

Leo se rió al escuchar esas palabras, recargándose en la cama a la altura de sus caderas, esta vez desgarrando los lienzos que hasta ese momento sostenían sus pantalones en su lugar, los que recibieron el mismo destino, provocando que Tygus tratara de quejarse momentáneamente hasta que sintió la mano de su compañero sobre su entrepierna, la cual no era inmune a la cercanía de su león.

— Es perseverante…

Le corrigieron, lamiendo su entrepierna, sosteniéndolo de las caderas para que no pudiera moverse, Tygus se recargo en sus hombros tratando de ver que era aquello que Leo haría con su cuerpo, gimiendo cada vez que su lengua lo tocaba, recordándole la forma en que alguien lamería una paleta o un dulce muy sabroso.

— No… no se dice así…

Leo no se detuvo, parecía que ya no le hacía caso alguno cuando beso su sexo con las puntas de sus labios para después rodear su hombría con su boca, levantándolo un poco de las caderas, utilizando uno de los cojines que estaban a su alcance para facilitar su trabajo.

— Es…

Tygus se mordió el dorso de la mano para silenciar un poco los sonidos indecorosos que estaba pronunciando, escuchando un quejido de su compañero quien como en castigo recorrió con la punta de sus dientes su hombría, delineando sus nalgas con una de sus manos, la que gracias al cojín estaba libre.

— Pervertido…

Leo se separo de Tygus por unos instantes, pero solo para acomodar sus piernas alrededor de sus hombros, sonriéndole con picardía antes de besar su ombligo, alejándose de su sexo, recorriendo su vientre con la punta de su lengua.

— Digas lo que digas, se que te gusta lo que hago con tu cuerpo.

Tygus apretó su cuerpo contra el de Leo utilizando la fuerza de sus piernas, las que lo rodearon, sintiendo que su sexo era acariciando por el torso de su compañero, quien se acerco aun más a él, frotando su hombría contra la de su tigre, quien gimió con fuerza arqueando su cuello.

— No dije que te detuvieras.

Pronuncio Tygus cuando por fin pudo formular algún pensamiento coherente, Leo seguía sujetándolo de las caderas, las que tendrían las huellas de unos dedos en algunas horas, al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello, mordisqueándolo, dejando una infinidad de marcas junto a la más duradera, tal vez para que no se sintiera sola.

— Lo sé, te gusta lo que hago con tu cuerpo...

Todo ese tiempo Leo seguía moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, provocando que sus sexos se frotaran mutuamente, imitando lo que seguramente seguiría una vez que pudieran separarse del calor de su compañero, lo suficiente para cambiar su postura.

— No sabes cuánto…

Pronuncio Tygus logrando cambiar de posición, esta vez él yacía sobre su león, quien le miraba perplejo, al parecer su compañero no era el único con fuerza suficiente, por un momento recorrió los músculos de su cuerpo, comenzando a creer que se estaba obsesionando de ellos, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Leo cuando se elevo momentáneamente, acomodándose sobre su sexo.

— Leo.

Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de comenzar a empalarse en su hombría, con una lentitud que los hacía temblar y desesperarse al mismo tiempo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir algo como eso, no podía negar que le dolía, pero solo un poco, solo unos instantes antes de que se acostumbrara a esa deliciosa sensación.

Leo no podía dejar de mirarle, llevando sus manos a los muslos rayados, relamiéndose los labios al escuchar los pequeños gemidos placenteros que pronunciaba su tigre, quien comenzaba a volverlo loco de deseo, quería tocarlo, hacerle ver cuánto disfrutaba de aquellas sensaciones, pero no lo haría, le dejaría llevar su ritmo.

Tygus disfrutaba de esa sensación tan diferente, sólo su león podía hacerlo sentir de aquella forma, era tan correcto, tan puro pertenecerle, estar unidos, volverse uno en esa danza milenaria y al mismo tiempo, los ojos azules de su león lo hacían sentir sensual, excitado por esa unión, incrementando su lujuria.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Leo reaccionando a su cálido interior permaneció quieto algunos instantes, unas pequeñas lagrimas provocadas por el dolor y el placer vueltos unos mojaban su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca entre abierta.

Leo se movió un poco, cargando a Tygus de la cintura, acomodándolo sobre sus piernas, sin separase de su amado, quien gimió al sentir aquel movimiento repentino, sus ojos dorados se abrieron posándose en los azules, los cuales estaban dilatados.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se besaron antes de comenzar a moverse, Leo cargándolo de la cintura, el sosteniéndose de sus hombros, ambos gimiendo sin controlar el volumen de su voz, sin dejar de mirarse, entregándose a esa dulce danza que los unía con hilos invisibles, volviéndolos uno.

Tygus recargo su frente contra el hombro de Leo cuando ya no pudo aguantar más el placer que le brindaban, sólo quería sentir los brazos de su compañero recorrer su espalda, sin importarle el tiempo transcurrido ni la marca de las serpientes.

Aquella no importaba cuando Tygus tenía una mucho más profunda en su corazón, en su alma, su tigre tenía su nombre escrito en el mismo centro de su ser, al igual que él sabía que nunca le pertenecería a nadie más que a su dulce y hermoso tigre.

La marca de sus dientes le llamaba a retomarla, a recuperar lo rojo de la piel, volver a mostrar con esa intima herida que era su compañero, una fuerza salvaje y antigua se apodero de sus sentidos, orillándolo a morderle nuevamente, hincando sus dientes en la dulce piel cubierta de rayas negras.

Tygus estiro el cuello gimiendo con fuerza, aferrándose a su cabello, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando inmensamente de aquel dolor, de aquella marca que decía que era suyo, no de nadie más, mucho menos de fuerzas oscuras y muertas, de pronto abrió los ojos, la misma clase de fuerza primitiva le solicito devolver la marca, darle una igual a su compañero.

Leo sintió que Tygus de pronto lamia su cuello, un movimiento que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero solo unos segundos ya que casi inmediatamente sintió los dientes de su tigre encajarse en su piel, compartiendo ese extraño instinto milenario, un acto que pensaba debía estar ligado con sus antepasados más remotos.

La espada brillaba debajo de su cama, donde había sido abandonada sin ninguna clase de cuidado, de ella eran desprendidos pequeños relámpagos de color rojo, los cuales parecían acompañarlos en su pasión, ya que incrementaban con sus embestidas, con cada movimiento que realizaba la pareja real.

Tygus seguía lamiendo su cuello, moviéndose con rapidez sobre su hombría, al mismo tiempo que él aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embistes, aferrándose a sus caderas al mismo tiempo que su tigre sujetaba sus mejillas, besando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Leo gimió en sus labios, cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar su clímax, el cual fue acompañado por su tigre, quien se derramo sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su semilla lo inundaba, llenándolo con su esencia.

Tygus cerró los ojos recargándose en su frente, temblando ligeramente, sintiendo como Leo lo recostaba en su cama, todo ese tiempo tratándolo con delicadeza, recorriendo su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos, buscando algunos trozos de tela con que limpiar sus cuerpos desnudos.

Leo llevo momentáneamente sus dedos a su cuello, notando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre los manchaban, su compañero lo había mordido, también le había marcado como suyo, ese sentimiento era aun mejor que ver su marca en su cuello, porque significaba que era un sentimiento mutuo, ambos necesitaban del otro.

Tygus entreabrió los ojos observando cómo Leo se recostaba a su lado, cubriéndolo con una cobija delgada, podía notar la marca roja de su cuello y por primera vez comprendía como se sentía su compañero al ver la suya.

— Me mordiste…

Le informo Leo maravillado por esa extraña muestra de pasión, sintiendo como su tigre se acomodaba sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos presa del cansancio, rodeándolo con sus brazos antes de cerrar sus ojos, ambos querían descansar después de aquel dulce encuentro, sin percatarse que la serpiente de pronto brillaba, modificando su forma por la de un felino rugiendo, una marca que había sido provocada por la misma espada del augurio, que compartía de alguna manera los deseos de su amo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Shen estaba dolido por lo que había pasado, pero no podía culpar a Tygus por no compartir sus sentimientos, después de todo Akbar se lo dijo, mucho antes de que siquiera sintiera algo remotamente parecido a la amistad por el capitán de las fuerzas especiales.

Akbar parecía creer que Tygus y Leo estaban destinados a estar juntos, sin importar lo que pasara, en realidad le advirtió que solo podrían ser amigos, que nunca serian compañeros a menos que el comandante no rectificara a tiempo.

No supo cuando rectifico su camino pero se alegraba de que lo hiciera, mucho más por Tygus que por Leo, su amigo se merecía un poco de paz y creía que no la tenía en el interior de su aldea, mucho menos con aquellas extrañas pesadillas que para sus ojos eran malignas, sobrenaturales.

Por eso mando llamar a Akbar, quien parecía contento de verle, aunque decía no querer seguir viviendo bajo el dominio de ningún amo, por eso él y la mitad de los suyos decidieron vivir en una ciudad que muchos decían era un mito, pero que debía existir, ya que las historias que oían de ella eran demasiado hermosas para no ser reales.

— Shen, veo que has prosperado.

Shen asintió, mostrándole el camino al elefante de avanzada edad, quien ahora viajaba en compañía de uno mucho más joven, parecía un aprendiz de largos colmillos y fuerza descomunal.

— Así es, pero no te llame para que disfrutes de mi ciudad.

Akbar le observo sorprendido, con una expresión que parecía ser de dolor, aparentemente sabía que Tygus había roto su corazón en el momento en que Leo hiciera lo correcto.

— Piensas que Tygus necesita mi ayuda pero es Leo quien me preocupa…

Shen le indico el camino, escuchando los pesados pasos de Akbar y su discípulo, quien observaba su ciudad con asombro, siguiendo muy de cerca al anciano que ahora se sostenía de un bastón, pero que parecía tan jovial como el primer día que hablaron.

— ¿Leo? ¿Por qué puede preocuparte ese león?

Akbar se detuvo mirando el cielo, el joven elefante que caminaba a su lado se detuvo detrás de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si quisiera disculparse por el extraño comportamiento de su maestro.

— Sólo Leo puede saberlo.

Su ayudante suspiro al ver que Akbar seguía con su camino, parecía que el joven elefante estaba acostumbrado a explicar el comportamiento del mayor.

— Aun se siente culpable por advertir a Leo de la traición que sufriría una década atrás, piensa que él propicio que eso ocurriera, aunque no me dice que es lo que paso.

Shen asintió, tal vez Akbar tenía razón, recordando que sus advertencias nunca eran concretas y que podían llegar a malinterpretarse, como debió ocurrir en el pasado, cuando Panthera dejo que Tygus huyera.

— Ellos están juntos Akbar… creo que deberías saberlo.

Aquello Akbar ya lo sabía, vio su futuro mucho tiempo antes de que existiera, cuando Tygus estaba solo a su cuidado, tratando de controlar un don que muchos creían era mucho más parecido a una maldición, pero que aun así les ayudaría a liberarse del peligro sí su alumno aceptaba controlarlo.

Conocía el nombre de sus pequeños, cual sería rey, cual no, así como comprendía que el don de Tygus aunado por su necesidad de saberse amado provocaba que él mismo atrajera atención que no deseaba.

Podía ver a un tigre deseándolo, una criatura que tenía una diminuta posibilidad de ganarse su confianza, pero que nunca tendría su amor, jamás, ya que eso sólo le pertenecería a su compañero, al ese joven león de ojos azules y cabello de fuego.

Ese mismo tigre ahora mismo cargaba la espada de Plundarr a sus espaldas, sin darse cuenta de que su energía oscura torcía sus pensamientos en algo ruin, incitándole a buscar, según creía, poder que no deseaba, venganza que ya no le interesaba y al final provocaría que perdiera todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, la amistad, el respeto, aun la compañía de los suyos.

Sus antiguos ojos también le mostraban una imagen que le perturbaba, la criatura libre de sus ataduras, destruyendo todo aquello por lo que se lucho, irguiéndose vencedora sobre todas las razas, pero esa imagen era borrosa, tan confusa que no sabía cómo expresarla con claridad, haciendo que se preguntara sí alguna vez podría describir sus visiones de tal manera que pudieran entenderlas.

— Ya lo sé, aquello nunca estuvo en duda.

Lo que estuvo en duda fue la manera en la que estarían juntos, si Tygus se entregaría por su propia voluntad al rey de Thundera o este tendría que darle caza, buscarlo en las profundidades del planeta y llevarlo a su castillo como un conquistador con un botín, esclavizándolo a su voluntad sin dejarle huir, ni apartarse.

Convirtiéndose en algo tan malo como lo era esa criatura, un tirano con hermosa apariencia y mano de hierro, un monstruo que no se detendría ante nada, lo único que le daba esperanza era que aquella visión jamás ocurrió, como muchas otras que nunca lo hicieron, especial aquellas que ataban al cachorro a su milenario amo por toda una eternidad.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó mucho antes de que Leo lo hiciera, se sentía extraño, como si un peso que no sabía que cargaba se hubiera perdido, su espalda ya no dolía y creía que por fin se había liberado de su destino, era como si pudiera ver el mundo a través de nuevos ojos, un mundo que parecía perfecto a simple vista, en compañía de su león.

El cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro, apenas podía ver la silueta de su compañero recortada contra las sombras que eran mucho más oscuras aun, un espejo que no recordaba haber visto era iluminado por una luz propia, casi fantasmal.

El tigre camino hasta su compañero, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, recargándose en su espalda, cerrando los ojos sintiendo sus manos recorrer las suyas con posesividad, algo parecido al afecto pero que le helo la sangre instantáneamente.

Tygus se alejo del león que portaba una espada morada en su cinto con las cuatro piedras de guerra, su ropa era diferente, se trataba de una decorada armadura dorada que portaba el escudo de las serpientes en una piedra roja.

El paisaje al otro lado de la ventana era diferente, una construcción que debió ser hermosa en el pasado pero que ahora albergaba cientos de las gigantescas maquinas de guerra, esclavos de todas las especies transitaban la plaza encadenados los unos a los otros, la espada de su compañero estaba montada en la pared como un trofeo de guerra, a su lado había unos chacos, un báculo, un látigo y una corona dorada, idéntica a la que Leo utilizaba en su cabeza.

El león, cuyo pelaje era azul se dio la vuelta, sus ojos rojos fijos en su cuerpo, su mano extendida en su dirección, esperando que la tomara sin siquiera pensarlo, de pronto una mujer, una puma de pelaje claro, cabello café con franjas blancas rodeo sus hombros con algo parecido a camaradería.

Ella vestía una armadura idéntica a la suya, con muchas más partes descubiertas de su cuerpo, era la misma mujer que vio en la visión que su amo le mostro antes de marcharse por la última piedra de guerra, a quien vio a su lado sirviéndole a la criatura en una ciudad en ruinas.

— No seas tímido, comandante, Lord Mum-Ra nos espera.

El león de color azul se acerco a él, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, la puma seguía hipnotizada, su actitud sumisa, hasta seductora cuando la criatura llevo su mano a su mejilla, tocándolos a ambos con apego, como si realmente sintiera aprecio por ellos.

— Ven cachorro, desde aquí tu mismo te deleitaras con el fruto de tu esfuerzo.

Tygus no pudo más que seguir al león azul, que le ayudo a situarse enfrente de la ventana, aquella ciudad parecía haber sido gloriosa pero ahora solo era la sombra de lo que fue, torcida en algo que asemejaba las estructuras de la nave tumba, estatuas omnipresentes se alzaban imperiosas en los patios, donde los esclavos realizaban sus tareas diarias, en donde podía ver el esqueleto de un felino colgado de sus brazos, como un recordatorio de lo que pasaría si se atrevían a rebelarse una segunda ocasión.

— Los cuatro espíritus te han favorecido con sus bendiciones, con la inmortalidad, con el poder y no importa cuánto intentes rehuirlo, tu destino es servirles a mi lado, Comandante Tygus.

Tygus se soltó de la criatura, quien se transformo en su decadente apariencia, comenzaba a perder su energía con rapidez y esperaba poder convencer a su traicionero amante de liberarle, al menos así quienes amaba no serian lastimados.

— Libérame ahora y perdonare tus faltas, traicióname y me asegurare de bañarme en la sangre de tu descendencia, de convertir tu eternidad a mi lado en un tormento sin fin, puedo ser un compañero amable pero solo si te comportas como debes, como es tu destino hacerlo.

Tygus apretó los dientes, aquello debía ser solo una pesadilla, una visión de un futuro que no pasaría, la criatura estaba encerrada, esa mujer a sus espaldas no existía, nunca la había visto, no podía ser real.

— No.

Su respuesta decidida provoco una sonrisa en la criatura al mismo tiempo que la puma lo sujetaba por la espalda, inmovilizándolo con un poco de trabajo, todo ese tiempo sentía que su cuerpo estaba pesado, que no podía moverse aunque lo intentara, esa visión estaba fuera de su control, tal vez en otra dimensión en el interior del plano astral o, tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, una idea que le congelo la sangre.

— No podrás esconderte por siempre Tygus.

Tygus se soltó de la mujer con cierta facilidad, arrebatándole una daga que ella traía consigo, un arma con un filo imposible, un arma que parecía estar hecha con magia negra, con la cual señalo a la criatura, que permanecía quieta, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Y ese león no podrá cumplir su promesa, no vivirá tanto para eso.

La criatura no hizo caso de su arma, en vez de eso se transformo nuevamente, tomando su titánica apariencia alada, logrando que retrocediera varios pasos, al mismo tiempo que la puma, aquella mujer se acercaba al gigante de color azul, restregando su mejilla contra su mano, parecía que su mente se había consumido en algún momento antes de aquella visión.

— ¡Atácame! ¡Intenta destruirme cachorro! ¡Ríndete a la oscuridad que hay en ti, conviértete en mi verdadero compañero!

Tygus dejo caer la daga, su miedo estaba alimentando a la criatura, su necedad al no querer entrenar su mente, al dejar varias puertas abiertas que podían utilizar en su contra, al permitir que sus defensas fueran destruidas, dejándolo indefenso en el plano astral.

— Esto no es real y si lo es aún no ha pasado, sólo quieres engañarme, obligarme a liberarte de tu tumba, pero no lo hare, no dejare que destruyas todo lo que ha construido mi compañero.

La criatura grito presa de furia, regresando a su forma pequeña y enclenque, aquella que él jamás conoció, pero sabía que era la verdadera, un cuerpo decadente que solo vivía porque los cuatro espíritus del mal así lo deseaban.

—Yo soy tu compañero, así lo han ordenado los cuatro espíritus del mal, la oscuridad que reina en ti clama por mí, me extrañas, por eso puedo entrar en tu mente con tanta facilidad, porque tú me amas pero no te das cuenta de eso.

Tygus trago saliva escuchando aquellas palabras, notando que la criatura intentaba tocarlo pero era rechazado por alguna especie de energía, algo poderoso lo mantenía a salvo de la bestia, tal vez aquello era la energía de Leo o algo mas conectado con él.

— Sólo yo puedo protegerte de tus enemigos, solamente yo soy capaz de darte lo que necesitas, ese león te abandonara y cuando eso pase yo estaré aquí para recoger los pedazos que queden de ti, porque tú me perteneces.

Tygus avanzo un paso en dirección de la criatura, sintiendo que su enojo se apoderaba de sus emociones, nublando sus sentidos de momento, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color dorado y varias armas que yacían colgadas en las paredes comenzaron a flotar, cada una lista para destruir a la criatura que osaba decirse su amo, su compañero.

— Muy bien cachorro, deja que el odio se apodere de ti, que tu oscuridad te consuma, conviértete en uno con mi energía, acepta tu destino.

Tygus retrocedió un paso al mismo tiempo que una de las armas, la que era la espada del augurio atravesaba a la criatura, pero al no tener la piedra de guerra apenas le hacía daño, una herida que parecía complacerlo más que lastimarlo.

— ¡Como deseo finalizar tu entrenamiento mi dulce cachorro! ¡Con el tiempo tú me llamaras amo!

La criatura dio otro paso en su dirección, pero fue detenido por una fuerte descarga que lo lanzo al suelo, apartándolo del tigre, quien trataba de no sentir el miedo ni la aprensión que amenazaban con eclipsar la energía que lo protegía de la oscuridad, de la fuerza inmortal que le daba vida a la criatura, de la cual comenzaba a sentirse parte.

— No necesito que me protejan y jamás volveré a servirle a nadie, mucho menos a ti.

La criatura comenzó a levantarse del suelo, su enojo era visible pero al mismo tiempo parecía entretenido con su desprecio, con sus constantes intentos por mantenerlo alejado de su persona, aun portando sus escudos y su armadura.

— Sí no me sirves a mi le servirás a ese traicionero tigre, a Tykus, él te desea cachorro y si no te preparas para su ofensiva se hará con tu cuerpo, y con el paso de los años con tu lealtad, pero a diferencia mía no recibirás ninguna recompensa por tus favores, no será un amo generoso ni amable, no como tu verdadero compañero.

Tygus estaba a punto de responderle que su compañero era Leo, cuando la criatura le mostro una imagen de su padre a su lado, el cual parecía un maniquí, una estatua atrapada en ese mundo.

— Te convertirá en una copia de tu padre y aunque me sirvió bien, a diferencia tuya, no fue tan placentero hacerle obedecer, así como no sería tan entretenido domarte si ya lo estas.

Tygus destruyo la imagen de su padre con un movimiento de su mano, sorprendiéndose de su poder en el interior de esa extraña dimensión, de ese sueño, creyendo que solo era una forma absurda para hacerlo obedecer, para intentar seducirlo, dándole tanto poder que excediera su imaginación.

— Lo odias, porque no me sorprende, después de todo sacrifico a su hijo para que yo tuviera mi compañero.

Tygus retrocedió, la energía que lo rodeaba cada vez era mucho más fuerte, dentro de poco despertaría y debía saber porque la criatura que se decía su compañero, su verdadero compañero, le advertía del director, que ganaba haciendo eso.

— ¿Por qué he de creer en algo que digas tu? ¿Por qué pensar que esto no es más que una pesadilla?

La criatura se alejo de la energía, parecía que le dolía estar cerca de ella, así como parecía estar a punto de perder el control de esa dimensión, tal vez, al fin, después de todo ese tiempo aceptaría morir, dejarlo tranquilo a causa de la pérdida de su poder, el que restaba en su cuerpo demacrado.

— Porque sabes que esto no es un sueño, que mi poder en el plano astral es infinito y sólo quiero que recapacites, liberándome tus enemigos serán destruidos de la forma que tú lo desees, pero si me traicionas de todas formas tendrás que obedecer a otro amo, uno que sabes te odia.

Tygus no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar como la criatura comenzaba a debilitarse, aun con su inmortalidad era imposible que continuara usando su oscura energía en el plano astral a su conveniencia, no cuando ya no había nada que le alimentara, los cuatro espíritus parecían silenciosos en el interior de la nave.

— Olvídate de tu pasado si eso quieres, entrégate a ese león, pero con el tiempo regresaras a mí, porque no tienes otro camino, ni otra opción, porque ese es tu destino y yo esperare aquí con paciencia, una facultad de reyes.

EL mundo creado por la criatura comenzó a desvanecerse en una nada absoluta, en donde solo estaban Tygus en compañía de la criatura, la cual estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro trataba de alcanzarlo, parecía que ya no podía sostenerse más, pronto caería al suelo.

— Y de los muertos.

Pronuncio Tygus, escuchando una risa proveniente de Mum-Ra, quien a pesar de su estado deplorable seguía sonriendo, como si tuviera información de la que carecía en ese momento.

— Sí eso te hace sentir mejor, cachorro.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó sintiendo el calor de Leo junto a su cuerpo, así como unos brazos rodeando su cintura con cariño, protegiéndolo de los peligros del mundo exterior, ignorando que en el plano astral sus pesadillas habían tomado un rumbo diferente, uno que era mucho peor que en el pasado, cuando solo soñaba estar en el interior de la nave, reviviendo fragmentos de su antigua vida.

Podía lidiar con la presencia de la criatura, con su posesividad, pero no con esa pantomima, con ese fingido sentimiento de preocupación, con esas advertencias, que de ser ciertas justificaban el temor que siempre había sentido por el director Tykus.


	18. Chapter 18

Afecto

Capitulo 18.

Tygus despertó sintiendo el calor de Leo junto a su cuerpo, así como unos brazos rodeando su cintura con cariño, protegiéndolo de los peligros del mundo exterior, ignorando que en el plano astral sus pesadillas habían tomado un rumbo diferente, uno que era mucho peor que en el pasado, cuando solo soñaba estar en el interior de la nave, reviviendo fragmentos de su antigua vida.

Podía lidiar con la presencia de la criatura, con su posesividad, pero no con esa pantomima, con ese fingido sentimiento de preocupación, con esas advertencias, que de ser ciertas justificaban el temor que siempre había sentido por el director Tykus.

No obstante debía recordarse que en su pasado tuvo que lidiar con demasiados actos y traiciones que no creyó posibles, en los que pensó de momento que ya eran demasiado para él, que estaba a punto de quebrarse, en aquellos instantes se mantuvo firme, creyendo que sobrevivir sería suficiente.

Ahora que tenía una familia, un compañero y un cachorro, debía recobrar su valentía, su fortaleza, no estaba bien que se permitiera quebrarse, mucho más cuando por fin su suerte había cambiado.

Las pesadillas por muy reales que fueran solo eran sueños, una ilusión, sólo una amenaza, su amo ya no podía tocarlo, ni a él ni a su compañero, mucho menos a su descendencia, Claudius estaba seguro en esa ciudad y después lo estaría en Thundera.

Debía controlarse, como en el pasado cuando no dejaba que sus temores ni sus presentimientos interfirieran con sus decisiones, logro engañar a la criatura, al comandante, aun al director, cuando todo estaba en contra, en esta ocasión lograría mucho más porque a diferencia del pasado ahora tenía demasiado que perder sí no lograba controlar sus emociones y despejar su mente para poder completar su nueva misión.

Esa pesadilla no era real, no en el sentido literal de la palabra porque la criatura estaba encerrada en el plano astral, no podía llegar a él y sus advertencias en realidad eran disuasorios, quería que desconfiara de sus palabras, que bajara la guardia pensando que sólo estaba jugando con sus terrores, culpando a quien le atemorizaba, un anciano que no podría ser peligroso ante nadie que no lo conociera realmente.

Debía tomar muchas precauciones para defenderse de un enemigo que siempre había existido, que aun ahora vivía en Thundera, él que sin duda era un miembro importante de su realeza, un general o algo parecido, dejándolo al mando de la guardia y de cualquier clase de militar que él hubiera entrenado.

Tygus se sentó en la cama, ya no podía seguir durmiendo cuando había demasiado por hacer, escuchando como Leo se revolvía al sentir que sus brazos perdían su preciado tesoro, al abrir uno de sus ojos, aun medio dormido le sonrió, estirando su brazo para invitarlo a dormir un poco más.

— Es muy descortés que estés despierto después de nuestras actividades matutinas.

Tygus sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y se agacho para depositar un beso en los labios de Leo, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, despejándolo de los cabellos rojizos de su melena, ya pasaba de medio día, seguramente Claudius estaría furioso con él.

— Si, pero ya descuide demasiado a Claudius y tengo que ir a verlo, no sé qué tan capacitada sea Panthera para tratar con un león, ellos son impredecibles.

Leo rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos, recibiendo un ligero sonrojo de su tigre, que relamiéndose los labios se agacho para besar el oído de su amante, lamiéndolo poco después.

— ¿Impredecibles?

Tygus asintió recargándose en el pecho de Leo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, siempre le había gustado mucho ese color, ese dulce azul verdoso, mucho más aquella expresión, ese deseo bañado de lujuria.

— ¿Cómo tu mordida?

Tygus no recordaba haber mordido el cuello de Leo, pero al ver la herida la recorrió con sus dedos sintiéndose un poco culpable, mucho más porque pensaba que combinaba perfectamente con el pelaje de su compañero.

— No me estoy quejando, en realidad me encanta que me hayas mordido, marcado como tuyo, me gusta mucho más que la mía.

Tras decir aquello toco su marca con las puntas de sus dedos, recorriéndola poco después con la punta de su nariz, lamiéndola, escuchando los gemidos de Tygus, quien se alejo de Leo con mucho esfuerzo, demasiado trabajo porque su compañero se negaba a dejarlo ir, recibiendo un fuerte quejido, más bien un gemido cuando logro separarse de su cuerpo.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, destruiste mi ropa…

Pronuncio Tygus recogiendo su camisa, la que cayó junto a sus pantalones, los cuales estaban desgarrados a la altura de su cintura provocando que esta vez fuera él quien se quejo al ver que ya no existían más, estaban al otro lado del palacio, y que debía recorrerlo semidesnudo por más ropa.

— No me gusta la ropa que traías puesta.

Tygus arqueo una ceja sentándose en la cama, no podía ser que su león destruyera su ropa solo porque no le gustaba, debería molestarse pero no se sentía con ánimos para eso, discutir por seda y joyas, las que tampoco encontraba, le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo.

— Deja demasiado al descubierto y no necesitas joyas para resaltar tu belleza.

Tygus noto que las prendas doradas estaban regadas en el suelo y las levanto, riéndose por la extraña actitud de su compañero, quien estaba demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo, demasiado alegre con lo que había hecho, casi como si destruir sus prendas fuera un favor no un acto egoísta y posesivo.

— Además me gustas más al natural…

Leo se levanto con calma y comenzó a vestirse, recibiendo un carraspeo de Tygus, quien se acomodo el cabello con lentitud, era imposible que su amante quisiera que anduviera desnudo, eso debía ser una broma, a menos que trajera un cambio de ropa consigo.

— ¿Desnudo?

Pregunto cuando Leo se acomodo los pantalones y se agacho para buscar algo en un baúl, un cambio de ropa que pensaba le quedaría a Tygus, una prenda que cubría mucho más de su deliciosa piel rayada.

— ¡Claro que no!

Tygus recibió unos pantalones de color azul, que combinaban con un abrigo con sencillos adornos blancos y una camisa del mismo color, así como unas botas de piel con varias cintas de piel con hebillas de metal que rodeaban el tobillo y la pantorrilla, un cinturón con varias bolsas para viaje, así como una pieza de piel que seguramente era para guardar una daga o un arma de fuego pequeña en su muslo.

— Se supone que es ropa formal, a mi no me gusta mucho, pero creo que te quedaría perfecta, hasta que consigamos algo que te guste más.

Tygus observo la ropa que le era entregada con lo demás, parecía que Leo estaba preparado con prendas suficientes para cambiarse al menos por cinco días, lo que le hacía preguntarse porque solo se vestía con esa armadura de color azul.

— ¿Tienes todo esto y solo te vistes con eso?

Leo se cruzo de brazos delante de Tygus, estaban acostumbrados a utilizar un uniforme cuando eran jóvenes, él no le veía caso a cambiar su ropa por prendas nuevas, mucho menos cuando una armadura junto con su ropa sencilla era más de lo que necesitaba para cualquier ocasión.

— No le veo caso a utilizar ropa formal, no la necesite en el pasado y ahora tampoco.

Antes de que Tygus preguntara porque él utilizaría ropa formal, que también era un guerrero y que no estaba dispuesto a utilizar un abrigo de piel, su león se dio cuenta de su molestia, hincándose frente a él con una gran sonrisa que parecía querer reconfortarlo.

— Eso solo será por unos días, cuando lleguemos a Thundera podrán hacerte una armadura o algo parecido a tu viejo uniforme, lo que tú quieras.

Tygus comenzó a vestirse, lo que Leo decía tenía mucho sentido, aunque no estaba seguro que aquella ropa de color azul sería de su talla, su compañero y él tenían un cuerpo demasiado diferente, ambos estaban hechos para diferentes propósitos.

— ¿Acaso te molesta que alguien más vea mi cuerpo semidesnudo?

Leo asintió, aunque no pensaba que Tygus estuviera semidesnudo, pero no creía que su tigre pudiera sentirse cómodo con aquella ropa de lienzos de seda, no era lo que utilizaría un guerrero.

— No es eso.

Tygus permitió que Leo abrochara los cinturones de sus botas, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, no entendía porque Leo le daba ropa nueva, pero estaba agradecido por ello, la mitad del tiempo se sentía casi desnudo al utilizar los regalos de Shen, las joyas le traían malos recuerdos, el oro, ese material precioso le era desagradable, demasiadas veces fue pintado con él, otras tantas obligado a portarlo para embellecerlo ante su amo.

— Sólo creo que no te gusta esta ropa y que las joyas no le quedan a tu estilo, ni siquiera creo que te gusten, de hacerlo las habrías utilizado en...

Leo se levanto del suelo deteniéndose de golpe, no obstante su amante comprendía que estaba a punto de decir, en el pasado, y abrocho varios botones de su camisa, acomodando poco después su cabello.

Tygus se dejaba mimar por su compañero, quien de pronto al ver su expresión suspiro, parecía que la magia de hace unas horas se había perdido, dejándolos en medio de una realidad que era incierta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto Leo de pronto, llevando sus manos a sus labios, tratando de recuperar su atención.

— Sólo estoy disfrutando de todo esto.

Tygus disfrutaba de los cuidados de Leo, se sentía seguro con él, pero al mismo tiempo creía que las palabras de la criatura eran ciertas, lo que significaba que Tykus asechaba en las sombras como siempre lo había hecho, tal vez buscando su venganza, pero eso no fue lo que Mum-Ra le dijo, no, su antiguo amo fue claro, ese tigre deseaba su cuerpo, convertirlo en un esclavo.

— No pareces disfrutarlo… te ves aturdido.

Leo no dejaría que en esta ocasión Tygus lo alejara de sus preocupaciones, no guardaría silencio al verlo asustado, quería ser su apoyo pero sólo podría serlo si sabía que era lo que le asustaba.

— No es nada, sólo tuve un mal sueño.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Leo recordó lo que Panthera le dijo sobre sus constantes pesadillas, como Tygus no dormía tranquilo, que era bien sabido en el clan pero que nadie sabía cuál era la razón de ello, porque sus sueños seguían torturándolo como lo hacían.

— ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Tygus al principio quiso guardar silencio, ocultarle sus temores, pero recordaba que la primera vez no resulto como esperaba, que solo construyo una muralla inamovible entre ambos, la que casi los separo por completo.

— Sueño con el pasado, con la bestia, a veces con un futuro oscuro, donde todo está perdido, pero solo son pesadillas, es mi culpa por no querer meditar, por ignorar los consejos de Akbar, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Leo asintió, algún día lograría que Tygus le contara su pasado y compartiera sus temores, de momento debía conformarse con lo poco que le dijo, él no era inmune a las pesadillas, a veces recordaba la masacre de su clan, soñaba con un mundo en donde su padre no murió por qué no había más que odio en su corazón y él no era mejor que eso, en esos sueños aun poseía a su amante, pero contra su voluntad, convirtiéndolo en su esclavo.

— Descuida, yo también tengo pesadillas, tal vez podríamos compartirlas.

Tygus se rio al escuchar aquella propuesta, era extraña por decir lo menos, de esa forma ambos podrían estar asustados en la noche o tal vez no, tal vez aquellos temores terminarían cuando los compartieran, ambos podrían asegurarse que no eran ciertos, aunque lo fueran.

— Es suficiente con que estén en mi cabeza.

Tygus beso la frente de Leo antes de levantarse para poder mirarse en el espejo, aquella ropa era mucho mas cómoda que la anterior, le hacía ver esbelto, aunque extrañaba tener un arma consigo, tal vez una pistola de plasma, tenía que prepararse para el golpe del que le advirtió la criatura.

— Necesito un arma, no creo que esta ropa este lista sin una.

Leo no traía ninguna consigo, solo la espada del augurio, no creía que fuera necesario, la paz sería duradera, al menos con los chacales, por lo que se extraño demasiado por aquella petición.

— ¿Para que necesitas un arma?

Tygus rodeo el cuello de Leo con una enorme sonrisa, deseaba proteger a su familia, no podía culparlo si quería estar preparado para ello, aunque su propuesta debía ser demasiado extraña, su amante era un pacifista.

— No quiero perder lo que tengo ahora, sé que es absurdo, pero necesito estar preparado, no dejare que nadie lastime a mi familia.

Mucho menos el director, quien ya lo había herido en el pasado y quien deseaba separarlo de su compañero, tal vez por venganza, tal vez por lo que dijo la bestia, lo único que importaba era que ya no era ningún cachorro indefenso, esta vez no vería como le quitaban todo lo que poseía sin hacer nada para evitarlo, en esta ocasión tendrían resistencia.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Bengalí estaba furioso, había sido engañado por un anciano, por el director Tykus nada menos, quien ingreso a su aldea con una apariencia humilde, como una persona arrepentida para acuchillarle por la espalda.

Tal vez por eso Tigris no confiaba en los demás, por eso abandono a su amante en los confines de la nave, ignorando su dolor y su locura, o más bien diría, soberbia, se creía demasiado para aceptar al amante de alguien más, aun de su amo, quien estaba por sobre todos los demás.

Tykus había exigido un cuarto donde pudiera recuperarse, el de su líder nada menos, sólo esperaba que Tygus no descubriera que le dejaron mancillar su casa, hacerse con sus posesiones, solo los espíritus sabrían que haría ese demente cuando estuviera solo.

— Este cuarto es demasiado austero, estás seguro que Tygus se conforma con tan poco.

Pronuncio despertándolo de su ensoñación, Tykus ya no estaba encorvado, sino que mantenía los brazos detrás de su espalda en una postura casual y podía notar que era demasiado alto, casi del tamaño de una pantera o de un sable, sus músculos aun estaban marcados debajo de su pelaje cubierto de heridas, muchas de ellas recientes, sus ojos avellanados observaban esa habitación con detenimiento, aspirando con fuerza, probablemente tratando de reconocer el aroma propio de su Tyaty, el cual estaba mezclado con el de su cachorro.

— Esta austeridad no ha cambiado mucho desde su época bajo el cuidado de nuestro amo.

Tykus volteo en su dirección, sus ojos reflejaban astucia y crueldad con un dejo de lujuria, dejando caer al suelo la mochila que cargaba a su espalda, sentándose con indiferencia enfrente de la mesa que aun contenía el ajedrez que Tygus tallaba en madera de dos colores.

— Espero que sepas que cuando Tygus llegue no estará feliz de saber que mancillaste su cuarto.

Le advirtió saliendo de esa habitación, dejando solo a Tykus, quien tomo una de las piezas de ajedrez, un juego bastante aburrido para el cual nunca había tenido paciencia suficiente.

— Acaso un anciano no puede recibir su merecido descanso sin ser cuestionado por sus acciones.

Pronuncio en voz alta, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba detrás de Bengalí, podía ver que esa casa era pequeña, casi claustrofóbica, en el suelo había varios juguetes, sin duda todos ellos fueron creados por el capitán, que se molestaba por darle una niñez adecuada a su cachorro, esa idea era divertida, como si el pasado pudiera borrarse tan fácilmente, como si fuera un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Dejo que pasaran varios minutos antes de moverse en aquel cuarto, revisando cajones, muebles y paredes buscando cualquier indicio del antiguo capitán, esa casa debía estar reforzada con alguna clase de seguridad, con armas o pasadizos ocultos, algo que indicara que el joven tigre a pesar de la débil imagen que daba aun seguía siendo astuto, un soldado dispuesto a realizar las tareas necesarias para llevarse la victoria.

Se negaba a creer que ese cachorro dejaría que se escapara de sus manos la oportunidad de su vida, la única razón por la cual se entregaba a ese león, por la cual quiso brindarle ayuda casi desde un principio, Tygus era inteligente, era un gran mentiroso, era el líder de aquel clan, seguramente tenía un As bajo la manga que nadie había visto, ni siquiera Bengalí.

Una hora después Tykus encontró un cajón con un fondo oculto, en el había armas de fuego, balas, todas las provisiones que le serian necesarias de querer abandonar esa aldea de imprevisto, para defenderse contra un enemigo invisible, ese cachorro era justo como lo había imaginado, pero aun le faltaba encontrar otros tesoros ocultos, como un dibujo de sí mismo en un jardín fantástico, un dibujo antiguo pintado de color amarillento, una daga de oro con un mensaje desconocido grabado en su hoja, una pieza que guardo en su cinturón junto al trozo de papel, estaba seguro que a Tygus le encantaría verlos en sus manos.

El director estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda cuando descubrió el cuarto del cachorro, el cual solamente constaba de una cama, en esa cama había varias chucherías que ignoro, pero en la mesita de noche había una llave holográfica, una pieza de tecnología que solo un felino que hubiera vivido en la nave podría reconocer y utilizar, esas baratijas generalmente las usaban como epitafios, así que sin más la tomo, no era como si necesitara permiso del capitán para ver un mensaje privado, seguramente trataría de un recado para ese león obtuso, palabras que lo convencerían de ayudarle a su cachorro si algo llegaba a pasarle.

— Patético.

Aun así, se sentó para ver el mensaje, no sin antes verificar que Tygus no se diera cuenta de que examino cada recóndito lugar de su habitación en busca de información que le ayudara a comprobar lo que ya sabía, que no era esa pacifica criatura en la cual fingía haberse convertido, sino la mano derecha de Lord Mum-Ra buscando hacerse con el verdadero poder, cambiando a su amo por uno que si pudiera controlar, aunque se equivoca si creía que lo permitiría, Leo no sería quien gobernaría Thundera por más tiempo, no cuando el podía ser un mejor rey.

— Con qué piensas que puedes manipular a tu supuesto compañero.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunas horas después Akbar estaba meditando en uno de los muchos jardines que adornaban la ciudad de los chacales, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su ayudante se había retirado una hora antes para buscar algo que comer.

El elefante de edad madura de pronto sintió que le observaban, al abrir sus ojos no vio nada, pero sintió que había una perturbación en el plano astral, alguien le miraba escondido con sus dones.

Akbar estiro su brazo en dirección del visitante, quien inmediatamente perdió el camuflaje, en su mano había una espada de madera, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los suyos, pero no le miraba con aprensión sino con curiosidad.

Reconoció ese rostro inmediatamente, ese pequeño sería el próximo rey de Thundera, el cachorro de su discípulo, quien como adivinó estaba en esa ciudad en compañía de su cachorro y su compañero, a quien había visto traicionado por el que pensaba era uno de sus aliados, una advertencia que no podría sonar real después del resultado que provoco la primera.

— Eres un elefante…

Akbar asintió, un movimiento delicado que movió sus orejas y su trompa, su sonrisa se incremento cuando Claudius, ya que ese era el nombre que soñó le pondría Tygus, se acerco aun más, guardando su espada de madera en su cinto.

— ¿Parezco un elefante?

Claudius rodeaba a la enorme criatura, nunca había visto un elefante en persona pero esta criatura cabía perfectamente en la descripción de uno, era enorme, tenía dos colmillos largos, dos orejas casi del tamaño de su rostro, el color de su piel era gris, así como estaba cubierto de arrugas.

— Sí, te ves como mi padre dijo que serian.

Akbar sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, el cachorro de pronto se detuvo delante de él, tocando uno de sus colmillos, el único que le quedaba después de las incontables batallas y todas las ocasiones que la criatura quiso hacerle daño, destruirlo a manos de soldados sin escrúpulos.

— Así que si me veo como un elefante, seguramente debo ser un elefante.

Claudius estaba a punto de asentir cuando repentinamente se detuvo, recordando que las apariencias en algunas ocasiones eran engañosas, así que rascándose la barbilla, en una postura imitada de su padre cuando meditaba, trato de darle una respuesta que fuera agradable para la extraña criatura.

— No, pero estoy seguro que eres un elefante, mi padre dice que no hay nada más grande que ustedes, que son grises y que meditan mucho.

Era una forma sencilla de explicar lo que seguramente Tygus le había dicho de su especie y de sus dones, el cachorro se parecía mucho a su padre cuando tenía su edad, aunque su querido amigo era mucho más tímido, sus ojos tenían esa vida y su valentía lo hubiera metido en demasiados problemas de no estar el padre de Leo a su lado, a quien este pequeño se le parecía demasiado, haciendo que se preguntara como los otros no podían notarlo como él.

— Esa es una forma de decirlo.

Respondió Akbar, levantándose del suelo con cansancio, sus viejos huesos comenzaban a quejarse cada vez que se movía, los chamanes decían que se trataba de los problemas característicos de una edad avanzada con un peso parecido al suyo, sus rodillas eran las que más le dolían, pero se sentía como un árbol, a pesar de los años seguía siendo resistente.

— Acompáñame, busquemos a tus padres, creo que a esta hora estarán listos para vernos.

Claudius primero dudo en seguir a la enorme criatura, quien al ver que no quería moverse lo empujo con su trompa con cuidado, comprendiendo que debía decirle quien era él, seguramente su padre ya le había dicho su nombre más de una vez.

— Por cierto, joven Claudius, mi nombre es Akbar.

Al escuchar su nombre Claudius comenzó a seguirlo, sus ojos se iluminaron por unos segundos al mismo tiempo que sonreía, su padre como lo supuso le conto acerca de él, todas cosas buenas por lo que veía, ya que de pronto el pequeño tomo su mano en un extraño intento para ayudarle a caminar.

— Mi padre me ha dicho mucho sobre de ti, él te quiere mucho, tú y Leo son de los únicos de quien me habla.

Akbar asintió, suponía que Tygus estaba esperando el tiempo justo para contarle a su cachorro algunas partes de su pasado, solo aquellos momentos que podían mencionarse, las guerras, sus misiones, sus aliados y sus enemigos, aunque temía que nunca le mencionaría el nombre del verdadero enemigo, este se perdería con el tiempo, provocando que corrieran peligro.

— Estoy seguro que Tygus tiene una buena razón para no mencionarte su pasado, pero algún día, cuando seas mayor te dirá lo que necesitas saber.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera había tratado de encontrar a Claudius por las últimas dos horas, regañándose mentalmente por haberlo dejado solo unos cuantos minutos, el pequeño ligre debió utilizar su camuflaje, así como su sigiloso caminar para perderla de vista, decía que no era un cachorro y que no necesitaba una niñera.

La pantera comenzaba a preguntarse cuál era la razón para que Claudius hubiera escapado y como permitió que eso pasara, tal vez Tykus estaba en lo correcto cuando se quejaba de su descuido, de la confianza de su amigo en las otras razas, se estaban volviendo suaves, descuidados si acaso un cachorro de apenas nueve años podía esconderse tan fácilmente como lo hizo.

— ¡Claudius!

Grito por tercera ocasión, llevando sus manos a su cintura, estaba segura que su rastro llegaba hasta ese lugar, no era posible que un cachorro pudiera esquivarla, aunque debía recordar que ella era uno de los pocos soldados que habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el interior de la nave, no era un soldado de campo, sus habilidades no eran rastrear sino organizar y planificar, así como advertir peligros inminentes.

— Pequeño granuja…

Maldijo en voz baja, tratando de aguzar su oído para localizar al cachorro que se había alejado lo suficiente para poder perderla, para caminar sin ser visto cuando ya no pudiera mantener su camuflaje, al ser pequeño su padre le había dicho que era muy ágil, así como muy silencioso y que debía utilizar esas cualidades a su favor.

— ¿Se te escapo?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, una persona que suponía estaría furiosa al saber que su cachorro había logrado desaparecer a simple vista, no que estaría contento, demasiado tranquilo para ser la misma persona que visito durante años.

— Sí.

Tygus asintió, así que le había enseñado bien, su control del camuflaje era superior al que él tenía a su edad, tanto que podía esconderse de su vista y de la mitad de la aldea, lo único que le faltaba era entrenar todo lo demás y la única forma de lograrlo era meditando, una tarea que se negaba a realizar por mucho que lo intentara.

— No te sientas mal, puede esconderse de la mitad de la aldea sin trabajo, es la única habilidad que creo que heredo de mí.

Panthera aun así estaba furiosa consigo misma, aunque sonrió al ver la expresión de Leo, como de pronto rodeo los hombros de Tygus con naturalidad, haciendo que notara que su ropa ya no era la de los chacales, sino la de Thundera, un traje formal que su amigo jamás había utilizado, pero que siempre insistía en llevar consigo.

— Otro cambio de ropa Tygus, nunca pensé que te gustara tanto la moda.

Leo rodeo la cintura de Tygus con sus brazos, besando su mejilla, logrando que el tigre se abochornara al sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, mucho más cuando su compañero parecía demasiado cariñoso al mismo tiempo que orgulloso de la razón de su cambio de ropa, logrando que sus mejillas compitieran con el color de su cabello.

— Olvídenlo, no quiero saber porque tuviste que ponerte la ropa de Leo.

Tygus se libero de los brazos de su compañero con molestia, quería estar a su lado, disfrutar de aquella libertad, pero su león era demasiado efusivo, tal vez era cierto que necesitaba mostrarle al mundo que lo había conquistado, sin embargo, creía que podrían ser un poco más discretos.

— Tygus vendrá con nosotros a Thundera, acepto ser mi compañero y su hijo, que desde el día de hoy será mi hijo, se convertirá en el heredero al trono.

Tanto Panthera como Tygus no ocultaron su sorpresa, ni siquiera lo intentaron, para ambos aquella decisión era demasiado apresurada, comprendiendo que a pesar de ser el compañero del rey de Thundera no muchos les aceptarían debido a su pasado, a su lealtad, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

— ¿Qué?

Preguntaron al unisonó, ninguno de los dos contento con las nuevas noticias, Panthera sabía que Tykus estaría en contra y muchos de los jóvenes que entreno lo seguirían, su compañero creía que esta era una decisión apresurada, una que no debían tomar con apenas doce horas de haberse aceptado mutuamente.

— No veo que hay de malo en eso, Tygus es mi compañero y solo es natural que nuestro hijo se convierta en mi heredero al trono.

Panthera se froto los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar observando el suelo, Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, su cachorro tendría una niñez normal, no sería tratado como una herramienta ni sufriría la misma clase de entrenamiento que él soporto, solo era un niño y sería tratado como tal.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus creía que podía utilizarlo, que dejaría que su amo siguiera encerrado en su tumba, en la oscuridad de aquel desierto debilitándose con cada día que pasaba.

La decisión de liberarle ya estaba tomada mucho antes de que llegara a importunar con su presencia, por aquellos que aun obedecían sus tradiciones, que aun creían en el poder absoluto de los cuatro espíritus.

Tygus al salir de su ciudad había ignorado sus deberes, traicionado a su pueblo, esperando permanecer lo que aun quedaba de su vida bajo la protección de un chacal, vestía los harapos que se le eran entregados, meditaba en sus jardines, cuidaba de su cachorro como una nodriza o una niñera, aquel comportamiento era impropio de un Tyaty.

Pero aquello no era lo que le molestaba, lo que casi le enloquecía era la idea de que ese león que ya le había hecho demasiado daño, por el cual su entrenamiento casi era olvidado, visitaría la ciudad de Shen y dentro de poco, su descarriado líder, sería entregado a Leo por una mejor oferta de la que ellos podrían dar.

Sus espías estaban preparados para realizar la sustracción, cuando eso ocurriera Tygus no tendría otra opción más que aceptar su destino, liberar a su amo y en ese momento, cuando Lord Mum-Ra se levantara triunfante de su tumba, todos aquellos que le traicionaron serían castigados.

Su amo debía ver que su lealtad era autentica, mucho mayor que la de Tygus, él tenía que convertirlo en su mano derecha, su segundo al mando, no su Tyaty, quien sabía que sería perdonado sólo por que Lord Mum-Ra era demasiado gentil con su traicionero amante.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Buscare a Claudius, confió que Panthera te haga entrar en razón.

Tras decir aquellas palabras Tygus se alejo de ambos tratando de ubicarse en aquella ciudad, su cachorro siempre jugaba en el ala este, la que constaba de un jardín donde los cachorros de Shen siempre practicaban algunos movimientos de combate, así como jugaban con armas de madera idénticas a las de Claudius, Panthera no podría saberlo así que en vez de ir en la dirección correcta equivoco su camino, alejándose de su pequeño, quien logro disimular sus pisadas al transitar sobre un riachuelo que alimentaba varias parcelas de árboles frutales, los que apenas eran unos arbustos con flores blancas.

Siempre era complicado seguirle la pista, era demasiado rápido, ligero y silencioso, tal vez era su culpa, ya que toda su vida le había enseñado técnicas para que pudiera sobrevivir, pensando en el día que algo le ocurriera, cuando estuviera solo en un planeta extraño.

Poco sabía que sus temores podrían volverse realidad, que era observado por muchos ojos en el interior de su clan, ojos que no veían con alegría su nuevo comportamiento, que pensaban se había vuelto débil, demasiado cómodo con una vida de asesor de chacales, que estaban seguros les había traicionado al darle la espalda a sus costumbres.

Que como él temía, seguían las ordenes de Bengalí, quien se había cansado de esperar por su llegada, por su recapacitación, sí Tygus no aceptaba que tan equivocado estaba entonces tendrían que mostrárselo, llevándolo a la pirámide donde yacía su amo, donde lo esperaba.

Los espíritus del mal se comunicaban con su clan y por eso todos los tigres caminaban entre los planos, ninguno tenía las habilidades que poseía su capitán, el siempre fue el más poderoso, tanto que los ancianos a veces le temían, creyendo que Tigris había logrado modificar su estructura genética mucho antes de que naciera, tal vez su comprensión del don era tan grande como decía serlo, tal vez Lord Mum-Ra lo bendijo con él, lo que hubiera ocurrido provoco que su Tyaty fuera el epitome del orgullo de su raza.

Pocos podían utilizar una técnica tan valiosa como el camuflaje, mucho menos usar su vista para hechizar a sus enemigos confundiendo su mente, enloqueciéndolos de ser preciso, pero de los pocos que podían esconderse a simple vista, varios actuaron como espías con los caninos, sustrayendo información que Bengalí quería, las entradas y salidas, los pasadizos ocultos, aquella ciudad podría ser habitada por ellos cuando Lord Mum-Ra fuera rescatado de las profundidades de su morada.

De los pocos felinos que optaron por permanecer en la ciudad de los chacales, un puñado de ellos al ver como Tygus era seducido por sus regalos enviaron un mensaje a Bengalí, quien a su vez les ordeno que dejaran al cachorro en aquel sitio, pero que capturaran a su líder, que lo llevaran al desierto, en donde recuperaría su sentido común.

Creían que la única forma de hacerlo obedecer era a través de su cachorro, el pequeño que hasta hacia unos pocos minutos caminaba en compañía de Akbar, el elefante que se dedico a esparcir rumores acerca de la derrota de su amo, quien al ser solo un anciano elefante no pudo proteger al mocoso, el que en esos precisos momentos ya era transportado en un vehículo de caza de dos ruedas, rápido, silencioso y eficaz para un secuestro.

— Capitán Tygus.

Durante todo el tiempo que Tygus estuvo en la ciudad de su amigo, la que construyeron según sus indicaciones, con ayuda de sus soldados no pudo ver a ninguno de los suyos, era como si ellos lo estuvieran esquivando.

Al principio quiso averiguar la razón de aquel extraño comportamiento, pero no quería verse como un paranoico, que desconfiaba de su propio clan, aunque realmente lo hiciera, creyendo que sería traicionado cuando les diera la espalda.

— Yo ya no tengo ese titulo.

Les informo, sólo eran tres de sus soldados, lo que significaba que había algunos otros conviviendo con los chacales, ignorando su pasado, ya que ellos a pesar de haber terminado su trabajo habían decidido permanecer con los caninos, con los cuales forjaron amistades tan profundas como la que él mismo tenía con Shen.

— Lo sabemos capitán, usted ya es el Tyaty.

El rastro de su cachorro lo alejo de la ciudad, logrando que comenzara a preocuparse, Claudius jamás se alejaba de su rango, siempre le había dicho que debían permanecer juntos, que esa era la forma de su raza, la única manera de mantenerlo seguro.

Tygus inmediatamente noto la espada de madera blanca en la mano de uno de ellos, ese era el juguete favorito de Claudius, su cachorro, tenían a su cachorro y lo habían alejado de la protección de las murallas interiores del palacio.

— ¿Dónde está Claudius?

Pregunto, buscando una daga, un arma, cualquier cosa que pudiera herirlos aunque bien sabía que carecía de cualquiera de las dos, temiendo escuchar que su cachorro estaba herido, que lo habían lastimado de cualquier forma, su sangre hervía a causa de la furia que sentía, era imposible controlarse.

— No podemos derribarte capitán, tampoco secuestrarte sin tener que lastimarte y eso no le gustaría a nuestro amo, tu castigo será impuesto por él, fuiste entrenado por el mejor, eso lo sabemos, así que la única forma en que podemos llevarte con nosotros es a través de ese cachorro que dices es tu hijo.

Tygus no pudo controlarse por más tiempo y ataco a los tres tigres que estaban frente a él, no con su cuerpo ni con un arma, sino con su mente, logrando que dos de ellos retrocedieran presa de pánico, el tercero, uno de los tigres más jóvenes permaneció quieto, necesitaba información, no podía permitir que lastimaran a su cachorro.

— ¡Donde esta Claudius!

El mensajero, un tigre muy joven, de pelaje claro, con ojos verdes y rayas gruesas no dijo nada al principio, no hasta que Tygus lo sujeto del cuello, dispuesto a ahorcarlo con sus manos desnudas, querían al viejo capitán, entonces lo tendrían.

— ¡Donde… esta… Claudius!

El tigre trato de liberarse, retrocediendo algunos pasos, cayendo al suelo presa de pánico, recuperando su respiración con fuertes bocanadas de aire, ya había pasado suficiente para que Tygus tuviera que salir en busca de su cachorro, seguirlos a la pirámide.

— En la pirámide…

Tygus negó aquella información con un movimiento de la cabeza, era imposible que sus temores fueran ciertos, que Bengalí quisiera traicionarlo, y para que, para tratar de liberar a Lord Mum-Ra, para entregarlo de nuevo en sus brazos, para destruir todo lo que habían logrado, todo porque se permitió ser débil.

— Ese mestizo está en la pirámide…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Al mismo tiempo Leo vio como Shen se acercaba a ellos a un paso rápido, al verles hizo un ademan para que se acercaran a él, tal vez creyendo que Tygus estaría a su lado ahora que fue rechazado.

El rey de Thundera se pregunto que era aquello que Shen querría decirles, porque estaba rodeado por varios soldados, lo que fuera significaba problemas, unos serios por la expresión en el rostro del chacal, por algunas armas que sostenían sus hombres.

— ¡Atacaron a Akbar, fueron cuatro tigres!

Leo no comprendió al principio que era lo que significaban aquellas palabras, porque tres tigres lastimarían al anciano elefante, pero de pronto lo supo, aquellos felinos debían ser leales a la criatura, pero eso también significaba que su familia corría peligro.

— ¡Se llevaron a Claudius!

Panthera y Leo vieron que a las espaldas de Shen caminaban cuatro tigres más, estos ya no portaban las armaduras de su clan sino unas parecidas a las de los chacales, esos soldados parecían preocupados, temiendo lo peor, arrepentidos y avergonzados por el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

— ¿Dónde está Tygus?

Pregunto Shen deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de ambos, estaba decidido a evitar que los tigres, un grupo de ellos liberara a la criatura, lo que significaba que su querido amigo debía ser detenido antes de que realizara alguna locura, como dirigirse a la emboscada que le tenían preparada.

— Fue a buscar a Claudius.

Leo respondió mucho más para sí que para el chacal comprendiendo que debía alcanzar a Tygus, no dejaría que fuera a buscarlo, al menos no solo, no se perdonaría si su descuido provocaba que su compañero sufriera la pérdida de su cachorro ni que fuera traicionado por Bengalí, nadie podría borrar aquella imagen de sus recuerdos, ese tigre blanco era el incitador de aquella locura.

— ¡No dejen que parta, busquen a Tygus y eviten que salga de esta ciudad a toda costa!


	19. Chapter 19

Afecto

Capitulo 19.

— Lo sabemos capitán, usted ya es el Tyaty.

El rastro de su cachorro lo alejo de la ciudad, logrando que comenzara a preocuparse, Claudius jamás se alejaba de su rango, siempre le había dicho que debían permanecer juntos, que esa era la forma de su raza, la única manera de mantenerlo seguro.

Tygus inmediatamente noto la espada de madera blanca en la mano de uno de ellos, ese era el juguete favorito de Claudius, su cachorro, tenían a su cachorro y lo habían alejado de la protección de las murallas interiores del palacio.

— ¿Dónde está Claudius?

Pregunto, buscando una daga, un arma, cualquier cosa que pudiera herirlos aunque bien sabía que carecía de cualquiera de las dos, temiendo escuchar que su cachorro estaba herido, que lo habían lastimado de cualquier forma, su sangre hervía a causa de la furia que sentía, era imposible controlarse.

— No podemos derribarte capitán, tampoco secuestrarte sin tener que lastimarte y eso no le gustaría a nuestro amo, tu castigo será impuesto por él, fuiste entrenado por el mejor, eso lo sabemos, así que la única forma en que podemos llevarte con nosotros es a través de ese cachorro que dices es tu hijo.

Tygus no pudo controlarse por más tiempo y ataco a los tres tigres que estaban frente a él, no con su cuerpo ni con un arma, sino con su mente, logrando que dos de ellos retrocedieran presa de pánico, el tercero, uno de los tigres más jóvenes permaneció quieto, necesitaba información, no podía permitir que lastimaran a su cachorro.

— ¡Donde esta Claudius!

El mensajero, un tigre muy joven, de pelaje claro, con ojos verdes y rayas gruesas no dijo nada al principio, no hasta que Tygus lo sujeto del cuello, dispuesto a ahorcarlo con sus manos desnudas, querían al viejo capitán, entonces lo tendrían.

— ¡Donde! ¡Esta! ¡Claudius!

El tigre trato de liberarse, retrocediendo algunos pasos, cayendo al suelo presa de pánico, recuperando su respiración con fuertes bocanadas de aire, ya había pasado suficiente para que Tygus tuviera que salir en busca de su cachorro, seguirlos a la pirámide.

— En la pirámide…

Tygus negó aquella información con un movimiento de la cabeza, era imposible que sus temores fueran ciertos, que Bengalí quisiera traicionarlo, y para que, para tratar de liberar a Lord Mum-Ra, para entregarlo de nuevo en sus brazos, para destruir todo lo que habían logrado, todo porque se permitió ser débil.

— Ese mestizo está en la pirámide…

Eso era todo lo que tenía que saber, Tygus sonrió como para tranquilizar al soldado, quien por un momento le creyó, esa era la actitud que ellos respetaban, el capitán se acerco al tigre como si quisiera ayudarle, para después darle una fuerte patada en el rostro, rompiéndole varios dientes.

Por un momento pensó en romperle el cuello, sólo para demostrarles que aun era el mismo soldado del pasado, pero prefirió no hacerlo, sujetándolo del tobillo en vez del cuello, doblándolo de tal manera que después de unos segundos escucho un grito cuando uno de sus huesos crujió bajo la presión.

Tygus escucho las voces de varios hombres y se oculto junto con los tres tigres que yacían en el suelo, cubriendo la boca del mensajero con su mano derecha, sabía que podría morderlo, de aun tener los dientes necesarios para ello, los soldados de Shen lo estaban buscando, hablaban de no permitirle salir de aquella ciudad.

El capitán comprendía la forma de pensar de los reyes, de Shen y tal vez de Leo, aun de sus consejeros, sí él mismo no fuera el padre de Claudius también trataría de evitar a toda costa que fuera a la reunión programada, porque aquello no era una trampa, porque de serlo podría creer que había una oportunidad de que su viejo amigo no actuara como lo pensaba, aquello era una cita, una reunión retrasada por demasiado tiempo.

Tygus al ver a los tres perros, uno negro y dos manchados, todos demasiado fuertes para poder derribarlos de un solo golpe sin llamar la atención de los demás, decidió no moverse ni realizar cualquier clase de sonido, debía ser cauteloso y rápido si quería salir de aquella ciudad sin ser visto.

Los tres felinos ya no serían un problema, no después de que dos de ellos perdieran el sentido y al tercero le cubriera la boca con un trapo, al menos estarían ocultos por algunos minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para robar un transporte.

Tygus comenzó a correr, él en persona vio todos los planos para construir aquella ciudad, conocía cuales eran las áreas donde estaban las herramientas que necesitaba, en una de las bóvedas techadas del ala este era el sitio donde seguramente habían guardado el tanque felino.

Debía alcanzarle cuanto antes, esperando que un pequeño grupo de caninos fueran quienes custodiaban la máquina de guerra, que pudiera derrotarlos con rapidez si no podía esquivarlos, conseguir algunas armas y huir de aquella ciudad sin que los demás soldados lo rodearan.

Se sentía como si aun estuviera en servicio, debía concentrarse en pequeñas metas para lograr salvar a su cachorro, primero tenía que llegar a su transporte, después buscar armas y al final intentar rescatarlo.

Bengalí debía comprender que sí Claudius era lastimado, si lo mataban, encontraría la forma de que las claves se perdieran para siempre, podría matarse o herirse de tal forma que ya no existieran más.

Equivocarlas y provocar que los reactores por fin se apagaran, dejando a la criatura varada en ese planeta, no existía nadie con los conocimientos para hacer funcionar los reactores nuevamente, porque también podía provocar que se sobrecargaran en una última reacción en cadena que volaría la mitad del planeta, pero no era un genocida, no quería tener que mancharse las manos con sangre inocente.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— No puedes dar una orden como esa Shen, no es justo, es solo un cachorro.

Shen se detuvo, por supuesto que comprendía que Claudius era solo un cachorro y que era el pequeño de su amigo, sin embargo, lo que les había dicho Akbar no era para menos, Tygus caería en una trampa.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensas que soy?

Pregunto el chacal furioso, sin comprender porque Leo decía aquellas palabras, no dejaría salir a Tygus de aquella ciudad, no para evitar que buscara a su cachorro, sino porque sabía que ese testarudo tigre no pediría ayuda, nunca lo hacía.

— ¿En serio piensas que Tygus puede por sí solo buscar a Claudius, derribar a todos los tigres que siguen a Bengalí como marionetas sin armas ni transporte?

Shen tenía razón, no podían dejar a Tygus partir sólo, debían alcanzarlo antes de que cometiera una locura, no sabía porque, pero su tigre nunca pedía ayuda, jamás lo hacía, tal vez porque se canso de esperar por ella, porque fue traicionado demasiadas veces para soñar con algo mejor.

— No, eso es lo que espera Bengalí, de eso estoy seguro.

Shen asintió, debían evitar que actuara como Bengalí había anticipado que lo haría, tenían que buscar a Tygus, convencerlo de esperar, organizarse y planear un rescate.

— Buscara mi transporte, las armas que él conoce y comprende.

Tenía un pequeño grupo de soldados aparcados en las cercanías del tanque, esperando por Tygus, a su lado estaba Akbar, quien esperaba sentado en el suelo, con varios golpes cubriendo su cuerpo, estaba cansado, lastimado y ansioso por hablar con su alumno.

— Akbar quiso adelantarse, creo que piensa que puede hacerlo reaccionar.

Panthera maldijo mentalmente, aquella situación era culpa suya, solo porque dejo que Claudius se alejara de su vista por unos cuantos minutos y por eso mismo decidió adelantarse a los planes de Bengalí, dirigirse al desierto, llegar antes a la pirámide para poder indicarles que hacían, si era posible recuperar al cachorro con sus propias manos, después de todo ella conocía como la palma de su mano aquel desierto.

— Yo me adelantare a la pirámide, les informare lo que ocurre, ustedes organicen un grupo de rescate.

Leo estaba a punto de ordenarle que permaneciera con ellos, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra, darle alguna orden, ella se alejo corriendo, buscando uno de los vehículos personales que trajeron consigo, sabían las coordenadas, debía ser fácil alcanzarlos.

— Ella tiene razón, debemos tener un vigía, ella es buena haciendo eso, leyendo los movimientos de nuestros enemigos, adivinando su siguiente pasó, ella sabe cómo hacerlo.

Shen negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza e intento detenerla, creía que dejarla ir era tan malo como con Tygus, pero Leo se interpuso abriendo los brazos delante del chacal.

— ¿Me dirás que ella no corre peligro?

Leo sabía que corría peligro pero también comprendía que Panthera se sentía responsable por la seguridad del pequeño a su cargo, sí no la dejaba ir, jamás se lo perdonaría, la diferencia entre ella y su compañero era que Panthera podía darse el lujo de confiar en los demás, nunca había sido traicionada.

— Ella no se enfrentara a los soldados de Bengalí, no ella sola.

Al decir aquellas palabras Shen lo guio en dirección de la bóveda donde se encontraba el tanque felino, Leo corría detrás de él, esperando encontrar a Tygus, comprender cuáles eran sus planes para rescatar a su cachorro, esperando que no fuera como lo temía, un suicidio.

De pronto el ojo de la espada comenzó a brillar, ordenándole que se detuviera, Leo lo hizo, pero no Shen, el chacal sólo seguía su camino, sin escuchar el cantico de la espada.

— ¿Quieres que te utilice?

Pregunto a la espada como si esta pudiera responder sus preguntas y lo hizo, abriendo su ojo al igual que lo haría un ente vivo, el cual se transformo en un circulo completo en su mano, Leo llevo la espada a sus ojos, para ver como en el pasado lo que la piedra quería mostrarle y de pronto lo vio, Tygus no estaba en el tanque sino en los establos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus durmió plácidamente en la cama del capitán, aunque sus sueños fueron plagados con imágenes suyas, todas ellas demasiado excitantes para poder ignorarlas, no debía negarlo por más tiempo, deseaba al capitán, casi tanto como deseo a Tigris cuando aun eran jóvenes.

Nunca se molesto en buscar otra pareja después de ser traicionado, creía que en el fondo su amante cambiaria de opinión, que regresaría a él, pero nunca lo hizo y cada vez que hablaban, él no podía controlar su lengua, pronunciando palabras hirientes, lo que pensaba que le dolería más a Tigris.

Tygus lo acuso de matarlo mucho antes de que el mismo se matara, de haber sido él quien destruyo a su maestro, lo culpaba por su destino, de eso estaba seguro, pero era absurdo, él no hizo nada en aquella situación, sólo ver como su amante se alejaba de la persona que amo, convirtiéndose en una completamente nueva.

En una que podía ver en Bengalí, ese albino era inquietante, primero creyó que era un sustituto en el caso de que Tygus no cumpliera con su deber o un pelaje mucho más exótico para la bestia, pero ese no era el caso, el propio albino le dijo que Mum-Ra no lo encontraba deseable, así que porque entrenar con tanto esmero a un segundo cachorro, porque darle un puesto tan seguro como el ayudante del Tyaty.

A menos que Tigris hubiera actuado como él creyó al principio, un segundo remplazo en caso de que el primero no funcionara como esperaba que lo hiciera, pero al ser rechazado porque continuar con su entrenamiento.

Tykus quería comprender cuál era el motivo de la locura de Bengalí, porque pensaba que ser el amante de la criatura era algo bueno, que obtendría muchos regalos, un poder que nadie tendría y que su capitán despreciaba.

Aquellas eran las palabras de Tigris, cada una de ellas, pero al mismo tiempo había un dejo más siniestro aun, Bengalí había visto el poder que su maestro blandió, disfrutado de sus regalos, después con Tygus fue lo mismo, pero porque ese felino tuvo tanta suerte.

En su mente, las rayas de Bengalí eran demasiado parecidas a las que portaba Tygus, aun las que portaba Tigris, era como si fuera parte de la misma línea, un motivo que nunca se cruzo por su mente en aquella nave, una razón absurda para la forma de pensar de su amante, demasiado débil para él, la única razón que podía explicar la extraña permanencia del tigre albino en la vida de su amante y después en la de su hijo.

Bengalí debía ser su cachorro, el que fue programado, por eso lo protegía, no porque quisiera un remplazo, una carta bajo su manga, sólo porque este cachorro sería quien continuara con su linaje, el era su legado cuando Tygus era solamente una herramienta.

Hablando del legado de su amante, Tykus podía ver a través de la ventana como el tigre trataba de abandonar el clan sin ser visto, hablando con sus dos guardaespaldas y otro felino, un mestizo de piel avellana.

— ¿Qué estas planeando?

Pregunto para sí mismo, se suponía que a esa hora Tykus aun seguiría dormido, les había pedido unas cuantas botellas de cualquier licor, esperando que pensaran que se emborracharía, el dulce néctar lo llamaba, pero debía ser fuerte, si tomaba una sola gota perdería el control de sus instintos.

Desde ese punto podía ver la mayor parte de la población realizando sus tareas, probablemente por ello Tygus quiso esa casa, para estar vigilando a su propio clan, un movimiento que le hacía sentir orgullo de cierta forma, ese tigre era justo lo que pensó que sería cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando Claudius creía que podría convencer a los animales de rebelarse contra su amo.

Primero quiso recordarle su amenaza, pero después decidió en contra, lo mejor era seguirlos de cerca, ver que estaba planeando ese muchacho, tal vez podría lograr algo a su favor, seguramente planeaba algo grande, recordando lo que charlaron, estaba conectado con Tygus, con un poco de suerte podría hacerse con la lealtad del capitán.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus tras pensarlo unos minutos, demasiado tiempo tomando en cuenta que con cada preciado segundo su cachorro se alejaba de su alcance, acercándose a la criatura inmortal que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, a donde su único amigo, el que considero por mucho tiempo como a su hermano estaba traicionándolo, cambio de dirección, olvidándose del tanque felino.

El tigre primero quiso tomar el tanque pero se dio cuenta que al salir de allí con esa máquina de guerra sería una estupidez, lo encontrarían casi inmediatamente los soldados de Shen, aun el mismo Leo, Bengalí podría verlo a una larga distancia y no sabía cuánto combustible aun le quedaba, sin contar que no tenía ninguna seguridad de que sus armas siguieran funcionando.

Lo mejor era replantear su situación, robaría una de las criaturas azules y buscaría su arsenal escondido, el vehículo que escondió cerca de su casa, así como los lentes de visión nocturna, cada herramienta que guardo celosamente de los suyos creyendo que nunca las necesitaría, que el momento que tanto temía nunca llegaría.

— No hagas esto Tygus.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, su compañero lo había encontrado en los establos, adivinado desde donde pensaba iniciar su rescate, Leo trataba de acercarse a él como si fuera un animal rabioso a punto de morder a quien fuera tan ingenuo como para acercársele.

— No puedo dejar solo a mi cachorro, tu sabes que soy lo único que tiene.

Leo asintió, Tygus estaba desesperado, podía notarlo en su forma de moverse y al mismo tiempo jamás le había visto tan concentrado, tan frio, haciéndole recordar la imagen que portaba cuando Leo aun soñaba con llamar su atención.

— No puedo dejarte ir.

Pronuncio Leo, dando un paso más en su dirección, levantando las manos como queriendo tranquilizarlo.

— Tú sabes lo que es estar asustado rodeado de gente que quiere lastimarte, ambos lo sabemos, no puedes pedirme que lo abandone a su suerte.

Tygus estaba tratando de tranquilizar a la criatura de pelaje azul, debía admitir que nunca había montado una, prefería las maquinas, estas nunca te traicionaban, siempre podías confiar en ellas.

— No lo hare, nadie haría algo como eso, tanto Shen como yo queremos ayudarte, eres muy valioso para ambos, tu cachorro también.

Tygus no le hizo caso al principio, pero no intento montar a la criatura azul, solo se detuvo sin querer mirarle.

— He pasado los últimos años de mi vida viéndote morir, cada noche es una muerte diferente, pero siempre lo hace esa cosa y yo estoy a su lado.

Leo se detuvo a su lado y le quito las correas de la criatura de pelaje azul, Tygus parecía concentrado, no quería cometer ningún error, no se daría el lujo, no podía dárselo.

— Cada noche le ayudo a destruir mi mundo, a conquistar Thundera, le regreso lo que le quitaron y yo me convierto en su compañero, anoche creí que todo sería diferente, que por fin algo me estaba saliendo bien, pero no es así, nunca es así.

Tygus abandono las riendas de la criatura, sintiendo como Leo rodeaba su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Fue mi culpa Leo, sabía que muchos no habían aceptado este cambio, que se negaban a vivir de una forma diferente, a dejar de adorar a los espíritus, Bengalí es uno de ellos, creía que Claudius estaba en peligro, lo sabía, mi instinto me lo gritaba y aun así no hice nada, nada, así que…

Leo sabía que Bengalí no era de fiar, siempre lo sospecho y se daba cuenta que fue él quien los entrego a la criatura, fue su culpa que Lord Mum-Ra supiera que eran amantes, casi mata a Tygus, casi logra separarlos, no conforme con eso, ahora secuestraba al cachorro de su amante para hacerle obedecer.

— Todo fue mi culpa.

Leo sostuvo el rostro de Tygus entre sus manos, necesitaba que le prestara atención, en otro momento y de ser otra persona le hubiera golpeado, pero no se atrevía a tocar a su amante, sólo esperaba recuperar su atención.

— ¿Por qué quieren llevarte a la pirámide?

Tygus retrocedió algunos pasos, en algunas ocasiones Leo había escuchado que muchos soldados entraban en lo que podía tratarse de un transe, perdían el control pero al mismo tiempo estaban sumergidos en un estado de pura supervivencia, parecía que su amante se encontraba en ese estado.

— Quieren que lo libere, pensaba que eso era bastante obvio.

Leo quiso reformular su pregunta, necesitaba saber cuál era la forma en que pensaban que Tygus podría liberar a la criatura, debía saberlo para evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo piensan que puedes liberar a la criatura?

Tygus se tranquilizo casi inmediatamente, ellos le ayudarían, Leo y Shen, tendría armas, vehículos, todo lo que podían necesitar, pero también necesitaban información que no estaba tan dispuesta a dar, pero que de todas formas compartiría.

— Tigris me hizo memorizar una clave que reinicia la nave sin necesidad de la computadora central, lo que tú y Panthera llamaron el libro del augurio, por eso quieren que vaya, para que simplemente le abra la puerta de su tumba.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Bengalí no podía estar más complacido cuando Tykus pidió las botellas de licor, ese astuto tigre era un alcohólico y cuando probara un poco de su veneno se perdería en una neblina de estupor, haciéndolo completamente inútil, alejado del mundo que le rodeaba, dejándolo ignorante de su partida.

Cuando por fin abriera los ojos después de salir de su neblina de licor su amo estaría libre y ellos podrían recuperar las piedras de guerra, Leo no comprendería ni siquiera que era lo que lo golpeo, Tygus podría arrebatarle con demasiada facilidad las rocas de sus manos muertas cuando se finalizaran los últimos pasos del hechizo que lo convertiría en uno con los cuatro espíritus del mal.

Su tarea estaría completa, él sería recompensado y con suerte toda su descendencia, todo por mantenerse fiel a sus obligaciones.

— ¿Tienen al cachorro?

Pregunto subiendo a uno de los vehículos, un tanque felino, el que había sido recuperado para esa misión en particular, Tygus para ese momento debía estar desesperado, marcharía a la nave completamente solo, su Tyaty nunca era tan insulso como para confiar en la bondad de los demás, esta nunca llegaba en su caso, y esa verdad lo dejaría indefenso cuando ellos atacaran.

Claudius era un cachorro mimado, era un obstáculo del que su amo tendría que hacerse cargo, él no lo dañaría antes de tiempo, ya que de lo contrario Tygus podría realizar cualquier locura, como intentar borrar las claves de su memoria para siempre.

— Lo tenemos, estaba en compañía de un elefante.

Bengalí asintió, era irrelevante con quien se encontrara el mocoso, lo único que realmente importaba era que lo hubieran capturado, después su amigo llegaría a su cita y no tendría nada más que obedecer las sencillas órdenes dadas por la criatura.

Su amigo era un demente, un iluso, creía que la criatura solo le hablaba a él, pero más de uno podían escuchar su voz en el aire, sus ordenes por ser liberado, por eso le quito el implante, creyendo que la maquina tendría la información que necesitaban en su memoria, sin embargo, esta fue dañada y unas manos inútiles trataron de repararle, estropeando aun más los circuitos de almacenamiento de memoria junto con el rastreador implantado en esa prótesis.

La cual era una innecesaria forma de saber cuáles eran los pasos del tigre en aquella nave, un intento de su amo por mantenerlo seguro de sus enemigos, por ver lo que los ojos dorados del Tyaty observaban.

— ¿El mensaje fue entregado?

Pregunto Bengalí escuchando como los motores del tanque eran encendidos, sonriendo al pensar que Tygus hizo lo que supuso que haría, atacar a sus propios hermanos creyendo que había sido traicionado, cuando fue él quien lo hizo al ignorar las señales, al darle oportunidad a Leo para que pudiera rebelarse y poco después negarse a introducir los códigos necesarios para salvar a su señor.

— Así es, nuestros mensajeros no se han reportado, el Tyaty ha eliminado a sus objetivos.

Ese acto finalizaría con las innecesarias alianzas entre su raza y los chacales, aun con los inútiles intentos de Thundera por absorberlos, aunque debían agradecerle a los traidores, formaron un hermoso mundo para que su amo gobernara desde aquel planeta con mano de hierro.

— Déjalo que venga a nosotros.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Que espera lograr Bengalí con esto?

Pregunto Leo, Tygus conducía el tanque, era un maestro manejando las maquinas de guerra, pero notaba que trataba de concentrarse en el sonido mecánico de su transporte, en los indicadores de las pantallas de plasma y en cualquier impersonal detalle que lo alejara de su predicamento actual.

— No lo sé.

Fue su respuesta después de varios minutos, los tanques eran rápidos pero no tanto como los vehículos personales y para ese momento llevaban una hora de ventaja, demasiado terreno que transitar, su cachorro debía estar aterrado si es que aun estaba consciente.

— He tratado de pensar que se ganaría con eso y no encuentro nada que valga la pena, arriesgarnos a ser cazados por las demás especies, iniciar una campaña que no podemos ganar, nuestro amo solo es una carga, a menos que logren apoderarse de las piedras de guerra…

Tygus estuvo a punto de detener el tanque, no solo les estaba llevando la forma de liberar a su amo sino también las piedras de guerra, todo lo que necesitaba para construir su imperio, pero Leo lo detuvo colocando una mano en la suya, tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro, algo imposible tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estaban.

— No te detengas, déjame ayudarte.

Tygus continúo su viaje, pero comenzó a formular una idea para que pudiera salvar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, su cachorro y su compañero, quien parecía no entender que lo que estaban haciendo era exactamente lo que esa bestia quería.

— ¿Quieres arriesgar las piedras de guerra por mi?

Pregunto, tratando de enfocarse en el camino, captar alguna de las señales del transporte mecánico que llevaba a su cachorro a un peligro inminente, comprendiendo que debía detener a Leo, de cualquier forma, si quería que su familia estuviera segura.

— No estoy arriesgando las piedras de guerra, sólo estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer cuando estábamos en esa nave, cuando te deje solo en las garras de esa cosa.

Tygus programo unas coordenadas en el tanque, un sitio que estaba cerca de la nave pero escondido en una zona escarpada, un lugar que los protegería de los traidores soldados de su amigo, el que pensaba era su único amigo.

— Revisare las armas de fuego estándar, tengo que ver si aun tienen balas.

No era estúpido y sabía que lo mejor era acercarse a su destino caminando, sólo así Bengalí creería que tenía todas las cartas sobre la mesa, que tenía la ventaja, así no lastimaría a su cachorro.

— He pasado años pensando en ese día, cuando todo se echo a perder y sé que fue mi culpa.

Tygus revisaba un rifle de mira, el cual tenía varias balas, la cantidad estándar de estas, pero su atención estaba fija en Leo, quien ahora conducía el tanque siguiendo las coordenadas que su compañero introdujo en la computadora de su vehículo.

— Fue mi idea mandarte lejos, no tuya, así que no veo porque te culpas por eso.

Leo no creía que aquella noche fuera cuando su relación se destruyo, fue cuando guardo silencio en ese extraño planeta, supo que su compañero estaba alterado, podía sentir su miedo, y aun así guardo silencio como un cobarde.

— Sabía que estabas asustado, que necesitabas ayuda pero aun así no dije nada, como un cobarde, sí no te hubiera dejado guardar silencio en ese planeta habría podido ayudarte, encontraría la forma de alejarlo de ti.

Tygus colgó el rifle a sus espaldas y comenzó a revisar dos armas mucho más pequeñas, todo ese tiempo en silencio, no quería comenzar a charlar sobre su pasado, nunca le vio el caso, ahora menos que nunca, no debían distraerse en algo tan irrelevante como aquel día o los que le siguieron.

— Esta vez puedo compensarte…

Tygus termino de armarse, por fin sentía que su nuevo uniforme estaba completo, debía admitirlo, extrañaba el peso de una pistola en su muslo, como se sentía cuando estaba a punto de disparar una, el sonido y el aroma del metal, él era un soldado, no un pacifista.

— Debemos concentrarnos en la misión Leo, después hablaremos de todo lo que quieras, te prometo que te diré todo lo que se, todo sobre mi pasado, aunque no le veo el caso, no podemos cambiar nada.

Leo acepto aquellas palabras de momento, no debían discutir cuando su misión era rescatar a un pequeño asustado, así pasaron las horas, ambos en silencio, intercambiando el asiento del conductor como si fueran guardia, para que su compañero pudiera descansar.

Su voz se había endurecido de nueva cuenta, su mirada estaba fija en el camino, buscando cualquier clase de trampa, algún indicio de los traidores que se llevaron a su cachorro, cuando los encontrara se aseguraría que jamás tocaran a su familia.

— Los matare.

Algunas horas después, ya casi era media noche y Leo se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, fingía dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no cuando Tygus estaba cansado, furioso, demasiado tenso para poder pensar con claridad, fue por eso que pudo escuchar esas dos palabras, esa extraña promesa.

— ¿A quiénes?

Pregunto Leo mirando a Tygus de reojo, quien se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta, seguramente creía que no lo escucharía, que estaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto, no preocupado al verle actuar de aquella forma tan lejana, como si quisiera apartarse de sus sentimientos, la misma actitud que utilizaba en la nave.

— Pensé que estabas dormido, aun faltan dos días y tenemos que estar descansados, no sé cuántos de ellos lo sigan.

Leo trato de tocar la mano de Tygus con la suya, pero el tigre lo ignoro, seguía intentando apartarse de sus sentimientos, regresar a quien fue antes de la rebelión, mucho antes de conocer a Leo, en aquellos días su vida era por mucho más fácil, no había temor ni duda, no como ahora que se pensaba un inútil, que era tan débil que permitió que dañaran a su pequeño cuando se juro que jamás lo permitiría.

— ¿Por qué intentas fingir que nada te afecta? ¿Qué no estás asustado?

Tygus apretó el volante de su vehículo con fuerza, apretando sus dedos, tratando de que sus emociones no se interpusieran en su misión, no podía permitir que lastimaran a su pequeño y si dejaba que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de él, cometería errores, esos errores siempre costaban la vida de inocentes.

— No puedo cometer ningún error, Leo, si lo hago mi cachorro morirá, debo engañarlos cuando saben que mi mejor cualidad es mentir, cuando se que no creerán en mí, no cuando llevo nueve años negándome a realizar mi deber, sí dejo que mis sentimientos se apoderen de mis decisiones es seguro que me equivocare.

Leo asintió, aunque no comprendía las palabras que Tygus estaba pronunciando, él no creía que su mejor cualidad fuera mentir, aquella no podía ser una cualidad para empezar y sólo porque tenía sentimientos, porque dejaba que estos se apoderaran de sus emociones era la razón por la cual se dirigían a la que sabían era un trampa.

— Encontraremos a Claudius, se que él está vivo, podremos llegar a él.

Tygus esta vez detuvo el tanque, recargando su frente contra el volante, haciéndole un espacio a Leo para que el continuara su camino, estaba demasiado asustado para concentrarse en las preguntas de su compañero y en su misión, era imposible para él pensar con claridad.

— ¿Qué tal si lo mataron?

Pregunto recargándose contra una de las paredes del tanque, mirando el paisaje, sintiendo como el aire agitaba su cabello en el asiento del copiloto, sus ojos dorados fijos en algún punto en el horizonte.

— Bengalí sabe que no obedeceré si lo matan, pero los demás no, ellos creen que por culpa suya me he vuelto débil, algunos creerían que me están haciendo un favor, así que podrían matarlo, ignorando sus órdenes.

Leo estaba seguro que Claudius podría sobrevivir sólo, Tygus lo había entrenado bien si podía esquivar a Panthera con demasiada facilidad.

— No lo harán, cualquiera que los vea juntos sabe que Claudius es tu vida y que si quieren hacerte obedecer deben mantenerlo a salvo.

Tygus cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de controlar su terror, no era justo que su pequeño tuviera que pasar por eso, estar asustado, rodeado de personas que no le ayudarían, que lo dejarían solo en esa tumba.

— Le prometí que siempre lo cuidaría y le falle, no soy más que un inútil, no sirvo para nada más que obedecer.

Pasaron lentamente los dos días de viaje en dirección de la pirámide, cuando por fin el tanque se detuvo en su destino Leo apenas había logrado obtener algunos cuantos detalles de Tygus, su compañero se cerró, prefería guardar silencio y eso lo asustaba, le hacía pensar en el pasado, cuando no quiso confiar en él.

Temía que ese silencio se volviera permanente, que su amante nunca más quisiera abrirse con él como en el pasado, que la esperanza que ardía en su corazón no fuera suficiente para unirlos, tal vez nunca lo fue.

Estaba desesperado, debía recuperarlo a como fuera lugar y entonces, lo supo, como esperaba que su compañero confiara en él cuando él mismo no compartía ni un ápice de su pasado, de pronto quiso hablar de aquella noche, cuando su clan casi fue destruido por completo.

— Yo estaba dormido cuando llegaron, mi padre estaba asustado, lo veía en sus ojos, recuerdo que me dijo que debíamos rebelarnos, que no teníamos otra opción.

Tygus había llegado a una decisión, podía protegerlos a ambos, salvar a Claudius y evitar que asesinaran a Leo para robarle las piedras de guerra, no era una tarea que no hubiera hecho en el pasado, sería sencillo, lo único que tenía que hacer era traicionarlo.

— Pero entonces llegaron con sus trajes negros, felinos que podían ser parte de nuestro clan, nuestros hermanos de sangre.

Así que lo recordaba, era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo, pero suponía que algunos instantes eran mucho más difíciles de olvidar que los demás, la muerte de tus padres, de todo tu clan a manos de soldados sin rostro debía ser uno de ellos.

— Estaban armados y comenzaron a disparar, no recuerdo quien cayó primero, si fue mi padre o alguien más, pero sí que dejaron a unos cachorros con vida, como reserva genética, así lo dijeron, un tigre con un abrigo de piel, creo que su nombre era Tigris.

Tigris no solo destruyo su vida, también la de Leo, asesino a su padre, a todo su clan en una sola noche, con una decisión arbitraria, como todas las que realizaba sin preocuparse por el futuro, ni las consecuencias de sus actos, creyéndose invencible cuando la bestia lo protegía de sus enemigos.

— Dejaron a tres leonas vivas y a mí, ellas lloraban, yo, yo ni siquiera recuerdo que hice cuando finalizo todo, cuando termino la masacre, pero nunca podre olvidar a ese tigre, esa expresión en su rostro, era como si no tuviera sentimientos, ni siquiera odio, creo que eso fue lo peor de todo, su indiferencia.

Tygus por un momento quiso golpear a Leo con su arma de mano para poder enfrentarse a Bengalí el solo, su compañero se dio cuenta pero no hizo nada, no quiso detenerlo, solo permaneció quieto esperando el golpe, no podía alejarlo de él, pero debía convencerlo de confiar en sus decisiones.

— ¿Tigris?

Leo asintió al ver que Tygus no lo atacaba, que permanecía quieto, pero su pregunta parecía más una exclamación, como si supiera exactamente de quien le estaba hablando, y como no lo haría, si era su maestro, quien hasta donde él sabía le hizo creer a su amante que solo estaba hecho para obedecer.

— Parece que no solo él destruyo mi vida, también la tuya, él era la mano derecha de Lord Mum-Ra cuando estaba vivo, yo lo asesine, le dispare sin siquiera pensarlo, lo más gracioso es que me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Tygus tomo uno de los lentes de visión nocturna, dándole el otro par a Leo, quien se los puso inmediatamente, por alguna razón ya no quería alejarlo de sus problemas, sólo esperaba que pudiera abrirse un poco más.

— No digas eso Tygus, no quieras decirme que estarías mejor muerto, sin tu cachorro y sin mí.

Tygus sonrió, pero no se detuvo, alejándose del tanque, acercándose a donde suponía sería un lugar seguro para encontrar el rastro de los traidores, como acercarse a ellos sin ser visto, o tal vez, como podría utilizar el elemento sorpresa que significaba la presencia y porque no, la ayuda de su compañero en ese campo de batalla.

— Tu vida sería mucho más fácil si yo no estuviera en ella, durante todo este tiempo solo te he causado dolor, sabes que es cierto y temo que cuando sepas que Tigris no solo era mi maestro, cambiaras de idea, ya no me amaras como antes.

Seguía insistiendo en alejarlo de él, de separarlos, acaso no comprendía que nunca lo dejaría ir, que solo por él confiaba en los demás, que le estaba entregando todo lo que siempre quiso, un compañero y un cachorro.

— No creo que nada que me digas ahora cambiara mi forma de verte.

Tygus encontró su blanco, su cachorro estaba en compañía de dos tigres, quienes esperaban sin que él lo supiera por Bengalí, él en persona trataría de realizar el cambio, la vida de su pequeño por las claves que necesitaban para abrir la tumba.

— Tigris era mi padre, sí te fijas bien podrás notar las coincidencias, me han dicho que somos como dos gotas de agua, casi idénticos.

Leo podía ver como Claudius estaba tranquilo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía meditar, una actitud que sorprendió a su padre, de todos los momentos en que los que pudo escuchar sus consejos, tuvo que elegir ese.

— Tus ojos son diferentes, tu rostro está lleno de vida, y eso me fascina, con solo mirarte se que piensas, se que estas asustado pero que confías en mi, que me amas y crees que podemos lograrlo.

Tygus sonrió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, lentamente un plan se formaba en su mente, era arriesgado, pero así podría ganarse su confianza, podrían acercarse a ellos sin que sufrieran ningún ataque.

— ¿Crees que podríamos engañarlos?

Pregunto repentinamente Tygus, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la clase de sonrisa de quien ya sabe tiene la victoria entre sus manos.

— ¿Engañarlos?

Tygus asintió explicándole su extraño plan a Leo, el cual a pesar de ser peligroso tenía demasiado sentido, podrían acercarse a Claudius, tomarlos por sorpresa, aun desamarlos antes de que llegaran los refuerzos, sin embargo, de fallar su compañero estaría en peligro.

— Debe haber otra forma.

No había otra forma, tenían que jugar las cartas que les tocaban, seguir el juego de Bengalí, hacerle creer que tendría resultado su odiosa traición, cuando su pequeño estuviera a salvo, entonces atacarían, Leo era poderoso sin su espada, con ella era invencible, él podía derribar a la mayoría de los traidores en un combate justo, sólo era cuestión de separarlos.

— No existe otra forma, debemos separar su grupo en dos, Bengalí sólo confía en ese par de matones, sólo ellos tienen suficientes balas, son muy fuertes pero demasiado estúpidos, yo sé que puedo derribar a los tres por mi propia cuenta, tu tendrás que encargarte de los que están afuera, el rifle de mira está cargado, las minas están listas para activarse, los dos podemos derrotarlos.

Leo asintió, aunque sentía un hueco en la boca del estomago, aun tenía grabada aquella misión en su memoria, Bengalí lo traicionaría, se lo entregaría a la bestia, pero esperaba poder evitarlo, él era su compañero, ese era su papel, protegerlo de cualquier clase de daño.

— Ten cuidado, por favor.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Estoy seguro que Tygus tiene una buena razón para no mencionarte su pasado, pero algún día, cuando seas mayor te dirá lo que necesitas saber.

Aquella criatura le aseguro que su padre tenía una razón para ocultarle su pasado, era lo mismo que le decía Shen y Panthera, siempre creían que su padre estaba en lo correcto, que mentirle era bueno.

Claudius no lo creía de esa forma, pensaba que su padre estaba avergonzado, tal vez asustado de su reacción cuando supiera lo que ellos llamaban "verdad" lo que Bengalí pronunciaba con orgullo, como sí su padre fuera un traidor, o un cobarde al intentar llevar otra clase de vida que no fuera la de un guerrero.

— Sí tú lo dices.

Pronuncio pateando una piedra, escuchando un fuerte sonido a sus espaldas, notando que Akbar caía al suelo, su frente sangraba, a sus espaldas estaban cuatro tigres, soldados que su padre estimaba por sus conocimientos, quienes casi inmediatamente lo inmovilizaron, colocándole un trapo en la nariz con algún liquido que olía mal, el cual le hizo perder el sentido casi inmediatamente.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que lo llevaban a otro sitio, que uno de los tigres lo llevaba en una jaula que arrastraba a gran velocidad, la cual estaba encadenada a su vehículo, algo que su padre llamo como máquina de guerra en un intento por no explicarle su pasado.

Fingió dormir varias horas más, hasta que anocheció y el tigre le dio algo de comer, diciendo con fastidio que no podían permitir que muriera de hambre o de frio, que él lograría que su padre tomara la decisión correcta.

Fueron varios días de viaje, estaba asustado, pero sabía que su padre lo salvaría, que lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo y que en todo caso aun tenía la esfera que le dio Leo, no estaba solo.

— Mi padre vendrá por mí.

Le aviso al tigre que lo custodiaba, el que para ese momento ya tenía compañía, al parecer estaban esperando por Bengalí, ese traidor sufriría un escarmiento cuando su padre llegara por él.

— Eso espero, de que otra forma le haríamos ver que tan equivocado esta.

Pronuncio el tigre blanco, a sus espaldas estaban sus matones y otros cuatro tigres, todos ellos armados hasta los dientes.

— Aunque todo esto es culpa tuya, si no fueras un niño tan inquieto tu padre no tendría que buscarte para limpiar los estropicios que causas, Claudius, deberías sentirte avergonzado.

Claudius apretó los dientes, pero creyó cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Bengalí, quien esperaba que de un momento a otro Tygus llegara con ellos, su amigo debía estar cerca y como adivinando sus pensamientos, recibió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, al mismo tiempo que un arma de fuego se recargaba en su frente.

— Libéralo y nadie saldrá lastimado.


	20. Chapter 20

Afecto

Capitulo 20.

— Mi padre vendrá por mí.

Le aviso al tigre que lo custodiaba, el que para ese momento ya tenía compañía, al parecer estaban esperando por Bengalí, ese traidor sufriría un escarmiento cuando su padre llegara por él.

— Eso espero, de que otra forma le haríamos ver que tan equivocado esta.

Pronuncio el tigre blanco, a sus espaldas estaban sus matones y otros cuatro tigres, todos ellos armados hasta los dientes.

— Aunque todo esto es culpa tuya, si no fueras un niño tan inquieto tu padre no tendría que buscarte para limpiar los estropicios que causas, Claudius, deberías sentirte avergonzado.

Claudius apretó los dientes, pero creyó cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Bengalí, quien esperaba que de un momento a otro Tygus llegara con ellos, su amigo debía estar cerca y como adivinando sus pensamientos, recibió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, al mismo tiempo que un arma de fuego se recargaba en su frente.

— Libéralo y nadie saldrá lastimado.

Los felinos a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse, pero se detuvieron cuando Bengalí les hizo una señal, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, creía que unos dientes se le caerían a causa del golpe.

— Bienvenido Tygus.

Pronuncio Bengalí, no estaba a asustado, parecía creerse su mentira o realidad, todo dependía de que tan bien saliera su plan para engañarlos, Panthera ya debería estar en esas rocas y sí actuaba como creía muy pronto se uniría a su pequeño grupo de dos soldados, Leo tenía que vigilarlos con las armas listas, el rifle de francotirador apuntando directamente a la cabeza de su amigo.

— ¡Papá!

Grito Claudius a sus espaldas, tratando de alcanzarlo a través de los barrotes, estaba tan asustado como lo creía, pero no podía darles la espalda a esos felinos, no debía dar un solo paso en falso.

— Porque no bajas el arma Tygus, estas rodeado y no puedes hacer otra cosa, no eres tan rápido como para derribarnos a todos.

Tygus abandono la frente de Bengalí, para colocar el arma junto a su sien, apuntándose sí mismo, escuchando los gritos de Claudius a sus espaldas, suplicándole que no lo hiciera, no quería estar solo.

— Soy lo suficiente rápido como para borrar la clave que añoras, sin mi cabeza no hay forma de liberar a Lord Mum-Ra y tú lo sabes Bengalí, suelta a Claudius y obedeceré.

Debían separarlos primero, liberar a Claudius y después ir eliminando sus objetivos, aquella era la única forma de salir con vida.

— ¿Dejarías a tu cachorro solo, sin que nadie lo proteja?

Claudius trataba de salir de aquella jaula, pero era imposible, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a moverse, creían su amenaza, era lógico, prefería morir a regresar a esa tumba, después de todo en el pasado siempre realizo aquellos sacrificios necesarios por el bien de una misión.

— Sólo sí tu me obligas a dispararme, nuestro amo esta solo en la pirámide y nunca podrás liberarlo sin mí, Bengalí, libera a Claudius, deja que se vaya, deja que sea libre, solo así lograrás completar tu misión.

Su voz era pausada, firme, silenciosa, aquella que usaba para controlar a los soldados que habían perdido la razón, una que Bengalí conocía demasiado bien.

— Quieres controlarme, estas tratando de convencerme de hacer algo que necesitas.

Tygus lo interrumpió apretando ligeramente el gatillo, llevando su mano en dirección de la de Claudius, apretándola con fuerza, quería tranquilizarlo, convencerlo de que todo saldría bien, aunque lo viera sacrificarse para lograrlo.

— ¡Libera a mi cachorro!

Le grito al albino, quien simplemente se limito a sonreír, Tygus era demasiado débil para poder controlarlos, ya no era más que una sombra de lo que fue en el pasado, una piltrafa que no podría servirle a su amo por más tiempo.

— Si eso quieres, Tygus, eso tendrás.

Tygus gruño por lo bajo, un sonido furioso, lleno de rabia, aun seguía con el cañón de su arma de fuego pegado a su cabeza cuando escucho que la puerta de la jaula se abría, sintiendo casi inmediatamente como unos pequeños brazos lo rodeaban.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá no!

Tygus alboroto el cabello de Claudius con su mano libre, aun faltaba una parte de su plan, de la primera parte, y eso era que Claudius se alejara de su lado, que se marchara en dirección de Leo o de cualquier otro lugar menos ese.

— Claudius, quiero que uses tu camuflaje, que te alejes de aquí tan rápido como puedas y que no mires atrás.

Claudius trato de negarse, sus ojos azules brillaban cubiertos de lagrimas, no quería irse, pero debía obedecerle, siempre le había dicho las consecuencias que el miedo y la desobediencia provocaba en una situación como esa, su padre nunca lo dejaría solo.

— ¡No! ¡Papá no lo hagas!

Tygus trato de sonreírle, observando como Bengalí junto con los otros tigres le hacían un camino a su cachorro para que se alejara, cumplirían su promesa, pero no porque un cachorro podía ser lastimado o porque lo respetaran, sino porque temían que cumpliera su promesa.

— Obedece, Claudius… aléjate de aquí, ve al punto seguro, sabes cómo llegar a él.

Claudius asintió, aun seguía llorando, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero aun así obedeció, su padre le advirtió de los peligros y cuando le dijera que debía buscar el punto seguro, significaba que no había forma alguna de salir de allí, su padre lo estaba protegiendo de su propio amigo.

– ¡Obedece!

Claudius asintió y desapareció en un parpadeo, tenía que alejarse, llamarle a Leo, el sabría que hacer, el podría ayudarles, de eso estaba seguro, porque ese león se lo prometió y creía que no le mentiría, no cuando su padre estaba en peligro.

— Ahora cumple tu promesa y baja el arma Tygus.

Tygus le sonrió a su amigo, el albino estaba complacido con su actitud, esperaba que le diera todas sus armas, pero no lo haría y no se atreverían a quitárselas, ya que después de todo, podían capturar a su cachorro de nuevo con demasiada facilidad.

— En algunos minutos, necesito asegurarme que Claudius pueda alejarse lo suficiente y que tú no lo mates por la espalda, como eres un traidor y un cobarde, no me sorprendería que lo hicieras.

Sólo él se atrevería a insultar a quien pensaba que tenía la victoria en sus manos, sabía que Bengalí no tomaba las ofensas con amabilidad, su respuesta fue sencilla, de pronto le golpeo con fuerza, lastimándose los nudillos, separando el arma de su cabeza, la que se disparo en dirección del cielo.

— ¡Todavía que estoy tratando de limpiar tu destrozo Tygus, como siempre, y tú me insultas!

Tygus cayó al suelo, esta vez era él quien sangraba de la boca, unas cuantas gotas de sangre donde su labio se rompió al chocar contra sus propios dientes, Bengalí cuando vio que caía en el suelo comenzó a patearlo en el costado con suficiente fuerza para romperle alguna costilla, robándole el aire de sus pulmones.

— Guarden la entrada, no dejen que nadie nos interrumpa, ustedes dos síganme.

Los dos matones de Bengalí asintieron, sujetando cada uno de ellos uno de los brazos de Tygus, inmovilizándolo, arrastrándolo con su fuerza descomunal, sin notar que su capitán estaba demasiado tranquilo, después de todo logro adivinar los pasos de Bengalí, separando a sus hombres en dos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus vio como el muchacho se acercaba a su hermano sin ser visto, como lo golpeaba con la culata de la pistola y después le encajaba el cañón en la cabeza, esos movimientos eran sublimes, aunque no comprendía porque se dejo ver cuando pudo matar a más de uno desde lejos.

En la jaula estaba encerrado un pequeño de cabello rojizo, estaba asustado, demasiado aterrorizado al ver como su padre de pronto se apuntaba a él mismo, una amenaza mucho más real para el traicionero albino, la única forma de liberar a ese cachorro era comprometer la información que tanto necesitaban.

El capitán era inteligente, pero demasiado blando si estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a un mestizo de cabello rojo, ese debía ser su cachorro, por el cual perdió toda clase de sentido común, palabras muy ciertas desde su punto de vista.

— Un intercambio justo…

Susurro Tykus relamiéndose los labios, observando a través de la mira de su arma con visión nocturna, que Bengalí junto a sus dos guardaespaldas comenzaban a ingresar en la nave, dejando a una guardia de al menos siete felinos esperando a cualquiera que quisiera interrumpirlos, creyendo que el asalto, porque habría uno, seria frontal.

El tigre de edad madura comenzó a buscar al cachorro observando cómo se alejaba en un camino escarpado, el cual podía utilizar como cobijo cuando dejara de utilizar el camuflaje, al mismo tiempo que oprimía un botón en un pequeño mecanismo redondo en su mano, parecía querer llamar algunos refuerzos.

Esos refuerzos eran nada menos que Leo, quien ya buscaba al pequeño con los lentes de visión nocturna, el parecido era asombro, pero aun así se negaba a creer las palabras que Tygus pronuncio en su epitafio, aquello era simplemente una locura, demasiado absurdo para ser verdad.

Al seguirlos de cerca pudo ver que un tigre se agazapaba muy cerca del cachorro, aparentemente ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia, sólo él y tenía dos opciones, permitir que lo descubrieran o dispararle, sólo porque su posición era perfecta, así como para asegurarse que no había perdido el toque, disparo, abriéndole un agujero en la cabeza a uno de los seguidores de Mum-Ra el inmortal.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo justo en el momento en que Leo cubrió al pequeño con sus brazos, tratando de protegerlo del francotirador que los había salvado, sus aliados escucharon el disparo, era imposible que no lo hicieran y en vez de ocultarse trataron de dar con él, dándole la oportunidad de darle a dos más.

Aquello era tan divertido, era como pescar peces en un barril, y continuo disparando, derribando a uno por uno, escuchando los estruendosos cañonazos reverberar en el desierto, aunque era una lástima que ese paisaje no pudiera mantenerse en su estado primordial, con el tiempo la arena terminaría dejando una lisa superficie en la cual sólo sobresaldría la punta de aquella nave, pero por el momento, debía poner sus habilidades a un buen uso.

— ¡No me había divertido así en años!

Pronuncio cuando por fin derribo al último traidor, separándose de su arma para observar con sus propios ojos lo que había logrado en cuestión de minutos, sólo era cuestión de realizar las tareas necesarias, aunque estas fueran desagradables o sangrientas.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, una voz femenina, la que de su alumna favorita, quien le miraba con un arma en su mano derecha, sorprendida de verlo en el desierto, mucho más cuando asesino a los sietes tigres a sangre fría en apenas unos instantes.

— Creo que es obvio, los mate a todos, así no habrá más seguidores de la criatura con vida, yo me daría las gracias.

Panthera no sabía que decirle, estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo Tykus podía ver que comprendía sus palabras, ellos eran como un cáncer que con el tiempo terminaría devorando su civilización.

— ¡Los mataste a sangre fría!

Grito una voz a su derecha, Leo había llegado a ellos con rapidez una vez que se recupero de su sorpresa, cuando los cañonazos terminaron de sonar y era seguro para Claudius que se movieran, a su lado estaba el cachorro de Tygus, el parecido era asombroso, cualquiera diría, si podías borrar las rayas blancas del pelaje del niño, que era hijo del comandante y no del capitán.

— Sí, pero saben que, ustedes me vieron y no hicieron nada, al menos este pequeño está a salvo, no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre, él sí que tendrá problemas para sobrevivir.

Claudius rodeo el cuerpo de Leo con mayor fuerza, escondiéndose de su escrutinio, su comandante porque hasta el momento no lo aceptaba como rey, lo rodeo con su brazo izquierdo, después de salvar a Tygus de la esclavitud su relación con el joven león se fue directamente al olvido, ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto Leo apretando los dientes, tal vez creía que él era parte de los traidores.

— Esto y aquello, nada en particular.

Leo se controlo para no rugir, el viejo director no significaba más que problemas y aunque trato de perdonar sus acciones, olvidar que este tigre lo separo de su compañero disparándole por la espalda no podía hacerlo, había algo en aquella imagen que lo hacía enfurecer, no porque fuera su amante, sino por algo más que no entendía del todo.

— Ustedes dos quédense aquí, Panthera tendrás que cuidar a Claudius, yo buscare a Tygus en el interior de la nave, ya solo debemos derribar a tres más, no serán tanto trabajo.

Panthera asintió, en esta ocasión Claudius no se apartaría de su vista ni por un instante, sin embargo, no creía que fuera buena idea que fuera Leo solo, aquella misión estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

— Lo será si no te sabes la clave que abre la puerta, a menos claro, que tengas la fuerza suficiente para forzar la cerradura, pero lo dudo mucho.

Leo esta vez sí rugió, ignorando que Claudius estaba demasiado asustado para poder ignorar su enojo, atacando a Tykus, sujetándolo por el cuello de su ropa, sintiendo que Panthera trataba de separarlos, ese no era el momento para pelear, no debían olvidarse de su misión, tenían que rescatar a Tygus.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que ibas a decírmelo?

Tykus logro liberarse de Leo con dificultad, ese muchacho estaba a punto de hacerlo enfurecer, sin embargo, era él quien portaba las piedras de guerra en la espada del augurio.

— En este instante, Bengalí tiene todo planeado, ha esperado este momento desde el primer instante en que pisó este planeta.

Leo logro calmar su enojo, debía mantener su mente fría, recordar las palabras que pronuncio Tygus, su misión era lo único que importaba, debía proteger a su compañero, a su amante, no dejaría que Claudius fuera huérfano.

— Lord Mum-Ra está más que vivo y Tygus, esa bestia rabiosa corre peligro, creo que te engaño bastante bien Leo, no creía que pudieras protegerlo de su amo, tal vez quiere regresar con él y por eso te trajo, para hacerse con las piedras de guerra.

Aquellas palabras no eran ciertas, se negaba a creerlas, pero aun así debía llevar a ese tigre consigo, seguramente conocía las claves que necesitaban, de otra forma no presumiría su información, aunque seguía creyendo que su amante era culpable de cualquier clase de crimen que se imagino que cometió en el pasado.

— Sí le tocas uno solo de sus cabellos, Tykus, te lo hare pagar caro, ignorare tu ayuda, tu edad y tu reputación, me escuchaste, hare que pagues por cada insulto, por cada intento por lastimar a mi compañero.

Tykus asintió al escuchar su amenaza, parecía mucho más tranquilo ahora que le había hecho entender que cualquier daño a su compañero seria vengado, sin embargo, Leo no confiaba en el, jamás volvería a hacerlo.

— Es gracioso que lo digas porque hasta donde he visto no eres un buen compañero, secuestraron a su cachorro cuando estabas presente, debo recordarte el pasado cuando Panthera tuvo que dejarlo ir, o como en estos momentos está caminando hacia el altar como una hermosa novia, con sus padrinos y tú prefieres discutir conmigo.

Panthera cubrió los oídos del cachorro, ella tampoco comprendía su comportamiento, pero no importaba, ella seguía enamorada de su líder, aunque sabía que nunca le correspondería.

– ¿Tal vez necesite un compañero nuevo?

Leo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más veneno del que alguna vez creyó era su amigo, hacía muchos años dejo de confiar en él, habían rescatado a su pequeño, lo que hizo en el pasado fue causado por la espada, él nunca quiso lastimarlo y no permitiría que Bengalí finalizara su traición, le mostraría a su amante que él era un buen compañero, que podía cuidar de él.

— Uno que si pueda protegerlo de su pasado, aun de él mismo, alguien que si lo comprenda y pueda darle lo que necesita.

Leo al principio no comprendía las palabras que eran pronunciadas por el director, eran una locura, casi podía creer que deseaba a su compañero, que ese odio solo era una forma de enmascarar un deseo enfermizo por su tigre, pero era imposible.

— Es una lástima que pienses de esa forma Tykus, porque aunque lo deseen no pueden tenerlo porque me eligió a mí como compañero.

Tykus simplemente se limito a sonreír, una sonrisa torva, llena de lujuria, Leo por un momento quiso borrar esa expresión del rostro del director, sin embargo, ya no podían perder más tiempo, tenían que asegurarse de que su amante estuviera a salvo, tal vez estaba equivocado y no eran un chacal y un mono, sino esos dos gatos quienes sujetaban al tigre de los brazos.

— No escuchare esto, camina Tykus, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

Tykus estaba a punto de responder a su orden con una negativa, ese muchacho no era su señor, no debía obedecerlo y no lo haría, sin embargo, de pronto la espada del augurio creció en su mano, deteniéndose a unos cuantos milímetros de su cuello.

— Limítate a abrir las puertas de la nave, Tykus, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Así que Leo podía ser impetuoso, pero era demasiado tarde ya.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

En realidad quería saberlo, no porque lo hubiera traicionado, no porque quisiera lastimar a su cachorro, sino porque en realidad había pensado que ganarían ellos liberando a la criatura, sí lo pensaba con frialdad su propio amo estaba en peligro, era débil, cansado, decadente, no era un guerrero y su magia debía estar consumiéndose, lo que le hacía pensar en lo que Bengalí esperaba lograr con esa absurda empresa.

No mentiría negando que estaba asustado, tampoco se engañaría pensando que Bengalí tendría un cambio de corazón y de pronto le ayudaría, durante esos nuevos años de libertad había planeado esa farsa, sólo necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus motivos, los reales, no aquellos que le dijo a esos dos descerebrados felinos.

— ¿Acaso quieres convencerme de que no haga esto?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, los dos enormes felinos ya no lo sostenían de sus brazos, ya que habían logrado colocarle unas de las esposas conectadas al cuello que usaban para restringir el movimiento de los amotinados, las que tarde o temprano tendrían que quitarle si querían que les diera la clave maestra.

— No, en realidad quiero saber que se supone que lograras con esto, por más que lo pienso no logro encontrarle sentido a tu…

Tygus se detuvo para darle un aire más dramático, esperaba tener la atención de sus captores, sin embargo, uno de ellos, el tigre de ojos verdes lo empujo logrando que cayera el suelo de rodillas.

— Vuelve a tocarme y mi señor te lo hará pagar.

Le advirtió al felino, levantándose del suelo tratando de sacudir su ropa nueva, la cual no se molestaron en revisar como tampoco quisieron arrebatarle sus armas, Bengalí siempre había sido demasiado orgulloso, confiaba tanto en sus habilidades que nunca se molestaba en pensar realmente en sus opciones, generalmente se cegaba, sólo seguía un camino que a veces terminaba en un barranco.

— Lord Mum-Ra ha vuelto a ser tu señor, ahora que lo necesitas, cuando lo traicionaste en la nave y durante todos estos años ignoraste sus ruegos.

Aquellas eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar de Bengalí, pero no hablaba de aquel señor, sino del rey de los Thundercats, el albino debió comprenderlo casi inmediatamente porque comenzó a reírse de sus esperanzas.

— ¿Crees que le importas a ese león?

Sabía que le importaba lo suficiente para arriesgar las piedras de guerra por él, pero para Bengalí aquella noción debía ser completamente extraña, irreal en todos los sentidos, no creía que fuera algo más que una herramienta.

— Sigues insistiendo con eso… pero en donde está tu amante ahora que lo necesitas, en la ciudad de los chacales junto al que pensaste era tu amigo, sólo eres una herramienta Tygus, porque no puedes comprenderlo.

El tigre de pelaje claro lo empujo para que comenzara a moverse, sorprendiéndose al ver que Tygus estaba tranquilo, ni una sola vez trato de evitar que lo llevaran al que Bengalí decía era su destino, como si tuviera el control de aquella situación.

— Ayúdame a comprender Bengalí, como esperas proteger a Lord Mum-Ra de los ejércitos conjuntos de los animales con un puñado de tigres, somos poderosos pero no invencibles ni siquiera inmortales.

El albino le ignoro, adelantándose un paso, caminando a su lado, hombro con hombro, sus manos detrás de su espalda, sería fácil derribarlo aun con las esposas puestas, solo una patada en la rodilla, por detrás de su pierna y podría tirarlo al suelo para intentar esconderse en los pasillos de la nave, los dos guardaespaldas eran el verdadero problema.

— No tienen las piedras de guerra, ni armas suficientes, sin contar con que Lord Mum-Ra se escondió en su sarcófago como un cobarde, dejándonos a nosotros la tarea de recuperar lo que él no pudo proteger, lo que me hace preguntarte, otra vez… ¿Qué piensan lograr sacándolo de su fortaleza en las precarias condiciones en que nos encontramos?

Bengalí lo ataco nuevamente, empujándolo contra la pared, sus dientes estaban apretados, podía ver sus colmillos, sus manos rodeaban su cuello, casi como si quisiera ahorcarlo pero no se atreviera a eso, estaba furioso, tan enojado que casi estaba perdiendo cualquier clase de control que aun tuviera en su locura.

— ¡Tú me robaste lo que me pertenecía!

Lo que le pertenecía, las migajas que Lord Mum-Ra le otorgaba no le pertenecieron nunca a Bengalí, todas ellas fueron regalos para sus amigos, otorgados por él, creyendo que el médico albino sería leal a él, que cuidaría sus espaldas solo porque eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenían en aquella nave.

— ¿Por eso me estas traicionando?

Pregunto Tygus con calma, tenía que saberlo, aunque no trataría de hacerle cambiar de opinión, sabía que aquello era imposible.

— ¡Tú me traicionaste primero cuando dejaste que todo el esfuerzo que realizo Tigris se destruyera solo por un león!

Sólo por la absurda idea de querer ser libre, a veces Tygus se preguntaba porque no eligieron al albino, él hubiera sido un mejor sirviente de lo que él jamás fue, mucho más sumiso, demasiado obediente, aunque no tenía el don, creía que aquello en realidad era irrelevante, ni su fuerza ni su inteligencia eran aquello que la bestia disfrutaba en un Tyaty.

— ¡Un asqueroso león que Tigris perdono durante la masacre!

La masacre que Leo aun recordaba, de la cual su padre fue participe, como de su destrucción y de la locura de Bengalí.

— Te traicione al querer ser libre de la bestia, por eso me odias y trataste de lastimar a un niño pequeño, sólo porque me salí del camino que ustedes decidieron eran mi destino.

Bengalí llevo sus dedos a su cabeza delineando primero sus rayas con las puntas de sus dedos para después dibujar las suyas, Tygus no entendía que estaba haciendo, parecía que deseaba que lo mirara, que enfocara su atención en el pelaje de su amigo, no su amigo, debía recordárselo, ese albino jamás compartió ni un ápice de su aprecio por él.

— No te odio por querer ser libre, aun nuestro maestro deseo la libertad.

Su maestro era un monstruo y sufrió demasiado la tortura de permanecer a lado de la bestia, de ser despreciado por su compañero día con día, pero él decidió aquel destino, su orgullo y su avaricia le orillaron a colocar una cadena mecánica alrededor de su cuello, él nunca tuvo una opción.

— No te odio porque mataste a Tigris, eso lo pude perdonar, no tuviste otra opción.

En realidad nunca la tuvo, siempre fue demasiado cobarde para modificar su vida, porque su destino era pasar el resto de su vida a lado de su compañero, en la ciudad de los chacales, en Thundera, en cualquier puntito por miserable que sea en aquel planeta, cualquier lugar en donde pudieran estar juntos.

— Pero después no dejaste de lloriquear como un cobarde, despreciaste todos los tesoros y el poder que nuestro maestro se sacrifico tanto por obtener, abandonaste a tu clan sin siquiera pensarlo, traicionándolo ante los demás animales, aquellos que aun ahora estoy seguro te odian tanto como a la bestia, después de todo eras su mano derecha.

Bengalí estaba en lo correcto, el se gano a pulso su reputación, creyendo que así podría escapar de los rumores, convertirse en un guerrero y no el amante de aquella criatura, utilizando cada ocasión que podía para mostrar su fuerza en batalla o sus habilidades como estratega.

— ¿Estás diciendo que debí permanecer a su lado hasta que obtuviera a alguien mejor? ¿Qué debía terminar como Tigris?

Esta vez fue Bengalí quien lo sostuvo de uno de sus brazos para obligarlo a caminar, llevándolo en la dirección que ambos conocían perfectamente, aquella era la sala del trono, pero la computadora que necesitaban no estaba en aquella sala, sino en su habitación, un lugar que el mismo custodiaba de día y de noche, cada segundo que pasaba atrapado en su jaula de sofisticada tecnología.

— Tu no terminarías como Tigris, tu tenias un mejor destino deparado para ti, nuestro maestro nunca hubiera sospechado lo mucho que le gustabas y lo útil que resultarías, aunque me pregunto si por eso dejo un guardián que disfrutaría de los placeres de la compañía de la criatura sin tener que sacrificarse.

Tygus se detuvo sintiendo que lo empujaban, pero no se movió, hasta ese día comprendía hasta que punto le utilizo Bengalí, porque los entrego a la bestia, como fue que se dio cuenta de su infidelidad pero no de la rebelión de su compañero, porque su amigo lo entrego en una bandeja dorada, esperando que solo fuera un sacrificio para que el obtuviera todos los placeres de su martirio.

— Siempre pensé que éramos amigos, casi como hermanos, pero ahora veo que solo me usaste, pero… dime una cosa.

Bengalí le dio otro empujón, logrando que comenzara a moverse, era imposible no hacerlo cuando uno de esos garrotes electrificados chocaba contra tu espalda, provocando un lacerante dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

Una ultima petición para el condenado, Tygus estaba furioso, pero debía controlarse, en cuestión de minutos Leo y Panthera derribarían a los soldados de su traidor amigo, Claudius estaría a salvo, en ese momento podría huir, escapar de aquella situación con sus dones, su fuerza y sus habilidades especiales para la guerra.

— Si Lord Mum-Ra es tan gentil, si realmente piensas que mi vida estaba colmada de bendiciones, porque nunca trataste de tener mi lugar, tú eres mucho más exótico que yo, mucho más joven, no estás tan lastimado, hubiera sido muy fácil lograrlo.

Bengalí no esperaba aquellas palabras, sonaban demasiado patéticas para sus oídos, demasiado inocentes, seguramente su Tyaty debía comprender la razón por la cual él fue rechazado, cuál era su papel en el plan maestro de Tigris.

— Cuando asesinaste a Tigris quise hacerlo, ofrecerme a tomar tu lugar, pero nuestro amo me rechazo, creo que no sería tan divertido tener una herramienta si él no la pulía, parte del encanto era quebrarte, ahora podrá seguir con su trabajo, hasta que seas como Tigris así lo quiso.

Tygus a pesar de su cariño por el tigre albino, quien fue entrenado a su lado, que sufrió la misma clase de tormento que llamo entrenamiento su maestro, siempre se pregunto porque tomo al médico bajo su cuidado, que ganaba entrenándolo, asegurándose de que fuera su amigo, su chambelán, así como los verdaderos ojos, oídos y labios de su amo.

— No te das cuenta que no se detendrá hasta que le traiga orden al universo, Bengalí, no puedes estar tan loco, no puedes creer las tonterías que dices y aun así, sí lo que dices es cierto, si en realidad esa bestia te desprecio cuando tú mismo te ofreciste a él.

Por fin tenía la atención completa de Bengalí en su persona, esperaba hacerlo entender, que viera que no podían dejarlo salir de su tumba, que lo que debían hacer era detener de alguna forma a los cuatro espíritus del mal, evitar que lo ocurrido con aquella galaxia se repitiera una infinidad de ocasiones, tantas veces hasta que el orden poblara el universo, hasta que sólo hubiera muerte, una enorme nada de la cual tomarían su fuerza.

— ¿Acaso crees que te premiara por esto? ¿Qué se rige a sí mismo?

Su pregunta los sorprendió a los tres, pero al ver sus rostros supo que no le creían, estaban ciegos por el orgullo, por el odio que sentían por los demás animales, creían que eran superiores, que podían controlar a la bestia, y que esa bestia podía controlar a sus verdaderos amos.

— Eso es exactamente lo que Tigris pensó que dirías.

Tygus de pronto les encaro a los tres, estaban a unos escasos pasos de la tumba, una última pregunta antes de huir de aquel peligro, en teoría en aquellos momentos su compañero ya debía tener custodiado a Claudius, de cualquier forma no estaba dispuesto a dar un solo paso en esa sala del trono.

— Tienes razón, Tigris sabía que yo diría esto porque es la única verdad que compartimos, ambos sufrimos la tortura de su afecto, pero no quiero escuchar lo que nuestro maestro te advirtió que diría, quiero saber qué piensas lograr liberándolo.

Bengalí lo empujo al interior de la sala del trono con la potencia eléctrica que uno de los bastones podía infligir en su máximo nivel, lanzándolo en dirección del centro silencioso de la nave, a sus espaldas podía sentir la energía manando del sarcófago y si se hubiera atrevido podría verla también.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes que ganaras con esto, solo te limitas a obedecer, solo eres una maldita marioneta sin mente!

Bengalí se acerco a él para propinarle varias patadas en el costado, parecía que lo estaban castigando por su desobediencia, ya que la criatura solo se limitaba a observar, tal vez porque estaba encerrada, tal vez por disfrutaba de su dolor, lo que fuera le hacía preguntarse si las imágenes no eran más que alucinaciones colectivas.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro orgullo si nos arrastramos ante un amo débil?

Bengalí fijo su vista en la tumba, casi como si estuviera hablando con la criatura inmortal, pero era imposible, ninguno de los presentes podía escucharla, sólo él.

— Tigris también debió decirte esto.

Las dos criaturas lo sostuvieron de los brazos, cargándolo en dirección del sarcófago, que yacía muerto, casi como si no hubiera ninguna clase de vida en su interior, durante nueve años lo torturo con sus constantes mensajes y ahora ya no tenía nada que decirle, era simplemente imposible.

— ¿Piensas que no ganare nada con esto?

Bengalí lo sujeto de su cabeza, llevándola a su dirección, quería que supiera exactamente quien lo había derrotado, quien era superior en todos los aspectos menos uno, pero ese don era inútil cuando no querías utilizarlo a tu favor, disfrutando del miedo, del terror reflejado en los ojos dorados.

— ¡Yo seré el comandante! ¡Yo seré su mano derecha! ¡Yo seré todo lo que Tigris planeo que sería! ¡Y tu, maldito estúpido, sólo serás un adorno bonito en el palacio! ¡Sólo serás su consorte!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo caminaba detrás de Tykus, no confiaba en ese tigre traicionero, el que llevaba una pesada bolsa a sus espaldas, de la cual podía escuchar unos cuantos susurros lejanos, voces ocultas en las sombras, al principio creyó que solo era su imaginación, que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a sus entornos, pero estos inquietantes sonidos estaban presentes, como si nombraran a su espada, la cual no había dejado de advertirle, esta vez en menor grado del peligro que se avecinaba.

— ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

Pregunto de pronto, deteniéndose cuando Tykus así lo hizo, como si dudara entre responder a su pregunta o ignorarle por completo, una actitud que el tigre siempre tenía cuando el trataba de darle alguna clase de orden.

— Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Fue su respuesta, Leo sabía que Tykus los trataba de alejar de la sala del trono con cada paso que daban, no por nada había pasado un año entero memorizando cada uno de los túneles que conformaban la nave tumba, aun así, sabía que podía llegar al trono en cuestión de minutos, los mismos que Tygus le solicito para tratar de comprender las acciones de su antiguo aliado.

— Pero tu pregunta llego demasiado tarde Leo y eso será tu caída.

Leo esquivo un golpe repentino, el tigre era demasiado fuerte, su estatura era superior a la suya, era rápido y astuto, curtido en el campo de batalla, durante la primera rebelión.

— Como fue la caída de Claudius, nunca se dio cuenta que sus mejores amigos eran traidores a su causa hasta que fue demasiado tarde y tu clan fue casi diezmado.

Tykus volvió a atacarle, esta vez casi logro golpear el rostro de Leo, quien logro sujetar el puñetazo pero no así la patada en su costado, la cual lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

— Estoy seguro que aun recuerdas esa noche, la sangre de tus padres bañando el piso del clan, los gritos, los disparos, aun las suplicas, no eras tan pequeño como para no recordar tu pasado.

El antiguo director para responder a la pregunta que Leo le hizo con anterioridad desenvaino la espada de Plundarr, colocando el guante en su brazo izquierdo, la energía morada recorría el cuerpo del tigre, quien sonreía al ver su sorpresa, pero no era suficiente, aun quería hacerlo recordar cada ínfimo detalle de aquella noche sombría.

— Pero siempre me pregunte como no me reconociste, como no te diste cuenta que yo como todo mi clan, realice mi deber sin hacer preguntas.

Una cascada de imágenes sangrientas inundo la memoria de Leo, le había contado a Tygus lo que supuso era toda la verdad, aquella noche percibió nada más que sangre, miedo y gritos, suplicas de su clan tratando de sobrevivir, todas ellas cayendo en oídos sordos.

— Todos pagaremos por nuestros pecados tarde o temprano, esas fueran las palabras que Tigris pronuncio antes de la misión, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme, tú no eres un buen rey ni siquiera eres un líder, eres una herramienta para un poder superior que no puedes ocupar, ni siquiera estás preparado para ello.

La espada era imposible de silenciar, agravando las imágenes de aquella noche que no terminaban de mostrarle su mayor temor, lo que se prometió jamás volvería a pasarle, nadie lastimaría a su familia, pero su cachorro fue secuestrado, su compañero caminaba en dirección de una trampa mortal y él apenas podía controlar su arma, aquella que le dio la victoria en el pasado.

— ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera puedes blandir esa espada Leo, tu victoria solo fue suerte y ahora que yo posea las piedras no serás más que un recuerdo, nuestro imperio se levantara sobre los restos de las otras civilizaciones, nada podrá detenernos.

La espada era el arma más poderosa de aquel planeta, Tykus lo sabía, comprendía perfectamente que sí Leo lograba concentrarse como en el pasado no podría ni siquiera soñar con derrotarlo, por eso debía seguir atacándolo, no de forma física, sino psíquica, como Tigris le mostro, derrumbando sus pilares, haciéndolo inútil.

— ¿Quién fue el primero en caer? ¿Tu madre, tu padre o tus hermanos? ¿Sí los recuerdas no es cierto Leo?

Leo quiso olvidarlos y logro hacerlo, pero ahora podía ver sus rostros aterrados, cubiertos de sangre en el suelo, junto a una sombra sin casco, un tigre monstruoso, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, a punto de dispararle, momento que Tykus utilizo para atacar al joven león con la espada de Plundarr, logrando que trastabillara por la fuerza del golpe de una espada que parecía superior a la suya.

— Eras el menor, el más pequeño de todos y aun así Tigris te perdono, sólo porque eres una patética sombra de lo grandiosa que puede ser tu especie, eres inferior en todos los sentidos, pequeño e ignorante.

La espada al sentir su temor se retrajo, dándole la espalda de pronto, provocando que Tykus pateara sus costillas, rompiéndole dos con el fuerte impacto, e intentara finalizar su traición con un solo tajo a la cabeza pelirroja.

—Cómo pueden verte como un compañero deseable está más allá de mi comprensión, Panthera siempre ha tenido un punto débil por las causas perdidas, pero Tygus, no lo comprendí hasta este mes que logre zafarme las cadenas que me colocaste al cuello, tratando de mantener a un tigre enjaulado.

Leo a pesar de que la espada no parecía responder a su dominio se cubrió con ella del fuerte golpe de Tykus, retrocediendo varios pasos, recibiendo pequeñas descargas de energía que recorrían cada célula de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué abandonarlo todo por alguien como tú?

Tykus había logrado que perdiera la concentración, lo hacía retroceder con cada golpe, sintiendo que el siguiente ya no podría resistirlo, acercándose a un puente de energía, una luminosa estructura que parecía que ya no existía más.

— Ya lo comprendí, esa bestia acorralada no busco la libertad nunca, pero si un nuevo amo que servir, uno que fuera mucho más fácil de manipular, al que tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano, dispuesto ante cada uno de sus caprichos.

Leo debía recordar lo que Akbar le dijo en el pasado, como cerrar su mente por difícil que fuera a los embistes de las espadas, él debía ser quien las controlara no su herramienta, así que tratando de ignorar las insidiosas palabras de Tykus, las imágenes sangrientas de aquella noche, aun las voces de las espadas quiso pensar en algo que lo tranquilizara, una imagen que siempre le traía paz, por ridículo o patético que fuera ese sentimiento.

—Pero se equivoca al pensar que tú serás su amo, tú no lo mereces, no le darás lo que necesita, en cambio yo puedo dárselo, yo le daré orden y él terminara amándome.

Aquella imagen era la de Tygus sonriendo en un jardín botánico, una de las extrañas estructuras que encontraron en un planeta lejano, mucho antes de que supiera que existía, cuando aún era un cadete con un casco negro, sin rostro, observando una sonrisa genuina, una luz que sabía que estaba allí, la que nadie más había visto cegados por la despiadada actitud del capitán, la que no era más que una coraza.

— ¡No! ¡El no es una herramienta, no es un remplazo del que perdiste!

Pronuncio recuperándose del siguiente golpe, esquivando varios más que Tykus trato de propinarle para derribarlo, lanzarlo a las sombras de la nave tumba, traicionándolo al mismo tiempo que ignoraba que las piedras de guerra estaban atadas a su cuerpo, tal vez creía que podría robárselas de sus manos muertas, después de todo el vencedor siempre se quedaba con el botín.

— ¡Lo sé y quebrarlo será muy divertido!

Tykus al pronunciar aquellas palabras esquivo un golpe que casi lo derriba, el muchacho estaba perdiendo el control, una regla de oro que nunca debías romper en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que no importaba cuan poderosa, cuanto filo o cuantas balas tenia tu arma, su éxito siempre dependía de quien la blandiera.

— Aunque de todas formas no importa, ese cachorro solo te está utilizando.

El director de pronto ignoro la espada de Plundarr y disparo tres veces, todas ellas dándole a la espada que logro expelerlas, a pesar de seguir ignorando a su monarca, Leo apretó los dientes, ese tigre no lo intimidaría, sin embargo, ese tigre nunca quiso ganarle en un combate justo, ni siquiera en uno cualquiera, lo que planeaba era que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo cuando cayera de espaldas hacia las oscuras entrañas de la nave.

— Le diré que caíste como un héroe.

Repentinamente una explosión provoco que el suelo crujiera bajo sus pies, Tykus estaba preparado para ese suceso ya que una de sus bombas fue la causa de dicho estruendo, pensando que aquella nave debía ser una poética derrota para quien los libero de la bestia, quien camino a su lado creyendo que no estaba preparado para ese momento.

— Literalmente.

Leo casi cae de rodillas sintiendo como una patada del director, un último golpe a la altura de su pecho lo lanzaba a la oscuridad junto con la espada y el guante, lo único que necesitaba era acercarlo a esa trampa, sabía que no podía ganarle por lo que simplemente hizo lo que cualquier tigre haría, utilizo su astucia en vez de su fuerza.

— Aunque…

Pronuncio sin revisar el resultado de su trabajo, lanzando en dirección del que esperaba era el moribundo rey de Thundera la llave que contenía el último mensaje de Tygus cuando aún era libre, creyéndolo inútil, demasiado absurdo para que cualquier persona cuerda lo creyera.

— Mejor que no digan que nunca hice nada por ti Leo.

Thundercats-aviso-Thundercats-aviso-Thundercats.

Ya nos estamos acercando al final y aunque parece que no habrá final feliz, les aseguro que los dos compañeros terminaran juntos, en Thundera y vivirán hasta que sean un par de ancianos muy felices.


	21. Chapter 21

Afecto

Capitulo 21.

Bengalí se acerco a él para propinarle varias patadas en el costado, parecía que lo estaban castigando por su desobediencia, ya que la criatura solo se limitaba a observar, tal vez porque estaba encerrada, tal vez por que disfrutaba de su dolor, lo que fuera le hacía preguntarse si las imágenes no eran más que alucinaciones colectivas.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro orgullo si nos arrastramos ante un amo débil?

Bengalí fijo su vista en la tumba, casi como si estuviera hablando con la criatura inmortal, pero era imposible, ninguno de los presentes podía escucharla, sólo él.

— Tigris también debió decirte esto.

Las dos criaturas lo sostuvieron de los brazos, cargándolo en dirección del sarcófago, que yacía muerto, casi como si no hubiera ninguna clase de vida en su interior, durante nueve años lo torturo con sus constantes mensajes y ahora ya no tenía nada que decirle, era simplemente imposible.

— ¿Piensas que no ganare nada con esto?

Bengalí lo sujetó de su cabeza, llevándola a su dirección, quería que supiera exactamente quien lo había derrotado, quien era superior en todos los aspectos menos uno, pero ese don era inútil cuando no querías utilizarlo a tu favor, disfrutando del miedo, del terror reflejado en los ojos dorados.

— ¡Yo seré el comandante! ¡Yo seré su mano derecha! ¡Yo seré todo lo que Tigris planeo que sería! ¡Y tu, maldito estúpido, sólo serás un adorno bonito en el palacio! ¡Sólo serás su consorte!

Un par de ojos dorados de pronto brillaron en las sombras, logrando hechizar a Bengalí, quien en vez de proseguir su enloquecido discurso, siguiendo las órdenes de Tygus busco una de sus armas y disparo contra uno de sus guardaespaldas, hiriéndolo en el costado.

El tigre logro soltarse cayendo de rodillas, sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Bengalí, tratando de forzarlo a dispararle al segundo felino, quien como supuso creyó que había sido traicionado y lo ataco, no sin antes recibir un tiro a quemarropa del que fuera su líder.

Los dos gigantes trastabillaron sujetando sus heridas, maldiciendo en voz baja, de pronto no sabían qué hacer, matar a Bengalí o al Tyaty, que comenzaba a incorporarse, retrocediendo suficientes pasos para alejarse de sus captores pero no lo suficiente para perder el control en el tigre albino.

Necesitaba que le quitaran las esposas, solo un pequeño esfuerzo más, Tygus sabía que podía lograrlo, Bengalí comenzó a luchar con él, tratando de cerrar su mente a la suya, pero era inútil, aun con su falta de práctica era imposible para un tigre sin el don escapar a su dominio.

Bengalí se mordió los labios, provocando que sangraran sus labios, cayó de rodillas arañando el suelo con sus dos manos, cerrando los ojos, imaginándose una pared de ladrillos, pero todo era inútil.

Tygus se esforzó un poco más pensando en los movimientos que debía realizar Bengalí para liberarlo, levantarse del suelo, caminar hasta detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo, después agacharse otra vez.

Sus dedos oprimiendo la clave que abriría los seguros, permanecer inmóvil cuando el dulce clic de pronto pudo escucharse, llevar sus manos a su cuello, quitándole los últimos seguros, dejando caer las esposas al suelo y de pronto, volver a disparar contra sus dos aliados, sin poder ignorar que esos dos fueron cómplices del secuestro de su cachorro.

Los quería muertos a todos, aun a Bengalí, Tygus dejo ir a su aliado e inmediatamente busco su arma libre, una pistola de plasma estándar, un arma que un sin número de ocasiones salvo su vida, que ahora se cobraría la de su traicionero carcelero.

Una risa satisfecha comenzó a escucharse en esa cámara mortuoria, como si aquella escena fuera lo que necesitaba para presentarse, una imagen que le complacía a pesar de que dos de sus adoradores yacían moribundos en el suelo y de que su único soldado leal estaba a punto de ser asesinado a sangre fría.

El tigre tenía grabado ese sonido en su memoria, esa risa era la de la criatura, pero no aquella imagen desecha envuelta en una capa roja, la criatura comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón con lentitud, sus ojos puestos en él, leyendo sus pensamientos o tal vez esperando que perdiera la concentración y liberara sin proponérselo a Bengalí.

Algo que debió ocurrir, porque repentinamente el tigre blanco apuntaba en su contra, con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que sus dos guardaespaldas eran carne de cañón, un desperdicio bastante inútil de vidas felinas.

— Sigues siendo un astuto asesino cachorro.

Tygus retrocedió varios pasos al principio, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco, estaba cansado de correr y esta criatura no era más que una ilusión, una imagen que podía desvanecerse como todos los espejismos.

— Tú no eres real.

Tygus recupero un rifle de plasma de cañón corto que colgaba a sus espaldas y que podía dispararse con una sola mano, apuntando a cada uno de sus atacantes con un arma diferente, manteniéndolos a una distancia prudente, al menos al tigre de pelaje blanco.

— Eso no ha cambiado, pero puedo ver que Leo ha corrompido tu esencia.

Leo había hecho más que eso, le dio un destino, le devolvió la esperanza, lo salvo de tantas formas que nunca podría terminar de enumerarlas, así como le dio fuerza para enfrentarse a todo lo que esta criatura le tenía preparado.

— Lo que ha cambiado Lord Mum-Ra es el nombre de mi dueño, Leo es el amo de mis días y de mis noches, mi verdadero compañero, a quien le debo mi lealtad y quien a final de cuentas disfrutara de mis habilidades, todas ellas.

La criatura trato de tocarlo pero fue rechazada por una energía dorada que cubrió el cuerpo de Tygus, quien simplemente sonrió al ver la expresión de furia de la bestia, lo que fuera que le protegía tenía la fuerza de Leo, su energía vital, aquella chispa que lo llamaba cual polilla.

— Te doy una última oportunidad cachorro, libérame y perdonare todas tus ofensas.

Esta vez fue Tygus quien sonrió, la criatura no podía obligarle a obedecer, por primera vez sentía que era libre, realmente libre de su dominio, jamás volvería a servirle, nunca, y aquello provoco que la felicidad se apoderara de su pecho.

— No.

La criatura grito presa de la furia e intento atacarlo con su disminuida energía pero era inútil, el aura dorada seguía cubriendo su cuerpo, casi como un escudo de fuerza, Tygus no comprendía de que se trataba, solo que era una energía pura, limpia, como aquella que se imaginaba tendría un ángel.

— Nunca serás libre y no hay fuerza que pueda obligarme a obedecer, Lord Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra no estaba acostumbrado a que su cachorro le desobedeciera, nunca lo había hecho, siempre había sido sumiso y obediente, asustado de provocar su furia, pero ese león lo destruyo, primero brindándole una ligera flama de esperanza, después corrompiendo su cuerpo con esa blasfemia hibrida, ahora lo volvía a hacer, esa energía era demasiado poderosa, demasiado benigna para que siquiera pudiera acercarse a su compañero, todo por perdonar la vida de ese traicionero león.

— Engáñate todo lo que quieras Tygus, pero tú me perteneces.

Tygus negó aquello con un seguro movimiento de la cabeza, disparando a los pies de Bengalí para mantenerlo en su posición, quería que viera como su amo no era más que un recuerdo, que su lealtad siempre estuvo equivocada, otorgada a algo que no se lo merecía, que él nunca fue de importancia para la criatura.

— ¿Quieres vengarte? ¿Quieres matar a los que te traicionaron?

La criatura seguía tratando de convencerlo de servirle, ofreciéndole la vida de las personas que lo traicionaron, las que él podría tomar por sí solo, sin embargo, eso no era lo que deseaba, quería paz, tranquilidad, ignorar que alguna vez fue un asesino sin escrúpulos sirviendo en una guerra que no era suya.

— Yo puedo darte lo que necesitas… todo ello.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo cayó pesadamente en el agujero que estaba detrás de él, dejando ir la espada, la que se clavo a su lado, sentía cada uno de sus huesos rotos, sangre brotaba de sus labios, sus ojos azules lentamente comenzaban a perderse en la oscuridad, todo ese tiempo, ese pequeño instante las palabras de Tykus se repetían una infinidad de veces, estaba muriendo y su compañero corría peligro de alguien que el mismo había protegido en el pasado.

— Mejor que no digan que nunca hice nada por ti Leo.

Apenas pudo escuchar esa despedida y como poco después una pequeña esfera mecánica lo siguió, repiqueteando, accionándose con la voz de su compañero, estaba nervioso, como si no creyera que escucharían sus palabras, las que fueran que pronunciaba y que no entendía en lo absoluto.

Su compañero, su cachorro, los dos estaban solos, a la merced de sus enemigos, de peligros ocultos que no conocían y de los cuales no estarían protegidos, ni siquiera preparados.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como su sangre y su aliento escapaban de su cuerpo, como se perdía en los brazos de la muerte, su cuerpo brillaba de color azul al mismo tiempo que los pasillos de la nave revivían, cientos de soldados se movilizaban, a lo lejos podía ver una silueta, un león de enorme envergadura, su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta, su melena recogida en un par de trenzas.

Leo se acerco a él sin comprender que era aquello que pasaba, porque veía toda esa vida cuando sabía que había muerto, que ya no era más que un espíritu atrapado en el plano de la muerte, tal vez el plano astral.

— La espada ha decidido darte una segunda oportunidad, reciente tu desprecio y tu odio, pero prefiere que tú seas su emisario.

Leo volteo sorprendido encontrándose con una hermosa muchacha de unos dieciséis años, su cabello pelirrojo llegaba casi a sus tobillos, era ondulado, tan abundante que parecía una cascada rojiza en un manto color crema, su pelaje era idéntico al suyo, exceptuando algunas cuantas rayas negras, sus ojos eran dorados, tan hermosos como los de su compañero.

— Ella querría que Tygus fuera su emisario, pero él está convencido de que las piedras y la espada son malignos, aunque no lo son en el sentido literal, pero supongo que eso ya lo descubrirán con el tiempo.

Su sonrisa era lo más cautivante, era tan hermosa y pacifica que le hizo ignorar que había muerto, que ya todo estaba perdido.

— El ojo del augurio, el libro y cada una de las piedras tienen su utilidad, sin embargo, el emisario es quien decide su uso.

Leo creía cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba la muchacha, la que llevaba un vaporoso vestido de color azul, tan oscuro que parecía negro.

— ¿Quién eres tu muchacha?

Ella le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, con demasiada amabilidad.

— Mi nombre es Kairi, yo no soy uno de los emisarios pero tengo el mismo don que Tygus, en ambos es fuerte, tal vez porque la espada nos ha dado algo de su energía, tal vez porque la criatura que llaman Mum-Ra se puso a jugar a ser Dios.

Ella tomo a Leo de la mano, guiándolo en dirección de la visión, desapareciendo con forme avanzaban, ella era solo un espíritu que la espada había creado saltándose las reglas del tiempo y del espacio, se acercaban al enorme león que parecía conversar con un tigre, uno mucho menor.

— Esto es solo una prueba, si logras superarla el ojo del augurio te devolverá la vida, pero si te equivocas… no lo hará.

Leo se acerco a la imponente figura, creyendo las palabras que Kairi pronunciaba y al mismo tiempo, deseando saber porque ella se presentaba ante sus ojos, que clase de criatura era.

— Yo soy alguien de tu futuro, no me conoces pero ya lo harás, si todo sale bien, Leo, sino… sólo Tygus pagara por eso, así que no se perderá demasiado.

Aquello era demasiado para él, quien de pronto se imagino en la nave, disfrazado como un cadete, solo una extraña figura en aquel mundo de pesadilla, el león parecía molesto, observando a un tigre de unos seis años practicando junto con los otros felinos, todos ellos de su edad, a su lado estaba un tigre, idéntico a Tygus, pero con una expresión que solo podía llamarse malvada.

— Muchos hablan de rebelión Claudius… dicen que uno de los nuestros la está encabezando.

Ese león era su padre, cuando era joven, antes de que lo asesinaran, mucho antes de que la rebelión fuera destruida de raíz, junto con todo su clan, cuando Tigris se convirtió en la mano derecha de la bestia.

— Sólo son tonterías, quien en su sano juicio podría pensar siquiera en traicionar a nuestro amo.

Tigris asintió, nadie estaba tan loco como para traicionar a su amo, o eso fue lo que Leo supuso que paso por la mente del tigre, porque su vista se poso en el cachorro, quien debía ser Tygus, un pequeño con toda una vida por delante.

— Es hermoso, sus exámenes son los mejores de su generación, heredo los dones de sus padres, es tan fuerte que parece que Lord Mum-Ra se ha interesado en el pequeño tigre, quien sabe, tal vez ocupe mi lugar cuando tenga la edad suficiente o el tuyo.

Claudius de pronto jadeo sorprendido, mirando la sonrisa de Tigris con asco, sus ojos azules se posaron en el tigre por primera vez.

— ¡Pero es tu cachorro!

Tigris asintió, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, con una sonrisa que provoco que la sangre de Leo se helara.

— No es el programado, Bengalí está seguro y espero que tenga al menos la mitad de la fuerza que este, aunque no recibió la ayuda que tuvo este espécimen antes de nacer.

Claudius sujeto a Tigris del cuello de su uniforme, estaba a punto de atacarlo pero se controlaba, tal vez porque para ese momento él ya había nacido y tenía que protegerlo del capitán.

— ¡Su nombre es Tygus, es el único hijo de Kairi, ella era tu esposa!

Tigris se soltó con mucho esfuerzo, la sonrisa en su rostro no era nada parecida a cualquiera que hubiera visto en su amante.

— Eso me asegurara que cuando crezca le gustara a nuestro amo, espero retirarme algún día, y él será mi llave, pero si yo fuera tu me preocuparía por el bienestar de Leo, creo que ese cachorro no ha llegado ni a la mitad de los estándares de su clan, pequeño, débil, prematuro, espero que al menos sea inteligente.

Claudius retrocedió controlando un gruñido, golpeando la pared cuando por fin Tigris lo dejo solo, en su mirada podía verse un fuego que de pronto lo perdió en su mirada, ya no estaban en las salas de entrenamiento sino en los cuartos de los tigres, donde antes vivía su clan, donde podía ver a su padre, parecía asustado, preocupado por su futuro y su destino.

A sus espaldas había cinco felinos, una de ellas una leona, de cabello largo, con el uniforme de los soldados de avanzada, ella miraba a Claudius con una sonrisa, parecía que lo seguiría al fin del mundo, a sus espaldas había otra leona, esta de cabello corto, pero igual compartía esa mirada de admiración.

Su padre se parecía mucho a él, solo que era mayor, mucho más fuerte, mucho más grande, su melena ya cubría todo su rostro y en el peto de su uniforme había una marca tachada, ese era el escudo de la bestia.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras, comandante?

Tykus era joven pero por lo demás era idéntico al mismo soldado que conoció en su presente, seguía teniendo esa mirada calculadora, que no te dejaba ver sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que era demasiado tarde.

— Ya no hay marcha atrás, es ahora o nunca, espero que comprendan que esto debe hacerse, debemos detenerlo antes de que llegue a otra piedra, es por el bien de las siguientes generaciones, de nuestros cachorros, para que puedan tener un futuro.

Leo se acerco a su padre, parecía que no debía estar presente, pero que había logrado esquivar la vigilancia de sus nodrizas buscándolo, aferrándose a la mano de la leona de cabello largo, que se parecía demasiado a la muchacha que se llamo a si misma Kairi.

— Leo, acércate.

Leo de pronto ya no veía esa escena desde lejos, sino con sus propios ojos, con su propio cuerpo.

— Escúchame Leo, se que nos estamos arriesgando demasiado, que tal vez no logremos derrotar a la criatura, pero lo hago por ti, por todos los cachorros de esta nave, aun los que no son felinos, para que seas libre y puedas tener un futuro, espero que me comprendas, que lo aceptes y que si fallamos, me perdones.

Los brazos de su padre rodearon su cuerpo tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro, pero Leo comprendía por la forma en que se comportaba que estaba preocupado, tal vez ya sospechaba de las acciones que Lord Mum-Ra estaba a punto de realizar en contra de su raza favorita.

— Que el rugido nos perdone.

Pronuncio Tykus a sus espaldas, cargando un arma que siempre traía consigo, como si estuviera nervioso, sus ojos por un momento se posaron en los de Leo y de pronto supo a que se refería con eso, porque aquella imagen del mayor disparándole a su compañero despertó terrores que no recordaba, aunque sabía que estaba vivo, aunque le dijera que sólo trataba de protegerlo.

— Mejor que no digan que nunca hice nada por ti Claudius.

Tras decir aquellas palabras le disparo a su padre, quien cayó sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo se escucho una explosión en las puertas que alerto a todos los presentes, quienes hubieran tratado de inmovilizar a Tykus de no ser sorprendido por los escuadrones de las fuerzas especiales, todos ellos felinos enmascarados ataviados con trajes negros blindados.

Leo estaba aterrado, escuchando que los escuadrones comenzaban a realizar su tarea, disparando contra los leones, quienes intentaban hacerles frente con las armas que habían logrado guardar, las dos compañeras de Claudius daban órdenes, debían proteger a los cachorros y a los ancianos.

Claudius se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, Leo no supo qué hacer, seguir a su padre o esconderse, notando que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, así como su ropa.

— Ve a tu cuarto, esa zona es segura.

Pronuncio Claudius tomando uno de los rifles que yacían en las manos muertas de uno de sus aliados, Tykus para ese momento tenía dos rifles pesados, los cuales disparaba contra su gente, sin mostrar ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

— ¡Maldito traidor!

Tykus no dejo de disparar, pero si escucho sus palabras, su coraza era mejor que la de Claudius, lo último en seguridad, preparado para motines, para esa rebelión tan torpemente guardada.

— No es traición cuando no existe lealtad alguna.

Leo corrió detrás de su padre, creyendo que podría ser de ayuda, pero de pronto escucho el llanto de dos pequeñas, eran dos hermanas de seis y siete años, a quienes llamó para que lo siguieran a un lugar seguro.

— ¡Todo este tiempo les estabas pasando información, por eso ejecutaron a la pareja alfa, porque tú nos traicionaste!

Tykus asintió, su papel era el de director de seguridad de la nave, pero no para evitar que sus habitantes recibieran cualquier clase de daño, sino para evitar que sus habitantes no decidieran revelarse contra su amo, no cambiaría su lealtad sólo porque su traicionero amante decidió saltar a la cama de su amo.

— Soy el director de seguridad Claudius, mi amor por Tigris no cambia mi lealtad, ni mi decisión de ser mejor que los demás, yo soy un orgulloso miembro de mi clan.

Leo jalaba a las dos pequeñas hacia su habitación, los disparos, la sangre, los gritos seguían escuchándose en toda su sección, no estaban listos para una ofensiva de aquella envergadura, y ellos solo eran un pequeño clan de leones con algunas armas, los otros animales seguramente sufrían un golpe mucho peor en esos momentos.

— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

Pronunciaron a las espaldas de Tykus, de pronto un soldado sin casco, Tigris se acercaba detrás de ellos disparando en dirección de su padre, primero le dio en el pecho, después en el estomago, el hombro y al final el cuello.

— Es una pena que decidieras traicionar a nuestro amo Claudius, eras su favorito.

Claudius llevo una mano a su cuello, observando de reojo como Leo trataba de obedecer sus órdenes, demasiado tarde, ya no había nada que hacer, pero aun así trato de dispararle a los dos tigres frente a él, siendo repelido por otro disparó, esta vez destrozando su mano, su rifle cayó al suelo disparando una ráfaga que se impacto en la pared cercana.

— Pero no eres avaricioso ni tan piadoso como piensan, de serlo no habrías provocado esta masacre.

Las dos leonas al ver que su compañero caía de rodillas cubierto de sangre gritaron su nombre, tratando de llegar a donde estaban los cachorros, cometiendo un error al darle una oportunidad a un felino para dispararle por la espalda.

— ¡Mamá!

Leo por alguna razón supo que ella era su madre, esa leona que de pronto como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido se detuvo dando un paso, sintiendo como el plasma impactaba contra su espalda, abriéndose paso a través su tórax, derribándola en el suelo.

— Toma a los menores de seis años que hayan sobrevivido, quiero ver cuántos son.

La otra Leona llego hasta donde se encontraba Tigris con una daga afilada, sus cachorros yacían muertos entre los rebeldes, había visto a dos de ellos caer antes de que su padre, su compañero muriera, su razón estaba a punto de perderse.

— ¡Pagaras por esto!

Tigris no hizo nada al ver como se acercaba la leona, no era necesario, Tykus ya había dado un paso con su rifle de plasma, disparando apenas finalizo aquella amenaza, esperando a que el golpe terminara.

— Todos pagaremos por nuestros pecados tarde o temprano, yo ya lo estoy haciendo por los míos, espero que cuando tú lo hagas por los tuyos puedas soportarlo.

Los leones no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir, las armas, los soldados y el factor sorpresa, estaban de parte de los felinos leales a Lord Mum-Ra, quienes los superaban diez a uno, los que no se detendrían ante nada para proteger a sus clanes, creyendo que esto era lo correcto.

Cuatro soldados arrastraron a Leo y a las otras pequeñas, los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre, todos los demás fueron ejecutados, sin importar su edad o su sexo, su muerte debía ser una prueba de lo que pasaba cuando traicionabas a tu amo.

— ¿Son todos los sobrevivientes?

Tigris no demostraba ninguna clase de remordimiento, estaba tranquilo, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, observando a las tres leonas y al pequeño, que sabía era hijo del propio Claudius.

— Sí, algunos felinos dispararon sin pesarlo.

Tykus estaba a las espaldas de Tigris, observando el cuerpo de Claudius, el valiente guerrero no fue más que un inútil, demasiado débil para poder actuar en el golpe contra su raza, creía que su falta de actuación fue debido a la sorpresa de ver que no todos querían ser libres, que aun existían muchos soldados leales a la criatura, demasiados para poder ser libres.

— Esperaba más cachorros, en especial varones, este cachorro no fue el mejor de esa generación.

Tykus se agacho junto a Claudius, tomando un dispositivo de memoria, entrecerró los ojos pensando si debía dárselo a su capitán o entregárselo a Leo, opto por lo segundo, recibiendo varios golpes del joven león cuando se acerco a él, quien lloraba aterrorizado, temblando presa del miedo que sentía.

— Pero serán suficiente material genético, llévenlos a otra área, con los mestizos, veremos cuantos sobreviven con las condiciones de su nueva clase social.

Tykus sujeto a Leo del cuello, agachándose para poder apreciar sus ojos azules, el pequeño era extraño, demasiado parecido a su padre, su mano muy pequeña a comparación de la suya, y de pronto dejo caer la llave en ella.

— Un recuerdo de tu padre.

Leo observo la llave con tristeza, con demasiada añoranza, en ese pequeño dispositivo estaban los únicos recuerdos de su clan, de su madre, de su padre, su promesa de seguir sus pasos, de ganar su libertad a costa de lo que fuera.

Hasta hora no recordaba la forma tan cruel en la que fue asesinado, como no solamente Tigris estuvo presente, sino también Tykus, quien nuevamente volvió a traicionarlo, como lo hizo con su padre.

Leo por un momento creyó que perdería la razón, revivir la masacre era más de lo que cualquiera debía soportar, pero la espada se complacía torturándolo en algo que llamaba prueba, una prueba de que se pregunto.

De su fortaleza, de su torpeza al creer en el asesino de su padre, de su falta de memoria o tal vez, de la inferioridad que siempre lo acompañaba, no era alto, no era fuerte, tampoco ágil, no había nada especial en él, solo su necesidad.

Aunque muchos dirían que esa necedad era un sentido de supervivencia, una perseverancia que nadie más tenía, que le daba el poder para demoler cada obstáculo que se le cruzaba, que le daba la fuerza para cumplir sus deseos, sus promesas y para blandir la espada del augurio.

—Eres un traidor.

Pronuncio Leo con su voz infantil, sintiendo que nuevamente la nave a su alrededor era modificada, Tykus aun era el director, pero ya estaba a punto de retirarse, sin embargo, allí estaba mirándolo con detenimiento.

Leo sonrió, riéndose por su estupidez, por no recordar lo que paso cuando ejecutaron a su clan, creyendo que Tykus podía ver algo de potencial en el antes de que comenzaran las pruebas, el comandante, cuyo pelaje azul era notorio entre los dos tigres le miro con sorna, ya estaba seguro de cuál sería su calificación mucho antes de que pudieran probar su valía.

— El hijo de Claudius no fue más que un león pigmeo, que vergüenza.

Pronuncio el comandante, un tigre que había tratado de matarlo desde mucho antes, Leo era al menos dos cabezas más bajo que los otros cadetes, en su mayoría de la orgullosa raza que ostentaba el dudoso honor de ser los favoritos de la criatura.

— Bueno, comiencen, que Leo vaya primero, sólo para que no perdamos tiempo.

Tykus no dijo nada, el otro tigre, uno que vestía con un uniforme de piloto de varias tonalidades de gris le observo fijamente sin decir nada, no lo recordaba, porque debería hacerlo, aunque él si lo hacía, aunque hubiera cambiado sabía que en el fondo era el hermoso tigre que salvo su vida en más de una ocasión.

— Ya escucharon al comandante, quienes sean aptos para ascender serán los que logren pasar todas las pruebas, los otros, no tendrán otra oportunidad, así que si quieren retractarse pueden hacerlo.

Las pruebas eran complicadas, tenían que mostrar que eran los más fuertes, rápidos y astutos, así como acatarían cada una de las ordenes que se le eran otorgadas sin hacer preguntas, de alguna forma, Leo logro ser parte del pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes, aunque no se sentía del todo seguro, el comandante no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ascender a la primera plataforma.

— Muy bien, cada uno de ustedes ha logrado ser apto para la guerra, sin embargo, no acepto leones en la primera plataforma, ya sabemos que no son de fiar.

Leo esperaba que Tykus dijera que no era justo, que se había ganado el puesto, pero no dijo nada, solo se retiro, muchos decían que en busca de una botella de licor, el otro tigre estaba sentado en uno de los tubos de ventilación, parecía estar aburrido, sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras del comandante salto en su dirección, con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

— Lord Mum-Ra en persona decidió quienes eran los candidatos, comandante, y me ordeno estar presente porque los últimos cadetes que has mandado no son más que una pérdida de recursos, una vergüenza para nuestro clan.

El comandante estuvo a punto de pronunciar algunas palabras, sin embargo, Tygus recargándose en el joven león, siendo esa la primera vez que pudo apreciar la belleza de sus ojos dorados, inspecciono su rostro con detenimiento.

— ¿No estará diciendo que usted sabe más que Lord Mum-Ra?

Girándose, Tygus modifico algunos parámetros en su computadora portátil, dándole nuevas claves que venían con el nuevo cargo, saltándose la autoridad del comandante, dedicándole una sonrisa al tigre albino, una que decía que había conseguido encontrar al que sería su remplazo y que sus días estaban contados.

— Porque después de tu fracaso, de todos los años que pasamos siguiendo un rastro falso, tu cabeza pende de un hilo comandante, yo tendría mucho cuidado en mis siguientes decisiones, claro, si tuvieras la inteligencia para ello y no hubieras sido comandante solo porque Tigris podía controlarte como un juguete.

Leo la primera vez que vio al comandante hablando con Tygus creyó que lo mejor era desaparecer, que dentro de poco sería castigado por escuchar las palabras del joven tigre, pero ahora que lo pensaba, quien tenía el control de aquella reunión fue su compañero, quien regreso a donde él estaba, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, una actitud extraña tomando en cuenta que no le gustaba que lo tocaran.

Seguía revisándolo, no como si se tratase de un insecto sino como si tratara de compararlo con su padre, su melena era corta, casi no existía ya que lo obligaron a cortarla, dejándolo con un ingobernable cabello rojo que parecía el cabello de un mestizo, pero Tygus vio algo en él que lo hizo sonreír.

— Yo sé que no me decepcionaras Leo, confió en ti.

No recordaba haber escuchado aquellas palabras de Tygus, recordaba que le brindo ayuda, pero hasta ese momento no recordaba que le hubiera hablado aquella ocasión, tal vez recordaba aquello que le complacía, pero entonces, porque ignoro que aun en ese momento su compañero le brindo ayuda cuando nadie más se intereso en ello.

Aquello era una prueba, pero no la entendía, no comprendía que era aquello que estaban probando en él, porque hacerle recordar el pasado, que era aquello que la espada quería probarle, que Lord Mum-Ra destruyo a su clan, que lo habían traicionado, que solo podía confiar en su amante, que le debía más de lo que jamás podría pagarle.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Pregunto gritando en dirección del techo, la nave se borro y de pronto estaba en Thundera, su habitación, la que construyo pensando en su compañero, la luz del sol, las plantas, aun las avecillas eran una muestra de vida que no podían ignorar, pero no podía ver a su amante.

No había ninguna muestra de que lo ocurrido en los últimos meses había sido real, era como si de repente hubiera despertado la mañana que Panthera le dijo que su compañero estaba vivo, que solo era una pesadilla, un sueño inducido por su deseo de verle.

Leo trato de levantarse de su cama, buscar a Panthera, cualquier indicio que le demostrara que no era un sueño, que su compañero estaba a su lado, que por fin le había recuperado, que su sueño se volvería realidad.

Unas manos fuertes lo recostaron en la cama, unos labios besaron su cuello y una figura se materializo entre sus sabanas, Tygus estaba desnudo, a su lado, con una expresión que solo parecía augurar deliciosas experiencias.

— No te levantes, Leo, quédate aquí, conmigo, todo será mucho más fácil, como tú lo deseaste siempre.

Leo se quito las manos de Tygus de su cuerpo, quien parecía ser demasiado sumiso, demasiado obediente, casi como su padre, e intento levantarse, buscar su espada, su armadura, un sentido a esa visión, que no podía ser verdadera, ese no era su compañero, no podía serlo.

— Yo te amo, todos nosotros podemos amarte, darte lo que tú deseas.

Pronuncio otro Tygus, uno que estaba recostado a su lado, acariciando su pecho, su sonrisa era hermosa, pero plagada de lujuria, como sería su amante si solo estuviera interesado en su cuerpo, que no le importara nada más que las pocas horas de placer que podían compartir.

— Sólo ríndete, la espada te dará lo que tu deseas, al Tygus que deseas, sin toda esa carga emocional que arrastra a sus espaldas, que le evita amarte como tú te lo mereces.

A sus espaldas hubo otro más, uno que parecía ser mucho más agresivo, quien lo sujeto del cabello lamiendo su cuello, mordisqueando su piel.

—Podemos ser sumisos, amables, agresivos, lujuriosos, podemos complacerte Leo, solo déjalo atrás, quédate en este plano, se libre de tus responsabilidades, nadie puede culparte, nadie puede castigarte por eso.

Su habitación se modifico nuevamente, su vestimenta era una armadura de color azul, su reino era perfecto, los cuatro Tygus parecían vivir para servirle, cada uno prometiéndole lealtad eterna, placer, obediencia, pero no amor, eso no era importante para ellos.

— Abandona la espada, permanece aquí y nosotros te perteneceremos, te serviremos como lo mereces, solo rechaza esas piedras, permite que otro amo las maneje, eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que deseas, eso puedes tenerlo.

Los Tygus hablaban al mismo tiempo, ofreciéndole lo que él deseaba, aquello que siempre quiso y hubiera sido tan fácil aceptar, abandonar su carga, sus obligaciones, que casi acepta su propuesta, quedarse con estas cuatro facetas de su amante.

— ¿Para qué luchar? ¿Para que enfrentarte a fuerzas que no comprendes?

Leo retrocedió algunos pasos, cerrando los ojos, tratando de pensar, preguntándose que ganaría luchando, porque no aceptar lo que se le ofrecía, aquellos hermosos amantes, aquellas criaturas que no parecían necesitarlo de ninguna manera y que solo querían complacerlo, que nunca se negarían a sus deseos, ni le ocultarían su pasado, no le mentirían jamás, ni siquiera le reprocharían que no pudo protegerlo y que no confió en el.

Recordando a su padre, como este se enfrento a fuerzas que no comprendía creyendo que hacia lo correcto, pereciendo sin ningún resultado, siendo derrotado por la criatura, pagando con la sangre de su clan.

Todos los años que se esforzó para ser el comandante, para ser encadenado a la sala del trono, solo para recibir una tarea que no soportaba, una corona que no era más que una cadena.

— Déjalo atrás, el podrá sobrevivir sin ti, nosotros no… Leo, nosotros necesitamos de ti para existir.

Tygus no lo necesito en la nave, mucho menos en Thundera, siempre sobrevivió, podía resistir sin él, podía enfrentarse a la criatura, a Bengalí, a Tykus, no lo necesitaba, ninguno de los dos, aun así no quería que siguiera adelante sin él.

— ¿Qué mas deseas?

Amor, el necesitaba amor, no sumisión, ni lujuria, ni agresividad, ni obediencia, nada que esas falsas criaturas le ofrecían, él quería a su tigre como era, aun con su pasado, el cual los conectaba, los hacia uno.

—Amor, compañerismo, lo que sea que Tygus, el verdadero, pueda ofrecerme.

Las cuatro criaturas rugieron en su contra, furiosas, alejándose de Leo con rabia contenida, casi como si su respuesta fuera lo contrario de lo que esperaban, convirtiéndose en unas criaturas moradas, con dientes afilados.

— ¡No voy a abandonarlo, el confía en mí, yo no lo decepcionare!

Las criaturas saltaron en su dirección, la única arma que tenía a su alcance era la espada del augurio, aquello que los espíritus querían que abandonara, un arma que de pronto le parecía la única forma de proteger a su compañero.

La espada del augurio brillo de color rojo, creció y le brindo el poder para cortar a la mitad a las cuatro criaturas que fingieron ser su amante, que esperaban que simplemente dejara de luchar ofreciéndole algo que pensaban era imposible que rechazara.

Con los cuatro espíritus destruidos, el plano astral volvió a cambiar, era una extraña estructura que brillaba de color azul, la muchacha seguía presente, meditando en medio de un jardín, a su lado había un muchacho, el portaba la espada del augurio y la miraba con una sonrisa, como si creyera que ella había perdido la razón.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, de lo que has logrado, Leo.

Claudius estaba a su lado, era un espíritu de color azul, sus ojos brillaban de verde esmeralda, sonreía, como si aquellas imágenes le trajeran dicha.

— Hice lo que pude, trataba de protegerte Leo, darte un futuro, y también trataba de salvar a ese pequeño, yo era lo único que tenía.

Leo asintió al ver que otra figura se acercaba a los dos muchachos, su padre poso una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole, llamando su atención.

— Pero me complace saber que tú también te preocupas por él, que ninguno de los dos está solo, aunque quisieran destruirlos no permitieron que eso pasara, no los dejaron ganar.

La figura que se acerco a los muchachos ahora estaba sentada junto a ellos, sonriéndoles, parecía que conversando con ellos, su sonrisa era sincera, sus ojos brillaban, su cabello resplandecía, nunca antes había visto a nadie más feliz.

— Por eso la espada te dará otra oportunidad, porque rechaza a los cuatro espíritus del mal y a su emisario, has logrado domar su esencia.

Leo no comprendía como era posible que aquello pasara, solo había logrado revivir desagradables momentos de su vida, aquellos que había olvidado.

—Rechazaste a los cuatro espíritus del mal, sabes en quien debes confiar y en quien no, ahora no habrá forma en que Tykus o Mum-Ra se hagan con la espada del augurio, sin contar con que tienes la fuerza psíquica para escuchar a las piedras de guerra.

Claudius abrazo a Leo, acariciando su cabello con sus manos, el joven monarca pudo ver a Tygus en compañía de los dos muchachos, a Claudius y a la chica de cabello ondulado.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Leo, pero Tygus te necesita, ya debes irte.

Leo abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, el aroma del polvo y del metal picaban su nariz, la espada estaba cerca de su mano, ahora podía sentirla, era como si se hubieran vuelto uno cuando por fin acepto su ayuda.

Un holograma seguía repitiéndose, parecía que se había estropeado, pero allí estaba Tygus, estaba preocupado, como si creyera que no creería sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban y enfrente suyo, estaba Claudius, gateando en la mesa, riéndose como lo hacían los bebes, ignorando que su padre trataba de explicar algo que ni siquiera el comprendía.

— Yo sé que no me decepcionaras Leo, confió en ti.

Leo hubiera hecho lo que fuera por escuchar ese mensaje, sin embargo, si se apresuraba podría escucharlo de los propios labios de su amante, quien le diría lo que necesitaba saber, el se lo había prometido.

Con ayuda de la espada corto la puerta que le evitaba el paso, estaba muy cerca del sitio donde Tygus y el cayeron la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, no había forma en que pudiera olvidar aquella zona, ni tampoco manera en que pudieran evitarle llegar a su amado.

Tykus no lo lastimaría, no se lo permitiría, nadie volvería a tocarlo sin su consentimiento, no mientras él estuviera vivo, y si no lo estaba, de todas formas encontraría la forma de protegerle.

— Espera por mí, Tygus, no te decepcionare.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus ingreso en la sala del trono para ver a la criatura, una simple imagen de lo que yacía en el trono siendo repelida por una extraña energía dorada que cubría el cuerpo del cachorro, el apuntaba contra su antiguo amo y para su sorpresa, contra Bengalí.

El tigre de edad madura disparo contra la criatura, logrando que desapareciera en el aire, como un simple espejismo, Bengalí sonrió al verlo, no parecía preocupado, no importaba, Tygus no sabría que él fue quien asesino a su amante, no hasta que fuera el rey.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le agradeció Tygus apuntándolo con el rifle de plasma, apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos.

— Director.

Bengalí retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y después trato de huir, marchándose a través de los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones personales de la bestia, dejándolos solos, como el cobarde que era no estaba dispuesto a pelear con ellos dos al mismo tiempo ni a enfrentar su traición a todos los clanes.

— Yo diría que salvando tu pellejo, Tygus.

Tygus ignoro como Bengalí desaparecía, no era el peor de sus problemas, ni siquiera Mum-Ra el inmortal, sino Tykus, quien cargaba la espada de Plundarr a sus espaldas, junto a dos armas de fuego, una de ellas apuntando en contra suya.

— ¿Por eso me apuntas con un arma? ¿Para salvar mi pellejo?

Tykus aparto su arma, caminando en su dirección, observando como el menor retrocedía por cada paso que daba, aun le temía, eso le convenía, aunque no esperaba que se comportara como un cobarde, esperaba mucha más renuencia de su parte.

— No, porque sé que eres un paranoico, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Tygus no entendía que estaba haciendo el director en aquella nave, porque Bengalí había escapado y mucho menos, porque la criatura simplemente desapareció, como si esperara aquel encuentro, haciéndole recordar la advertencia de la criatura.

— ¿Cuándo trataste de matarme o cuando solo tratabas de destruirme?

El director sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, ese era el cachorro que apreciaba, un insolente mocoso que nunca le había mostrado ninguna clase de respeto, el cual con mucho gusto le sacaría con sangre.

— Salve tu vida, te aleje de ese enloquecido león.

Tygus apretó los dientes, no había forma en que el director supiera que ocurrió entre ellos, no, a menos que los hubiera observado.

— Lo que hiciste fue alejarme de mi compañero, Tykus.

Tykus sonrió, aquello era cierto en más de una forma, pero no era necesario que ese cachorro lo supiera, solo que ya nunca mas podría verlo, no cuando estaba muerto.

— El se alejo solo de ti, porque veras cachorro, tu compañero está muerto, cayó tratando de salvar tu patética vida.

Tygus no estaba dispuesto a creerle, ese anciano estaba mintiendo, tratando de engañarlo, como si alguna vez en toda su vida pudiera creer algo pronunciado de sus labios.

— ¡Eso es mentira!


	22. Chapter 22

Afecto

Capitulo 22.

El director sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, ese era el cachorro que apreciaba, un insolente mocoso que nunca le había mostrado ninguna clase de respeto, el cual con mucho gusto le sacaría con sangre.

— Salve tu vida, te aleje de ese enloquecido león.

Tygus apretó los dientes, no había forma en que el director supiera que ocurrió entre ellos, no, a menos que los hubiera observado.

— Lo que hiciste fue alejarme de mi compañero, Tykus.

Tykus sonrió, aquello era cierto en más de una forma, pero no era necesario que ese cachorro lo supiera, solo que ya nunca mas podría verlo, no cuando estaba muerto.

— El se alejo solo de ti, porque veras cachorro, tu compañero está muerto, cayó tratando de salvar tu patética vida.

Tygus no estaba dispuesto a creerle, ese anciano estaba mintiendo, tratando de engañarlo, como si alguna vez en toda su vida pudiera creer algo pronunciado de sus labios.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

Casi grito disparándole junto a su cabeza, casi rosando su oreja, para darle una advertencia, no quería que se acercara más a él, las palabras de la criatura seguían atormentándolo, era como una pesadilla que no se terminaba nunca.

— ¿Puedo enseñarte su cadáver si eso es lo que quieres?

Se ofreció a llevarlo al supuesto lugar donde yacía Leo, para demostrar que tenía razón, sin embargo, comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que hacia el director en realidad en aquella nave, su compañero estaba con él, con Panthera, no había ninguna posibilidad para que este anciano estuviera en esa nave, a menos que fuera parte de la emboscada.

— Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, que te siguiera a alguna parte de la nave… ¿Con que propósito?

Tygus se relamió los labios, había retrocedido suficiente como para estar de pie en los escalones que daban al sarcófago, seguía tratando de pensar en alguna razón para que Tykus estuviera presente en esa sala y no recogiendo las piedras del cuerpo muerto de su compañero, si lo que decía era cierto, que pasaba por su mente para que lo viera a él como una prioridad.

— Siempre te menosprecie, cachorro, creía que eras un animal rabioso pero veo que no es así, tu eres mucho más astuto de lo que todos te han dado el crédito, Tigris, tu amo, yo, aun Leo, nos engañaste a todos.

Tygus seguía apuntando al director con sus dos armas, podría matarlo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso en su dirección, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora se preguntaba si esa era la mejor opción, si aquello que decía de su amante era cierto no podría encontrarlo sin su ayuda a menos que reiniciara los sistemas de la nave tumba, liberando a la criatura en el proceso.

— ¿Dónde está Leo?

Tykus llevaba la espada detrás de su espalda, esa arma era enorme, demasiado impresionante, demasiado maligna, un trozo de la negrura del corazón de los cuatro espíritus del mal, y podía sentir como su energía negra clamaba por su amo, voces mudas llamándolo por su nombre, como este amo aun encerrado en su sarcófago respondía a su cantico, dejándolos a ambos a la mitad del camino en el plano terrenal.

— Ya te lo dije, yace muerto en las profundidades de la nave.

El director se detuvo, abriendo los brazos para que le disparara como se lo había prometido silenciosamente, creyendo que el muchacho solo trataba de asustarlo, comprendiendo muy bien que de quererlo muerto ya habría disparado sin siquiera pensarlo, que no podía arriesgarse a que su pareja lo necesitara en esa nave, aunque ya estaba muerto.

— ¿Por qué no me disparas? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Desacerté de mí?

Tygus apretó los dientes pero no disparo, como siempre el director había pensado en aquella posibilidad con mucha anterioridad, debía suponer que si lo quería muerto simplemente lo hubiera matado en el acto, sin demora alguna, pero que la remota posibilidad de abandonar a Leo a su suerte era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

— ¿Dónde está Leo?

En esta ocasión el cachorro parecía mucho menos agresivo, mucho más dócil, no era nada tonto y sabía que con los sistemas de la nave muertos no había forma alguna en que diera con su compañero sin su ayuda, ya fuera que siguiera con vida o hubiera muerto, como se lo informo desde un principio.

— Primero dame las armas, todas las que traes.

Tygus no le entregaría sus armas, no se arriesgaría a ser traicionado por un felino que sabía quería vengarse por la muerte del que decía era su compañero, momento que aprovecho el director para colocar una daga debajo de su cuello, una de las armas que él mismo había guardado celosamente, una que el menor pudo reconocer con mucha facilidad.

— ¿No creerás que dejare a un animal rabioso sin un adecuado bozal?

Tygus no se inmuto, no le demostraría temor como tampoco le entregaría sus armas, no cuando su compañero podía necesitarlo si lo que decía era cierto, si acaso mentía, el director quería tenderle una trampa, una en la cual no caería, después de todo sus intenciones siempre fueron las de ponerlo a dormir.

— Estuviste en mi casa.

Pronuncio observando fijamente la daga, apuntando en la dirección del anciano, pegando su cañón en contra de su costado, acercándose un poco más a él, permitiendo que percibiera el aroma de Leo sobre su lustroso pelaje, el que parecía ser tan suave como el de un gatito.

— Hice un largo viaje para poder charlar contigo, proponerte un trato que nos traerá a ambos la grandeza, pero descubrí que lo primero que hiciste cuando Leo te encontró fue saltar a sus brazos, justo como un animal en celo.

Tygus gruño empujando al director con fuerza, no permitiría que lo insultara, no aquella persona que logro que Tigris perdiera la razón, que lo condeno con sus acciones a la esclavitud, quitándole cualquier oportunidad de paz o tranquilidad, que en ese preciso momento no tenía una razón para estar en aquella nave, a menos que fuera participe del secuestro de su cachorro.

— ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme tu que pueda interesarme?

Tykus retrocedió varios pasos, recordando la forma en la cual Tigris respondía a sus caricias, como este muchacho se sometía a los deseos de Leo, notando que los primeros signos de las fracturas hacían mella en el de otra forma impávido guerrero.

— ¿Los viejos tiempos?

La adrenalina que hasta ese momento le sirvió de calmante comenzaba a perderse con forme avanzaba el terrible dolor de su cuerpo magullado, tal vez a causa del temor de que su compañero estuviera muerto o la necesidad de controlar sus pensamientos en presencia del director, ignorar lo fácil que sería dispararle en esa cámara, el tigre de mayor edad no tenía ninguna oportunidad en contra suya.

— Cuando recuperemos las piedras de guerra del cuerpo de tu amado tendrás dos opciones, la primera ayudarme a construir un imperio felino en este planeta, la segunda acompañar a tu león en los brazos de la muerte, dejando huérfano al que dices es su hijo.

Aquellas opciones no podían ser pronunciadas como si le estuvieran haciendo un favor, eran la esclavitud en las manos del director, quien lo odiaba, o la muerte, dejando solo a Claudius, quien ya había sufrido suficiente por culpa de su pasado.

— Prefiero servirle a Lord Mum-Ra antes que a ti, pero eso ya lo sabes, solo eres un anciano sin nada que ofrecer que valga la pena.

Tykus rió al escuchar su respuesta, sabía que aquello era una mentira, pero aun así como queriendo hacer las paces con el menor levanto las manos delante suyo, esperando que con ese gesto simplemente ignorara que toda su vida trato de condenarlo a la humillación, quitarle toda clase de orgullo y que disparo en su contra cuando lo único que deseaba era estar al lado de su compañero.

— No te creo, hiciste demasiados sacrificios para ser libre de su dominio, justo como Tigris, creando a tu propio señor para ser libre.

Tygus no entendía de que le hablaba, pero ni siquiera le importaba, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Leo, si es que su compañero estaba herido como él se lo había dicho estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo valioso y aunque sabía que estaba siguiendo una trampa puesta por el director, aun así no podía arriesgarse a que Leo permaneciera más tiempo en la nave, sin recibir ayuda médica.

— ¿Prefieres ser esclavo de la bestia que mi aliado? ¿Por eso protegiste a Leo todo este tiempo? ¿Por eso me seguirás aunque no creas una sola palabra de lo que digo?

El director comenzó a moverse, dándole la espalda, regresando justo por donde había llegado, esperando que lo siguiera, probablemente creía que no podría defenderse, estaba demasiado malherido, demasiado cansado, pero aun así no estaba indefenso, siempre había una forma de resguardarse de un enemigo que te subestimaba y sabia por experiencia propia que disparaba mucho mejor y más rápido que cualquiera, sin contar que su juventud actuaba a su favor si el anciano tigre quería enfrentarse a él en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Yo protegí a Leo sin saber quién era él o que se enamoraría de mí, sólo para que nadie me arrebatara mi espíritu después de todo lo que me quitaron, aunque no lo comprenderías, solo soy un animal rabioso para ti, algo que debe ser encadenado o puesto a dormir y te sigo, porque no puedo arriesgarme a que no hayas mentido, no puedo dejar a mi compañero sólo en las profundidades de la nave.

Tykus se detuvo algunos instantes, pero siguió adelante, notando que el capitán mantenía una estricta distancia de cinco pasos, sus ojos fijos en él, su boca cerrada, sus manos a sus costados, sin demostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos los largos minutos que transcurrieron alejándose de la sala del trono, adentrándose en la nave, buscando el sitio donde yacía el cuerpo del primer Señor de los Thundercats.

— No tienes ninguna razón para estar en este lugar, a menos que hayas llegado con los traidores, acompañado de Bengalí.

De pronto se detuvo, parecía que tenía algo que decirle porque se relamió los labios, ya habían pasado varios minutos de un silencio que lo estaba volviendo loco, que se le hacia una eternidad, así que cualquier cosa que dijera el cachorro era recibida.

— Sé que mi cachorro está a salvo, pero si mi compañero resulta lastimado de alguna forma anciano inmundo, yo te matare con tu propia espada, hare que recuerden quien era yo y se arrepientan por quererme de regreso.

Tygus pronuncio cuando comenzó a desesperarse, su compañero no aparecía por ningún lado, como si se lo hubiera tragado la propia nave.

— Primero serás tú, después ese traidor albino y al final, cada uno de los que participaron en la destrucción de mi familia.

De pronto fue empujado contra la fría barrera de metal, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual resintió las dos costillas que tenía rotas, logrando que se quejara en voz alta y cayera una de sus armas al suelo con un pesado sonido metálico.

— ¡Sin Leo al único que tienes es a mí!

Tras decir aquellas palabras se apodero de los labios de Tygus, silenciando cualquier respuesta que estuviera a punto de darle, sujetándolo de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo con una posesividad que rayaba en la locura, de la cual no tenía derecho alguno, todo ese tiempo escuchando los canticos de la espada.

Al sentir las desagradables caricias en su cuerpo Tygus mordió la boca del director al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un rodillazo en el estomago con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, logrando que retrocediera varios pasos.

— ¡Prefiero servirle a Mum-Ra! ¡A cualquier otro antes de a ti!

Respondió limpiando sus labios de la saliva y de la sangre del tigre de mayor edad, lo había mordido para poder alejarlo de su cuerpo, respirando hondo, dispuesto a defenderse ante un nuevo ataque del director, quien sonrió sintiendo que la sangre recorría su barbilla al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar algo del aire perdido.

— ¡Ahora entiendo porque los vuelves locos!

Tykus sonreía en vez de estar furioso por esa respuesta, relamiendo su propia sangre, mirándolo con una sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse, aparentemente las palabras de su antiguo amo eran ciertas, el director deseaba esclavizarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo pelearía con todo lo que podía dar, no permitiría que le arrebataran su paz, ni su tranquilidad, ni soportaría que lastimaran a su familia, no cuando podía evitarlo eliminando a todos aquellos que quisieran hacerlo con anticipación, debía tener la ventaja, esa era una regla que Tigris le hizo memorizar y comprender.

— ¿Por qué Leo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera para mantenerte seguro? ¿Sabes que por poco arruina nuestra rebelión diciéndote de ella?

Tygus retrocedió un paso, de pronto se sentía como un imbécil, no debió creer una sola palabra del director, si no quería matarlo, entonces quería violarlo, parecía que había perdido la razón si le interesaba mucho más en buscarlo a él, creyendo que le obedecería, antes de recuperar las piedras de guerra, todo ese tiempo con esa aberración colgando de su espalda emitiendo una energía morada que parecía solo el podía ver.

— ¡Quería que tu, tu, fueras parte de ella! Se moría por decírtelo creyendo que le obedecerías, que no lo entregarías a tu amo, el verdadero. Pero tuve que convencerlo, enseñarle que eras el amante de Lord Mum-Ra, que tu amor por él era tan fuerte que hacías lo que deseaba, calentabas su cama, te disfrazabas sólo para él, te maquillabas, hacías cosas que nunca harías por nadie más. ¡Después de todo se te educo para obedecer órdenes, no sirves para otra cosa, eres un inútil, un objeto creado para servirle a esa criatura y ahora sólo eres sus sobras!

Tykus desenfundo su arma pero no la utilizo en su contra, sino que le dejo caer al suelo, después siguió su daga, parecía que el mismo estaba desarmándose, el menor apretó los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, atento a todos los movimientos del anciano.

— ¡Lo dices como si debiera sorprenderme, siempre has tratado de destruirme, aun cuando estuve a punto de permanecer con mi compañero, tu nos separaste, lo que no entiendo es por qué has cambiado tu odio por lujuria!

El tigre de mayor edad asintió más para el que para Tygus, como si escuchara palabras invisibles que le decían que hacer, estirando su cuello, como si estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, como si de verdad creyera que de pronto se enfrentarían en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tal vez esperaba derrotarlo, según él su amante estaba muerto, así solo era cuestión de someterlo a su voluntad, marcarlo para él, un acto que muchos trataron de realizar sin saber en lo que se metían, que los rumores eran ciertos, pero que sólo Leo logro realizar con éxito.

— Siempre has despertado lo peor de quienes te rodean.

Tygus apretó los dientes, tal vez aquellas palabras eran ciertas, tal vez si despertaba lo peor de quienes le rodeaban, pero ese no era su problema, era el de los demás y por lo tanto ellos tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias de sus indeseadas intenciones, durante su juventud destrozo varios huesos, ahora no se molestaría con mancharse las manos de sangre solo para poder protegerse a él y a su cachorro del peligro, de los felinos que se atrevían lastimar cachorros inocentes, a su pequeño con tal de llegar a él.

— ¡Tigris te amaba!

Le dijo esperando que aquella información lo desconcentrara ligeramente, no podía haber olvidado por completo a su compañero, observando cómo las pupilas de Tykus se dilataban, estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar esas palabras, como si recibiera un golpe físico.

— ¿Eso te dijo?

Pregunto relamiéndose los labios, parecía que no lo creía, o que tal vez creyera que solo estaba mintiendo, pero Tygus vio la desesperación que consumía a Tigris con cada nuevo rechazo.

— ¡Todo lo que me hizo fue por ti! ¡Para estar contigo!

Tygus apretó el gatillo disparando junto a la cabeza del director, quien retrocedió varios pasos, esta vez era el anciano quien parecía temer las represalias que tomaría en su contra, su rostro estaba crispado por la furia que sentía, la imperativa necesidad de protegerse para no dejar solo a su cachorro.

— ¿Y tú le creíste?

Pregunto lleno de recuerdos, sus ojos parecían nublados, su boca era una dolorosa mueca de arrepentimiento y dolor, no la clase de expresión que esperaba de alguien que destruyo la cordura de su maestro, porque se negaba a llamarle padre, ningún progenitor podía ser tan malvado como lo fue Tigris.

— ¿Me parezco tanto a él que nos confundes? ¿Por eso me odias y me deseas?

Pregunto Tygus fijando su vista en la espada de Plundarr, la que brillaba a sus espaldas, rodeada de resplandeciente energía muerta, llamando por su amo, a quien sentía en su mente, observando aquella escena con demasiado interés, disfrutando de cada segundo que transcurría, notando que el director seguía perdido en sus demonios, recordando tal vez instantes que compartieron juntos, las ocasiones en las cuales desprecio a Tigris de formas tan crueles que lo marcaron de por vida, que le hicieron temer que Leo haría lo mismo.

— ¿Por eso ahora que Tigris esta muerto no puedes más que recordarlo en mi? ¿Convertirme en él? ¿Crees que yo podre amarte como Tigris nunca lo hizo? ¿Cómo yo amo a Leo?

Tykus fijo su vista en el menor, recordando a Tigris en sus hirientes palabras, en su voz controlada y en su firmeza, en su frialdad, su furia controlada, confundiéndolo por unos instantes haciéndolo creer que se trataba de su antiguo amante y no del muchacho que hasta donde había visto era demasiado compasivo para su propio bien.

— ¡Si tratas de tocarme de nuevo te arrancare las manos!

No era que hubiera tenido algo que ver con su entrenamiento, pero debía admitir que un comandante con esa visión, esa lengua de plata y esa belleza serian de envidiar, una vez que comprendiera que solo le quedaba su compañía como consuelo tras la muerte de su compañero.

— Por el contrario, se exactamente quién eres y créeme, no quiero que seas como él.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo ingreso en la sala del trono, había logrado derribar las puertas, cruzar el largo espacio que lo separaba de su compañero, seguro que querrían llevarlo a la sala del trono, esperando verlo en aquel sitio, frente a la criatura, la cual destruiría apenas tuviera una oportunidad.

Nunca volvería a tocarlo, no mientras que siguiera con vida, lo protegería hasta su último aliento de quien fuera, sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer o los espacios que tuviera que atravesar, aun la misma muerte ni el tiempo podrían alejarlo de Tygus.

—Te lo advertí, pero no me escuchaste, y lo único que has logrado es que lo lastimen.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, parecía que Bengalí seguía presente en la sala del trono y que se creía con el derecho de cuestionar sus acciones, de culparlo por todo el dolor que su compañero había tenido que soportar.

— ¡Bengalí!

El tigre albino le miro fijamente, sus ojos azules parecían estar hechos de hielo, pero su odio era casi palpable, tan duro como un tempano, estaba armado con un rifle de plasma, el cual tenía apuntado en su dirección, en la punta podía ver un resplandor verde.

— Tú lo echaste a perder, como la dichosa manzana podrida de las canastas y lo peor de todo es que Tygus parece no comprender lo que rechaza sólo por tu compañía.

Leo aun sostenía la espada en sus manos y logro desviar el plasma del rifle, el cual fue a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la sala del trono, Bengalí sin darse cuenta siguió atacándolo, disparando una vez tras otra hasta que su rifle se quedo sin carga.

— Habría sido inmortal, la contraparte de nuestro amo, pero no, prefiere ser tu esclavo.

Bengalí parecía no entender que el portaba las piedras de guerra, que Tygus era libre de caminar el sendero que eligiera, su destino le pertenecía a él, a nadie más, su amor era puro, era aquello que los mantuvo en pie durante los peores momentos de su vida, no esclavizaría a su amante ni a él a un destino sirviéndole a la oscuridad del universo.

— ¿Dónde está él, Bengalí?

Al terminarse la carga de su rifle Bengalí dejo caer su arma al suelo, esperando el golpe final que vendría de la espada de Leo, había fallado, permitido que Tygus eligiera un camino que nunca debió andar, que destruyeran a su amo cuando la información de Torr se perdió junto con él, fracasado al tratar de liberar a su querido señor, quien ya no le hablaba desde que su hermano pisó aquella nave, nada de lo que hiciera sería suficiente para recibir la gloria que Tygus rechazaba.

— ¿Por qué debería decirte?

Leo rugió, un sonido que reverbero en aquella sala, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra Bengalí, moliéndolo con sus puños, tratando de obtener algo de información, que suplicara porque se detuviera, pero el albino simplemente guardo silencio, logrando que se controlara, alejándose unos pasos, sosteniéndolo del cuello.

— ¡Porque te matare si no lo haces!

Bengalí llevo su mano a su nuca pensando en alguna respuesta, creía que Leo podría quitarle aquella bomba de su cuello, pero para eso tendría que darle algo que deseaba, como la posición exacta de Tygus, quien para ese momento ya debía saber que su compañero seguía con vida para la sorpresa del director.

— Tykus me matara de todas formas si te ayudo, fue su idea todo esto, cree que no estás capacitado para gobernar, cosa que no me sorprende.

Leo utilizando toda su fuerza cargo a Bengalí, arrastrándolo en dirección de la estatua del buitre, empujándolo hasta que estaban a unos cuantos centímetros del final de la plataforma, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer si no le decía lo que sabía.

— Sabes que no me tocare el corazón para matarte Bengalí, así que mejor dime donde esta Tygus, a donde lo lleva ese traidor, que desea con mi compañero.

Bengalí se sostuvo de las manos de Leo por unos instantes, pensando en darle las respuestas que tanto necesitaba el antiguo comandante, pero no lo hizo, prefería separarlos, aunque aquello significara entregarlo a los brazos de ese desagradable anciano.

— ¡Quiere quebrantarlo, igual que tú, destruir el arma perfecta que Lord Mum-Ra creo en el pasado, pero yo no los ayudare a ello!

Leo al ver que su amenaza no funciono como lo esperaba lo lanzo al interior de la plataforma, acercándose a él con pasos rápidos, colocando su pie en su cuello, inmovilizándolo cuando la espada, con su imposible filo, descanso a unos cuantos milímetros de su pecho.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de Tykus? ¿Qué desea de mi compañero?

Cambio las preguntas, seguro que Bengalí no le brindaría ninguna clase de ayuda, al menos esperaba comprender cuál era la razón de ese traidor al fijarse en su compañero, cuando todos esos años quiso destruirlo.

— Quiere convertirlo en un remplazo del que perdió, en una copia exacta de Tigris.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus se agacho donde se suponía que se encontraba su compañero, debió suponerlo, aquello era una trampa, Leo no era tan débil como para ser derrotado por el director, aunque su sorpresa al ver que lo habían perdido fue mayúscula, casi convenciéndolo de que sus mentiras eran verdaderas.

Nuevamente vio dos ojos rojos en la oscuridad, los que solamente podía ver él, tal vez porque solo estaban en el plano astral, la criatura había vuelto, su sonrisa seguía helando su sangre, mas aun porque seguía siendo esa decrepita criatura, su verdadero ser.

"Mátalo, mi cachorro, antes de que él se apodere de ti"

Tygus se levanto con lentitud, ignorando a la criatura, observando al director por arriba de su hombro, este esperaba que se movieran, debían buscar a su compañero según dijo, Leo tal vez logro sobrevivir al golpe, una caída demasiado grande, cuyo impacto mataría a cualquiera.

"Arrebátale mi espada, Tygus, véngate por lo que esta criatura piensa hacerte"

Este de pronto sujeto el mango de la espada de Plundarr, midiendo sus movimientos, Tygus al mismo tiempo desapareció, esquivando un disparo que casi logra darle en la pierna, parecía que el director había cambiado de opinión y ya no quería tenerlo de su lado.

"Mátalo, destrúyelo, no lo dejes escapar"

Tygus no estaba obedeciendo las ordenes de la criatura, que se limitaba a observarlos desde el plano astral, utilizando sus propios ojos para ver los frutos de su esfuerzo, hurgando en su mente, buscando una forma de hacerse con su voluntad.

"La espada debe ser tuya, no de ese miserable traidor"

El capitán comenzó a dispararle a Tykus, quien usaba la espada como barrera, evitando cada uno de los impactos, retrocediendo varios pasos, cada vez que una nueva bala de plasma era proyectada desde el rifle o la pistola, delatando su posición pero no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Pregunto casi cortando el cabello de Tygus, quien se movió apenas a tiempo para evitar su golpe, sus armas comenzaban a quedarse sin energía, obligándolo a realizar un ataque mucho más directo.

"Deja de jugar cachorro, recupera la espada"

Tygus se detuvo unos instantes, volteando, aun mantenía su camuflaje y por eso pudo ver a la criatura sentada en un trono monumental, recargada en sus nudillos, detrás de él estaban cuatro sombras, los espíritus del mal, sus ojos parecían enfocados en su persona, como si ese combate les divirtiera.

— ¡Sólo eres un cobarde!

Por un momento pensó en alejarse, abandonar al anciano en esa nave, buscar a su compañero y regresar a Thundera, olvidarse de su pasado, como en el clan, permitiendo que su familia estuviera en peligro.

"Nunca podrás olvidarte de tu pasado, cachorro, nunca serás libre si no matas a este traidor"

La criatura tenia razón, por mucho que lo negara, la única forma de ser libre era destruir a todos tus enemigos, ganarse el respeto de los demás, sino era por amor, entonces seria por miedo, miedo a lastimar a sus seres queridos a casusa de las consecuencias que eso les acarrearía, Tykus sería un ejemplo, una muestra de lo que era capaz, de lo que el viejo capitán podía lograr con muy poco esfuerzo.

Con un rápido movimiento logro colocarse muy cerca del director, propinándole una fuerte patada con el dorso del pie, logrando que perdiera momentáneamente control sobre la espada.

El director ataco en su dirección, esta vez disparándole, escuchando sus pasos, como se movía a su lado, colocándose a sus espaldas, golpeando sus hombros con ambos puños, entumeciendo sus brazos, para después propinarle una patada justo por debajo de la rodilla, tirándolo al suelo.

La espada cayó de sus manos, disminuyendo su tamaño inmediatamente, momento que Tygus utilizo para perder el camuflaje, sosteniéndolo del brazo que tenía el guantelete, el cual parecía ronronear al tenerle cerca.

— ¡No volverás a acercarte a mi familia!

Pronuncio tratando de lanzarlo en dirección de la pared, pero Tykus no era ningún inútil y le dio un puñetazo en la unión del brazo y su cuello, el que logro que lo soltara, para después propinarle un rodillazo en la espalda, que lo alejo de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que pudiera retroceder algunos pasos.

Tygus cayó junto a la espada, la cual le hablaba, pidiéndole que la utilizara, que destruyera a sus enemigos con su poder, dándole la fuerza necesaria para defender a su familia, para que su cachorro estuviera a salvo, aun su compañero.

"Debes usarla, usa esa espada y mátalo"

Los ojos de Tygus momentáneamente cambiaron de color, por uno rojizo, un tono que casi imitaba al de la criatura, el que apenas duro unos instantes, los mismos que se tardo en apoderarse de la espada de Plundarr, la que brillo con intensidad en sus manos, transformándose casi inmediatamente.

"Obedece cachorro"

El director aun sostenía el guantelete pero jadeo al ver como todo Tygus cambiaba de momento, su ojo antes dorado ahora tenía un aura sangrienta, un ligero tono rojizo que le confería un tono cobrizo al dorado de sus iris, el cual casi competía con el color de su implante, su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de piedad, solo ira contenida, sus dientes estaban apretados, sus orejas ligeramente bajas, pero lo que le helo la sangre fue que repentinamente a sus espaldas podía verse un león de color azul, cuyos ojos rojos no podían ser otros más que los de la criatura, la cual sonreía complacida.

— ¡Mátalo, destrúyelo, véngate de todo lo que te ha hecho!

Tygus estaba atrapado en el plano astral, apenas reconocía su propio mundo, lo único que estaba en su mente era la venganza, debía matar a Tykus, después a Bengalí, su cachorro debía estar seguro, su compañero también, su león, su fuerte y poderoso león.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo sintió el cambio en el plano astral, una sensación nueva y atemorizante, que casi logra derribarlo al suelo, pero se mantuvo fuerte, debía llegar con su compañero, estaba seguro que lo necesitaba.

Tykus había llevado a su amante al sitio en donde el cayó, creyendo que al mostrarle su cuerpo sin vida perdería toda fuerza para luchar, que lograría dominarlo utilizando su dolor, aquella imagen se la mostro la espada, el ojo del augurio.

Pero lo que no le mostro era que la energía de Plundarr se incrementaba con forme pasaba el tiempo, que el plano astral amenazaba con engullir a su compañero, y que la criatura seguía susurrando insidiosas mentiras en sus oídos, tratando de hacerlo obedecer, caer en el abismo de la locura.

Aun así lo sentía, sentía el dolor de su amante, como su alma clamaba por ayuda, su psique estaba a punto de romperse, de derramarse como un vaso de agua, llevándoselo con ella.

Mostrando lo poderoso que era, lo terrible que era su don si no podía controlarlo, el cual sentía aun a esa distancia, como si tratara de llamarlo a él, recuperar sus barreras, las que fueron destruidas en un instante.

De pronto escucho una risa, un sonido que jamás olvidaría, esa voz, aquel eco dimensional era la voz de la criatura, seguía atrapada, no obstante, en el plano astral era libre, aun buscaba a su compañero.

Las pesadillas debían ser la forma en que se comunicaba con él, ni siquiera en sus sueños estaba seguro, seguía fallándole, parecía que nunca podría protegerlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El guantelete y la espada estaban forjados con la misma esencia, alimentados con la misma fuerza, eran iguales en todos los sentidos, así que aunque Tygus lo atacaba con la espada podía rechazar sus fuertes golpes con el guantelete, aun la energía que expulsaba con cada movimiento.

No así su rapidez o su juventud, Tygus era demasiado ágil, demasiado fuerte, con cada grácil movimiento lograba hacerlo retroceder un paso más, orillándolo al barandal que protegía esa plataforma, acercándolo a lo que sería una muerte segura.

— ¡No tengas piedad mi hermoso muchacho!

Tykus se dio cuenta que no podría seguirá resistiendo sus embistes, escuchando las palabras de la bestia, las que aun para el eran demasiado fuertes, casi como si estuviera presente en aquella nave y no fuera solo una ilusión.

Así que retrocediendo varios pasos salto a la otra plataforma, la que estaba debajo de ellos, utilizando la oportunidad que Tygus le dio al cortar uno de los barrotes del barandal, del cual se desprendió una nube de polvo acumulado por varios años de abandono.

Tygus gruño e intento seguirlo, pero la voz en su cabeza se lo impidió, la criatura con su apariencia leonina lo sujeto de los hombros, llamando su atención.

— ¡Libérame y te ayudare a proteger a tu familia!

El tigre llevo una mano a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, sabía que no debía hacerlo aunque la razón ahora pareciera difusa, como su deseo por lastimar al director, por matar a Bengalí, se sentía perdido en su propia mente.

— ¡Sabes que solo yo puedo protegerte, mi pequeño, sabes que solo a mi me importas!

Tygus trato de soltar la espada pero fue castigado con una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo tiro al suelo, con una rodilla en el suelo, utilizando la espada como un bastón, la cual seguía mostrándole imágenes de su cachorro en peligro, de su león asustado, herido en esa nave, llamándolo por su nombre.

— ¡Solo utilizando las cámaras podrás encontrarlo!

A diferencia de la espada del augurio la espada de Plundarr solo podía mostrar imágenes sangrientas, todas ellas pesadillas, efigies que nunca sucederían, que podrían enloquecer a su portador, doblegarlo a su voluntad.

— Se está muriendo y tú no harás nada por ayudarlo, reinicia la computadora, debes buscar a tu león, tu compañero te necesita.

La espada había sido creada con la muerte de millones de inocentes, con la energía de la galaxia, era un ente maligno, una obra de maldad que solo podía mostrar imágenes funestas, pesadillas que solo una criatura sin alma y sin remordimientos podía manejar, por eso Mum-Ra era el indicado para llevarla, porque su energía había pasado a ser una con los cuatro espíritus del mal, el era su amo y podía comandarle que orillara a su cachorro a la locura, que lo hiciera obedecer tratando de salvar a su compañero.

— Sí, Lord Mum-Ra.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo se detuvo a la mitad de una intersección, hasta ese momento sabia cual camino debía tomar y sin embargo, de pronto fue como si debiera estar en otro lugar, estaba corriendo al lugar equivocado, no eran las profundidades de la nave a donde tenía que dirigirse, sino hacia los primeros niveles, los cuartos que alguna vez le pertenecieron a su clan y después al de su compañero.

— ¡Espada del augurio quiero ver mas allá de lo evidente!

El ojo del augurio le obedeció, mostrándole una imagen de su compañero portando la espada del Plundarr, solo la espada sin el guante, presionando los botones de la computadora de su habitación.

Una larga clave que de pronto reinicio todos los sistemas, liberando a la criatura, que se abrió paso en su sala del trono, riendo por su victoria, llamando a la espada, la cual rodeaba con su energía la muñeca de su compañero como si fuera un grillete.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, parecía encerrado en su propio mundo, su mente se había perdido en algún instante entre el ahora y el después, su compañero lo necesitaba, más que nunca.

Debía llegar a él cuanto antes, evitar que cumpliera las órdenes de la bestia, mostrarle que estaba vivo, que nada en el mundo podría alejarlo de él.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus comenzó a correr en dirección de la habitación de Tygus, debía evitar que cumpliera las ordenes de la criatura, no podían permitir que despertara y se daba cuenta que aquello era su culpa.

Debió recoger las piedras de guerra, asegurarse que Leo hubiera muerto y después buscar al cachorro, a quien aun ahora lo seguía su clan sin hacer preguntas.

Sin la espada su mente estaba menos nublada, sus pensamientos eran mucho más coherentes, ahora se preguntaba porque estaba tan obsesionado del cachorro, porque arriesgar su victoria solo para poder someterlo a su voluntad.

Como creyó posible que Tygus lo obedecería así como así, primero debía ganarse su confianza, después su amistad, al final su cuerpo, una tarea lenta, demasiado ardua para una persona de su edad, en la cual no estaba interesado, no realmente.

Aun así se daba cuenta que envidiaba a Leo más que a nada en el mundo, el pudo tener lo que él jamás tuvo, el muchacho no era una bestia rabiosa a punto de morder o atacar, no, era amble, era cariñoso, era sumiso con su compañero, era todo lo que Tigris nunca fue, al mismo tiempo, se comportaba como una bestia cuando lo acorralaban, tan letal como siempre lo supuso.

Tigris nunca quiso estar a su lado, no realmente, no al extremo en que Tygus quiso estar con su compañero, quien arriesgo todo por salvarle de las manos de la criatura, a quien convenció de abandonarlo, un acto del que ya no se sentía orgulloso.

Una infinidad de ocasiones le pidió que huyeran, tenía todas las herramientas para eso, pero nunca quiso escucharlo, jamás quiso desprenderse de las sobras que le daba su amo, prefería gobernar en el infierno que servir en el cielo, o en su caso, sobrevivir en el cielo.

Quería esa clase de afecto para él, ese amor sincero, ese compañerismo, lo necesitaba y mataría por él, aun ahora odiaba a Leo por su suerte, a Tygus por ser diferente a su amante, tanto que lo cautivo, convirtiendo su odio en deseo, ese deseo en admiración, a pesar de todo seguía siendo libre.

Se prometió en ese instante que conquistaría el afecto de Tygus, que le mostraría que un tigre era mejor compañero que un león, aunque estaba seguro que aquella promesa estaba vacía, que nunca podría cumplirla, no cuando esos dos muchachos estaban obsesionados el uno del otro.

Tykus se quito el guante y lo guardo en la bolsa que traía en el hombro, una mochila estándar que era ligera, pero demasiado resistente, tan elástica que triplicaba su tamaño con facilidad, hecha de finas cuerdas blindadas.

Al fin se había liberado de la insidiosa presencia de la espada de Plundarr, podía pensar con claridad y se daba cuenta que esta vez tendría que limpiar sus errores, había perdido la confianza de Leo, traicionado a todos los felinos, entregado a su compañero en una bandeja de plata.

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para ello, Lord Mum-Ra pronto sería libre, ellos estarían condenados y Tygus volvería a sufrir su pesadilla, todo por culpa suya, por dejarse convencer por las insidiosas palabras de la espada de Plundarr, un ente que bien podría tener vida propia.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus llego a su habitación, la voz de su amo seguía acosándolo, la energía de la espada de Plundarr modificaba poco a poco la imagen de su tatuaje, el dolor que sentía comenzaba a volverse insoportable.

La computadora estaba prendida, mostraba un holograma de la noche en que todo se perdió, cuando firmo su sentencia de esclavitud al asesinar a Tigris, notando por primera vez que aquello que mato a su padre no fue su arma, sino su don, la maldición que ahora mismo lo torturaba con imágenes sangrientas, con la voz de su amo, aun el ligero fantasma de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

— ¡Libérame!

La espada seguía prendida a Tygus, como un parasito con su víctima, la energía le dolía demasiado, su mente estaba a punto de perderse, lo único que deseaba era silencio, paz, tranquilidad, lo único que le cumpliría su deseo era obedecer las órdenes del enorme león azul, cuyos ojos rojos parecían carbones encendidos.

Con su mano izquierda comenzó a ingresar en los programas principales de la computadora, buscando el que necesitaba para reiniciar los sistemas, seguro de que los reactores aun seguían funcionando, alimentando esa tumba con su energía.

— ¡No, Tygus!

Tygus escucho la voz de Leo como lejana, como si estuviera sumergido bajo el agua, aun seguía ingresando la secuencia de números que recordaba con demasiada claridad, una clave que ni siquiera la criatura recordaba.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo trato de acercarse a Tygus, pero fue repelido por la fuerza de la espada de Plundarr, un golpe psíquico que derribo a su compañero junto con él, quien apenas pudo sostenerse de su escritorio para no caer al suelo.

— ¡El me pertenece!

Rugieron, una voz que no sonaba en sus oídos, sino en su mente, en el plano astral, esa era la criatura, la que aun tenía suficiente poder para controlar la espada de Plundarr, una aberración que debía ser destruida o escondida de cualquiera.

— Tygus, soy yo, Leo… estoy vivo.

Cerrando los ojos, aun sosteniendo la espada de Plundarr, trato de concentrarse en aquella voz, apretando su mano izquierda, la cual había tecleado la mitad de los números necesarios para reiniciar los sistemas de emergencia de la nave.

— No lo escuches, no lo hagas, no tienes porque hacerlo.

Tygus sonrió al escuchar su voz, enfocándose en sus ojos, en lo hermosos que eran, en su rostro amable, en su cabello, en cada detalle que lo había enamorado, su compañero estaba vivo, seguía con vida.

— Te vi morir, demasiadas veces…

Con cada paso que Leo daba en su dirección, la fuerza de las piedras de guerra y la pureza de su energía hacían retroceder a la criatura, cerrando el delicado portal que se había abierto, quitándole el control de su cachorro, quien se protegía en su compañero, en ese león traicionero que tenia la fuerza de voluntad para vencer a los espíritus del mal.

—Pero aquí estoy, mírame, estoy, contigo, para siempre.

Leo se detuvo a unos pasos de Tygus, llevando sus manos a las suyas, quitándole la espada de Plundarr de su mano derecha, sintiendo como la descarga de energía actuaba como el aguijón de un alacrán, tratando de evitar que liberara a su amante de su dominio.

— Mientras yo viva, tú estarás a salvo.

Tygus al librarse de la espada de Plundarr, volvió a respirar, la voz de la criatura apenas era un susurro, como el eco de un lenguaje desconocido, aun así las barreras de su mente eran casi inexistentes, demasiado débiles para que la criatura pudiera comunicarse con él en sus sueños o en esa tumba, provocando que se preguntara hasta donde llegaba la marca de su espalda, si acaso no ya eran uno, si no lo habían marcado para él de una forma mucho más permanente que su amante, por siempre, hasta que fuera destruido y aun así dudaba que pudiera ser libre.

— Tengo que terminar esto… debemos encerrarlo en este planeta, Leo, es la única forma de detenerlo por siempre.


	23. Chapter 23

Afecto

Capitulo 23.

— No lo escuches, no lo hagas, no tienes porque hacerlo.

Tygus sonrió al escuchar su voz, enfocándose en sus ojos, en lo hermosos que eran, en su rostro amable, en su cabello, en cada detalle que lo había enamorado, su compañero estaba vivo, seguía con vida.

— Te vi morir, demasiadas veces…

Con cada paso que Leo daba en su dirección, la fuerza de las piedras de guerra y la pureza de su energía hacían retroceder a la criatura, cerrando el delicado portal que se había abierto, quitándole el control de su cachorro, quien se protegía en su compañero, en ese león traicionero que tenia la fuerza de voluntad para vencer a los espíritus del mal.

—Pero aquí estoy, mírame, estoy, contigo, para siempre.

Leo se detuvo a unos pasos de Tygus, llevando sus manos a las suyas, quitándole la espada de Plundarr de su mano derecha, sintiendo como la descarga de energía actuaba como el aguijón de un alacrán, tratando de evitar que liberara a su amante de su dominio.

— Mientras yo viva, tú estarás a salvo.

Tygus al librarse de la espada de Plundarr, volvió a respirar, la voz de la criatura apenas era un susurro, como el eco de un lenguaje desconocido, aun así las barreras de su mente eran casi inexistentes, demasiado débiles para que la criatura pudiera comunicarse con él en sus sueños o en esa tumba, provocando que se preguntara hasta donde llegaba la marca de su espalda, si acaso no ya eran uno, si no lo habían marcado para él de una forma mucho más permanente que su amante, por siempre, hasta que fuera destruido y aun así dudaba que pudiera ser libre.

— Tengo que terminar esto… debemos encerrarlo en este planeta, Leo, es la única forma de detenerlo por siempre.

Leo recargo sus manos en sus hombros, no entendía aquello de lo que hablaba Tygus, si acaso existía una forma de sellar esa nave o destruir los motores, aun así su compañero conocía detalles de aquella estructura que le eran ajenos, información que sólo Tigris poseía.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas entonces?

Tygus cerró los ojos, momentos antes la información estaba clara en su mente, ahora parecía borrosa, aun así hasta ese momento comenzaba a comprender la razón por la cual Mum-Ra mato a su Tyaty, no sólo era por diversión ni para mostrar quien era el dueño de las almas atrapadas en esa tumba, lo hizo porque su maestro planeaba traicionarlo.

— Tigris planeaba algo, nunca supe qué, pero estoy seguro que podemos sellar esta nave por tanto tiempo como esta dure en pie.

Tigris era un felino de muchas caras, demasiadas, era un traidor y un asesino sin alma, tal vez no se conformaba con ser libre, sino que planeaba rebelarse a su manera, sin embargo, aquella información se la llevo consigo a su tumba, la forma en la cual esperaba vengarse de su antiguo amo.

— ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

Tygus se maldijo mentalmente, azotando sus puños contra la mesa, riéndose de lo absurdo y al mismo tiempo, de lo geniales que fueron los planes de Tigris, se había hecho con el control absoluto de la nave, todas las claves, todas las armas, de manera que de no haber muerto, no solo tendría los beneficios que le otorgaría él siendo su protegido, sino que además, podría vengarse de la criatura haciéndose imprescindible, tal vez hasta hubiera logrado hacerse con su compañero, con el control de la nave y relegado a la bestia de tal forma que solos sería una reliquia.

— Las claves que me dejo Tigris, pero el problema no es cerrar la tumba, el problema es no quedarnos en ella, solo tenemos treinta minutos para salir de aquí, tal vez menos.

Nadie querría quedarse en aquella tumba, tampoco los obligarían a ello, era imposible lo que Tygus le estaba proponiendo, a menos que el mismo quisiera permanecer en aquel sitio, sacrificándose.

— No dejare que te quedes aquí.

Tygus le miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, no permanecería en aquel sitio por nada del mundo, no se enterraría vivo solo para cerrar esa tumba, él no era un mártir y no pasaría sus últimos días de vida escuchando a la criatura.

— No lo hare, no me inmolare en este lugar, no estoy loco.

Leo guardo su espada y su guantelete, cruzando sus brazos tratando de pensar en alguna forma para cerrar esa tumba, al mismo tiempo que salían de aquel sitio, recordando que tanto Tykus como Bengalí seguían en alguna parte de esa nave, tendrían que buscarlos, informarles lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— Tendremos que arriesgarnos entonces.

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no podía sacrificar a Leo, tampoco abandonar a Claudius a su suerte, se había prometido que su cachorro no tendría que pasar por lo mismo que el paso.

— No, no podemos.

Pronuncio una voz detrás de su espalda, era el director, Tygus estuvo a punto de atacarlo, sin embargo, Leo se interpuso entre él y el tigre de mayor edad, quien los veía con esa mirada impenetrable.

— ¿Entonces qué propones?

Tygus aun estaba molesto, jamás podría perdonar a este felino, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaban encontrar una manera de asegurarle paz y prosperidad a las generaciones futuras, sólo cerrando la nave podrían evitar que otros quisieran revivir a la criatura, borrarla del mapa, como si nunca hubiera existido.

— Propongo que no olvidemos nuestro pasado, de dónde venimos, ya que podemos correr el riesgo de repetirlo.

Ambos esperaban una orden de Leo, parecía que aquella era su elección, sellar la nave, olvidar que alguna vez existió la criatura y su pasado como esclavos, o recordarla siempre, mantener la tumba abierta, custodiada, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, la respuesta no era sencilla pero debía tomar una decisión.

— Tú eres quien lo derroto Leo, la decisión es tuya.

Leo por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, qué decisión tomar, escuchar a Tygus o al director, olvidar o mantenerse preparado, ocultar las piedras, el libro del augurio, ignorar que el peligro seguía latente, ya que la criatura aun seguía viva, aunque debilitada o prepararse para el día en que pudiera liberarse.

— Sea cual sea esta.

Aquella fue la decisión más difícil que jamás realizo Leo y esperaba que las siguientes generaciones no lo culparan por ello, que lo perdonaran si se equivoco, aun así no creía que tuvieran otra opción, ambos tigres tenían razón, pero solo se podía realizar un acto, el cual, siempre lo atormentaría, haciéndole pensar si en realidad fue el correcto.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera comenzaba a preocuparse por los tres felinos que entraron en esa nave, creyendo que algo malo ocurrió con ellos, nunca vio esa clase de mirada en los ojos del director, parecía distante, como si estuviera perdido.

Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta, esperando por el que saliera primero, había acomodado los cuerpos, incinerado sus cadáveres con algunas bombas piro plásticas que no dejaron más que cenizas de lo que alguna vez fuera la guardia leal a la criatura.

Claudius estaba a su lado, el pequeño quiso hacerse con un arma, solo para sentirse seguro, ella se la dio pero antes le quito las balas, no quería que se lastimara ni mucho menos hiriera a cualquier otro felino, aquellos que mato Tykus eran más que suficientes.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Bengalí había salido con anticipación, tratando de huir, notando que sus soldados no estaban por ningún lado, sabía que fueron asesinados, las piras de cenizas eran una muestra más que suficiente de lo que ese león era capaz.

Ignorando su derrota quiso apresurarse, llegar con el clan antes de que lo hiciera el traidor de su hermano, advertirle a los suyos, debían marcharse antes de ser los esclavos de Thundera, eso nunca, su orgullo era lo único que les quedaba.

Esperaba que Leo y Tygus se mataran mutuamente, pero eso no ocurriría, el destino siempre actuaba en contra de lo que esperaba, dándole la victoria a esa criatura que nunca tuvo derecho alguno de existir.

— ¿Dónde están?

Panthera estaba frente a él, a su lado Claudius, con un arma apuntándole, parecía que el mocoso no se dio cuenta que las balas ya no estaban, era inútil, solo una panacea, una falsa promesa de seguridad.

— Veo que te has convertido en una niñera.

Bengalí no le diría nada, aun así no veía porque debía controlar su lengua, insultar a esa traidora pantera, tratarla como la basura de la que se trataba, no era porque quisiera distraerla ya que en realidad no sabía que estaba pasando en esa estructura.

Bengalí después de recibir el furioso castigo del compasivo Leo, una golpiza que casi lo mata, se marcho, no esperaba que Panthera lo interceptara y a ella la odiaba tanto como a Leo.

— Antes eras una orgullosa guerrera.

Panthera apretó los dientes y respondió con un fuerte golpe que derribo al tigre albino, estaba cansada de su actitud altanera, había secuestrado a un niño, traicionado a sus amigos, intentado despertar a la bestia, lo menos que se merecía era unos cuantos golpes.

— Sigo siéndolo Bengalí, no te confundas.

El tigre albino se levanto limpiando la sangre de su boca, esperando recibir otro golpe de la pantera, quien le miraba furiosa, pero aun desconocía que era exactamente aquello que había pasado, no sabía quiénes estaban vivos, quienes fueran derribados, si acaso su amado rey seguía de pie.

— ¿Me mataras?

Ella no lo haría, no era su trabajo, aun así no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir, no después de cometer tantos crímenes en contra de su especie, de su futuro, Bengalí no escaparía esta vez con tanta suerte como en el pasado.

— Veo que no.

Bengalí al ver que no le respondía trato de alejarse caminando, siendo detenido por la pantera, quien inmediatamente le coloco unas esposas parecidas a las que él utilizo con Tygus, un irónico castigo que le obligaría a esperar por el vencedor de lo que fuera que ocurría en el interior de la nave.

— No, no te matare, pero eso no significa que puedas marcharte así sin más, como el cobarde que eres.

Poco después recibió una patada tan fuerte que lo derribo, había perdido el sentido, caído en una postura que no era nada halagadora, la cual Panthera hubiera encontrado divertida si no tuviera que arrastrarlo hasta el interior del tanque, en donde esperarían por los sobrevivientes.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los tres corrían en dirección de la salida, estaban seguros que Bengalí había abandonado la nave mucho tiempo atrás, cuando apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, era fácil, solo caminar por la puerta, nadie lo estaba esperando.

Leo trataba de actuar como una barrera física entre ambos tigres, aunque Tykus recibiría un escarmiento por lo que hizo no podía enterrarlo vivo, mucho menos cuando el mismo sabía que tan difícil era ignorar las voces delirantes de las espadas.

Era imposible de ignorar, obedecías sus ordenes, aun Tygus debía aceptar que por un momento actuó fuera de sí, casi liberando a la bestia, condenándose a él y a todos los demás a una nueva guerra.

Tykus trataba de ignorar que había tratado de asesinar a Leo, ignorado las piedras de guerra, la espada del augurio, el porqué de su absurdo error, todo por culpa del capitán, quien casi logra destruirlo, asesinarlo como lo hizo con su compañero.

Aun lo deseaba, eso era cierto, pero se daba cuenta que lo que le gustaba era su parecido con Tigris, las rayas, el color, su voz, aun su forma de pensar cuando se lo proponía era parecida a la mente de su amante.

Tygus corría a un lado de Leo, podía ver como este trataba de protegerlos a ambos, evitando que se mataran mutuamente, sin embargo, aun pensaba en la forma en que podría dañar al director, tal vez dispararle en el tobillo, empujarlo de cierta forma para que cayera, restándole tiempo, encerrándolo en su tumba.

Pero Leo no lo perdonaría por eso, no quería que volviera a mancharse las manos con sangre, lo supo cuando trato de atacar al director apenas tomaron la decisión que seguiría su raza, todas las razas de Thundera.

La espada de Plundarr yacía en un costal junto al guantelete, guardaba silencio, como si se tratase de cualquier artículo, un arma sin mente propia, un objeto mas forjado para la guerra, el cual no funcionaba sin su portador, tal vez como un parasito esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar.

Tykus de pronto se detuvo a la mitad del camino, escuchando una voz o tal vez observando una aparición, lo que fuera aquello, logro que se detuviera, que casi comenzara a caminar en la dirección que le llamaba.

— ¿Tigris?

Tigris estaba muerto, Tygus había ordenado que lo incineraran la misma noche que le disparo, por eso se pregunto si acaso no era un último truco de la bestia o tal vez, el director había terminado de perder la razón.

— ¡Tigris está muerto, sabes que yo le dispare!

Leo se acerco a él dispuesto a llevarlo consigo, cargarlo de ser necesario, sin embargo, parecía que aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para Tykus, quien comenzó a correr, siguiendo su camino, ignorando aquello que llamo su nombre.

Tygus paso una mano por su cabello, tratando de escudriñar la oscuridad, en momentos como esos extrañaba su implante, aquella maquina era realmente útil en el campo de batalla o en momentos como esos.

— ¿Tygus?

El tigre retrocedió unos pasos, sacudió cualquier pensamiento que hubiera pasado por su mente y comenzó a correr, ninguno quería permanecer en aquella nave, no cuando las puertas se cerrarían en cuestión de minutos, aunque Leo no quería olvidarse de su pasado tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que cualquier otro ingresara en la tumba con la misma facilidad que ellos.

— Ya voy, solo quería asegurarme que no hubiera nadie en ese pasillo.

Leo asintió, sabía que aun existía la posibilidad de que Bengalí quisiera inmolarse con su amo, pero ese gato no era quien estuviera dispuesto a realizar ninguna clase de sacrificio, por mucho que hablara a favor de la bestia, no movería un dedo por ella a menos que le conviniera de alguna forma.

Aquella distancia nunca les había parecido tan larga a ninguno de los tres, pero ahora que debían recorrerla en cuestión de minutos, en menos de una hora, parecía casi interminable, como si por cada paso que dieran el oscuro pasillo triplicara su tamaño, haciéndolo imposible de librar.

De pronto las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse una por una, las lámparas que iluminaban su camino comenzaron a apagarse con cada paso que daban, dejándolos en un mundo oscuro, el cual apenas era iluminado por la luz que provenía de la entrada, la cual seguía abierta, como señalándoles el camino.

Cada puerta que se cerraba sonaba como un trueno, como la pisada de un gigante, un cañón que retumbaba en sus oídos, transmitiendo su odiosa melodía hasta el centro de su alma, recordándoles la necesidad de moverse con mayor velocidad si acaso querían volver a ver la luz del día.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, con tanta lentitud que casi parecían burlarse de sus intentos, el primero en salir fue Tykus, quien casi cae por la empinada pared, cuya monumental altura provocaba vértigos aun en el más valiente de los felinos.

Leo fue el siguiente, quien se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del casi precipicio de arena que los esperaba, sujetándose de la estructura de la nave con las garras de su guantelete, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol, que brillaba sobre sus cabezas, calentando sus cuerpos.

Tygus fue el último en salir, apenas había suficiente espacio para los tres, pero agradeció sentir la luz de sol sobre sus cabezas, al fin estaban afuera, justo a tiempo para escuchar como la ultima puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas con un sonido que les recordó el eco de una galaxia explotando, de una bala disparándose o un cuerpo cayendo sin vida, todos ellos momentos de los cuales querían olvidarse, pero que de alguna manera siempre les atormentarían.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera los recibió con los brazos abiertos, rodeando a Leo con ellos cuando apenas estuvo a su alcance, Tygus se agacho para recibir a Claudius en los suyos, quien le hizo prometer que nunca volvería a realizar un acto como ese, Tykus guardo silencio, dejando caer la espada de Plundarr, esperando el momento en que Leo decidiera cual sería su castigo.

Ella reviso su cuerpo, notando varias heridas, preguntando silenciosamente que era aquello que ocurrió, porque parecía que Leo no estaba contento con él, en realidad lo observaba como si estuviera pensando en un castigo.

Tygus acariciaba el cabello de Claudius con su mano derecha, ignorando a un Bengalí que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, esposado como él lo estuvo al entrar en esa nave, cerrando los ojos, tratando de meditar, acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Era extraño, aunque la nave jamás podría volver a abrirse, la criatura estaba fuera de sus pensamientos y la espada de Plundarr ya no estaba en las manos de nadie, aun así se sentía nervioso, creyendo que sí bien Leo estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado, no sería tan fácil.

Leo deposito a su lado la espada de Plundarr, observando como Tykus tomaba un asiento apartado, cerrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, esperando el castigo que estaba próximo a llegar, el cual pronto sería pronunciado por sus labios.

— ¿Qué harás conmigo Leo?

Pregunto el director, mirándole fijamente, Tygus guardo silencio, no sabía que había ocurrido entre ellos, de lo contrario estaba seguro que no hubiera sido tan misericordioso.

— Aun no estoy del todo seguro.

Panthera se limitaba a conducir el tanque, pero al escuchar esa pregunta lo detuvo en seco, tal vez trataría de convencer a Leo de no castigarlo, prometerle que con el tiempo lo aceptaría como su señor, algo que jamás ocurriría.

— Intente matarte… no, yo te mate Leo, no creo que puedas perdonar algo como eso.

Leo recargo sus manos en sus rodillas con cansancio, una postura que siempre utilizaba en su trono, la que significaba que estaba a punto de realizar una tarea que no le agradaba.

Lo miraba fijamente con una expresión neutral, de no ser por la espada el hubiera muerto, lo traiciono de tantas formas cómo fue posible, tratando de liberar a su antiguo amo, lastimar a su cachorro, a su compañero, matarlo a él, todo para ser el rey de Thundera, conquistar a los otros animales.

— Yo confiaba en ti, te consideraba mi amigo, un aliado valioso, y decir que no estoy enojado sería una mentira, pero me convertiría en un hipócrita si condeno tus actos, cuando se que tan poderosa es la voz de las espadas.

Tygus guardo silencio, acostumbrándose a ese Leo, al que era un monarca y que estaba preparado para realizar su deber, proteger a su pueblo y la paz que habían logrado en esos años, el mismo león que le dio la espalda en el pasado, uno que lo ponía nervioso de cierta forma, porque él hubiera condenado al director por menos que eso, aun ahora la única razón por la cual no actuaba siguiendo su enojo era que Claudius dormía a su lado y que pensaba, más bien intuía, que Leo no apreciaría un acto tan impredecible.

— Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo permitir que destruyas la paz que hemos alcanzado, así que a menos que jures lealtad a Thundera, prometas que nunca más intentaras traicionarnos, y que jamás volverás a tocar un arma, cualquiera que sea, me veré obligado a desterrarte.

Tykus asintió, al menos había ocurrido sin testigos, nadie que pudiera ver su humillación, ni que fue derrotado con demasiada facilidad, cuando casi logra hacerse con el trono de Thundera, con la fuerza y con la victoria.

— Que así sea, Leo, porque no me arrepiento de nada, tú no eres digno para gobernarnos y fue un error darte esa responsabilidad, no eres más que un cobarde que no se atreve a realizar los sacrificios necesarios, que se convertirá en su marioneta apenas logre meterse en tu cama, cosa que ya hizo.

Así que volvía a insultarlo, para el director sólo el poder que obtendría de servirle a Leo, no el amor que sentía por él, era aquello que lo ataba a su destino, para ese perverso tigre debía ser absurdo que no le interesara otra cosa, pero estaba cansado de justificarse con los demás, su amor era verdadero, eso era lo único que importaba.

— ¿Así que prefieres morir solo que ignorar el pasado?

Leo estaba sorprendido, pero aceptaría su decisión, Tygus por otra parte quería saber la razón de aquello, él fue uno de los rebeldes, muchos creían que uno de los instigadores, un dato curioso tomando en cuenta que su clan fue quien destruyo a los leones y él era un soldado en aquellos tiempos.

— Prefiero serle fiel a mi pasado que convertirme en una marioneta.

Panthera se acerco al director, no podía dejarlo solo, tampoco permitiría que fuera castigado por actos que cometió cuando no estaba en sus cabales, el siempre le brindo ayuda, ahora era el momento en que le pagara todo lo que hizo por ella, aunque su maestro no quisiera su ayuda.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? ¡No podemos dejarte aquí!

Tykus se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta con decisión, tal vez Panthera no quisiera dejarlo marchar, tal vez para ese tigre era imposible ser un ermitaño, alejarse de todos y de todo, antes de ser un esclavo, tal vez para Leo su partida le facilitaría su reinado, lo que fuera que ocurriera no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era estar solo, disfrutar de sus últimos años de vida en completa libertad, sin servirle a nadie, nunca jamás.

— Deja que se vaya, no podemos obligarlo a quedarse, tu también como yo sabes que Tykus no logro acostumbrarse a esta clase de vida, creo que nunca lo hará.

Panthera no lo escucho, en vez de eso camino detrás de Tykus, tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, hacerle ver que no tendría que servirle a Leo, que podía vivir en una de las áreas alejadas del castillo, que había sido perdonado, que no habría ninguna clase de represalias como agradecimiento a su ayuda en el pasado, que tanto Leo como ella lo consideraban un mentor, alguien digno de respeto.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué te marchas? ¿Odias tanto a Thundera?

El director se detuvo cuando Panthera logro alcanzarlo, al menos le debía una respuesta, aunque fuera tan contradictoria a todo lo que dijo en el pasado, a su comportamiento en la nave, que su pobre alumna creería que había perdido la razón.

— Casi mató a Leo, de tener la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer y aunque en un principio creí que él podría reconstruir nuestra civilización, que lograría olvidarme del pasado, de mi compañero, de mi venganza, me doy cuenta que nunca ocurrirá.

Panthera no pregunto a que se refería con eso, no era necesario, muchos de los felinos que habitaban Thundera, aun ella de vez en cuando, se sentían perdidos, aquella paz era tan diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados que era como volver a nacer, aprender a caminar de nuevo, un acto demasiado difícil, tan cansado que por momentos deseaba renunciar a esa tarea que le parecía titánica.

— Creo que Leo es un inútil, que nosotros deberíamos gobernar el planeta, que yo sería un mejor soberano en todos los sentidos, necesitamos dirección, no libre albedrio, y nuestro monarca no está preparado para comandar a nadie, mucho menos a él mismo.

Tykus esperaba que Panthera comprendiera sus palabras y al ver sus ojos verdes supo que lo hacía, ella sentía la misma clase de desesperación que él, pero a diferencia suya, ella era mucho más fuerte, mucho más apta para acostumbrarse al cambio.

— Leo hace lo que puede.

Panthera creía que Leo hacia más de lo que estaba en sus manos, no era justo que él tuviera que encargarse de todas sus vidas, de darle sentido, aunque muchos decían que aquellos que salvan la vida de una persona, son responsables por la misma, y si eso era cierto, entonces, su amigo era responsable por cada una de las vidas de aquel planeta.

— No es suficiente y lo sabes.

Mientras tanto en el tanque Leo se preguntaba si acaso había hecho lo correcto, si debía impartir un castigo por aquella traición o dejarlo marcharse, ignorando que intento matarlo, que trato de lastimar a su compañero, pero más importante aún, que casi logra destruir todo por lo que lucharon en el pasado.

— ¿Crees que hice lo correcto en dejarlo ir?

Tygus había cerrado los ojos recargándose en la pared del tanque felino, la única muestra de que aun estaba despierto era la forma en que acariciaba el cabello de Claudius, quien dormía plácidamente después de todo lo que paso, el secuestro, el viaje, el miedo de verse solo, aun el rescate, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

— No sé si sea lo correcto, pero si era lo único que podías hacer, intento ponerme en su lugar, de pensar en lo que hubiera hecho con aquel infeliz que te hubiera hecho daño y me doy cuenta que Tykus fue demasiado misericordioso conmigo, yo me hubiera bañado en la sangre del que te dañara, aun ahora, creo que de saber lo que él director te hizo, no habría dudado en matarlo.

Tygus observo sus manos por unos instantes, recordaba lo que su clan pronunciaba a sus espaldas, que se había vuelto débil, que sólo se trataba de una pantomima del que fue, que había perdido su orgullo, su fuerza, aun su espíritu.

— Cuando nació Claudius me prometí que nunca sería como Tigris, que lo protegería de todos y de todo, que su padre sería alguien digno de confianza, de respeto.

Tygus recordaba aquella bola de pelos, tan pequeño que cabía en sus brazos, sus ojos cerrados, casi ciego, un pequeño indefenso que dependía de su padre para sobrevivir, que le demostró la fragilidad de la vida felina y al mismo tiempo su fortaleza.

— Ese día me jure que nunca más mancharía mis manos de sangre, que no volvería a actuar con violencia ni con crueldad, que junto con Claudius había renacido una nueva persona.

Leo no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, tal vez sí se lo mostraba lo haría, pero estaba demasiado débil para ello, cansado de usar su don, de controlar a los felinos, de portar la espada de Plundarr, de escuchar voces en su cabeza, de cerrar las barreras que él mismo destruyo por su descuido.

— Sé que para muchos esta decisión es un acto de cobardía, una muestra de debilidad, pero es mucho más fácil disparar un arma, destruir a tus enemigos, que perdonarlos y eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, Leo, tu bondad fue lo que me atrapo, no tu fuerza, ni tu necedad, fue tu compasión.

Tygus se aparto de Claudius con cuidado de no despertarlo y sentándose a un lado de Leo, lo beso con delicadeza, acariciando las mejillas de su monarca, esperando que pudiera creer en sus palabras, no le gustaba que su compañero perdiera la fe en sí mismo o en los demás, ese acto le parecía antinatural.

— Sólo tu pudiste ver lo bueno que había en mí, me regresaste la esperanza y me salvaste de mi mismo.

Leo recargo su frente en el hombro de Tygus, quien lo rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, tratando de reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor consigo mismo, notando como en el transcurso de algunas horas parecía mucho más viejo, demasiado cansado, casi como si hubiera transcurrido toda una vida en esa tumba, sin embargo, no importaba su pasado, sólo su presente y el futuro que les traería, uno que por vez primera se veía brillante para ambos.

Panthera regreso varios minutos después, estaba sola, no había logrado convencer a su mentor de acompañarlos, era una tarea imposible, una que nadie podría lograr, Tykus jamás había cambiado de opinión, su orgullo era demasiado grande, tanto que lo alejo de su compañero y le orillo a seguir las ordenes de los ancianos durante la masacre de los leones, que lo llevo a buscar la forma de vengarse de la criatura, derrotándola como él fue derrotado, en las manos de la misma persona, de su amigo y comandante, de su soberano.

— No logre que cambiara de idea, Tykus es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que se equivoco.

El orgullo de los tigres era y siempre sería su perdición, aquello que los terminaría arrastrando hacia el infierno, lo que llevo a la mitad del clan a huir, abandonar la tierra que les había dado herramientas suficientes para sobrevivir, para crear su propia ciudad, todo para no humillarse sirviéndole a los chacales, ni siquiera a sus propios hermanos felinos, de soportar tratados que no les convenían, que ellos no habían elegido y que nunca hubieran aceptado.

Ellos dieron lo mejor que tenían, sus vidas, su fuerza, su habilidades, todos los dones que poseían, los tigres eran guerreros que sirvieron a sus deidades con orgullo, que obedecieron a su señor hasta que fueron traicionados, que no olvidarían el daño que Leo, Thundera y los otros animales les causaron.

Tygus no estaba sorprendido al ver que ya no estaban presente, que lo desterraban como un traidor, que su nombre era borrado de la historia del clan, ya que a sus ojos él era tan culpable como Leo, sino es que más, de su tragedia.

Bengalí fue liberado, ya no podría hacerles daño, las puertas de la nave estaban cerradas y lo continuarían por siempre, sin la magia de su amo ni la energía del reactor aquella pirámide no era más que una tumba, una efigie de una época que pronto sería olvidada, que jamás regresaría, no durante los siglos por venir.

Seguramente él sabía hacia donde había marchado el clan de los tigres, pero Tygus no realizaría ninguna pregunta, si querían olvidarlo, que así fuera, no suplicaría porque lo perdonaran, el nunca cometió ningún acto en su contra, ni él ni su cachorro, ni siquiera Leo, tal vez estaba actuando en base a su orgullo, pero ya no importaba, no podía dar marcha atrás como tampoco podría ser perdonado por aquellos que no aceptaban que una vida libres era mejor que una siendo esclavos.

Leo estaba a sus espaldas, en silencio, el pueblo se veía como una sombra de lo que fue, un espejismo, un lugar encantado, le dolía ver que sus predicciones se cumplieron, que al abandonar a su clan este le dio la espalda.

— Tygus.

El tigre cerró los ojos, estaba acostumbrado a las perdidas, pero al menos esta ocasión aun tenía a su compañero y a su cachorro, aunque todo lo demás lo perdió en el proceso.

— Sabía que pasaría esto.

Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de dar la media vuelta y regresar al tanque, sólo le quedaba Thundera, Leo y Claudius, era más de lo que tenía en su juventud, mucho más de lo que pensó que tendría si su destino no se hubiera modificado.

— Vámonos.

Lo que Tygus no sabía era que la otra mitad de su clan decidió separarse de los suyos, de quienes aun seguían siendo fieles a los espíritus, esta clase de tigres, cuyo orgullo no era una enfermedad que carcomía sus corazones decidió salir en busca de otras tierras, no le servirían a los Thunderianos, ni aceptarían a Leo como su gobernante, pero tampoco se aferrarían al pasado, ni se ocultarían como criminales, esta parte del clan, encabezados por la mujer mayor que cuidaba de los cachorros, de los que eran tigres y de los que eran mestizos, decidió acudir a una ciudad que todos aquellos que no volverían a servirle a nadie jamás visitaban, muchos decían que no existía, otros que los elefantes con sus poderes místicos protegían, otros que no era más que una utopía, pero aun así era un paraíso que recibía a quien fuera con los brazos abiertos, siempre y cuando aceptaras olvidar el pasado, esa era la única condición, un término que estaban dispuestos a cumplir.

Aquel día todos perdieron algo importante para ellos, algunos en mayor o menor medida, sin embargo, no había forma de regresar el tiempo, de arrepentirse de sus actos o hacer cambiar de opinión a los otros, su destino se había cumplido.

Y aunque Leo se llevo la victoria como en el pasado no se sentía orgulloso, se había perdido demasiado, los tigres desaparecieron, junto con el director, Panthera parecía distante, no era la misma mujer que salió de Thundera junto a él, Tygus perdió a su clan, fue desterrado como un traidor, aun Claudius parecía demasiado desconfiado, ya no era ese niño abierto que conoció cuando los encontró la primera vez, él mismo se sentía un inútil, un mal gobernante, un fracaso como soberano, compañero y amigo.

Lo único que lo reconfortaba era que Tygus estaba a su lado y que su presencia en Thundera era más o menos aceptada, muchos guerreros pelearon bajo sus órdenes y aceptaban su liderazgo, otros aceptaban que su experiencia era necesaria para forjar un ejército que protegiera su ciudad, aunque muchos otros le miraban con desconfianza, con recelo, aun con odio, aquellos eran una minoría, aun así su compañero se daba cuenta de su molestia y trataba de pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Caminando en los jardines o en los pasillos del palacio cuando oscurecía, encerrándose en su estudio, el cual compartían, a veces presenciando las protocolarias visitas de los otros reinos, siempre en silencio, siempre como una sombra, aunque debía estar contento, su compañero por fin estaba a su lado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Había pasado un largo mes desde su llegada a Thundera, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a las estructuras de piedra, al clima templado ni a las frondosas plantas repletas de flores, esa ciudad era realmente hermosa, tanto como se lo imagino el día que Leo le conto su extraño sueño, el cual sin duda alguna se cumplió en cada uno de los aspectos.

Claudius era feliz, estudiaba con otros thunderkittens, jugaba con ellos, por fin parecía que lograba interactuar con niños de su edad, nunca antes lo había visto tan contento ni tan animado, aunque debía admitir que la vida de Thundera canalizaba mucho mejor su exagerada energía que cualquier entrenamiento que pudiera otorgarle en el que fuera su hogar.

Leo era un buen gobernante, los Thunderianos estaban agradecidos por la vida que tenían, los campos de cultivo eran hermosos, los mercados exuberantes, en ese mes había probado lo que parecían mil manjares diferentes, muchos de ellos frutas nativas de ese planeta.

Tygus estaba sentado en un balcón, la altura era considerable, el paisaje que podía ver era realmente hermoso, muchos felinos caminaban en las plazoletas realizando sus tareas diarias, las aves sobrevolaban el cielo azul, el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, calentando su cuerpo de forma agradable, no se comparaba con el abrasivo calor del asentamiento que escogieron.

— ¿Te gusta la ciudad?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, recargándose en el balcón, mirando el mismo punto que él observaba, sus ojos dorados no estaban enfocados en nada en particular y en todo al mismo tiempo, sonriendo plácidamente.

— Es hermosa, tanto como me dijiste que seria.

Leo rodeo su cintura con cuidado de no alertarlo, restregando su mejilla contra la de su compañero, esa era su habitación, la había elegido por la vista, el hermoso paisaje, el sol, las aves, desde ese punto podían ver todo cuanto ocurría en su reino, aquella belleza era lo que se imagino debía ser el hogar de su especie.

— Pero no creo que seas feliz, no lo pareces, siempre estás en las sombras, oculto, es como en el pasado, como si te avergonzaras de que me vieran contigo.

Tygus rodeo el cuello de Leo con su brazo izquierdo, posando su mano en la de su compañero, en ambas, sintiendo los brazos de su león rodeándolo con afecto, como si aun creyera que necesitaba protección.

— Me temo que… no quiero que me vean mucho contigo porque a varios aun les molesta quien fui yo, y no los culpo, hice demasiadas cosas de las que me avergüenzo, no quiero causarte más problemas.

Leo al principio no quiso creer que Tygus pronunciara aquellas patrañas, pero sabía que su tigre aun se arrepentía de su pasado, tal vez nunca podría perdonarse del todo, aun así comenzaba a cansarse de aquella actitud, el era su compañero, si a los demás no les parecía, bien, ese era asunto suyo, no de ellos, si querían que renunciara por eso lo haría, así podrían marcharse a un paraíso privado en donde podrían envejecer juntos, que mas daba una corona o un titulo cuando podías estar en compañía de quien amabas.

— Eres un idiota y comienzo a cansarme de tu actitud.

Leo lo cargo de la cintura, alejándolo del balcón para llevarlo al interior de la habitación, Tygus tuvo que recargarse en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio, sorprendiéndose por esa respuesta, su compañero estaba molesto, podía verlo en sus ojos.

— Por qué no puedes comportarte como las personas normales y olvidarte de tu pasado, dejar de preocuparte por los demás, Tygus, lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar de todo esto, de nuestra libertad.

Tygus rodeo el torso de Leo con sus piernas, sintiendo como Leo llevaba uno de sus manos a su muslo, mientras que con la otra seguía manteniéndolo firme de su cintura, siendo ayudado por sus propias manos y sus piernas.

— Creo que te he demostrado que nada podrá separarme de ti.

Leo lo llevo al interior de su habitación, dejándolo caer con poca ceremonia en una enorme cama cubierta de pieles, con un dosel de seda escarlata casi transparente, que combinaba con el pelaje de Tygus, el que brillaba a causa de la luz artificial que iluminaba esa habitación, dos lámparas de aceite que perfumaban con una delicada fragancia esa habitación.

— Tal vez deberías recordármelo más a menudo.

Tygus en esa ocasión llevaba puesta una túnica de color negro, con pantalones y abrigo a juego, todos con un filo dorado, sus ojos, uno dorado y el otro rojo estaban posados en Leo, quien como era su costumbre dejaba caer su armadura como si se tratase de unos trastos inservibles, con tan poco cuidado que a veces su consorte creía que podría abollarlos o romper algo con ellos.

— A veces olvido lo apasionado que puedes llegar a ser.

El tigre se quito como pudo el abrigo que cubría su camisa, la cual desabrocho con demasiada rapidez, fingiendo estar indignado, aunque eso no le funcionaba demasiado cuando Leo comenzaba a quitarle una de sus botas de piel con la misma delicadeza que utilizaba con sus prendas.

— Entonces debo de estar haciendo algo muy mal, tal vez me estoy poniendo viejo o estoy perdiendo mi atractivo si puedes olvidar que nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

Leo se rio entre dientes, las botas estaban regadas en el suelo, pero aun estaban esos odiosos pantalones cubriendo las hermosas piernas de su compañero, quien se sentó en la cama jalándolo en su dirección, besando sus labios con fuerza, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, tirando de este para que se recostara sobre su cuerpo.

— Ya somos dos.

Tygus asintió lamiendo el cuello de Leo, restregando su nariz contra la de su monarca, el que recorría su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos, restregando sus piernas desnudas contra las suyas cubiertas de una fina capa de tela.

— Eso veo, mi dulce león.

Los dedos de Tygus recorrieron la erección de Leo, recibiendo un sonoro gemido como recompensa, su compañero yacía desnudo en su cama, mientras que el seguía portando un par de pantalones que comenzaban a molestarle demasiado.

— ¿Tu dulce león?

Tygus asintió sintiendo que Leo cambiaba de posturas, girando su cuerpo con mucha facilidad, recostándolo de espaldas, esta vez sentándose sobre su cuerpo, mirándolo con hambre, lujuria y un dejo de posesividad, una mirada que amaba en sus ojos azules, aquellos sentimientos no podían ser considerados hermosos, pero en su compañero lo eran, eran excitantes, adictivos.

— Mi dulce, dulce, león.

Leo desabrocho sus pantalones con rapidez, jalándolos sobre sus piernas, librándose de ellos como si se tratasen de una afrenta de alguna clase, mirándolo como si se tratase de un banquete y él estuviera muriéndose de hambre.

— En ese caso tú eres mi dulce tigre.

Tygus volvió a enredar sus dedos en la melena de su compañero, acercando su rostro al suyo, lamiendo su oreja, restregando sus erecciones con un solo movimiento, gimiendo cuando por fin su piel, su sexo, se unió al de su compañero, una sensación que no podía sentirse tan perfecta, pero aun así lo hacía, fascinándolo completamente.

— Solo tuyo, nunca de nadie más.

Leo comenzó a buscar una botellita de aceite que habían preparado para esas ocasiones, la cual debía ser remplazada con bastante regularidad, sin embargo, en esta ocasión Tygus atrapo su mano, llevándola a su boca, evitando que llegara a ella.

— Hazlo así.

Tygus rodeo la cintura de Leo con su pierna izquierda, invitándolo a que lo tomara sin ninguna preparación, deseaba que esta ocasión fuera diferente, quería sentir a su compañero en su cuerpo, con premura, sentir un poco de dolor, esperaba que su león comprendiera su deseo.

— No quiero lastimarte.

Tygus lo rodeo con su otra pierna, besando su rostro, su cuello, la marca que le hizo dos meses atrás, cerrando los ojos, restregándose impúdicamente contra su sexo, sintiendo que Leo reaccionaba a su cuerpo, que su sola cercanía lo excitaba.

— No lo harás, tú nunca me lastimarías, lo sé.

Leo beso sus labios, estaba confundido, pero aun así le daría lo que deseaba, aunque Tygus no quería ninguna clase de preparación lo haría a su ritmo, con lentitud, asegurándose que no recibiera ningún daño, diciéndose que de hacerlo se detendría y lo harían a su manera.

— Sí…

Tygus gimió cuando la punta del sexo de su amante comenzó a abrirse paso en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, encajando sus uñas en su espalda, susurrando dulces palabras en los oídos de su monarca, quien simplemente se movía entre jadeos, besando el cuello de su amante, lamiendo su marca, la que seguía rojiza de la última ocasión que pudieron estar juntos, la cual tratarían al terminar, no quería que su amante sufriera ningún daño por culpa de su extraña obsesión, la cual compartían.

— Sí, así…

Tygus arqueo su espalda para que Leo pudiera llegar aun más profundo, sintiendo que los movimientos de su compañero aceleraban su velocidad, introduciéndose por completo en su cuerpo, el cual lo recibía gustoso, acostumbrado a ese placer que solo su león podía darle, que a pesar de todo seguía siendo amable, aun cuando le suplicara con sus piernas y gemidos que fuera mucho más agresivo, más rápido y desesperado.

— Leo, Leo, Leo… así Leo.

Leo sonrió al escuchar las incoherentes palabras que pronunciaba su compañero, sintiéndose orgulloso de su don de hacerle perder la razón, sólo él podía desarmarlo tan completamente y agradecía a quien fuera que lo puso en su camino, porque no podía imaginarse un destino sin él, sin su tigre.

Su danza comenzó a aumentar de velocidad junto con sus gemidos, los que se volvían un solo grito apasionado, fundiéndose, complementándose, brindándose lo que nadie más podría, llegando al clímax juntos, como cada ocasión, sincronizando sus movimientos, sus deseos, aun sus mentes en una sola.

Derramándose el uno en el otro, como cada ocasión Leo mordió su cuello y Tygus gimió al sentir ese placentero dolor recorrer su cuerpo desde su mordida hasta la punta de sus dedos, provocando que viera puntitos de colores, cerrando los ojos cuando por fin se sintió saciado de su hambre de su compañero.

Su amante rodeo su cuerpo recargándose sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo, siguiendo en su descanso a su tigre, quien restregó su pierna contra la de su amante, entrelazándola con la suya, haciendo una maraña de brazos y cuerpos cubiertos de sudor.

El primero en despertar fue Tygus, quien beso el cuello de Leo por detrás de la nuca, despejando su cabello de su melena, llamando su atención, sonriéndole cuando sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los suyos.

— Tengo que decirte algo importante…


	24. Chapter 24

Afecto

Capitulo 24.

El primero en despertar fue Tygus, quien beso el cuello de Leo por detrás de la nuca, despejando su cabello de su melena, llamando su atención, sonriéndole cuando sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los suyos.

— Tengo que decirte algo importante…

Tygus estaba nervioso, lo que estaba a punto de contarle sonaba como una locura y no culparía a Leo si lo creía un demente o enfurecía creyendo que se estaba burlando de su inteligencia, aun así ya no podía guardar silencio por más tiempo.

Había repasado esa conversación durante todo ese largo mes, todos los días casi a todas horas, cabía mencionar que nunca obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria de su compañero, al menos eso ocurría en su imaginación.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Esa expresión era una mala señal, Tygus estaba seguro que no le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de decirle, parecía preocupado, casi como si de un momento a otro la caja de pandora se abriría liberando todos sus secretos.

— Nunca me has preguntado por la madre de Claudius.

Tygus se sentó recargándose contra la base de su cama, mirándolo fijamente, cubriéndose con su abrigo, dejando sus piernas al descubierto, Leo recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos el tobillo rallado, tratando de comprender que deseaba decirle su compañero, que tenía que ver la anónima leona en su felicidad.

— Claudius es tu hijo. ¿Qué más necesito saber?

Tal vez su nombre, su edad, si estaba viva o muerta, donde residía o en todo caso, que era lo que decía su epitafio, el holograma que encontró en la ropa de Leo el día que llegaron a Thundera, el dispositivo estaba roto, descompuesto, aun así Leo hizo todo lo posible para ignorar su mensaje, por no preguntarle nada que no quisiera compartirle.

— ¿Por dónde empezar?

Leo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, cubriéndose con sus pantalones, primero hablarían de lo que le preocupaba a Tygus, después podrían darse un baño caliente, repetirían las actividades de la mañana, comerían, ese día podrían estar juntos sin ninguna clase de interrupciones.

— Empieza por donde tú creas que sea conveniente.

Tygus relamió sus labios cambiando su postura, observando la pared contraria a Leo, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba a punto de decirle, ni siquiera para él tenía sentido y fue él quien pasó por todo eso, que hubiera sido más fácil de explicar si el dispositivo de memoria no se hubiera descompuesto.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra Ligre?

Leo pensó aquella pregunta por algunos minutos, no sabía de donde había nacido esa palabra ni porque algunos felinos hacían diferencias entre quienes eran los padres y las madres, qué más daba si la madre era una tigresa, una leona, una cheetah o lo que fuera, si el padre lo era, ellos eran felinos, nada más.

— Sí, lo sé.

Tygus se levanto de la cama, esa conversación era mucho más difícil de lo que jamás pudo imaginarse, a pesar de la buena voluntad de Leo, de su confianza y de su habilidad para utilizar las palabras a su favor, se daba cuenta que no había forma alguna para contarle la verdad, sin que pensara que se estaba burlando de su persona o que se había vuelto loco.

— Quien dio a luz a Claudius está en Thundera, vive aquí, es feliz aquí, pero creo que todo cambiaria desde este día.

Leo se acerco a Tygus tratando de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, no le importaba que la madre de Claudius estuviera en Thundera, aun sí su compañero se sentía responsable por ella, aunque debía admitir que se sentía celoso.

Esperaba que su consorte no se alejara por algo tan común como eso, aunque era la madre de su cachorro habían pasado por mucho más para que ella se interpusiera entre ambos, sin contar que Leo se sentía celoso al saber que aun estaba viva y que su tigre podía separarse de su lado por ella.

Ella, quien fuera, tenía una vida segura en Thundera, su compañero y su monarca podrían ayudarle con lo que pudieran, pero no quería que Tygus se apartara de su vida, no después de enfrentarse a peores retos.

No obstante se preguntaba porque le dijo que había muerto, porque esa leona no estaba cuidando de su cachorro y cómo fue que no se dio cuenta de su ausencia, estaba seguro que las tres leonas que sobrevivieron a la masacre nunca dejaron su ejército, mucho menos tenían una pareja y si fueran madres de un pequeño como Claudius estaba seguro que no le hubieran abandonado.

— ¿Esa leona esta aquí? ¿En Thundera?

Tygus dio un único paso alejándose de Leo, comenzaba a desesperarse, a cambiar de opinión y guardar silencio, pero nunca le había dado la espalda a un reto, no era un cobarde, ni tampoco guardaría silencio toda su vida así que mesándose el cabello trato de seguir con su tarea.

— ¡No es una leona! El nombre de la cruza implica que él padre es un león y tu lo sabes perfectamente.

No tenía sentido alguno para Leo, él era el único león que aun vivía, a menos que se tratara de alguna clonación, alguna creación de laboratorio que hubiera utilizado su código genético, pero entonces porque nunca se entero de nada, cual era la razón de Tygus de guardar silencio tanto tiempo, porque no lo decía sin más, para él sería maravilloso, un milagro que Claudius fuera también su hijo.

— ¿Es un clon o algo parecido?

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, suspirando, su cachorro no era un clon y era un ligre, su padre era un león, el único que aun existía era Leo, su compañero, lo único extraño en ese nacimiento era la concepción, porque tampoco estuvo involucrada una tigresa.

— No lo entiendo, yo soy el único leon que aun existe con vida, nunca he estado con una tigresa, eso podría jurarlo.

Leo tuvo varios amantes pero estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos había sido un tigre hasta que conoció a su compañero, mucho menos cuando estaban juntos, eso le impedía a cualquier tigresa ser la madre de Claudius, sin embargo, no podía negar el parecido entre ambos, el cachorro de su amante era una copia fidedigna de el mismo, era lo que siempre se había imaginado que sería un cachorro nacido de ambos, pero aquella posibilidad era una locura.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ni siquiera Bengalí, pero pasó.

Tygus respiro profundo, pasando su mano entre su cabello, dando media vuelta para acercarse a Leo, estaba confundido, no le encontraba ningún sentido a las palabras que utilizaba su tigre, pero se dejo llevar al cuarto de baño, esperaba que con el agua caliente sus mentes y sus cuerpos pudieran despejarse.

— Tomémonos un baño, no me gusta estar sucio.

Leo asintió siguiendo a Tygus, creía que aquel cambio de cuarto sería un distractor, una forma de alejarlo de las extrañas palabras que su amante le había compartido, de la imagen que se hacía en su cabeza, ya que si existía un ser inmortal que servía a cuatro espíritus malignos, el ojo del augurio lo trajo del mundo de lo muertos, existían dos planos, aquello que parecía estar implicando su mente no podía ser tan imposible.

— Así no puedo concentrarme en lo que quiero decirte.

El agua era caliente, la tina suficiente espaciosa para ambos, las burbujas reconfortaban su cuerpos cansados, ambos estaban encontrados, recargados cada uno en la pared de la bañera que más bien se trataba de un pequeño jacuzzi de mármol.

— Cuando toque la piedra de guerra sentí que parte de su energía se quedaba en mi cuerpo, fue una sensación tan extraña que por poco creí que perdería el sentido, aun así logre apartarla de sus antiguos amos.

Leo lo había visto, la forma en que los relámpagos recorrían su cuerpo y como le informaba a la criatura que tenia la piedra de guerra, poco después lo traiciono arrebatándole el ojo del augurio, el cual él también toco con sus manos desnudas, convirtiéndolos a ambos en los primeros seres vivos que tenían contacto con esa roca, que si bien no estaba hecha de carbono tenía vida así como una voluntad propia.

— Tu también debiste sentirlo, se que su voz te enloqueció momentáneamente, podía ver su energía recorrer tu cuerpo, como lo hizo la espada de Plundarr conmigo, el metal y la piedra reaccionaron de una forma extraña, podría decir mágica, ya que no encuentro otra forma de describirlo.

Pero no enloqueció a Tygus, al menos no el ojo de Thundera, porque pudo desprenderse de las piedras con demasiada facilidad, sólo el poder oscuro de la espada negra, la voz del que se decía su amo y su preocupación por su familia fueron capaces de hacerlo perder el control.

— Mum-Ra creía que sólo un psíquico podía localizar las piedras de guerra, por eso casi todos los Tyaty o sus favoritos tenían el don, mi madre también lo tenía, así que supongo que por eso yo soy tan fuerte, porque en mi familia siempre ha existido, es una característica que mi clan se esforzó por mantener.

Esa debía ser la razón por la cual Tygus logro la imposible tarea de recolectar dos piedras de guerra, porque su don de caminar entre los dos planos le ayudaba a ver la energía de las joyas que buscaba Mum-Ra, sin embargo, no explicaba ni le ayudaba a entender el nacimiento de Claudius.

Los felinos en un inicio, cuando aun caminaban en cuatro patas y se comunicaban maullando, con sonidos guturales, rugidos y ronroneos, eran venerados por su facultad para caminar en el mundo de los muertos así como en el mundo de los vivos, una característica que mantuvieron aun al evolucionar en algunas especies, que se manifestaba en la velocidad de los cheetah, en el sexto sentido de los jaguares, en el don de los tigres, pero que con forme sus clanes empezaron a separarse muchos de ellos le consideraron una maldición, algo que temer y destruir.

Un don que seguía manifestándose en los tigres con algo que podrían llamar regularidad, una cualidad que el clan de los tigres adoraba, asegurándose que aquellos que le poseyeran lo mantuvieran en su linaje, arreglando matrimonios, uniones como la que dio vida a Tygus.

Sólo un psíquico o un felino que tuviera el don de caminar entre ambos planos podría tocar las piedras sin que estas tomaran el control de su mente o que enloquecieran debido al enorme poder que les caracterizaba.

—El ojo del augurio y las otras piedras de guerra rechazan a los espíritus, al dominio de la criatura, creo que a pesar de todo son una creación benigna, una fuerza que no quiere ser sometida por la oscuridad.

Leo nunca había visto a las piedras de guerra como un ente, mucho menos uno benigno, para él eran una criatura omnipotente, un ser que no conocía limite, el cual casi logra que pierda a su compañero, su cordura, que casi lo convierte en un monstruo.

La espada no era más que una herramienta que las transportaba, que utilizaba su fuerza para lo que su portador así lo deseaba, él más que nadie comprendía que tan poderosa era aquella energía, como después de un corto tiempo el portador era quien se convertía en la herramienta.

— La primera piedra que toque abría puertas que daban a otros mundos, después el ojo del augurio protegía y le daba vida a un planeta completo, cada lugar que las protegía se destruyo al perderles, creo que más que brindar muerte estas piedras dan vida, tal vez crean caos pero al mismo tiempo, el caos genera orden y vida.

Las piedras fueron creadas para crear vida, para formarla y mantenerla viva, aun en criaturas o planetas que no podrían albergarla, las maquinas biomecánicas que perecieron tratando de proteger al ojo del augurio eran una muestra de ello, las puertas dimensionales podrían llevarla a cualquier punto del universo, las otras dos piedras, ninguno de ellos estaba vivo cuando las encontraron, pero era seguro que se complementaban como lo hacían en la espada.

— ¿Estás diciendo que fueron creadas para la vida?

Eso era exactamente lo que quería decir, las piedras eran un ente dador de vida, que podía modificar la esencia misma de la creación, revivir a los soldados caídos en el combate, como lo hizo con Leo, como lo hacían con Mum-Ra, dándole la facultad para mantenerse joven, fuerte, poderoso, como lo hizo con su propio cuerpo.

— Sí, para forjar la forma de permanecer en movimiento, de crear vida donde antes no había, de darse herramientas para existir, estoy seguro que eso hizo cuando creo a Claudius.

Por fin lo había dicho, Claudius era una creación de la espada, un ser que podría escuchar su voz sin perder la razón, que caminaba entre ambos planos y que tendría la fuerza para resistir su poder, en sus manos las cuatro piedras de guerra harían aquello para lo que fueron hechas.

— ¿Claudius, una creación de la espada?

Tygus asintió sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de Leo, su sorpresa y su desagrado, como lo sospecho su compañero creía que se estaba burlando de su persona, mintiendo de una forma absurda, tal vez con la idea de alejarlo después de apenas un mes juntos.

— Ligre era usado como un insulto por algunos, por Bengalí como una forma de recordarme como fue concebido.

Leo se levanto de la bañera, estaba visiblemente molesto, no había forma alguna de que pudiera creer ese absurdo, ni siquiera el propio Tygus podría creerlo, era una locura, los dos eran hombres, aquello era imposible.

— Ni siquiera Bengalí supo cómo fue posible.

Tygus no lo siguió, ni siquiera lo intento, solo se concentro en terminar de pronunciar aquello que necesitaba decirle.

— ¡Para mí era lo único que me quedaba de ti, lo único que tenía de nuestro amor!

Su grito logro que Leo se detuviera, la espada le orillo a recobrar a su compañero, el día que lo traiciono le obligo a complacerlo, le hizo suyo, sintiendo como la energía de la espada atravesaba ambos cuerpos, por un momento creyó que los estaba fundiendo en uno, en una misma esencia.

— No sé porque la espada hizo esto, pero paso y casi muero, sólo el conocimiento medico de Bengalí pudo salvar mi vida, aun así se que ocurrió, Claudius tiene nuestras habilidades, mi don y tu fuerza, no puedes negar el parecido que tiene contigo, son casi idénticos, en realidad se parece mucho más a ti, de lo que se parece a mí.

Bengalí era un medico excelente, el mejor de todos, con tanta experiencia fuera y dentro del campo de batalla que era una lástima que se tratara de un soldado leal a la criatura, de lo contrario tendría un puesto seguro en su corte, como médico y como maestro de las futuras generaciones.

— No me explicó mucho, yo tampoco quise saber al principio.

Tygus salió del agua cubriéndose con una toalla, secándose el cabello, no se atrevía a mirarle fijamente, no quería presenciar la molestia de Leo, él mismo no creería lo que le estaba diciendo, era simplemente imposible.

— El cambio que se realizo fue momentáneo, sólo duro un año, o más bien, nueve meses.

La cicatriz había desaparecido casi del todo, apenas era una línea rosada debajo de su pelaje blanquecino, pero podía sentirle con sus dedos cuando los pasaba por la zona en la cual se realizo la cesaría.

— Después de la cesaría en la nave de escape mi organismo regreso a la normalidad, no hubo leche ni nada parecido, solo Claudius, él que casi me mata y muere conmigo sin ayuda de Bengalí.

Leo regreso a su lado, deteniéndose junto a él con una mirada de culpabilidad, aquella que usa una persona que sabe que está cometiendo un error, acariciando su mejilla, eso era una locura pero creía que debía tratar de cavilarlo, de imaginárselo, no obstante lo difícil que eso fuera.

— Lo que me estás diciendo es que es un ligre porque tú lo diste a luz y que yo soy su padre. ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme?

Tygus tomó su mano, llevándola en dirección de su abdomen, en donde había una cicatriz de al menos quince centímetros, la única prueba de que era verdad lo que le decía, la cual apenas era perceptible.

— Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

Leo recordaba que la espada hubiera preferido que su compañero la blandiera, que le mostro imágenes de su pasado que no recordaba, le dio la oportunidad para sobrevivir a una caída que debió haberlo matado, convertido en un charco sanguinolento en el suelo, las palabras de la muchacha de cabello ondulado, la forma en que la espada le mostro a su cachorro aun antes de verlo, de que otra forma Claudius era idéntico al pequeño que quiso como hijo, lo mucho que se le parecía, el epitafio de su compañero.

— Claudius es una creación de la espada del augurio, si quieres podemos buscar la bitácora de la nave de escape, tal vez Bengalí no la destruyo y eso podría mostrarte que no estoy loco, que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Aunque Leo hubiera visto demasiadas heridas de combate, jamás había visto la que supuestamente se trataría de una cesaría, aunque la tocara con sus propios dedos.

Podía ver que Tygus comenzaba a dudar si decirle su verdad fue una buena idea, parecía demasiado nervioso, esperando su enojo o su desconfianza, pero el jamás volvería a actuar en contra de su consorte, por lo que simplemente lo rodeo con ambos brazos, apretándolo a su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello por la nuca.

— No tienes que demostrarme nada.

Tygus al principio se tenso al sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, pero poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Leo, por un momento sintió que su felicidad se perdía, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aunque su compañero no le creyera, aceptaría lo que le dijo como la realidad.

— Aunque no me crees, no del todo.

Leo se alejo unos centímetros de su compañero y sujetándolo por el mentón con demasiada delicadeza beso sus labios, para después recorrer las rayas de su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos.

— Dame tiempo.

Tygus asintió, sintiendo que debió molestarse por esa respuesta, aun así lo mejor era esperar algunos días, el tiempo suficiente para que Leo se hiciera a la idea de la información que acababa de darle, esa misma información fue demasiado para él cuando Bengalí se la presento momentos antes del nacimiento de Claudius, le costó aun más hacerse a la idea de tener un cachorro a su cuidado, que este era resultado de la última noche que paso con el que pensaba era su compañero.

— Todo el tiempo que quieras, al menos me quite un peso de encima.

Leo inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse culpable, debía creer en lo que le decía su tigre, quien se alejo con lentitud para vestirse, en esta ocasión se puso unos pantalones oscuros, las mismas botas que usaba en la mañana, una camisa del mismo color, la cual arremango debido al calor que estaba haciendo esa tarde, abandonando su abrigo en el suelo, se puso un cinturón en el cual colgaba un arma de fuego, en su bota había una daga grabada, un regalo que le hizo al finalizar la primera semana que estuvieron juntos.

— ¿Conoces a alguien llamada Kairi?

Tygus quería salir de Thundera, visitar los mercados o tal vez cazar alguna criatura salvaje, estaba comenzando a aburrirse de esa vida tranquila, en el pasado estaba colmado de tareas, proteger a Claudius, conseguir comida, forjar alianzas, generalmente nunca tenía mucho tiempo que perder, ahora todo cambiaba, nunca había nada que hacer ni en que distraerse.

— Mi madre, era como yo, dicen que era muy hermosa aunque yo nunca la conocí, ella dio a luz, murió y la inmolaron, aunque no en ese orden.

Leo no quiso preguntar a que se refería su amante, sólo necesitaba saber quién era Kairi, si su madre era la chica pelirroja que vio en el plano astral, a la que conocería en el futuro si todo ocurría como se suponía, haciendo que de pronto la idea de que se tratase de la madre de Tygus parecía no ser correcta.

— ¿Era pelirroja? ¿Con hermoso cabello ondulado, del color de las llamas, tan largo que llegaba a sus tobillos?

Ella era como todas las tigresas por las características físicas que vio en las fotografías, cabello corto, blanco, casi perdiéndose con el manto de todo su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de su mismo color, dorados, hermosos, era delgada, joven, delicada, era lo que se suponía debía ser una tigresa y en su pelaje no existía lugar para el rojo que describía Leo.

— No, ella tenía cabello blanco, le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Era imposible, esa chica debía ser real, era hermosa, tan delicada como una flor, tan parecida a Claudius que por un momento creyó que se trataba de su hermana, tal vez ella lo era, era su hermana, pero si lo que su compañero decía era verdad, entonces faltaba por nacer otra creación de la espada, como les llamó Tygus.

— ¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que nazca otro?

Tygus al principio se sorprendió, pero al ver que estaba hablando en serio, que en realidad su compañero deseaba saber si podría ocurrir ese extraño milagro otra vez se rió entre dientes, sólo Leo podía pasar de incredulidad a un repentino interés para que volviera a ocurrir.

— No lo sé, espero que no, la primera vez fue suficiente para mí, y ahora no tengo a Bengalí para atender el parto, aunque supiera donde encontrarlo no creo que quisiera ayudarme de ninguna forma.

Esa ocasión Tygus estaba desnutrido, varios de ellos lo estaban, cansado, enfermo de algo que Bengalí no podía reconocer, debieron regresar a la nave que abandonaron para que la Inteligencia Artificial Medica les diera un diagnostico, este era un tumor o un objeto extraño que debía ser removido.

Al hacerlo Tygus estaba casi inconsciente, la anestesia no había durado suficiente y despertó cuando lo estaban cociendo, Bengalí cargaba a un niño, un pequeño rayado, tan diminuto como todos los bebés felinos, casi prematuro.

El cual debió ser creado por la espada, la que los uso como una herramienta, una forma de canalizar su energía, Bengalí realizo un estudio genético para verificar lo que Tygus intuyo casi desde el primer instante en que lo vio, era un ligre, un hibrido mitad león, mitad tigre, cuando vio sus dones, su manto y su fuerza, comprobó lo que el examen le había mostrado.

Esa espada fue la causa de su nacimiento, la razón de ello era para que existiera una persona, un ser capaz de utilizarla, una familia que pudiera blandir las piedras como fueron concebidas por esos seres sin pelaje.

— Tal vez esta ocasión sería diferente.

Tal vez aquella ocasión jamás ocurriría, y para Tygus estaba bien de esa forma, sin embargo algunas palabras que pronuncio la criatura lo perturbaban, dio un largo suspiro y tomando la mano de Leo lo llevo en dirección de la puerta, quería salir de Thundera ese día, estaba cansado de permanecer en el interior de la ciudad.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Cuatro meses después recibieron la visita de Shen, quien visito Thundera para afinar los detalles del tratado de paz entre sus pueblos y porque deseaba asegurarse que su amigo estuviera seguro, que su cachorro fuera protegido así como para indicarle la posición de su clan, una parte estaba en El-Dara y la otra escondidos en unas cuevas, en donde parecía que estaban construyendo una ciudad subterránea.

Lo supo cuando Akbar le dijo de la situación de los primeros felinos y de los labios de sus aliados lobunos, quienes eran parecidos a ellos pero un tanto más salvajes, mucho más independientes, sin contar que despreciaban las elevadas temperaturas de su ciudad.

Tygus fue el primero en salir a recibirlo, montaba una de las criaturas azules, aparentemente había aprendido a hacerlo en el corto tiempo que llevaba en Thundera, estaba vestido con ropajes negros, los que cubrían una buena parte de su cuerpo.

Leo lo seguía a varios metros de distancia, a su lado estaba Panthera, quien llevaba en su montura a Claudius, quien parecía alegre, lleno de vida, emocionado por verlo.

Shen abrió los brazos para recibir en ellos a Tygus, quien lo abrazo con alegría, alejándose inmediatamente después para que pudiera verlo, sin duda alguna su nueva vida le sentaba bien, nunca antes lo había visto tan alegre, ni tan complacido.

— Te ves resplandeciente.

Pronuncio el chacal mirándolo de pies a cabeza, inclinándose ligeramente cuando vio que Leo bajaba de su montura y que Claudius lo imitaba, corriendo a su encuentro, rodeando su cintura, demasiado emocionado por verlo.

— ¡Shen!

Shen alboroto el cabello de Claudius, riéndose de su molestia cuando retrocedió algunos pasos, enfocando su mirada en Leo, quien también lo abrazo, esperaba que le dijera que se alejara de su compañero, pero en vez de eso estaba contento de verlo, no actuaba como la primera vez, sino por el contrario, se limito a enseñarle el camino hacia Thundera con una expresión que bien podía ser agradecimiento.

— La vida en Thundera les ha sentado bien.

Tygus asintió, Leo no dijo nada, Claudius corrió hacia Panthera, quien coloco su mano en el hombro del cachorro alejándose unos cuantos pasos, Shen caminaba junto a ellos, observando el esplendoroso pasillo cubierto de plantas y flores de diversos colores.

— Sí tú lo dices, debe ser cierto.

Leo se adelanto algunos pasos para darles privacidad, aunque no suficientes para no poder escuchar lo que tenían que decirse, ambos lo notaron pero al parecer no le importaba a Tygus esa precaución, quien comenzó a charlar con él de momentos sin importancia, de los jardines, de la educación de Claudius, de la tranquilidad que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que Shen le dijera aquello por lo que lo había visitado.

— Visite el asentamiento de tu clan hace algunos meses, dos para ser precisos.

Tygus asintió, debió haber notado la ausencia de su clan, las casas abandonadas, la falta de vida y el mensaje que escribieron, la forma en que fue despreciado por su propia gente.

— Se fueron.

Eso era obvio para quien pisara ese lugar, con tan solo verlo podían percibir la ausencia del clan de tigres en ese sitio, pero lo que no sabía Tygus era donde estaban, algo que él pudo descubrir de los labios de Akbar, así como por parte de sus espías.

— Se dividieron en dos, algunos están viviendo en El Dara, otros me parece que viven en las montañas nevadas, en unas cuevas congeladas.

Tygus tenía una leve noción de la localización de ambas ciudades, la primera parecía una fantástica utopía, el segundo, estaba escondido en las remotas tierras del norte, cuyo clima era inmisericorde, pocas especies querrían vivir en tan precarias condiciones, tal vez por eso su clan, una parte de este quiso asentarse en ese sitio, para no ser molestados.

— ¿Bengalí está con ellos?

Shen asintió, Leo volteo arqueando una ceja, pensando tal vez que Tygus debía olvidarse de su existencia, no obstante el tigre creía que necesitaría de su ayuda en algunos cuantos meses, si es que su malestar era lo que pensaba, al menos Leo podría creerle esta ocasión.

— Eso creo, parece que sin ti ellos aceptaron su dirección, ahora es el líder del clan.

Tygus se detuvo en seco, no era que le sorprendiera ese cambio de líder, para ellos él los había traicionado cuando Bengalí siempre se mantuvo fiel, lo que le sorprendía era que Shen tuviera información de la que carecía Thundera, pero debía recordar que las incursiones que realizaban los Thunderianos eran demasiado escasas, todas ellas buscando territorios templados donde pudieran expandirse, seguramente nunca pensó en la necesidad de visitar los montañas heladas del norte.

— Al menos obtuvo lo que siempre quiso.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Un mes después Tygus había tomado una decisión, debía buscar a Bengalí, únicamente el sabría qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo, había preparado las provisiones, las armas y el vehículo para salir de Thundera, realizar el largo viaje que lo llevaría a las tierras del norte.

Nunca le gusto el frio, mucho menos la nieve, no obstante el tigre blanco eligió esa zona para establecerse, por lo cual tendría que adentrarse en un territorio hostil, cubierto de nieve, cuyas heladas ráfagas de viento congelaban el agua durante el invierto y apenas salía el sol durante el verano.

Leo se acerco a él después de localizarlo con la espada del augurio, a veces su compañero se ocultaba de su vista, esas ocasiones lo dejaba solo, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era despejar su mente de algún recuerdo que lo perturbaba, pero esta ocasión era distinta, algunos felinos le habían visto tomar provisiones para un largo viaje.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tygus se detuvo inmediatamente, podía ver que su ropa era una hecha para un largo viaje y que una buena cantidad de provisiones había sido acomodada en la parte trasera de su vehículo, el cual era un transporte personal que podía recorrer grandes distancias en muy poco tiempo.

— Creo que es obvio.

Leo asintió, era obvio que se preparaba para un largo viaje, pero la pregunta era la razón de este, por lo cual quiso averiguarlo, notando que Tygus estaba armado, demasiado serio, enfocado en su misión actual.

— Piensas marcharte.

Pronuncio el joven monarca acercándose un poco más a Tygus, quien seguía inmóvil, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, tal vez estaba pensando en abandonarlo le dijo una vocecita, la cual acallo inmediatamente, su tigre no se marcharía sin una razón.

— ¿Por qué?

Tygus finalizo de armar su transporte, llevaba una capa de viaje, la cual cubría su rostro, a sus pies había una mochila, la cual cargo a sus espaldas, sin detenerse un solo instante, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, aun así creía que debía decirle cual era la razón de su partida a su compañero, esperaba que con su respuesta no hiciera más preguntas, sin embargo, era imposible, Leo no querría dejarlo ir cuando supiera cual era su destino.

— Necesito ver a Bengalí.

¿Bengalí? ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? Pensó Leo dando varios pasos en dirección de Tygus, quien se mantuvo firme, mirándolo con enojo, el señor de los Thundercats se detuvo en seco, no entendía cual era la razón de su comportamiento, pero la averiguaría, sin contar que no lo dejaría marcharse a ver a esa traidora criatura, ese tigre blanco no era más que un malagradecido.

— ¿Acaso estás loco?

Tygus no respondió, solo arqueo una ceja como retándolo a continuar con sus objeciones.

— ¡No te dejare ir a ese sitio, la ultima vez casi te matan o peor aún, casi te entregan a esa bestia otra vez!

Tygus estaba visiblemente molesto al escuchar esa pregunta y mucho más esa orden, Leo no le diría que hacer, aunque debía admitir que buscar a Bengalí podría parecer una locura a los ojos de cualquiera.

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso Leo, tú no me comandas.

Tenia razón por supuesto, el no era su amo y no podía ordenarle que hacer, si Tygus estaba a su lado era porque así lo quería, no porque le obligaba a ello, su tigre le miro fijamente esperando una respuesta, esta vino con la forma de un gran suspiro y de unas manos que se levantaban delante suyo como una barrera, de una forma reconciliadora.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedes ir allá, corres peligro.

Bengalí lo traicionaría de muchas formas diferentes, pero nunca clavando una daga en su espalda, su tarea principal constaba de reparar o mantener en una sola pieza al juguete favorito de su amo, si el moría por inesperadas complicaciones, si su cuerpo era dañado de forma irremediable, habría fallado en su misión, sin contar que era el único que podía saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

— Aquí también, estoy enfermo Leo, necesito ver a un médico y el único lo suficiente bueno es Bengalí.

Leo negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza preguntándose si acaso Tygus recordaba lo que había pasado hacia apenas unos meses, como a Bengalí no le importaba cuánto daño sufriera, lo que pasaba en esa nave, lo mucho que odiaba su vida, como secuestro a su cachorro, debía estar bromeando si creía que lo dejaría marcharse a un lugar donde sabia seria traicionado, tal vez asesinado apenas pudieran verlo.

— Aquí hay muchos médicos.

Ninguno era tan bueno como Bengalí, nadie compartía sus habilidades ni sus conocimientos, mucho menos su experiencia con la enfermedad de la cual creía padecía por segunda ocasión, era una forma extraña de decirlo, pero era la única forma en la cual Leo le permitiría salir de Thundera sin tener que enfrentarse con él para lograrlo.

— Nadie tiene sus habilidades.

Eso era verdad, pero que podía estar padeciendo para que Tygus quisiera visitar a su traicionero hermano, si tan siquiera le dijera el mismo lo acompañaría, pero antes necesitaba saber, comprender que estaba pasando con su compañero.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

No era que no confiara en él, era que no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Leo, podría tener la razón pero al mismo tiempo podía ser cualquier cosa.

— Creo… Creo que tu deseo se cumplió.

Fue lo único que dijo, Leo al principio no entendió de que hablaba Tygus, cual deseo podría cumplirse que no lo hubiera hecho ya, a menos que fuera Kairi, la chica pelirroja, la pequeña princesa que vio en el plano astral.

— Pero… ¿Cómo?

Tygus no entendía como ni porque la espada había creado otro portador, era como una mala broma, una forma de atarlo a ella de algún modo o tal vez respondía a un deseo primario que ambos compartían.

— No lo sé, creo que paso cuando mi tatuaje cambio de forma.

Habían pasado seis meses desde aquella noche, cuando la marca de su espalda se modifico por el escudo real de Thundera, una forma en la cual su cuerpo o su propia energía pronunciaba su pertenencia al mismo tiempo que la energía de la espada del augurio volvía a modificar su cuerpo, su esencia, burlándose de las reglas de la naturaleza, de los mortales, haciendo su voluntad, la que comenzaba a figurársele demasiado arbitraria.

— El sabrá que hacer si es que tengo razón, pero debo irme ya si quiero llegar a tiempo.

Leo no lo dejaría marcharse, no en aquella delicada condición, bien podía resistir el viaje o podría no hacerlo y perecer en el camino, dejándolos solos, sin él ni su pequeña Kairi.

— ¿Piensas que te dejare ir?

Tygus estaba a punto de reclamarle, era la única persona que comprendía por lo que podría estar pasando, que creería en sus palabras porque estuvo presente la primera vez, cuyos labios estarían sellados, porque no podía explicar que le ayudo cuando ya no era parte del clan, cuando esa acción estaba prohibida, y al mismo tiempo lo haría únicamente para complacer a su amo, reparando la, ante sus ojos, aberración que Leo había hecho con su cuerpo.

— Te acompañare, no iras solo, no puedo perderte y me asegurare de que Bengalí te brinde ayuda si es que desea seguir vivo.

Seguramente Leo se había olvidado del desprecio que sentía Bengalí por él, su odio era casi palpable y tal vez su presencia en las montañas le daría la oportunidad para matarlo o para vengarse por su derrota, ya que hasta donde recordaba su hermano siempre culpo a su león por sus decisiones.

— ¿Si recuerdas que Bengalí te odia?

El sentimiento era mutuo, Leo lo despreciaba, pensaba que era un traidor y un monstruo, una criatura que solo actuaba para cumplir sus intereses, por esa razón era que no permitiría que su tigre se arriesgara a verle solo, sin ninguna clase de protección.

— Lo sé.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Hubiera preferido que Tygus quisiera matarlo, así demostraría que su capitán seguía en alguna parte escondido, pero no, lo perdono como si nada, lo dejo ir interponiéndose entre él y ese león, haciéndolo pensar que tal vez su hermano ya era de esa forma, tan endiabladamente compasivo, mucho antes de que Leo se hubiera colado en su vida, como un cáncer destruyendo lo que había logrado Tigris, un reinado que pudo durar eones.

Aquello era lo que más odiaba de Tygus, su bondad que se convertía en estupidez cuando rechazaba el poder y las riquezas para convertirse en un esclavo, en el consorte de un León que no tenía espíritu combativo, no cuando permitió que los otros animales se reagruparan, forjaran ciudades y ejércitos.

Bengalí al ingresar en las montañas fue recibido por su compañera, una tigresa de pelaje anaranjado, con una delicada línea dorada rodeando su iris, su don era tan débil que apenas podía camuflarse, aun así esperaba que con su material genético al nacer sus cachorros este poder aumentara, según creía era una característica dominante en su especie.

Al ver a los chacales primero quiso matarles en donde estaban, dispararles en la cabeza y dejarlos en las puertas de la ciudad de Shen, sin embargo, mejor que le dijeran a ese perro donde estaban, así lo sabría Tygus, con algo de suerte quisiera contactarlos.

Quería verlo para pagarle su innecesaria ayuda, su nueva forma de humillarlo, seguramente tarde o temprano necesitarían de un medico de verdad, no esos chamanes que se decían sus iguales.

Como lo imagino Tygus se presento a las afueras de las cuevas algunos meses después, llevaba consigo un tanque, no intento esconderse así que esperaba que lo vieran y que lo recibieran, seguramente lo necesitaba, ese inútil nunca pudo curarse él solo, o tal vez su querido compañero no le creyó cuando le conto acerca de Claudius, porque estaba seguro que no podría guardar silencio, así que probablemente quería regresar con ellos.

Bengalí les ordeno a sus guerreros que no los atacaran, el mismo le recibiría, si quería volver tendría que acatar las órdenes que se le eran dadas, si su visita era por algo más le ayudaría en lo que pudiera, solo para no deberle nada a ese tigre que pensaba debían olvidarse de su orgullo.

Tygus esperaba que Bengalí quisiera verlo en esa posición, apenas habían pasado algunos cuantos meses desde que lo dejo ir, evitando cualquier castigo que su compañero quería otorgarle, era lo menos que podía hacer para olvidarse que compartieron toda una vida juntos, a pesar de su traición, no lo quería muerto, era un recordatorio de lo que nunca volvería a permitir que ocurriera.

— Regresas con la cola entre las patas.

Bengalí se presento solo, no lo ataco apenas estuvieron en el rango adecuado, esas dos acciones eran buenas señales de su ánimo de brindarle ayuda, seguramente por salvar su vida, una acción que significaba demasiado para ambos, aun para el tigre albino, que actuaba como lo consideraba correcto, para él quienes estaban en un error eran ellos, no él.

— Me debes tu vida.

Fue lo único que dijo Tygus, parecía muy serio, demasiado preocupado por la forma en que sus labios se movían ligeramente y su iris se contraía.

— Así que has venido a cobrarte ese favor, Tygus. ¿Porque no me sorprende?

Ambos conocían perfectamente la respuesta, Bengalí no le ayudaría de ninguna otra forma, así que Tygus no se molesto en responder su pregunta, lo que esperaba era que hicieran un intercambio, después de todo el salvo su vida.

— Supongo que buscas un doctor y no a tu hermano, ni a tu clan.

Bengalí se acerco a Tygus, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, no parecía enfermo, así que necesitarían de la Inteligencia Artificial Médica de la nave de escape que usaron y de todos los instrumentos médicos de los que pudiera tener acceso para saber qué era lo que le aquejaba.

— ¿Por qué otra cosa los buscaría?

Pregunto Tygus con molestia, no se arrepentía de sus acciones y estaba seguro que su hermano sólo le veía como una herramienta para tener acceso a lo que deseaba, la nave estaba sellada, el fue desterrado, no había nada más que pudiera desear.

— Al menos aun tienes algo de tu orgullo.

Bengalí se comunico con sus soldados, indicándole a sus vigías que saldría de la ciudad en compañía de Tygus, nadie cuestionaba sus órdenes, en su ausencia su pareja se haría cargo de su clan, ella era inteligente, aunque demasiado confiada pero estaba lista para realizar los actos necesarios que los llevaran a la gloria.

— El orgullo que tú mencionas es una enfermedad Bengalí, espero que se den cuenta de ello antes de que sea su perdición.

Leo esperaba en el asiento del conductor, le había prometido a Tygus que no diría nada, que no interferiría, por mucho que lo deseara, así que eso hizo, aun cuando Bengalí se dio cuenta de su presencia, pronunciando palabras hirientes contra su compañero, quien simplemente se limito a guardar silencio.

El viaje fue largo, demasiado cansado, cuando al fin llegaron a la nave en el desierto Tygus estaba agotado, recargado en la pared del tanque con los ojos cerrados, Bengalí notaba los cambios físicos, su excesivo cansancio, era extraño que ninguno de los dos lo hiciera, a menos que fuera esa la razón por la cual su hermano se arriesgo a verle.

Leo bajo del tanque para ver como Bengalí se había acercado a Tygus para medir sus signos vitales, su tigre estaba casi inconsciente, demasiado cansado.

— Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Bengalí era un medico excelente, sabía qué hacer en cualquier circunstancia, no por nada fue educado por los mejores y visito tantos planetas como Tygus, en los cuales tuvo que hacerse cargo de tantos padecimientos diferentes, como el que dio origen a Claudius, que creía que podía reconocerles a simple vista.

Al menos en esta ocasión Tygus estaba descansado, bien alimentado y sereno, sin ninguna clase de estrés que pudiera afectar sus signos vitales, como su presión arterial, la que era típica de un caso como el suyo.

Leo cargo a Tygus en sus brazos, depositándolo en la camilla de revisión médica, donde se realizo un escáner midiendo cada uno de sus signos vitales, su presión, los latidos de su corazón, como funcionaban sus órganos, encontrando lo mismo que vio cuando Claudius fue dado a luz.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Bengalí no le respondió y se acerco a Tygus para ver si había despertado, el tigre de mayor edad abrió los ojos, odiaba esa máquina, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir, para no dejar a ninguno de sus leones solos.

— Tygus, necesito realizar una operación, es como la primera vez que ocurrió.

Leo se acerco a ambos, acariciando la frente de Tygus, su cuerpo no había sufrido ninguna clase de cambio físico, ni siquiera subió de peso, no como hubiera ocurrido con una mujer, Bengalí apretó los dientes al verlo, al notar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del antiguo capitán.

— Los cachorros son más pequeños, al menos eso paso con Claudius.

Bengalí aplico una sustancia oscura en el abdomen de Tygus, con tanta indiferencia como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier paciente en un campo de batalla, la única manera de olvidar su desagrado, el odio que sentía por Leo y por la debilidad de su hermano, era aislarse de sus emociones, una tarea que siempre le pareció demasiado complicada.

— Haz el favor de salir de aquí, tu presencia me distrae.

Leo estaba a punto de negarse, no dejaría sólo a su compañero, sin embargo, Tygus apretó su mano negando con su cabeza, indicándole con ese gesto que debía irse, dejar que Bengalí realizara su trabajo.

— Sí le haces daño Bengalí…

Bengalí le dio la espalda, colocándose un par de guantes desechables así como una bata que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, un tapabocas y un gorro, ignorándolo por completo, enfocándose en su tarea.

— Tal vez ahora creas que has ganado, pero con el tiempo descubrirás que no lo has hecho, que Tygus aun le pertenece a Lord Mum-Ra y que esto que estoy haciendo sólo es mi trabajo.

Leo por un momento pensó en golpear ese rostro albino, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, dejarlo hacer su trabajo, la bestia estaba muerta, sellada en su tumba, ya no corrían peligro, mucho menos su compañero.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Bengalí tardo varias horas en el cuarto de operaciones, todo ese tiempo Leo caminaba de un lado tras otro, nervioso, temiendo que ocurriera lo peor, que perdiera a Tygus en esa sala, no obstante, al ver al tigre blanco salir con una mueca de superioridad, sin la bata, el cubre bocas y los guantes supo que todo estaba bien.

— Tygus ya sabe qué hacer, por culpa tuya no es la primera vez que pasa por esto, así que lo mejor es que disfrutes del tiempo que se les ha concedido, después nuestro Tyaty regresara a su lugar en compañía de nuestro amo.

Leo apretó el puño con fuerza, estaba furioso, pero prefirió buscar a su compañero, quien aun estaba recostado en la camilla, junto a él había un bulto envuelto en una especie de frazada.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía unos segundos, dando pasos en su dirección, temiendo despertar a Tygus y descubrir que aquello que veía no era lo que pensaba, no podía serlo, aun así que mas podría estar envuelto con tanto cuidado a su lado.

De pronto escucho un sonido que le pareció era un maullido, delicado y quebradizo, demasiado débil, aun así reclamando su futuro, una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Leo se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del diminuto gatito, la pequeña que sabía tendría ondulado cabello pelirrojo, ojos dorados y una belleza sutil, inocente que cautivaría a más de uno, ella seria la niña de sus ojos, su pequeña princesa.

— Kairi.

Pronuncio, cargándola en sus brazos con delicadeza, escuchando como los maullidos aumentaban, buscando el calor de su padre, Leo acaricio su mejilla con la punta de su dedo, nunca había visto nada más hermoso en su vida, nada más delicado y al mismo tiempo la fuerza de su latido, de su voz, le maravillaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Leo volteo en dirección de su compañero, quien había abierto los ojos, aun estaba bajo el influjo de la anestesia, estaba cansado, demasiado adolorido, pero los maullidos de su cachorro lo despertaron, eran diferentes a los de Claudius.

— Es hermosa Tygus, es tan hermosa.

Tygus con mucho esfuerzo se enderezo, llevando una mano a su costado, quejándose cuando las costuras se movieron ligeramente, era doloroso, aunque no demasiado y creía que valió la pena, sin importar lo extraño de aquella situación.

— ¿Cómo la llamaste?

Leo dejo que la cargara, Tygus sonrió al verla, ella casi inmediatamente comenzó a ronronear, o al menos eso creyó el tigre, ya que el sonido era como el que hacían todos los bebes de esa edad, demasiado débil para saber en realidad que estaban pronunciando.

— Kairi.

Tygus cerró los ojos recostándose en la camilla, entregándole nuevamente la pequeña a su compañero, quien la cargó con tanto cuidado como si pensara que de un momento a otro desaparecería de sus brazos, era tan pequeña como Claudius, tan fuerte como él, aunque sus ojos aun no tenían un color definido creía que el dorado sería casi completo en su iris, después de todo su energía lo protegió en la tumba de su amo.

— Me gusta ese nombre.

Leo se recostó a un lado de Tygus, apenas cabían en la camilla, aun así quería estar a su lado, con su pequeña dormida en sus brazos, segura de cualquier clase de daño, ahora entendía la desesperación de su compañero, la razón por la cual se prometió cambiar, ser lo que su pequeño necesitaba, lo que sus pequeños requerían para ser felices, crecer a salvo, vivir una larga vida.

— Kairi.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Al llegar con Kairi hubo demasiadas explicaciones, muchas de ellas muy complicadas para un cachorro de apenas nueve años de edad, sin embargo, Claudius adoro a la pequeña recién nacida apenas poso sus ojos en ella, Panthera no realizo ninguna clase de pregunta, simplemente le acepto como un miembro más de su extraño clan.

Leo por mucho tiempo se comporto como una verdadera mamá gallina con ambos cachorros, enseñándole a Claudius la forma de pelear, de utilizar una espada, hablándole de su padre y de lo poco que recordaba de su clan, con ella siempre era el primero en levantarse cuando lloraba, aunque Tygus era quien le daba de comer al principio, después fue Leo quien le alimentaba con una expresión de absoluta maravilla, mucho más cuando a los pocos meses comenzó a comer pescado, al ver la velocidad con la cual crecían.

Nunca había visto a un cachorro y al ver a sus dos hijos se daba cuenta que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena, que las nuevas generaciones disfrutarían de los sacrificios que hicieron sus padres, vivirían con ellos, estarían seguros, serian felices.

Tanto como lo era su compañero, quien pasaba la mitad del tiempo con sus cachorros, la otra parte del día entrenando a los cadetes que abandono Tykus a su suerte, escogiendo entre ellos a los que consideraba eran los mejores, quienes mostraban una velocidad imposible, una fuerza extraordinaria o cualquier manifestación de lo que llamaban el rugido algunos cuantos ancianos.

Se amaban, por fin estaban juntos, tenían descendencia, un futuro brillante, la paz sería duradera, nada podría ser mejor que eso, por fin conocían una vida fuera de la guerra y el dolor, una vida que valdría la pena vivirla, de la que nunca se arrepentirían, en la cual se sumergían sin temor, con la esperanza ardiendo en sus corazones.

Fin.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, pero en especial a Orthus, Ashira 23, SENAEE, Bojik Ivanov, Sekmeth Dei, Hohenheim x3, Yuriko Hime, croco chan, akazim, shadow 10, ashira, talasuas, nikky Lili, Bemellon por sus maravillosos comentarios, ustedes fueron la razon por la cual segui escribiendo esta historia, que es la continuación de Encuentros Fortuitos, siempre tendrán mi agradecimiento y espero que todo siempre les vaya a pedir de boca.

Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, y aunque me tarde demasiado tiempo en terminarla, siempre trate de realizar lo mejor que pude.

Muchas gracias a todos, espero que me sigan leyendo en otras historias, como Avaricia de la serie Thundercats la cual he visto desde que era una niña pequeña o cualquier otra locura que mi mente descabellada logre concebir con algo de suerte.

Ha sido y siempre será un placer poder leerlos.


End file.
